


The Dragon's Rose

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atem Yami Yuugi and Yuugi are siblings, Atem and Yami Yuugi Are Separate People, Dragons, Duel Monsters, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gothic, Gothic Architecture ('cause I'm Obsessed), Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, Loosely based on the Beauty and the Beast film, Lots of Agnst and Emotions, Lots of pairings, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Prideshipping, Seto Kaiba is a Dragon Fusion, Slow Burn Prideshipping, Witches, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh Characters - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Characters, duel monsters and magic are real, eventual LEMONS, gothic fairy tale, gypsy magic, lots of plot twists, magical powers, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 125,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Ever since his parents died–leaving the three of them orphans at the tender age of adolescence–Yami promised himself he would do anything to protect his older brother Atem and his beloved younger brother Yugi… even if it meant sacrificing his life, his freedom and his dreams of escaping their pedestrian rural life and the unwanted lust of the Duchess to save them from life imprisonment at the hands of the vicious dragon king of his favorite fairy tale, Seto Kaiba.He kept his promise.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. The Dragon King's Key

**Author's Note:**

> AHOO! I FINALLY GOT DRAGON ROSE UP!  
> This is a Repost from Fanfiction I've been meaning to get up for AGES! and Finally got around to it! I'm curious to see what the reception for it is and if all goes well--I can begin the process of editing it into an original novel!
> 
> This is the result of listening to and watching a prideshipping music video to the Song Breath by breaking Benjamin non-stop for a week; seriously that's what I did. This idea for this story actually just came to me all at once while i was trying to watch Yugioh 5Ds in my college dorm room (God I'm old!) back when my laptop was busted, I literally wrote the entire scene (which will appear later) in my head until i was like, what am i doing, rushed to the comp lap and typed all day until it was done. Thus this story began!
> 
> This is loosely based off Beauty and the Beast with a Lot of twists, and rewrites from my own creative mind--and my intense displeasure for FanFiction pride stories that made Yami submissive and Kaiba WAY TOO nice (its so unrealistic) Kaiba will still be an arrogant ass, with a heart of gold, and Yami will still be his complex, confident and fiery tempered self.
> 
> Small Note:  
> This story also contains GX characters, but only a small handful, like five at the most, and they're only secondary characters, so if you don't like GX, don't worry.

Prologue: The Dragon King's Key

It was many a year ago, at least by mortal reckoning, when a proud and magnificent family ruled the lands from a magnificent Gothic manor of marble and stone. They were both fierce and protective, yet kind and loyal and fair. They were known as the Kaiba family. The name 'Kaiba' meant 'fang' and it suited them. Their reign was a Golden Age and the people were eternally grateful to them for overthrowing the previous rulers of the Manor. The previous family consisted of cruel, vain and arrogant nobles who usurped the throne when the previous owner died heirless–before he could appoint a successor to his mansion and those who lived in the villages. But the worst of the family–whose name the people chose to forget–was the eldest son. A vain and selfish man who cared only for his own glory and wealth, he even treated his own younger brother like dirt. He was the pride and joy of his parents. Groomed and raised to be dictator of the realm, he carried with him all the worst traits of his parents.

However, with the rest of the people behind them, the vicious dictatorship was defeated and overthrown by the Kaibas. With the support and respect of the people, Kaiba–a nobleman under the former king and his wife Ida–planned a rebellion against the usurpers to free the people. But one of the evil prince's slaves found out and told the prince, hoping to obtain a higher position. The prince–in a fit of fury–planned to execute the traitors, but before the act could be carried out he was foiled by the only pure member of his atrocious family: the youngest prince.

The youngest prince was a gentle and caring soul and for that reason, his parents shunned and abandoned him in favor of their eldest child. Every since he was a child and his family stole the throne, he knew they didn't deserve it. He'd look out the window of his home and wish so much to make a better place, for he was the only one who knew the difference between right and wrong. When he overheard his brother's vile plan, he swallowed his own fear and fled the castle to warn the Kaibas. With the younger prince's help, the rebellion infiltrated the castle in the dead of night and took the manor. But the rulers–even though they knew they were defeated–refused to be banished and instead of paying for their misdeeds, they flung themselves out of the window to their deaths. But the eldest prince refused to become a forsaken martyr. Instead he was exiled to the mountains and his family name banished from the realm as a reminder of those dark times where the people lived in terror of their government. Even the good, youngest prince refused to acknowledge his own surname. As a reward for his help, the younger prince was adopted into the Kaiba family.

The townspeople and the country flourished under the peaceful and prosperous reign of the Kaibas and their two sons, nephew and adopted son. The King–known throughout the lands as Alastair–though stubborn with his eccentric and unorthodox manners of ruling, was an exceptionally good King. His wife Ida was his equal in every way, an eccentric huntress whose wild spirit and golden heart could not be tamed. Both loved their people and made the fact known both within and outside the walls of the manor. Many of the castle's servants were wards of the king and queen who were given jobs and treated as if they were their own offspring. But the most beloved of all the Kaibas was the oldest son, their prince Seto. He was truly a handsome man both externally and within: a proud and stubborn man but with a will as strong as a dragon and a heart brighter than gold, eyes as beautiful and blue as the endless sky. Thought it was uncommon in that day and age, the royals spent as much time among their citizens as they could. Even their adopted son was loved among them. Among his people, the eldest prince Seto was kind and fair, and among the servants each one was like a younger sibling to him, but when the people were in danger he defended them with the ferocity and power of a dragon, earning him the nickname: the Dragon Prince. Yes, the people loved their rulers and their rulers loved their people, but the dark destiny of all kingdoms would soon doom this peaceful paradise.

Deep in the mountains, the exiled evil prince swore vengeance upon the Kaiba's for their betrayal and theft of his family's crown. Yet above all he despised the Prince Seto. Most people believed he hated the fair prince was because he was jealous and accused him of stealing the throne that should be his. However, that was only a small part of the answer, a much lighter side. In truth he envied the fair prince with all his soul. He hated how the people loved and respected him, how even his own little brother idolized the Dragon Prince instead of him. He hated how the prince Seto commanded the love, respect and attention of everyone who laid eyes on him without even trying, while he'd had to demand their love because they hated him so. He hated how, while he'd had to rule through fear and oppression, the people simply gave the Dragon Prince their love on a silver platter. And yet the prince did nothing with it. Even if Seto's parents were the true rulers, the exiled heir knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was the Dragon Prince who ruled the endless kingdom the Manor controlled. He vowed one day to return and rip away everything the Prince loved and treasured so deeply in the most malicious and unforgiving manner he could concoct. Banished to the shadows and forced to live a solitary existence of seclusion, his bitterness festered until it consumed his soul.

Finally–after years of dabbling in the dark arts–his bitterness, jealousy and rage transformed him into a sorcerer of terrible power. His dark heart had all but consumed him. One dark day, after all but signing away his soul to the darkness, he unlocked the dark, unforgiving arts of the Shadow Realm. Darkness consumed him, making him a prisoner of his own power yet affording him the ability to control the very forces of Purgatory and eternal suffering. Only one thing burned within his poisoned mind now: his lust for vengeance. (Technically the Shadow Realm is Hell, or Duat, isn't it? Not Purgatory?)

It was a day that should've been a day of great celebration, the eldest Prince's coronation on his 21st birthday–the day he became a man and the day he would be no longer known as the Dragon Prince, but the Dragon King. It was on this very day that everything changed. The sorcerer–wearing a mask of glamour to hide his pale red hair and the wickedness in his eyes with an appearance more commonly seen among the realm of mortals–attended the new king's majesty with a terrible plan to make the new king and his family suffer for their crimes against his person, even his own sibling would not be left unscarred for his treachery.

Only after everyone else had presented their gifts and their best wishes and promises to their beloved prince and soon-to-be king, the former monarch stood from his throne–holding in his hands a magnificently sculpted crown in the shape of a majestic white dragon with eyes of sapphire and powerful wings. Just as the former king was about to crown his son, the Sorcerer stepped forward and spoke his impossible demands: he commanded that Seto relinquish his crown and his throne to its true owner or great doom would befall them all. He cast aside his glamour as he spoke, eliciting a scream of terror from his former sibling who was the first to recognize the only remaining member of his murderous family, and gasps of shock and fear from the townspeople whom he had terrorized.

Naturally the bold prince refused, claiming nothing would convince him to relinquish his throne and the lives of his people and loved ones to a madman who knew nothing but tyranny: he did not fear death or enchantment. The sorcerer's eyes narrowed at the defiant family of royals before a smile struck his face; a smile that sent a shiver of fear down the spines of everyone present, chilling everyone in the room to the bone. Many of the elder members trembled at the horrible memory. Even as the royal guards attacked with arrows and blades, and the people rushed to defend their rulers, the Sorcerer's hood and hair shaded his wicked eyes as a shadow of black and magenta energy flooded his body like a wispy ghost. Finally, the sorcerer unleashed a deadly wave of black and magenta energy, consuming the entire throne room, but the servants and those loyal to their monarch refused to leave, and screamed in anguish and fear as their very essences warped to that of the dark master's sick desires.

He spoke in a fantastical tone as a deadly wave of energy–like a ring of black and crystal fire–ensnared the royals, and all except for Seto vanished before the young king's horrified eyes. But the Sorcerer refused to reveal to the devastated king what had become of his family. He then invoked the magic of the Shadow Realm and placed a terrible curse upon the manor and a deadly spell upon the kingdom and all who lived there. Proclaiming doom on the royal family and all who served them, friends and servants alike, the servants and wards of the castle were stripped of their physical forms and were warped into new ones for their loyalty, ones of creatures from the parallel realm of fantasy, only able to return to their true forms in that of a spirit. As for the prince himself, the Sorcerer wanted him to suffer the most. He wanted to see him wither away and suffer alone in solitude and anguish just as he had suffered, before extracting the final act of his vengeance. So he cursed him with the most terrible form of all: the form of the most magnificent and dangerous creature of myth and legend, once beloved by the royal family and the kingdom, and would now be used to doom the new King: the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But his form was cursed to be neither monster nor human, but something awful in between. Trapped as a prisoner within his own body, with only his most loyal of followers in forms no human would dare trust, he was imprisoned within his Manor.

To entertain himself, the Sorcerer gave the prince an ultimatum: the prince would have 100 mortal years to find his one true key and break the curse, a key that could accept the King for the monster he was, else his soul and the souls of all those he held dear would never know peace and would instead be trapped within the dark depths of the Shadow Realm for all eternity. With a maniacal laugh and a haunting scream he vanished, claiming to return once his time had come… leaving behind a confused and terrified crowd who could no longer feel anything.

The prince let out a shallow gasp as he collapsed to his knees before he screamed in horror at the body that was no longer his. Instead of human hands, silver claws had replaced his fingers and ice-blue scaled paws were his hands. Scales and white talons adorned his arms. At his feet were the back legs and claws of a dragon. Confused and scared he turned to his servants, each holding a sad expression on their faces, which no longer held their light hues; their jeweled eyes had lost their color. And when a mirror was raised to the prince's face, he screamed. Blue scales adorned his body, torso and chest, a powerful, whip-like tail sprouted from behind him; fin-like appendages grew from his shoulders. From his shoulder blades sprouted two enormous wings large enough to consume his body, glittering with blood as they ripped from his skin: beautiful yet gruesome. But most terrifying of all were his eyes. No longer were they the brilliant cerulean he'd grown up with, nor were they human. Instead, he saw the ice-blue eyes and slit-like pupils of a dragon staring back at him with a mixture of horror and fear reflected in their depths.

It was just as the sorcerer cursed him–he was neither dragon nor man but something terrible in between. His servants and friends urged him not to lose hope, that they would find his key, whatever it may be (though only the King knew that well-kept secret), and rescue his parents and the younger princes from wherever the evil Sorcerer sent them. But it wasn't long before hope began to fade…

As the years past, he fell into despair; though his followers and the people he'd worked so hard to protect refused to leave him or abandon the manor, the rest of the world forgot as the long years of the century rolled by. Alone in the castle, the former King's golden heir began to chill and stiffen, angered and bitter towards the world that shunned him so cruelly as a monster. As hope became an illusion scorned by the prince, his lonely heart grew cold and desolate, but his servants never lost hope and prayed and prayed to the God of light for aid, to save their master from the malicious fate cursed upon him and to help him find his key. For only the Prince knew about the key and told only a select two and they swore to take the secret to their graves, keeping it from even their most trusted friends and family. So the servants didn't ask. They just trusted their Master to find his key, knowing that whoever it may be would have to be a special soul to earn the heart and rescue the soul of their master. Though the secret was safe, it didn't take the servants long to fit the pieces into place and realize what the key must be:

The Dragon King's one true love.


	2. The Dreamer's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Yami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up...I like Kaiba, a lot, and I love his character and how he goes form being cold-hearted evil, (like really evil in the manga aka season 0) and how his character changed and evolve through the course of the series and I HATED how the 4kids anime chopped up the character development Kaiba got in the manga (they did he same thing with Duke Devlin too, which also infuriated me). Personally, i like Kaiba and sure yeah he started off evil but Yami destroyed the darkness in him and his soul was able to put itself back together and slightly restore him to the way he as before those six years of tramua and hell he suffered from Gozoboro-who we can all agree is as evil as you can go. But despite all that, Kaiba's like Yami, he's complex: he's collected and controlled but never afriad to put himself on the line or take action when it affects someone he cares about, and he knows what he wants, does whatever he can and whatever it takes to obtain it, mostly to prove to himself that he can (the main theme in the manga since, in the manga he was determined to defeat Yami, not because of an obsession like in the anime-damn you 4kids-but to escape the shadow of Gozoboro. Like I said 4Kids really screwed it up). So anyway, expect Kaiba to still be his arrogant, confident, and jackass self, but he'll still have that good heart about him too.
> 
> Now...

Chapter 1: The Dreamer's Curse

"Blast!" Yami growled as he once again reached the last page of the leather-bound novel he'd been reading. He turned the last crisp leaf only to find the last page–telling what the dragon king's key was–so yellowed with age and stained that it was beyond readability. No matter how many times he read his favorite of stories: The Dragon King, it frustrated him to no end that the ending remained a well-kept secret. With expert care, he closed the antique book, being extra careful with the antiquarian treasure. Gold claps and hinders lined the corners so the leather would not wear out too quickly. Jewels were embedded into the twists of each corner, while a gold clasp with a leather strap kept the book locked when it wasn't being read. Gold patterns adorned the exquisite cover while faintly glowing letters spelled out the title. The spine was equally studded with gold corners binding it together and studded with dully-glowing jewels and alive with gold script. The pages were aged and yellowed, but worn in a way that made it clear the book was not only well-used but well-loved.

Running a hand through his stray golden bangs, he gently placed the book back in his bag, hung on the branch of the tree and interlaced his hands behind his head before leaning back against the trunk of the tree he currently occupied in a laidback manner before gazing at the cerulean sky above him. Seventeen-year-old Yami Mouto closed his eyes with a contented sigh before happily trying to drift off to sleep and escape the shackles of life outside the wide acres of land, forest and such surrounding the small home he occupied with his beloved brothers. If only to escape for a moment.

"YAMI!"

"AHH!" The sudden noise bolted Yami from his serenity, and momentarily forgetting where he was, he maneuvered to see what it was that had woken him, only to stumble and crash through a mass of weak, leaf covered branches that barely broke his fall as he crashed the ground with a loud thud. Yami moaned in pain, his back screaming as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. He winced when he tried to move. The sound of giggling from above forced his eyes open, and he came face to face with the adorable face and sweet, innocent smile of his younger brother.

"Good morning!" Thirteen-year-old Yugi Muto smiled down at his older brother with a wide, bright smile and innocent eyes cutely shut. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Yami smirked with a tone of mock irritation. "Until a certain someone conspired to kill me by knocking me out of a tree." he answered with a mock glare, but his brother simply burst into laughter before taking a step back. Recognizing the game, Yami smirked and took a step forward. Yugi took another step back, but Yami was quick to follow him until finally Yugi turned and sprinted; the chase had begun.

Letting him have his fun, Yami let Yugi win for a moment before putting on a sudden burst of speed and tackling his sibling to the ground. The two rolled around for a few minutes before finally collapsing in a field of dandelions in a heap of laughter. "You've been a very naughty boy, Yugi." Yami mock-scolded, wagging his finger in front of Yugi's face as if punishing a small child. Yugi pouted, succeeding only in making himself look cuter, but Yami had helped raise him and was immune to his little brother's tricks to getting out of trouble. "Perhaps I should reconsider my promise and ask 'Temie if he'd prefer Brussels sprouts for dinner instead of pasta."

Yugi's reaction changed in an instant. "No!" the younger squeaked in pure panic and jumped to his feet. He tugged harshly on Yami's arms and ran around him to push him to his feet when that didn't work. "Let's go, please! We can go right now! I'll even carry everything home, I promise." It took all of Yami's willpower not to fall to the ground laughing.

"Alright, alright little one, we'll go." Yami chuckled at Yugi's relieved smile while reaching to retrieve his bag that he'd lost during their play. "But you have to promise to behave." Yugi groaned in defeat but nodded, his love of seeing the town outweighing his pride. No matter how old Yugi grew, to Yami he'd always be his baby brother.

The Moutos had moved to the sleepy town of Hawkins Manor when Atem was 15, Yugi was 9 and Yami had just turned 13–and began seriously rebelling against the role society had dictated for him. The trio's grandfather Solomon–the Mouto family patriarch and a retired gamer and archeologist–had settled his family in the small town not long after the family lost their beloved matriarch to illness.

When the Moutos first arrived in Hawkins Manor, Samira–the trio's mother and a fantastic artist, and their father Aknamkanon–a famous explorer and treasure hunter, both shared a love of adventure. Though they continued their adventurous life well after they married, they'd settled down for a short time when they received the joyful news that Samira was pregnant. Once Yugi was old enough to travel, the family continued their adventurous lifestyle. Unfortunately, news of her mother's illness sent Samira, Aknamkanon and the three boys rushing back to Domino, but sadly no medicine was enough to save her. Sarah's dying wish to her family was for them all to be happy and to never stop following their hearts. Shortly after, the Moutos accompanied Solomon to the sleepy, provincial little town of Hawkins Manor where the adults set up a small shop selling glass objects, paintings and sculptures and even some old antiques, even though they were quite wealthy compared to the rest of the small town.

It hadn't been too difficult for the family to settle into small town life after almost four years of traveling. Atem, a kindred spirit like his mother and grandmother, adored all forms of art around the world, but he found the antiquarian style of their Eastern European home inspiring. Soon his art flooded the shop; his preferred free-verse style of work–unbound by the limits and regulations of a people pleaser–earned his family a modest sum. As long as Atem had his art, he was happy.  
Carefree and fun-loving, Yugi found a new adventure in everything he could find and delighted in the woods and the fields around his home and the town and the many buildings. The exuberated teen always found something to explore.

Yami, unfortunately, hadn't adjusted so easily. He missed those days, the traveling and seeing many exotic places and cultures, learning about the world and sailing the sea, ever since the morning they came to this provincial, backwater town. Already mid-morning and the streets were alive with bustling people, carrying out identical routines to the rest of the week. The smooth cobblestone streets lined the city, identical massive stones corbelled together and weighed down on sods of earth. Identical white and gray houses on batches of dirt or elevates on hills lined both side of the streets with windows for houses on top and shops on the bottom, smushed close together while stone chimneys lined each triangular roof. An enormous wall surrounded the town, separating it from the lush woods and fields, already starting to change color in the late autumn.

Every morning just the same, Yami noticed. The baker carried his tray like always, the aroma of baked goods and perfumes filling the crisp autumn air as people opened up shop and carried out their daily routines. Already people were gathering their goods and running errands, the same routine, saying 'good morning' and asking how they were and how their families were doing.  
Even though the Moutos were different, they were no exception.

"Good morning, Yugi. Good morning Yami." The baker called, carrying a tray of bread and rolls.

"Good morning, sir!" Yugi chimed and rushed over with Yami behind him. Yugi bounced from shop to shop, delighting in his favorite past time while Yami tried in vain to strike up a conversation with the baker. "Where you off to?" The baker asked.

"The library," Yami answered. "I just finished the most amazing book about a cursed family of spellcasters and–"

"That's nice." The baker replied, having clearly stopped listening after Yami said 'library' and called to his assistant to finish making the croissants for the day.

Yami rolled his eyes and called for Yugi. They continued their stroll to the only real place Yami felt at home in the dull, little town. Already, townspeople began to gossip about them as he walked by.

"That boy is strange, no question." A group of gossiping old bats muttered amongst themselves.

"He's always distracted."

"He's never part of any crowd." An aristocratic woman pointed out. "He's always by himself reading books."

"His head's in the clouds, all the time." An old man grunted.

"No denying he's a funny boy that Yami." A group of shoppers conversed amongst themselves, while men running shopped, bowed and tipped their hats respectively to any woman who came by.

What is wrong with these people?! Yami growled in annoyance as he heard the gossip. A caravan drove by, ignoring the two boys after the driver said the ritual "Good day", while three teenage girls giggled like school girls when Yami walked by. "That boy is so peculiar."

"I wonder if he's feeling well?"

"He's too wild."

It took all of Yami's will not to growl in frustration.

"He always has a dreamy far-off look on his face."

"If his nose isn't in a book, he's scribbling away in a notebook."

"He's so strange, but special. It's a pity he doesn't fit in."

"Oh yes, he's ravishing isn't he?"

"Quite. He is a funny boy though."

"A beauty, but a funny boy."

"Very different from the rest of us."

"Lord take me now if I ever become part of this life!" Yami growled to the heavens, stomping his foot in frustration. His fists clenched whenever the words 'odd' 'strange' 'funny' or 'peculiar' were mumbled over and over just like yesterday and the day before that.

Every day was the same thing and he had half a mind to turn around and tell everyone in town to stuff a sock in it and mind their own business, but he forced his tongue in check. No, he cared nothing that such an outburst would only warrant more disrespect from the town and they'd treat him as even more of a pariah than he already was. It was solely out of respect for his family that he kept his cool. Yami had adored and respected both his parents as well as his aging grandfather. He, Atem and Yugi had been devastated when age robbed them of their last living relative, shortly after disease killed their mother and their father's weak heart led him to follow her in death less than a year later. The town could say whatever they wished about him, but Yami would never forgive himself if he accidentally tarnished his parents and grandparents' good name because of his inability to control his temper. That and he knew the only thing losing his temper would accomplish would be the residents marching up to his house and complaining to Atem about how his younger brother was 'too wild' and 'lacked discipline' etc. etc. Quite frankly, Yami loved Atem too much to let him put up with their nonsense simply because he was Yami's guardian. It simply wasn't worth it.

Yami had never denied he was different from everyone else, even in his own bizarre family. But after years of traveling and witnessing so many different cultures and places, his own idiosyncrasies seemed minor in comparison. However, in this backwater town so pedestrian and old-fashioned it bordered medieval, those simple characteristics were all Hawkins Manor seemed to care about. Unlike most boys, he wanted to become a writer and travel rather than marry an heiress and inherit and run a vast estate. Yami abhorred the social manners than many considered the norm, and as headstrong and outspoken as he was, wasn't afraid voice it–and for that he was considered odd. Not that Yami cared, he'd long since ceased caring about what others here thought of him. But despite that he truly wished someone would look beyond his 'ravishing beauty' and accept him for who he was: an individual and not another handsome boy bound for a prosperous marriage and was simply just too headstrong for his own good.

"Beauty," The word rolled off his tongue simply and with no meaning.

His sharp eyes barely caught his reflection in the glass of one of the shop windows when he and Yugi stopped to gather the groceries on Atem's list. He turned to meet the lovely boy staring back at him. "Beauty," He mocked again, only darker and snorted. "Yeah, that's a laugh."  
People always said the three were lovely like their parents, but in Yami's mind the only the thing the three had in common were their figures: petite and lean with slender muscles and broad chests, their mother's tri-colored hair and their father's exotic eyes that shifted from dark violet to purple to bright crimson depending on the light. Yami was full aware of his appearance and what others thought of him.

It was no mystery why his parents named him Yamir or that his nickname meant darkness. Like the Moon he was named after, Yami was a ravishing dark beauty with no parallel save his brothers. His petite build was perfectly proportioned and his creamy caramel skin pulled over his lean figure and slender muscles, without an ounce of fat. His hair stood up naturally in graceful, silky spikes of ebony dipped in crimson, while a forelock of golden bangs streaked the black and gently framed his sharp, sculpted face; his features like chiseled marble, sharp and delicate but firm and confident. His perfectly pale caramel skin and chiseled features served as the perfect frame for his most striking feature of all: the exquisite jewels in his eyes. His eyes were the icing on the cake: sharp and narrowed and upturned at the corners as if coated in kohl, and colored a rich crimson, the perfect mesh of amethyst and ruby.

But in Yami's mind and his normal standards, he wasn't beautiful or even handsome. To be beautiful you had to be tall and willowy like his mother or Atem, and you had to have a perfect tan and look the part of a prince charming. With his height barely over five feet, creamy caramel skin, unusually shaped eyes somewhere between red or purple and spiked mass of tri-colored hair and sharp features, he couldn't even be considered cute. Yugi was cute. With his height of exactly five feet, soft silky mass of amethyst-tipped locks of midnight black and forelock of gold; ivory, baby-soft skin, cherubic features, soft figure and slender build and unusually large eyes: he was adorable. His eyes especially, and sweet smile radiated fun and innocence, and his pale skin and bangs only made them radiate even more. Their color was equally captivating; they were a dark violet, the perfect mesh between dark blue and purple. Compared to Yami, Atem was a handsome prince and Yugi was an angel, while Yami looked more like a damsel in distress masquerading as a boy.

Yet while Yami didn't see the beauty in his appearance, everyone else in Hawkins Manor saw nothing but his fair facade, while making no attempt to look behind it and considered him odd, peculiar, strange, etc. Though he couldn't care less what others thought of him, it saddened and frustrated the fiery teen to no end, not one in town could accept him for who he was.

"Yami?" A sweet voice broke the older teen from his thoughts, and he diverted his attention from his reflection to his worried little brother, holding two large bags of already paid for food. "You okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine Yugi," he smiled, "Just lost in my thoughts." He replied following his reflection until the glass faded into wood, they continued on their way.

Far off across the rolling hills and lush countryside, Yami caught sight of the woods, trees alight with leaves of red, brown, orange and gold, like blazing fire. The cliffside rumored to lead out of the valley and past an old castle that had been abandoned for a little over a century, towering over the green hilly, and flaming wooden landscape like a white tower, beckoning the dreamer to join its life outside the sheltered ways of the valley. A smile played across Yami's face as he moved a stray blond bang behind his ear. One day. Yami promised himself. One day I'm getting out of this lame provincial life, and I'll never look back.

At last a large cathedral-like building came into sight and both boys smiled as they strolled up the stone path and through the large oakwood doors. Despite all he'd seen in his youth, Yami found no place more magnificent than Hawkins Manor's library. The building was circular in some places and cornered in others, but all the rooms tapered to a point like a small castle. Walls and shelves were lined with books from ceiling to floor like an enormous labyrinth. Some were so high that tall ladders were placed on casters at different intervals. Though small, books were everywhere and these were no ordinary books; like Yami's favorite, these books were bound in leather or velvet with strong locks and clasps of brass and silver. Their spines were studded with jewels while brilliant leather in elegant script vibrated in the pale light of dozens of candles hanging from the enormous iron-clad chandeliers hanging overhead. The floors were polished wood, interlined with chips of glass and marble. In the center of the room and the labyrinth of shelves sat several desks carved from polished oak wood with matching chairs.

At the head of the library stood a much more ornamental desk with vines engraved into the side of the wooden slab that rested on top of two large trees of the same wood, whose branches and vines seem to convolute and wrap around the slab they were holding while their roots clawed at the ground. Sitting behind it with an eccentric smile, a relatively young man rose to his feet, a waterfall of violet hair falling down his back in straight lines while his rich blue eyes held a friendly smile. "I was wondering when you boys would arrive." He greeted. "I'd almost given up waiting."

"Sorry Mahad." Yami smiled, "Just here to return the books I borrowed." Yami explained digging through his bag while Yugi scurried off to find something to read.

"Finished already?" Mahad feigned surprise.

"I couldn't put it down." Yami replied with a chuckle, handing him the two books before strolling over and scanning the shelves. "I don't suppose you have anything new do you?"

Mahad chuckled too. "Not since yesterday, I'm afraid."

"Alright, then I'll just renew this one." Yami requested picking up the leather-bound book.

"That one?" Mahad repeated, his fingers dancing over the gold lettering. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've checked this one out at least once a month since you were 14, haven't you?"  
Yami blushed sheepishly. "Can't help it, it's my favorite. No matter how many times I read it, it leaves me on the edge of my seat, the ending makes my heart race and I continue getting frustrated when I turn to the last page and I can never read the end. I really wanna know what the Dragon King's key is." Yami voiced, unintentionally expressing his obsession. Mahad's grin couldn't get any wider. The librarian placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder before placing his favorite book in his hands. Yami blinked in confusion but before he could voice his question, Mahad answered.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Yami's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. He opened his mouth to protest but the words died in this throat. "I insist." Mahad answered with a wink, before the boy could protest. "My job is to make sure each one of these lovely books finds the right person, and if you're not the one for 'The Dragon King', I'm a blind old fool."

Unsure what else to say, Yami said the only thing that came to mind. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Mahad smiled before starting in remembrance and diving behind his desk. "I almost forgot." He pulled out a large leather folder tied with a red cord from beneath the mess of his desk, before holding the familiar object out to the young writer. "You left this here yesterday. I couldn't put them down."

Yami's eyes lit up in recognition and he snatched his portfolio away and hugged it to his chest.

"Sorry!" the flustered writer mumbled in apology. "They're not very good, most of them are just drafts and such–"

"Yami," A single word form the librarian silenced him, and he looked up to meet impressed and encouraging sapphire eyes. "They're brilliant, even for 'drafts'. I've read so many books and I've never seen anything half as good as some of the things your imagination has conjured up."

"Uh, thanks." Yami rubbed the back of his neck abashedly.

"Honestly, Yami, what the heck are you and your brothers still doing in this backward regency?"

The question was rhetorical, but no one could mistake the seriousness in Mahad's question. "You and your brothers Yami, you three have so much talent and so much potential it's such a shame you can't exercise your talents at a more credential location."

Yami blinked, then nodded at the compliment. "We're working on it. Atem's hoping to win the Art Contest this year, if this pulls through we might finally have enough to move."

"I'm surprised it's taken you so long." Mahad smiled. "Your parents and Solomon left you everything."

"Yeah, but that's our savings, it's more than enough to live on but not move away and continue living in a new place." Yugi chimed in, carrying a small stack of books of his own and placing them on the table.

"Aye, I tell you boys this place has changed since Arthur passed; Lord bless his soul. I knew it was only a matter of time, since none of those Hawkins seem to take after him, and then Becca rolls in–" Yami growled under his breath at the girl's name, and Mahad decided not to press the issue.

It was true though, for the past year after their grandfather passed away, the three boys had put away their parent's inheritance and started saving their earnings until they could afford to leave, but the shop hadn't been doing as well as it had when Arthur was Duke. But Atem, being the overly ambitious and determined older sibling, was dead-set on winning the Art Fair this year and moving the three boys to a place where they could finally pursue their dreams.

"All set." Mahad finished checking Yugi's books and placed them all in a bag for the little one to carry. Yugi quickly followed Yami who paused in the doorway to let his little brother pass. Only when he was sure Yugi was safely out of hearing range did he ask his most beloved friend, "Mahad?" Yami didn't both to turn around. "Do you think I'm odd?"

The librarian froze and looked at the boy as if he'd grown an extra head. "Is this because of what those idiots in town keep saying?" He marched over and turned Yami around to meet his saddened eyes.

"It's not that," Yami replied looking away. "It's just… I don't know, I obviously don't fit in, but sometimes I wish I did. Then maybe I could find someone who actually understands me aside from you and my brothers." Yami suddenly found himself wrapped in a warm hug by the librarian before he was released. Mahad's gaze rested on him with a look of firm affection.

"Yami, you're an artist like your mother and Atem, just with words. That means you see the world in ways other people can't or simply don't. It's your gift, to see the beauty and the horror in ordinary things. It doesn't make you odd, or strange, despite what the idiots in this town seem to think. Just different, and there's nothing wrong with being different." Yami wasn't sure whether to smile or laugh for his silliness so he did both. "Thanks Mahad."

"Anytime," the librarian laughed. "Now you better go find your brother before he gets himself in more trouble." Yami just laughed before quickly exiting the library and following his impatient sibling down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing: This chap was easy to write, but a pain to edit. The beginning was the only thing that never really changed, I always wanted it to Yami reading Kaiba's story in a tree, and falling out of it, just in time to meet Yugi.   
> I Love Love LOVE Yami and Yugi as siblings almost as much as love them in puzzleshipping! (And yes, Atem is in this too)
> 
> Quick Note: Yamir: the full-version of the name I gave Yami, means Moon. Since I went with an Eastern European setting, I decided to keep both the name and Keep his nickname meaning Darkness. Since both Yami's parents are well traveled it makes sense they'd give their sons name that suit their personalities (Atem's is after the egyptian sun god, Yugi's means Game, Yamir means moon and Yami means darkness). Plus it did fit well into his appearance so i threw it in there.
> 
> Being the over critical thinker and realism addict that I am, I did a lot of thinking about the location and time period for this story. I even considered France like the original fairy tale, which would make something else easier but I turned it down. Eventually, I settled on Eastern Europe in the late 1880s. I did this for a plethora of reasons, but the main being I'm hooked on the late 1890 early 1900s time period, the era of masquerades and when gothic literature and supernatural was at its high point. Though i won't lie, The Van Helsing, movie was what really helped me decide since I really liked the landscapes and settings of Eastern Europe, especially Budapest, Hungary.
> 
> Second, the late 1800s and a backwater town filled with social norm obsessed townspeople completely made up Eastern Europe at the time, so it was the perfect location for Yami to feel out of place; also considering the Mouto's traveled all the place in this time period it served a strong purpose for what i have planned much later in the story.
> 
> The final reason I settled with Eastern Europe: which I was ecstatic about when I read it, Romania and Hungary aka the core of Eastern European Culture, in mythology not only did they have dragons but they were neutral: in some places they were feared like the rest of Europe, but other times they were protectors especially white Dragons (Bang! I got my location! Thank goodness!)
> 
> I didn't feel the need to input to much detail into the town after its first sight, but I used photos from modern day Eastern European towns in Hungary and Romania, as well as the town from Beauty and the Beast, to show how much Yami and his family (Yami especially) feel out of place. The Part with the town and Yami's back story really got the most editing out of this whole chap! I wanted to get all the details in there but I didn't want it to be so over detailed, so fortunately, my good friend YamiSorceress aka Athena read over all three versions of the chapter i sent her, until we both agreed the third one was the best.


	3. The Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I wrote the poem in this chapter (and all the poetry in this story) and designed Atem's painting.
> 
> Let me know if you have any critiques of both.

Chapter 2: The Duchess

"Phew" Yami sighed in relief as he dropped the bags at his feet and plopped down next to the equally exhausted Yugi on the side of the town square fountain. "Think we got enough food?" he teased.

"Well we got everything on Temie's list." Yugi smiled. "You remembered the pasta right?"

"Yes I remembered the pasta." Yami rolled his eyes playfully.

Yugi smiled and dug into Yami's bag before pulling out a lovely crimson velvet-bound portfolio with a gold lock and clicked it open. He thumbed through the leafy pages until he found a small back of stapled pages and pulled out the top one, smiling before placing the pack in Yami's lap. "Care to show your favorite little brother what you've been working on?" He flashed a bright smile and his infamous pleading look.

"Maybe later." Yami replied calmly, earning him a look of pure shock from Yugi; Yami could never resist Yugi's 'face' when he wanted something.

Yami just laughed and scooped his collection of papers in his hands before looking at the one Yugi picked out: the poem was written in his hand above the image of a field of blue roses. At the heart was an ancient castle that dated back to the early 19th century of Eastern Europe. The only difference was this castle was pure white, each stone chiseled from stabs of pristine marble. Yugi leaned over his brother's shoulder, immediately engrossed in the detailed sketch of Yami's.

"Jeez Yami, you could give Atem a run for his money."

"It's just a sketch." Yami snorted.

"It's still awesome! Now, can I see the poem or not?" Yugi pleaded with a whine in his voice.  
Deciding to humor his little sibling, Yami sighed in defeat. "I'll read it to you."

Yugi perked up and sat cross-legged next to him, waiting.

Yami smiled at his brother's innocent exuberance and skimmed the lines he'd written before finally reading them aloud:

"'Kingdom of Dreams'

by Yami Mouto.

Come to me, my Prince of Dreams

To my white castle atop the shining hill

Shadowed by Twilight's spell

My Kingdom, shrouded in mists,

Lost by time, a secret that no longer exists

Rescue me, become my majestic key

Escape the chains that bind

Your heart and spirit behind

The bars of Society

Come to me, My key of Fire,

My hope the sings,

Join me in the Kingdom of Eternal Dreams…"

Yami's baritone voice spoke each word so passionately; even the cats and creatures that frolicked the alleyways stopped and listened along side Yugi engrossed in each dazzling word.

"That's amazing!" Yugi cheered and giggled as Yami blushed.

"You think everything I write is amazing, Yugi." Yami smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Because they are!" Yugi insisted, kneeling over the side of the fountain to dig through Yami's portfolio. "Didn't you say that one goes with another poem or passage…? Here it is!" Yugi cheered in victory pulling out another passage Yami wrote and placed in his lap. "This one! I remember cuz when you were reading you had this really dreamy look on your face like Mana whenever she's around Mahad." Yugi's smile almost split in half at the dark blush suddenly covering Yami's face as he snatched both things away and stuffed them back in his portfolio.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little one." Yami insisted with a smirk; it would've convinced anyone else despite the faint scarlet dusting Yami's caramel cheeks, but not Yugi.

"Yes, you do! You wrote that passage about the Dragon King didn't you?"

Yami's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at Yugi's innocently smirking face. "How do you know that?!" He spluttered, flabbergasted

Yugi almost burst out laughing at his older brother's panic, "I didn't, but it's written all over your face. Did you write 'Kingdom of Dreams' for that reason too?" Yugi teased.

Growling in defeat, Yami ran his hand through his golden forelock and sighed. "Yes and no. Yes, they were inspired by the fairy tale, but no it's not about him. I wrote them after I had a dream." Yugi blinked in bewilderment. "I know silly, right?" He continued wryly.

"No! I wanna hear it!" Yugi insisted widening his eyes.

Rolling his eyes again, knowing Yugi wouldn't let the subject drop, he continued. "Alright, well, every night, I dream I'm in a field of flowers outside the castle and while I'm there, I hear a song playing and I follow it. Then I see a man standing there holding the most beautiful music box I'd ever seen."

"Is he handsome?" Yugi asked, teasingly.

Yami chose to ignore that question. "The music was so lovely; it reminded me of the songs papa and mum used to sing or show us whenever we traveled. And while the music was playing, he was singing those words for 'Kingdom of Dreams' in the most amazing voice I've ever heard. I doubt I could even describe it. The second I woke up, I just wrote the poem down and then I just couldn't get that man out of my head. I kept dreaming about him more and more until I finally wrote that down, too." Yami explained unwittingly, letting his hidden passions seep into his voice; something that didn't go unnoticed by Yugi, who's smile only widened until it nearly split his face in half. "You're in love."

Yami almost fell off the fountain. "By God Yugi, have you been reading mum's romance novels again?"

"No, but I recognize the signs: you're in love with your dream prince!" Yugi teased, with a smirk that put even Yami and Atem to shame as he leaned over his older brother. "And don't try and deny it either, Yami. That might work on someone else, but not someone who's known you as long as I have!"

"I remain a slave on your chain. Fine, you're correct Yugi, but you and I both know how foolish that is." Yami sighed in defeat, before sighing in disappointment. "The Dragon King is only a fairy tale, he's not real. Then again, how appropriate is it that all the perfect lovers exist only in books." Yami sighed, saddened, looking heavenward for assistance to his dilemma.

"Don't worry, Yami." Yugi encouraged, leaning against Yami's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find your true love."

Yami chuckled and ran his fingers through Yugi's silky tresses. "You're a hopeless romantic, little one."

"Hopeful." Yugi corrected mischievously. Both boys broke into a fit of laughter until they were interrupted by the sound of a carriage and horses pulling to a stop.

Just like that everyone in town stopped to carry out the weekly ritual that was as practiced and routine as everything else in Hawkins Hollow.

Everyone was more than happy to greet the two women exiting the carriage. The first to exit the expensive, flamboyant carriage was a maiden wearing a simple but expensive blue dress. Her long indigo hair was tied in a high ponytail by a pretty yellow ribbon, while her sapphire eyes glowed against her ivory skin. A noble maiden without a doubt, but she was not the reason everyone had stopped: the woman she turned and bowed her head to was.

Yami and Yugi recognized her gait before she even stepped out of the carriage: a deliberate swagger that to this day filled even the strongest of men with desire. The Lady stepped out of the carriage adorned in a simple blue-gray dress with the most expensive embroidery anyone had ever seen and a tiara and necklace of the finest craftsmanship. The dress was only a simple outing gown but it was still the most expensive thing either Yami or Yugi–who both traveled and had outfits from all over the world–had ever seen. The hues alone probably cost more than their entre combined wardrobes.

White gloves molded the lady's perfect slender arms, leaving little to imagination, and the dress hugged her curves tightly. The hems and train pooled over her legs and feet, waving over the ground and steps as she stepped down from the carriage. Her white lace corset hugged her shapely torso revealing her slender hourglass figure and full breasts. Men became lovestruck at her appearance and women were instantly struck with jealousy or admiration.

Combined with perfectly smooth, unblemished white skin, a perfect, delicate round face like a china doll, long elegant locks of gold tied into two pigtails and falling down her head in a single perfect, elegant smile gracefully sweeping across her shoulders and large eyes the color of light jade treasures sparkling even without light reflecting them, and a smile as bright as the sun itself: Duchess Rebecca Hawkins was in every inch a fairy tale princess. After all, the Hawkins had founded Hawkins Manor sometime in the early 15th century and still owned it to this day.

Yami never realized how rehearsed Rebecca's walk was: how coy and arrogant, and completely and utterly certain, just like her glances and her audacious smile–if anyone cared to notice, that is. His gaze turned to Yugi who nodded in understanding. Both boys packed up their books and the groceries, ready to leave. But a second too late, the duchess' gaze found them and she smiled, a seductive smirk that Yami hated more than anything else. Again she strolled over in that practiced swagger, cutting off their only exit before the two boys could sneak away.

"Hello, Yami." She smiled sweetly, but the teen saw right through it.

"That's Yamir, your grace(1)." Yami retorted with a hard gaze. 'Yami' was a nickname reserved only for his closest friends and family. At one point she may have been allowed to call him that, but she'd lost that right years ago.

Her gaze immediately hardened when he used her title instead of her name, though she'd told him time and time again he was allowed to; he simply refused to.

It was so hard to believe, impossible really, that this arrogant, pompous and well-bred woman obsessed with luxury and social position was the same sweet, mature and free-spirited freckled-faced kid Yami and his brothers knew as children. Arthur Hawkins–Rebecca's grandfather–and Solomon Mouto had been the closest of friends for years. It was solely because of Arthur the family moved to Hawkins Manor in the first place. Arthur had been Duke of the city and the peasants for almost sixty years, and had made it perfectly clear he was just as much a citizen of the town as the rest of the valley. He never cared for social status or reform and only for the well-being of the town and the citizens.

As a result the two families–the Hawkins and the Moutos–had been quite close. Rebecca was only two or three years older than Yugi, making her closest to Yami in age. Oftentimes Arthur and Solomon jested about the two of them getting married one day and joining their families–something Rebecca's parents took to heart for the future, especially as their preteen years faded and the children entered adulthood. Neither Samira nor Aknamkanon considered the idea, especially since they knew none of the boys seems to like Rebecca in that manner. But once Arthur died and Samira fell ill, everything changed.

Once Rebecca and her family took the role of Duke and Duchess, and delighted in the 'royal' lifestyle, the boys saw less and less of Rebecca. She'd become too well-bred in the position of her family and completely smitten with the life of royalty.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Rebecca, Yami?" The Duchess smiled sweetly, hoping for a romantic response.

Yami just rolled his eyes and gathered his papers together before tying his portfolio closed. He lifted it to put it away but Rebecca snatched it.

"What are these, darling?" She asked with mock curiosity, flipping through the papers.

"Your Lady Hawkins, please return my portfolio." It took every ounce of Yami's willpower to remain civil. It was for the sake of his family's good name that he didn't snatch it from her hands and scold her like a child.

"Did you write all these, Yami darling? You must have way too much time on your hands if you waste it scribbling away and reading books." Yami growled at the derision in Rebecca's voice.  
"That's not true!" Yugi was on his feet faster than anyone expected of the small teen. "Yami's an amazing writer, if you even bothered to read them instead of spending all your time in that ridiculous palace, you'd recognize some good literature." A few eyes widened and jaws dropped at Yugi's brazen comment, but Rebecca paid the boy no mind and snapped the portfolio closed, holding it as if it were a discarded garment.

"Oh Yami, darling, you have so much promise. You're seventeen already, correct? Don't you think it is about time you got your head out of those silly stories and started paying attention to more important things?" Her voice held a seductive purr that made Yami shiver in aggravation.

"I mean, the whole town is talking about it: you spend all your time working at that little shop or reading. It is such a shame." She spoke in such a dreary tone as if Yami's life was that of an unfortunate pauper.

Yami closed his eyes and ran his hand through his bangs. He let her rant, knowing full well she wouldn't care if he was paying attention to her or not. It had been this way since Rebecca became Duchess at only 15. She accepted the position with a smile and had since turned her ambitions to accustoming Yami to the royal life. The trio lost touch with her as a result, especially Yami who rejected the idea of the rich and nobility; preferring a life of freedom away from petty, materialistic things. After all, he was perfectly happy living with his brothers where the three could carry out their artistic dreams and ambitions–Of course Rebecca didn't notice, or even care.

"Of course," Rebecca's emerald eyes fixed in a cruel seductive glint, met Yami's hard crimson orbs. "If you were married to a more… _privileged_ person you wouldn't have to work a day in your life."

"Marriage?" Yami's eyes widened. _Good Lord she's not going to go on about_ that _again_? "I don't think so Rebecca. I like working; besides I don't want to marry just anyone. Now, please return my portfolio." He ordered, attempting to mask the hostility in his voice, holding out his hand.

"Oh, but it wouldn't be just _anyone_." Rebecca ignored him, and held the portfolio out of his reach so Yami's gaze was fixed on her. "You of all people Yami deserved far more than just anyone. You deserve someone _beautiful, wealthy, well-respected_ …"

"Those are all material things Rebecca, hardly perquisites for marriage." Yugi cut her off, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Yami didn't move. "Give me my portfolio back, Miss Lady Hawkins."

"Someone who's known you since you arrived in Hawkins Manor…"

"Give. Me. My. Portfolio back, Miss Lady Hawkins." Yami repeated with anger seeping into his voice.

"Someone who's courted you for _years_ and accepted you naivete." She leaned closer to him, irritation marring the seductive charm.

"I won't ask you again Rebecca, now stop acting childish and give me my portfolio back!" Yami thundered in a harsh tone. Taken aback by the scolding and the looks of the townsmen, she regained her composure and with as much dignity as she could muster returned the portfolio to its master.

"Very well, we'll talk later then. " Rebecca smiled, tossing the golden curl of her pigtail over her shoulder seductively. "Come along, Miho, let us return home." She gestured to the indigo-haired girl, who followed obediently.

Yami's eyes were red with rage until Yugi pulled on his arm a bit.

Yami's gazed turned to his little brother's curious stare. "Is she really so naïve she can't tell you're ignoring her flirting on purpose, or is she just acting?" He cocked his head cutely, making Rebecca freeze and her tracks and Yami burst into laugher, his anger forgotten.

Rebecca turned around with a mortified look on her face. Did the boy just insult her? Without even trying? "How dare you!" She snapped, pointing accusingly, her composure shattered.

"Now, now, my lady." Yami chuckled. "He's only jesting. Come on Yugi, let's get home before Atem wonders where we've been."

Yugi smiled as the two scooped up the groceries and books and strolled past the duchess and the noblewoman and down the street towards home.

Once they were out of earshot of town and Rebecca, Yami turned to his smiling little brother.

"Thank you for that, Yugi. I swear I would've throttled her if she called me 'darling' one more time."

"I don't know why you put up with her, Yami!" Yugi asked with a snort. "You'd think it would finally penetrate that thick skull of hers that you're not interested!"

"I doubt that." Yami sighed, annoyed. "Rebecca never was one to give up; too ambitious." He knew that from experience. She'd waited and tried for years to coax him to her side.

Once Rebecca became Duchess, she'd been indisputably the best choice for marriage by the town's standards: wealthy, beautiful, educated, well-respected, uncontroversial. In every way Rebecca was a fairytale princess and Yami, as 'the most beautiful boy in town' was the prince or peasant who had the honor of winning her heart. The fact that their families were close sealed the deal; their betrothal had been widely assumed for years. So it was much to everyone's–except the Mouto's–jaw-dropping surprise when not only had Yami _not_ proposed to Rebecca, he–and his family–downright refused!

But she didn't love him, he knew that. She only saw him as 'the best', the only one 'worthy' enough to be hers; a princess, of course, deserved the best. Despite Yami being classified as 'odd' by everyone in the town, everyone considered him a 'worthy match' to both men and women because of his handsome appearance, kind-hearted nature and reservation (which he only used to keep suitors who he knew only wanted him for his body at arm's length) and, of course, his family's wealth and well-cultured status despite their bizarre nature was certainly a plus.  
She'd waited and waited, even after he told her not to, even made it perfectly–painfully clear–they weren't going to get married. But Rebecca was a woman who'd _never_ not gotten what she wanted and as such, refused to take no for an answer. Her parents pressured the idea and often tried to sway the boys' parents to convince Yami of the idea, even going so far as to offer a handsome dowry. But even with her illness, Samira refused to budge, and so did Aknamkanon. No matter how many times they'd asked, both Aky and Sam gave the same answer: they would accept no marriage unless it was truly what Yami wanted.

Rebecca's parents finally surrendered the previous year, well after Aknamkanon died and Solomon passed away. They must've finally realized without Solomon's connections to Arthur Yami would never be coerced, and Atem would never accept Yami's dowry(2). But Rebecca refused to surrender so easily.

"Hopefully when Atem wins this year, we'll finally have enough money to leave this miserable place." Yami smiled, confidently.

"I hope so!" Yugi cheered. "Even I'm getting sick of this town. I'd miss Mahad and Mana though." He grimaced looking at the large clock tower and his eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Look what time it is!" Yugi's distressed tone caused Yami to turn his head and he mentally cursed at how late it was.

"We didn't even make dinner yet." Yugi groaned. "And you know what happened last time we got home late?" the youngest Mouto turned to his middle sibling with concern.

"Don't worry, Yugi." Yami assured him. "Até's a smart man; he's not dumb enough to repeat his mistakes."

No sooner had Yami said those words, that what sounded like an explosion erupted from the Mouto home and thick black smoke pooled from the chimney and kitchen windows.

X X X

Miho(3) remained silent as Rebecca ranted and raved in the privacy of the carriage. "That brazen, insolent little brat! How dare he insult me!"

"Yugi or Yami?" Miho spoke out of turn. Something she instantly regretted when Rebecca's scowl turned on her. "Yugi, of course! If it wasn't for that little brat, I'm sure Yami would be mine by now! Doesn't he realize those two are the ones who are holding him back?! I could give him anything and yet he still refused me!" Rebecca ranted, clenching her fists in rage. "I mean, how naïve can he be? What must I do to persuade him to pop the question?" she thought critically.

Miho could only shake her head. Rebecca was without a doubt a prodigy, but she lacked the most obvious common sense. Yami was a dreamer, it didn't matter how rich Rebecca was or what society deemed appropriate; he wouldn't chase Rebecca like everyone else. No, he was chasing the foolish dream of finding true love. A frivolous illusion of course, but Yami believed it and Miho had no doubt Rebecca would never have her 'prince charming' unless she convinced him to love her. Something she knew would never happen. She knew Rebecca well enough; the girl always got what she wanted.

"Why are you so obsessed with him Rebecca?" Miho spoke aloud. Rebecca's attention turned to her immediately. Miho hadn't meant to speak out loud but Rebecca could tell she was only curious. "I mean, you could have _anyone_ you wanted. Yes, Yami's beautiful, but personality-wise, he's the complete opposite of the man you want. Why do you keep chasing him when you could have men so much more charming, obedient, wealthy– I could go on for days? You're the Duchess, Rebecca! You're beautiful, wealthy, well-educated, men throw themselves at your feet every day! You could replace Yami in an instant! Why do you waste your time with him when you could have anyone else?"

Rebecca chuckled darkly, a cackling sound that would make even the bravest of hearts shiver in fear. "You've just answered your own question, Miho." Rebecca smirked. Everything she said was true of course. Yami's appearance was in every inch the way her fairy tale prince was supposed to look, but it was his personality that needed work. Yami was perfect, but he was too brazen, too wild. He needed to be tamed, and she was the only one to do that, after all as a Duchess she needed the perfect husband, but also someone who would never challenge her authority—in business or in bed. "Because I _can_ have anyone else."

X X X

The enormous landscape surrounding the Mouto home was a sight to behold: a wide golden field and stables with a large pond in the corner bordered on two sides by woods and small Victorian house large enough for a family of six flew by, unnoticed by its two youngest occupants as both Yami and Yugi bolted across the yard and up the stairs to their house. Both ran surprisingly fast for their short statures. Then again, Atem was in the kitchen: that alone was cause for alarm.  
Both practically broke the door down, causing more smoke to erupt from the house. Yugi batted the inky wisps away and coughed harshly before Yami found him something to cover his mouth with.

"ATEM!" Yami howled, furiously, before stomping towards the kitchen, with Yugi behind him. "GOD HELP YOU IF YOU'RE IN THE KITCHEN!" Yami warned as both he and Yugi dropped the books and groceries on the dining room table and stormed inside.

The kitchen was still intact–Thank the heavens–but the smoke was everywhere, pouring out the open windows now that it had an escape. Splotches of soot and ash covered the floor, the counters and the stove which was wheezing smoke. The wood from the old-fashioned brick stove had burned itself out leaving only ashes and the bowl on top of it was covered in ash and looked even more charred than the inside of the hearth.

Atem, the oldest Mouto sibling, was on the floor, coughing and wheezing, covered from head to toe in thick splotches of soot. Like his brothers, his midnight tresses stood in graceful spikes, but his hair was wilder and more harsh than his brothers, and had blond streaks through the black mess, and the tips were blood red. His deliciously tanned skin was revealed through the holey jeans and was speckled with soot and smoke spots. When he stood to his full height in an attempt to brush the ashes off him, he stood a few inches taller than Yami. His features were older and more defined, but finely chiseled; his body was lean and willowy and perfectly proportioned with firm muscles. His large eyes were sharp and upturned at the corners and shifted between ruby red and bright crimson.

Atem alone of the Mouto children had their father's richly tanned skin. Even in his ripped, paint-splattered jeans and the lavender tee-shirt he wore when he painted and hiking boots caked in oil paint, his hair falling to an ungracefully mop around his head and shoulders and covered in soot, Atem looked ravishing.

"Até." Yami said dangerously low with a clearly angry smirk on his face as he glared down at Atem on the floor. "When Mom and Dad said you were never allowed in the kitchen again, what made you think they were joking?"

"You two were late." Atem replied, crossing his arms and trying to look as regal as possible– something he still managed to do, even covered in soot.

"We're always late! Doesn't mean you have the right to try and burn down the kitchen! AGAIN!" Yugi scolded. "What did you do this time? Forget to take the plastic off?"

Atem's eyes widened guiltily, assuring them both that was exactly what he did. "Maybe."

Yami smacked his forehead. "Atem, you can't cook to save your life!"

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Atem smirked, rubbing the soot of his cheeks. "At least I didn't burn anything." He mumbled. Both Yami and Yugi glared at him referring to the black soot covering the kitchen. "You know what I mean." Atem snorted, ego deflated a bit. "What took you two so long anyway?"

"We stopped at the bookstore, and Mahad found Yami's portfolio." Yugi explained.

"That's it?" Atem raised a cool eyebrow in disbelief. He knew full well that his younger brothers could live at the library if given the choice but even they always came home on time.  
"We ran into Lady Hawkins on the way back." Yami growled.

"That explains it." Atem rolled his eyes. "What did she want this time?"

"Same old." Yami replied, tossing a bag into Atem's lap, which he hesitantly caught in his surprise. "Help us put the food away otherwise no one's eating until breakfast." Atem was on his feet in an instant, his stomach winning over his pride.

"You should've seen her face when she thought Yugi insulted her!" Yami chuckled, making Yugi blush.

Atem only blinked in surprise before grinning. "Well hopefully after next week, you won't have to deal with her anymore."

"You finished your painting!" Yugi and Yami both asked with hopefulness.

Atem smirked and grabbed both their wrists before pulling them out of the kitchen and upstairs to the west end, where their bedrooms were located, as well as the room Atem and Samira used as an art studio.

Atem threw the door open, revealing the wooden floor covered by paint splattered sheets and blotches of paint-decorated walls. The wall opposite the door was made entirely of glass, like a giant window allowing air and sunlight inside. Blank canvases and stacks of papers and scrolls lined the opposite wall while easels with trays of oil paints, water colors and charcoals cups filled with pencils, pens and brushes of various, shape, size, texture and design covered the table by the sink where water cans and jars held paint-caked brushes. In the corner sat an easel, while a tray of oil paints in various colors rested on the table next to it. The painting itself took Yami and Yugi's breath away.

Atem's latest painting was nothing short of gorgeous.

Reds, ochers, golds, oranges, umbers, and purples swirled with flashes of blue and lavender in the swirling colors of the sunset surrounding an enormous crystalline orb where a myriad of majestic beasts burst free from the crystalline object, so real and perfectly proportioned it was as if they'd jump right at you: a golden phoenix surrounded by a spiraling ring of rose petals, a black lion commanding the sky behind him with his roar, a charging cheetah bursting free from a glittering starry midnight, and on top a beautiful orca sprang free from the lavender and blue waves of the ocean. Three majestic dragons sprang to life from the crystal ball while black silhouettes of birds and creatures flew towards it, vibrant against the sunset background. But most admirable were the two powerful, aged hands holding his crystal ball towards the sky, releasing the power and majesty of nature itself from the orb. The creatures were so majestic and so well done; it seems each creature would leap out at you if you stared at it for too long.

"Wow!" was all Yami could say.

"It's amazing, Até!" Yugi hugged him. "Now I know you're going to win this year!"

"Let's hope so." Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and Yami's waist pulling them both close in a hug. "Then maybe we can get out of here."

"Amen!" Yami cheered.

"Now, I'm gonna get changed." Atem released his siblings before strolling down the hallway to his room. "Unless of course you want me to help you clean the kitchen…"

"NO!" Yami and Yugi both said with such force he was taken aback. Atem meant it as a joke but it seemed neither Yami nor Yugi were taking the chance.

"Oh and since Yugi will probably be too busy cleaning the kitchen you'll just have to suffer pasta with my sauce." Yami warned teasingly, following Yugi downstairs, smirking when he saw Atem cringe.

It hadn't taken too long to clean the kitchen, since Atem had only caused smoke and soot to cover the house and fortunately hadn't really burned anything. Still, it took at least an hour to clean the kitchen and make dinner–two things Atem was not allowed to help with since all his elegance and grace with art and movement seemed to cease the second he entered the kitchen.

Once they were finished, the trio spent the rest of the night the way they always did: closing up shop and enjoying the night until Yugi finally feel asleep, resulting in Yami carrying him upstairs and putting him to bed. Atem could only smile at the adorable sight.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing." Atem shrugged his shoulders smiling. "Just wondering what you're still doing here?"

"What does that mean?" Yami asked confused, before turning back to Yugi's sleeping form.

"I don't mean, here as in with the family, I meant here in general." Atem explained, sitting down next to his younger siblings.

Yami groaned. "Let's face it, I don't fit in here. I mean, no one here gets me, and I have no one to talk to except you, Yugi and Mahad. And if you say Rebecca I swear I'll punch you!"

Atem burst out laughing. "I wasn't going to, but remind me again why you don't like her?" He teased.

Yami snorted. "She's not my type." He said simply.

"Poor Rebecca, maybe if she'd stayed the same, she might have a chance." Atem said playfully.

"I doubt it; Rebecca was my friend, Até; that's it. Honestly, I just don't wanna get married. I wanna be in love when I get married. Not just settle down for the sake of it, or give myself up for money. I'm only seventeen for heaven's sake! I wanna travel and write and make my own happiness before I start looking for someone to share my happiness with." Yami explained.

"Rebecca doesn't care about me, she just… she doesn't understand me. I want someone who loves me for me, and who can show me they love me. Like even without saying the words, I'll know they love me."

"Sounds cheesy." Atem replied with a teasing smile, before placing his hands on Yami's shoulders. "Yugi's right, you are a hopeful romantic."

Yami blushed before playfully punching Atem's arm. "You're becoming as bad as Yugi."

Atem just laughed before smiling sadly. "But seriously, Yami, that's an amazing thought."

Yami blinked at Atem's sudden change of tone. Sensing his brother's confusion, Atem elaborated. "You're not like me or Yugi, Yami. I'm like Mom; I don't care where I am, or where I go, I'll be happy working for the rest of my life and in one place as long as I can paint and I'm near my family. Yugi… well, Yugi's pretty low maintenance." Atem chuckled. "He enjoys the simple things like Grandpa. He'll be happy anywhere.'

He sighed smiling, looking heavenward as if for guidance from his lost relatives. "You, you're different. You're too much like Dad. You can't just stay in one place. You need to travel and move, you need to see places and see things, do things; experience them for your own, you need to be free and spread your wings."

Yami blinked, taken aback by his older brother's heartfelt declaration. He couldn't find the words to respond. Atem got up before kissing Yami's forehead and then Yugi's before turning to leave the room.

"Night, kiddo."Atem smiled and winked. "And remember, Yugi and I are leaving tomorrow so we gotta get up early."

"I remember." Yami smiled, before getting up and retiring to his own room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) "Your Grace" or "Lady" is the proper term for addressing a Duke or Duchess.   
> 2) A dowry is an amount of money or property given to the bridegroom by the bride's family before marriage since in most societies especially England, the bride would often join her husband's family (which is probably why women take their husband's last name when they get married. In this case however, since Rebecca is a Duchess, and the highest hereditary title of nobility, Yami would join Hawkins family and therefore would pay a dowry for him to Solomon or Atem (his legal guardian) in exchange for him joining the family.
> 
> 3) Miho/Ribbon from Season Zero of Yugioh, who was a MUCH stronger character in the manga. I'm using her shy, quiet manga personality.
> 
> So, honestly, who thought Rebecca of all people would be the "Gastdon" in this?   
> So fun fact, when i wrote this story, I had just finished another story I loved where Rebecca was also a Duchess and Yami was a pirate who totally broke his heart long before he and Yugi met (the fic is called out at Sea and is on FanFiction) so a lot of my anger leaped into this story...and i also REALLY didn't want to make the "Gaston" character one of the obvious suspects, so needless to say this story helped me get over a lot of my Rebecca as a character issues...ah the joys of looking back on your younger, stupider self years later when you are ten years older and ten years wiser...
> 
> And to be fair, Rebecca DOES look like a cliched fairy tale princess and I really liked playing on the irony of Gastdon looking like a fairy tale prince but having such an ugesome personality. 
> 
> Finally we meet Atem also, how'd I do with him? One thing that always bugs the hell out of me (especially in mobiumshipping) is when people make Yami and Atem separate people, but they have the SAME personality! So I wanted to make sure Atem and Yami were different enough in both appearance and personality.  
> Personally, I see Atem as being the more mature, confident and controlled one since he was a Pharaoh in the past while still having that strong and leadersome "older-brother" quality about him.


	4. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem and Yugi's detour leads to a few surprises--and one terrifying revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit late.

Chapter 3: The Master

"Please Yami?" Yugi clasped his hands together and begged.

"Yugi, we've been through this. My answer isn't gonna change overnight." Yami explained again, as he and Atem loaded the caravan with enough supplies for a week's travel.

"Please!" Yugi dragged out the word in a whine, flashing a wide-eyed innocent look when Yami turned around.

"No Yugi." Yami smiled and gently petted Phantom's mane. The stunning midnight colored stallion neighed. "Easy there, boy."

"Please!" Yugi pleaded flashing his infamous pout that had even Phantom whining.

"Yugi, I grew up with you; that doesn't work on me anymore." Yami said calmly, causing Yugi's jaw to hit the floor. Even Atem couldn't resist him when he pulled his stunning amethyst eyes into a cute, pleading look.

"Ah why not!" Yugi pouted.

"Someone needs to stay and watch the shop, Yugi. Since Atem is the one entering the Art Show, he's out of the question, you're obviously too young, so that leaves me." Yami explained smiling at Yugi's cuteness.

"Or, or a third option, all three of us got and we can close the shop for a week." Yugi suggested, hoping for some kind of an excuse.

"Yugi you know we can't leave the shop unattended that long, we already have at least five orders. Besides, I don't mind staying home."

Yugi pouted. "It's not fair."

"Awe, and here I thought I'd get to finally spend some time with my baby brother." Atem playfully whined mocking innocence, causing both his brothers to snort.

"I still don't see why we can't just close the shop for a week." Yugi pouted and crossed his arms.

"Because, even if Temie's newest creation wins, we're still going to need some money for and after we move; unless, of course, you plan on starving, Aibou." Yami explained smiling, stroking Phantom's sleek, midnight nose, affectionately.

"He's not going to give in, Yugi, so come here and help me back." Atem told him. Groaning in defeat, Yugi pushed himself off the side of the caravan and helped Atem load the supplies.

Phantom playfully rubbed his nose against Yami's neck and snorted in his hair, making the older boy laugh. "You take good care of my brothers, okay Phantom." Yami turned around and nuzzled the stunning stallion. "And make sure Até doesn't get lost again. You know how bad he is with directions." Yami teased.

"Hey!" Atem growled. Phantom neighed in approval. "Even the damn horse is against me." Atem growled. Yugi burst out laughing, until Atem heaved him by his underarms and sat him on the driver's seat.

"That's everything." Atem said, dusting off his hands. "We packed enough food, supplies and medicine for at least a week, but we should be back in a couple days; do you need anything Yams?" Atem asked.

"No, I'll be fine. The only thing I need to worry about is Rebbecca and if all else fails Mahado is right down the road." Yami smiled. Atem ruffled his hair, before climbing onto the caravan and grabbing Phantom's reigns.

"We'll be back in a week." Atem promised.

"By Yami," Yugi wormed his way to the front and waved.

"Don't get into trouble while we're gone!" Atem teased.

"I won't; good luck at the fair!" Yami called and waved goodbye watching Phantom and the caravan trot off before disappearing down the road. "And don't get lost this time!" he shouted in a final attempt of teasing.

"Shut up!" Atem hollered, just before the caravan disappeared.

"Atem?" Yugi shivered

"Not a word, Yugi." Atem growled; hard ruby eyes meticulously scanned the enormous parchment spreads in front of him. The square-shaped map was large enough that if he held it to its full length it would stretch from his waist to past his hair and spread his arms to their full length.

"Atem," Yugi said again, annoyed.

"Yugi…"Atem responded in a testy voice.

"We're lost!" Yugi shouted in anger, no longer carrying about the consequences of igniting Atem's temper.

The map crushed in Atem's hands as he clumped it in one hand and slammed it down next to him. His teeth gritted in a hiss and his eyes turned to his youngest sibling, bright with anger. "What did I just tell you! What. Did I just tell you!"

"We're lost; you can't read a map, and its pitch black!" Yugi snapped. "If you're not going to admit it to yourself, and since Yami's not here to, I will!" The youngest Mouto may not have been as strong-willed as his older siblings but he was more than capable of holding his own if pushed too far.

Atem opened his mouth to yell, but the words died in his throat, the confident, know-it-all smirk on Yugi's face made it impossible to find fault with his argument, and the proud elder hated that. Frustrated at his bruised ego more than anything else, Atem chucked the crushed map in Yugi's lap. "Fine then, you navigate." He smirked, at the baffled look on Yugi's face before it hardened. Fine; if that was the game Atem wanted to play than Yugi was more then willing to prove him wrong.

"Any idea's Phantom?" Yugi turned to the large black stallion. The horse shook his head. "That's alright." Yugi smiled before flipping his legs over the side of the caravan, slipped inside, and dug through there supplies, before reemerging with a lantern. The angry, orange fire, trapped inside the glass prison, burned vigorously in the darkness. "We're heading to World Fair, right?"

Atem nodded, looking around for any type of landmark to help identify their location. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but the moonlight illuminated their surroundings enough that it looked like a forest. The bone-white trees stood, like enormous skeletons, their decaying leaves, black and brown without the sun to illuminate them. The wind sent a shower of them into the air. The road withered into a dirt path, filled with heavy stones and overgrown with weeds, worn down by travel; he sighed in relief that he remembered to change Phantom's shoes before the journey began.

No sounds flooded the forest except for the cooing of and owl or the hiss of bat wings. The skeletal hands of the trees stretched and pulled as if trying to create a net of branches above them blocking out all sun.

"Well, look at it this way," Atem said humorously. "At least it can't get worse."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, a loud crack of thunder roared across the sky in a high pitched shriek, followed by a waterfall of water, multiple flashes of lighting streaking the night sky and heavy black clouds over head, with flashes of white and lemon yellow.

If looks could kill, Yugi's glare would've sent Atem straight to the eighth layer of hell. "You just _had_ to ask, didn't you!?"

Yugi's mood failed to increase as the night dragged on. Even though he'd retreated into the cavern, the rain had soaked him to the bone and he'd given up trying to rake the water from his soaked hair. "Dammit, where the hell are we!" He thundered, and jumped as another streak of lighting slashed across the sky followed by the crash of thunder.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of this storm!" Atem yelled, his voice barely a whisper over the freezing wind, hissing like a banshee, the rain hammering the dirt into the ground and the crashing thunder. The night had bathed the entire forest in a cloak of blackness; the only light were the streaks of lighting slashing across the sky like jagged white scars.

Phantom neighed and jumped in fear, as the thunder roared and increase. "Wow! Phantom!" Atem attempted to coax him but it did no good. The storm was savage and dangerous and the horse knew it. Yugi screeched, as he tried to move to the front, only to be thrown back and forth as the caravan shook, due to Phantom's outburst.

A loud burst of thunder roared to life with the force of an explosion. The sound vibrations shook the entire forest, and broke that last of Phantom's calmness. The horse went wild, and ripped the reins from Atem's hand. The Caravan shook violently causing Yugi to scream until he suddenly went flying from the caravan, crashing to the carpet of leaves and mud. Ignoring the horse, Atem bolted off the caravan to his brother's aid.

He scooped the smaller into his arms, checking him over for wounds. The icy rain hammered their skin like a thousand of frozen needles, pricking him at once. Another roar of Thunder and Phantom took off down the road, back the way they came, leaving the two boys alone in the storm.

"Yugi!" Atem called worried. Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but coughed wildly instead. Atem's heart skipped a beat, eyes bulging from shock and worry. He ripped off his thick, black trench coat and wrapped it around the smaller before pulling him to his feet. The coughing continued. Atem dragged Yugi by the hand, willing them both not to stop, until they found at least some form of shelter from the storm.

Rain hammered in diagonal lines, making it impossible to see; the storm blocked out the light of the stars and moon making the forest completely black. Atem pulled Yugi closer to him, hoping to give him further warmth. He stomped in the mud until his boots hit something solid.

Caught by surprise, Atem looked down and found they were no longer on the mud soaked road, but a cobbles stone path, His eyes followed the pale yellow-orange stone until his eyes caught sight of an enormous iron-clad gate. Despite the grotesque, almost haunted appearance, Atem scooped Yugi bridal style, and carried him towards the open gate. The hinges screamed their protest as he through rusted black gate, before slamming it shut, in case any hungry beasts followed them. The cobble stone path winded and curved towards an enormous castle. Atem's eye almost bulged out of his skull at the sight of it.

The enormous Gothic castle was carved of dusty gold and tan stones blocks perfectly smoothed and corbelled evenly. Babylonian-like towers with a multiple cone roof and multiple spires of black slate rose to the left and right of the main house. The roof was a complex jumble of black-slate cones, spires, trapezoids and gothic styles windows with iron frames stacked on connected and linked by flying buttresses. Pointed arches, oval and arch-shaped stain-glass windows, and arches, and balconies littered the entire castle, decorated in a flamboyant tracy. The entrance jutted from the front of the house, carved like a giant hallway of off green-white stones, like columns, the hall ways, hazy glass windows lines with faded silver. The darkness and lightning flashing behind it only added to it haunted appearance but at that moment, Atem didn't care.(1)

Feeling is strength fading him, and seeing Yugi, already unconscious and shivering, he forced his body to obey even as strength left his body, and he fell to his knees. Blackness danced in his vision, before he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw, or thought he saw, before the darkness finally claimed him were two small creatures staggering towards them and then two pairs of heavy, black boots.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Voice rang in Atem's head as he felt himself slowly regaining consciousness. He tired to shake the weariness from his mind and focus on the voices.

"Well, we certainly weren't leaving them, freezing to death, out in the rain all night." A soft voice argued.

"Yeah and it's hard to ignore two people who suddenly dropped on your doorstep." A baritone voice with a childish tone to it added.

The first voice shrieked in frustration. "I don't care! I understand you guys wanted to help the poor things, really I do, but think about _them!_ What do you think he's gonna do when he comes downstairs, finds us taking care of two strangers, two strangers who, I might add, are currently sitting on his favorite couch, after having trespassed! He isn't going to consider you're good deed, you guys! The Master will throw a fit!"

"Than don't tell em, Chazzie" A fourth voice entered, heavy with an Australian accent.

"Don't encourage them, Jesse!" The first voice, forenamed, Chazz scolded, the aforenamed, Jesse.

"Come on, Chazz, we can't just leave them out in the storm? I mean we could just…" the soft voice argued timidly, pausing as if to ponder its options. "Just let them stay here the night and let them leave before he wakes up? The Master will never know."

"Syrus…" Chazz addressed the boy who the diffident voice belonged too. "Look me in the eye and tell me you actually believe that will work?"

"Oh for God's sake, Chazz." The unidentified voice howled, followed by the stomp of a foot. "What do _you_ suggest we do?" He challenged.

Silence followed, allowing Atem time to recover and force his eyes to open. Haziness filled his vision as lights suddenly filled them but he blinked them away and sat up. Relieved to find Yugi next to him: asleep, breathing normally, and wrapped in a warm blanket and his clothes, hair and skin bone dry, he couldn't help but smile. He looked own at himself, not only to find he was no longer on the cobblestone path, but a soft leather couch, covered by a thick fur blanket. The rain water has been stripped to the last drop from his clothes, hair and skin, much to his shock, thought he refused to complain.

The eldest Mouto shook away the last vestiges of sleep and turned to thank their caretakers, but when he turned to the source of the voices he found not people—but four tiny creatures standing in a circle. One a furry chocolate colored, no bigger than a cat, with small green hands and clawed feet. Gold and purple eyes glittered with mischief and defiance. A pair of small cherub wings sprouted from its back. The second, a small indigo blue colored cat with four large, pointed ears the stuck out from its head at odd angles, with ruby eyes and a ruby spear embedded at the end of its tale. The largest was a dragon no bigger than a puppy. Its colors split right down the center of its body, half pristine white shimmering like pearls, the other obsidian black, one wing white and angelic the other black and bat-like; it even had two tales, one black and one white. Only its stormy blue eyes and the blue diamond embedded on its forehead contrasted with the black and white color scheme. The smallest, and clearly the source of the timid voice, based on its diffident composure, was a tiny red, yellow and silver baby dragon. It looked like a machine at first; its was body red and gold plates with a mechanical neck and tail of silver, and claws like gold pincers. It had no wings, but its large red eyes blazed with innocence.

Yugi stirred awake, cutely rubbing his eyes, and shook his head adjusting to the like. The winged fur ball, gently strolled over to Yugi, before climbing up the couch like cat and perched itself on the head rest before cutely holding out a small paw for the boy to shake.

"Hi, I'm Jaden." It smiled. Yugi's reaction was that of a wound-up spring. The small boy screamed and jumped and fell backwards all in one motion, is hand missing the couch and fell into nothing causing him to crash to the floor in a heap.

His eyes bulged out of his skull, when the furry creature looked over the edge of the couch, like looking over a ravine, and asked "You okay?"

"A talking fur ball?" Yugi pointed from the floor, his voice speaking automatically, shaking. Atem was clearly frozen from shock.

"I'm not a fur ball!" Jaden stomped his foot, rising to his feet insulted. He growled when he heard the black and white dragon snickering, threatening to burst into laughter. "I'm a winged-kuriboh!"

Yugi repositioned himself on to his knees just in time to meet jeweled red eyes. The blue cat smiled brightly. "Howdie? Name's Jesse, what's yours? And before ya ask, I'm a ruby carbuncle."

"I'm…Yugi." Yugi momentarily forgot to breathe, but answered none the less, before turning his he'd to his older brother. Atem was frozen on the couch, with Jaden floating around his head like a bird, waving his green paws in front of his face. "Hello? Is he mute?" Jaden turned to Yugi, pointing a small claw at the elder Mouto.

"He's in shock, you idiot!" the black and white dragon howled, the storm-like voice identified him as Chazz, who the three were arguing with before.

"So then you must be Syrus?" Yugi smiled to the timid toy-like red and gold machine dragon. The aforenamed, Syrus, nodded and walked over, since he had no wings of his own. Yugi gently picked him up, the boys was small enough to fit in his palms like a large kitten.

"I'm a dragonroid*." Syrus explained, holding out a claw-like pincer-hand to Yugi. "My name is Syrus."

"I'm Yugi." Yugi shook the dragon's claw with two fingers. "And that's my older brother Atem." Yugi smiled to his elder sibling.

Though shock was evident all over his face, Atem held up a hand and waved.

"Oh for the love of God." The Light and Darkness Dragon**, Chazz smacked his forehead with his wing, before a brilliant sapphire glow surrounded his body. A second later, the dragon vanished and the light expanded until a tall, younger man with a slender, vampire-like figure stood in its place. Midnight hair in graceful spikes adorned his head. His bone white skin and angular features high-lighted his rich, storm-blue eyes, sharp and elegant, like his smirks. A glossy black trench coat fringed with silver draped his shoulder, sweeping to his high black boots, lace with silver and blue straps. His arms crossed over his dark blue form-fitting shit and lustrous black leather pants, clothed his lithe frame. "Is this better?"

Atem fell out of his seat. The boy stood transparent and translucent. "You're a ghost." It was a statement of surprise, not a question.

"Spirit, actually?" Jessed, replied in a rich Australian accent. A flash of turquoise and in place of the slender, blue cat stood a tall, strongly-built boy, around Chazz's height, with a spiky mop of dark turquoise hair; the bangs cast spiked shadows over his round eyes, like rich green emeralds. He was dresses similar to Chazz, except his outfit consisted of blue and white and he wore a vest and his coat was of a Victorian style.

The newly turned boy offered a hand to the mystified boy on the floor. Yugi took it without thinking unable to take his eyes off the transparent phantom standing before him. Yugi's eyes darted to Syrus, then Jaden, then Jesse and Chazz.

Syrus and Jaden looked at the other and smiled, before answering his unasked question. Jaden landed on the floor, bathed in a red light, before the winged kuriboh he once was transformed into his true form: a handsome boy with a perfect caramel tan pulled tightly over his firm muscles. A mane of bronze hair topped with orange adorned his head. Despite his mature features his large, chocolate brown eyes and mischievous smile radiated innocence and youth. Form-fitting black adorned him form neck to toe, draped over with a blood red and white knee-length blazer, which he left opened. He stood proud in a pair of red and black boots, before wrapping an arm around the Dragonroid in Yugi's hand.

Syrus smiled, a light blue flash was the only warning anyone had before in the robot's place stood a small, petite, almost delicate boy, around Yugi's age. His pale aqua hair was sections into three parts, falling to his shoulders. His features were soft and innocent, and his large eyes flashed a brilliant shade of silver radiating kindness. Like the others, he wore a trench coat but his was dark blue over a black turtle neck and buttoned all the way down to his black knee-high boots.

All of them were transparent and hazy like faded images but clearly still there and physical enough to touch but nothing more.

"You're spirits?" Atem asked when he finally calmed down enough to talk clearly.

The four nodded.

"Hate to break this up, but you three know they can't stay here! It's bad enough you even brought them inside!" Chazz, dragged them back to the issue at hand

"We didn't mean to intrude," Atem explained, "I just needed to find Yugi and I shelter from the storm, we'll leave in the morning."

"Hell no!" Jaden cut him off. "You're not intruding at all! Chazz is just worried about the Master that's all, but he's asleep, just let us warn him quickly that you're here and then—"

"Too late" a cold voice shook the room, and froze the four spirits in horror before bolting around. Another spirit dressed in metallic silver armor in the shape of a dragon stood in the shadows, only his sharp steel colored eyes, a shade darker than Syrus' shimmered I the darkness.

"Zane, what—" Syrus opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off but an earth-shattering roar like a draconian wail echoed through the castle shaking everyone within it to their knees. A tremor ran through Atem's body and Yugi through himself in his brother's arms, shaking in fear.

"The master's awake." Zane said casually, earning him four glares of anger in return. "And he's furious with your four."

A sharp gust of wind roared through the castle, silencing all the candles and shrouding everything in darkness. Despite the fear wracking their bodies the four spirits moved to hide their guests as best they could, in a vain attempt to hold their master's anger. All four of them shook in fear. They knew full well the Master would never harm him, but just his presence alone was intimidating.

"Temie, I'm scared." Yugi trembled trying to hide in his brother's coat.

"Shh, it'll be alright Yugi, I've got you." Atem soothed in a vain attempt to calm him down. But he screamed when suddenly a loud gust of wing like the beat of giant wings followed by the loud thump of someone landing behind him before the boy-spirits could react, and then suddenly he came face to face with two blazing blue eyes with black slits, not human, almost draconic….

Yami stories flashed in Atem's mind like old photographs. Stunned mystification caused his eyes to bulge. "That's not possible," His mind began spinning and his body felt faint, but he stood his ground.

He couldn't show fear with Yugi in his arms.

The Master glared at him, those impossibly blue eyes bore into his terrified ruby like piercing arrows. Then he chuckled, a low callous laugh. "Is that all you can do?" he spoke in a dark, humorous hiss. His blue eyes aligned with the fire of hurt and ire that seemed so much older and deeper than his youthfulness. "Stare at me, like I'm some kind of monster."

"Master—" Syrus tried to speak but the Master's harsh gaze silenced him.

"It's our fault, not theirs! We're the ones who brought them here!" Jaden, who'd always been outspoken for his age, tried in vain to defend them but the Master's loud growl soon silenced him as well. Even Chazz, who was one of the few who could speak to the Master freely, shivered at the Master's temper.

"We mean no harm." Atem replied. "My brother and I just needed shelter from the storm." He explained. The eyes left him and the moment they did, Atem felt as if some enchantment upon him had broken, until he realized the Master has not even noticed Yugi until that point.

Before he could speak another world, Yugi's screamed pierced the night, followed by Atem's when he felt Yugi ripped from his arms. Something cold and metallic, wrap around his arm, prying them apart harshly.

"Don't hurt my brother!" Atem screamed, without thinking. The Master's eyes bulged in both horror and confusion, before bitterness and humor once again filled them. Dark, pearls of harsh laughter spilled from the Master's lips shaking everyone to the core. "Of course that would be you're first assumption. Of course. Too bad; I was going to be lenient, but since it seems you don't know how to hold your tongue, I suppose you'll need harsher lesson." The master spoke arrogantly, in a tone that froze Atem's core, he couldn't see Yugi in the darkness but could hear his tears and trembling. Each one ripped another piece of him apart.

"Master." All four boys raised their voices, only to be cut off.

"Zane put them to bed." He ordered his Stewart who nodded and obeyed. Eyes wide, the four moved to fly, but Zane caught them before they could escape. In a flash of blue, red, green and silver, the boys vanished and four spiritual creatures fell to the floor. Again they attempted to make a dash for it, but the Stewart caught them two in a hand before they could escape. Still they struggled, if only to help their new friends.

The master simply snorted at their efforts. "That's all they'll ever see me as" his harsh voice, ceased all of their struggling. The roundabout tone made it impossible to tell if he was speaking to Atem and Yugi, or Chazz, Syrus, Jesse and Jaden. "They'll only see me as...a monster" he hissed in a voice of rage and bitterness, before scolding harshly "Give up, the four of you!" He commanded before flying away dragging his thrashing and screaming prisoners with him, towards the tower.

Guilt and remorse poisoned the four of spirits; even Jaden could no longer struggle as Zane brought them upstairs to the room they shared for as long as they could remember. The guilt and harshness of their master's tone hurt more than the extremely light punishment ever could.

Even worse were Yugi's screams of terror echoing through the castle until the loud clang of the tower door slamming shut replaced it. A melancholy gloom once again settled over the castle as their master retreated brokenly to his only sanctuary…a silent shiver of hope, tearing thread by threat that they would ever be free…

Or the key would ever come to free their prince, brother and in many ways father, from the undeserving and unspeakable fate that was sure to come the following spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Types this one up in only two days--back when I was in college and actually could pull that off between classes and library trips...man what happened tp that energy?  
> Originally, I was gonna include Yami's encounter with Rebbecca in this but by the time I finished Atem and Yami's part with the castle, it was already eight pages. So sorry, guys but Seto won't be making his appearance until chapter five.
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious--i'm an architecture nut so the castle was based on several Gothic and easter european buildings I researched online but the actual image of the castle won  
> t appear JUST yet ;)
> 
> Yes, everyone is a duel monster! Once I decided that, I drove myself mad trying to find one for Syrus. Jaden and Jesse's I think are self-explanatory if you've seen the anime, if not then they're their spirit beast. Same with Chazz (see below) I looked through all the cards in Sy's deck until I found Dragonroid, which is ultra cute, and was actually alive! Plus also in a season three episode (whichnever come to America UGH!) this was his dubbed "secret weapon" and his favorite card, so I thought it was perfect (sadly, i couldn't find a better picture)
> 
> Little note: Light and Darkness dragon is Chazz's guardian spirit in the manga, and fits him once you think about it (half light and half darkness). I personally LOVE that dragon and Chazz is one of my favorite GX character, so I made that his monster form. This is also one of the many things that made him becoming Seto and Kisara's adopted son one of my favorite personal Headcannons (or even their biological one ;)) Again, sadly couldn't find a better picture.
> 
> All images borrowed from the internet--I do not own them.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami's dreams are becoming more and more vivid and his frustrations with his home and town are growing more and more tiresome--especially when the Duchess launches her latest scheme.

Chapter 4: The Proposal

_Heaven couldn't even describe this place; at least Yami didn't think so._

_Despite his gift for words, nothing came to him on how to describe this place. He found himself lying in a field of sparkling blue and violet roses. Their brilliant petals glowing like amethysts and sapphires in the golden light of the sun; no thorns marred their green stems. Fields of the unique flowers bloomed everywhere, surrounding him for miles._

_A top the hill of roses stood a majestic white castle, carved from pristine marble blocks perfectly corbelled upon the suds of earth. Two towers adorned each side of the castle, while a collection of onyx towers, spires, and arches adorned the roof. Stain-glass windows, tracy archways, and balconies littered the castle's front and sides. The entrance hall was made entirely of glass jutting forward like a gateway into a fairy tale. The shinning castle a top a hill of roses pierced the cerulean sky._

_His first instinct was to fall back into the bed of roses, but before he could fall back into the fantasy, something caught his ears…_

_A song playing in the distance. Each crystalline note danced in the air; the melody was a soft euphony of chimes and bells, rolling and dancing in high and mild tunes. He recognized the song in an instant: the melody eerily similar to the lullaby his parents used to sing to him and Atem as children, then Atem to him, and eventually him to Yugi; each night._

_Instantly on his feet, Yami followed the dancing music, until worlds began to dance along with the notes. "Come to me, my Prince of Dreams…"_

_A deep, baritone voice sang, the song that inspired his favorite poem; the voice and the word blended together perfectly. "Come to my white castle atop the shinning hill…"_

_The voice along was like a beacon to Yami. He broke into a sprint following the voice's instructions._

" _Shadowed by Twilight's spell…_

" _My Kingdom, shrouded in mists…_

" _Lost by time; a secret that no longer exists." The voice sung again, urging Yami to run faster._

" _Rescue me, become my majestic key…" Yami's heart beat faster at that line. His determination sparked, sending a message to his legs to make haste._

_Faster, he raced through the field of roses, until at last a silhouette appeared in the distance._

" _Escape the chains that bind…_

" _You heart and spirit behind…._

" _The bars of Society…" Yami's heart skipped a beat then another. The truth burning in each word the voice sang made his heart blaze even more. Did he truly know that much about him? Know his most secret desires? Dreams? Wishes?_

_The desire for answers only made Yami move quicker. The silhouette becoming clearer and clearer, the closer he got._

_A man stood tall and majestic in a clearing surrounded by roses, the details too far away to describe. A trench coat danced in the wind behind him, giving the illusion of fluttering wings._

" _Come to me, my key of Fire;" The voice continued to sing, drawing Yami towards it all the more. "Yes!" he whispered. "I want to be your key…"_

" _My hope the sings," Closer, Yami became until at last he stopped in his tracks. Just the two of them stood in a clearing: a perfect circle of soft emerald, surrounded by a ring of blue and violet roses._

_The man looked even more majestic up close then he did from a far. White leather draped his firm, lustrous form, and illuminated his golden, caramel skin. A silky trench-coat draped his shoulders; the tail of his coat blazed around him giving the allusion of white wings fluttering behind him. The hood of his trench coat hid the man's hair and face form view._

_As if drawn by a force he didn't understand and couldn't describe, Yami stepped into the circle. The man stepped towards him. With each step he took, Yami's heart rate sped up. His eyes transfixed with the man in front of him. Crimson amethysts bore into the most beautiful blue eyes Yami had ever seen; the perfect balance between light and dark blue: cerulean, like sapphires kissed by the sun. Both orbs met his own flaming amethyst ones, enthralling him, as if piercing straight through his eyes and reading his heart, mind, and his very soul._

_The music playing around them blared from the stunning music box cupped in the man's hands._

" _Join me…" He sang, before his lips curved into a smile. Yami's heart beat so fast he swore it would break free from his chest. The heat in his cheeks alerted him to the blush dusting his face._

_He looked up to meet the taller man's gaze._

_Never before, did he feel these strange new emotions filling him. It was as if everything in the world was just a dream of a dream and reality ceased to exist except for him and the man before him. Everything that connected him to the real world became tiny strings and each one snapped until only one was left, connecting him and the man before him. And not just one tiny string but a thousand steel cables._

" _In the Kingdom of Eternal Dreams…"the man leaned closer to him; his smooth hands cupped Yami's face, delicately rubbing his cheek. The sensation sent a shiver down Yami's spine. His body subconsciously moved closer as the man of his dreams lowered his lips to his…their lips parted ready to seal eternity in a single kiss…_

" _Be my angel and set me free…"_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Yami jumped out of skin and stumbled into a heap on the floor. After untangling himself, Yami shook his head and found himself on the kitchen floor. His book lied open on the table and the chair he'd fallen asleep in tipped over when he stumbled. A loud knocking against the front door sent obnoxious vibrations through the entire house!

"DAMMIT!" Yami punched the floor in frustration. It took all his will power not to destroy everything within two feet of him.

It wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep reading a book, but it _was_ the closest he'd ever come to seeing his dream "lover"…or kissing him.

The obnoxious pounding on his front door only increased his furry. The furious teen stormed to his feet and stomped to the front door before unlocking it and throwing it open, intending to take his rage on the idiot foolish enough to wake him from such a wonderful dream. "WHAT!" Yami all but hollered.

Then his jaw hit the floor, out of shock more than anything else.

"Why hello Yami-darling," Rebecca flashed a seductive smirk, swaggering into the house. Rebecca's swagger wasn't in any was surprising; in fact Rebecca visited the Mouto home frequently in her attempts to either seduce Yami or bribe Atem into a marriage contract. The fact that she'd invited herself in wasn't a surprise either. Being the Duchess, she'd claimed it was her own right to be allowed in: refusal of her would be a direct insult and utter rudeness.

No, what shocked Yami to the core was that _this_ time, and only this time, Rebecca had arrive draped in nothing but a gorgeous, white-laced wedding dress!

Rebecca spun around sending the wisps of lace fluttering around her. She looked stunning: her hair cascading down her back in lustrous golden waves, her emerald eyes framed by black khol making them brighter, her lips and cheeks cheery red, and done with a perfect blush. Her dress was a resplendent white covering her entire body in silk. Bell-sleeves hugged her slender arms and flared at her wrist, embroidered with lace flowers and vines. A similar pattern interwove the lace covering her bosom and corset, and flared over the multiple layers of silk and satin skirts. The final touch was the white mesh veil, embroidered with flowers and vines, draped over her head and hair; it flared all the way down her front dangling from a circlet of white roses.

At first Yami was too shocked to say anything, but once his head cleared enough to think straight, he turned to the woman, glaring. "Rebecca…" He kept his voice civil solely out of respect for his deceased relatives. "What a pleasant surprise," the words rolled like poison off his tongue.

Misinterpreting this as a sign of approval, Rebecca smiled a smile that curled at the corners. "I'm sure." She brushed up against him, leaning in close, causing Yami to take a step back. Her eyes flashed like a siren about to seduce its prey. It was a miracle of Yami's will that he hadn't already thrown the girl out of the house.

He exhaled a breath when Rebecca pulled back and looked around his home; her eyes sighed with disapproval. "Why do you live in this God forsaken house, Yami? It's so…so…small and plain, and it's in the middle of the woods?" the girl complained.

Yami clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his face red with rage. "I rather enjoy my house, actually. It's more than enough room for me, Atem, and Yugi; and we actually quite enjoy the walk to town and the woods. Atem finds it quite inspirational." He answered, doing his best to keep his voice civil.

"I wasn't asking if you tolerated it." Rebecca snapped, strolling towards him again. "I was saying…" she began until she caught her reflection in the hallway mirror. She stopped and smirked at the beautiful goddess in the mirror, and ran her delicate hand through the silky blond locks beneath her veil.

Yami snorted in disgust. _Her mind is as shallow as a summer puddle; no questions asked._

Once the Duchess was finished entertaining herself, she strolled back to Yami in that seductive swagger he was beginning to hate more and more. "I wasn't asking if you could tolerate it, darling," she brushed against him causing him to take a long step backwards. "I simply meant that you _deserve_ more. Surely, you've always _dreamed_ of something better than this?"

A raised eyebrow marred Yami's face. _I dream of getting out of this rat hole and of what I can learn, where I can go, and what I can see, not what_ house _I live in. Why would I need a house anyway?_ It took all of Yami's will power not to roll his eyes. Only Rebecca would care for something so frivolous. "And what exactly do I deserve, Rebecca?" he demanded, expressionlessly, crossing the room to return to the kitchen

Rebecca's smile curled, taking a step towards Yami. "You, my darling, deserve the best and only the best…."

"And what is that." Yami's neutral mask refused to fade, even as he closed _The Dragon King._

"A grand, beautiful home filled to brim with treasures and endless elegant rooms." Rebecca swooned, brushing up against him again. Yami stepped back; Rebecca stepped forward. "A high title and position worthy of your status, the respect and admiration of all the people around you, a house full of servants to wait on you hand and foot and, of course…" Her fingers danced up his chest, making him shiver in horror. Yami gripped the table, resisting the urge to grab the girl in front of him by the shoulders and throw her out the window. Respect for his family forced his temper under control.

"Above all…you need a woman: someone beautiful, educated, well-respected, highly thought of, someone who's known you your entire life; to ravish you each and every night and spoil you with whatever you're heart desires…"

Yami swore his skin turned green when she said ravish; he couldn't even concentrate on the rest. By some miracle, he managed to hold his stomach and worm his way out of her grasp, unable to listen to her ridiculous delusion of his wishes anymore. _Of all the selfish…_ again his gift of words failed him, unable to find a world revolting enough to describe the spoiled and selfish dream world Rebecca was creating.

"And you know who that woman would be, Yami dear?" she cut him off when he escaped into the hall way.

"I can't even imagine." He retorted, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

" _Me,_ darling…" Rebecca said gleefully, in a voice so giddy, it would make even the strongest of men, sick to their stomachs. "And all it takes…is one little question…" she pushed herself up against him, as he skillfully backed up until he felt his back hit the front door.

"Rebecca, are you asking me what I _think_ you're asking me?" Yami's almost bulged out of his skull in a mixture of anger, shock, and disbelief.

" _I'm_ not asking anything!" Rebecca's eyes soon turned dangerous with impatience. She braced her arms on either side of him trapping him between her and the front door, and never in his life had Yami cursed his short status more than he did then. " _You_ ; however, _will_ ask me what you _should_ have asked me _years_ ago. Now, Yami, ask me to marry you!" Her eyes lowered seductively, as she moved her face closer, not noticing Yami's freehand wrap around the door knob.

"I do have something I want to tell you." Yami smirked, feeling morally obligated to all humankind for the good deed he was about to do. Smirking victoriously, Rebecca closed her eyes and leaned forward waiting for Yami's lips to meet hers…

"Absolutely Not!"

A sharp turn of the door knob and swift dodge to the left by Yami, and Rebecca was so overcome by surprise, she screamed when she stumbled through the door and straight into the mud that had been culminating after last night's storm.

The band roared to life, until a series of collective gasps filled the air.

Yami felt his jaw drop. The entire town stood on his front lawn dressed in tuxes and ball gowns. A gazebo, decorated in white roses and vines with a priest holding a bible standing beneath it, stood at the edge of the property. A red carpet led from the gazebo to a few feet from the mud where Rebecca landed. All the eyes of the residents were glued to either Rebecca in the mud or Yami. A few men glared at him with jealously, while some of the girls were in tears. Even a large wedding cake had been placed on a cloth covered table, surrounded by crystal goblets filled with crimson liquid.

Did she…

Had she…

She had actually…

"You arranged an entire wedding behind my back?" Yami growled shaking with pure and absolute furry; all control vanished in a single instant. Furious crimson eyes bore into Rebecca like pools of hellfire: "Get. This. Through. Your skull. _Rebecca_." He spat her name as if it were poison. "I. Will. NEVER. EVER, marry you! Not if hell froze over, the sun burnt out, the earth stopped spinning, or you were the last living thing on the planet with a pulse! Now. Get. Off. My property and God help you if you come back!"

He slammed the door shut, sending the entire town into shock. Rebecca's screams of furry was the last thing he heard before he bolted through the house and out the back. He crashed into the side of the deck, panting uncontrollably. Shock, anger, disgust, mortification, and a landslide of other emotions burned through his veins all at once, consuming him and making it impossible to think straight.

"She…she…she asked me…" He couldn't even speak coherently, or even say the word. The very realization was too horrific for his mind to comprehend.

He knew full well what Rebecca wanted, but the woman lived and breathed propriety, and propriety dictated the _man_ ask permission of the parents first then ask the woman to marry him. Rebecca was not bold enough to defy the traditions that dictated her place in society, only because they gave her all the power she wanted. She'd dropped hints, made advances and whatever else to persuade Yami to pop the question, but _never_ has she shown up at his house _demanding_ he propose to her. The fact she'd arrived in a wedding dress and had the entire town outside his front door as if expecting him to marry her that second was even worse!

"ME! The husband of that pompous bore! ME!" He screamed, jumping over the railing of the deck and bolted across the yard, so fast, the fields vanished under him and the trees were a blur.

He didn't stop; he refused to.

It wasn't until he found himself skidding in the dirt, barely stopping in front of the pond and falling back into a bed of white and yellow daisies and dandelions in their cotton form, that he finally calmed himself down enough to think.

Yami panted like he ran a marathon. The blood still accumulated in his face, but his color was still pale green. Tears streaked his cheeks, purely from shock more than anything else.

"What is wrong with them!" He grabbed his head and screamed as loud of he could in frustration, but only because he knew this far from town no one could hear him.

He didn't feel better once he stopped. He felt embarrassed.

Still, he fell back against the field and calmed himself down, wishing more than ever he'd given in to Yugi's demands.

Once he's calmed down, he sat up, bunched is knees against his chest, and buried his face in his hands. "What is wrong with them…?" He asked no one in particular in a sullen voice. "I want out of this God forsaken dirt farm not to be trapped in it and making babies with that girl until I croak!"

He knew. He always had. He _knew_ no one in this rotten place would even accept, or see him as anything other than what they wanted him to be. They only saw him as part of their perfect unspoken plan. No one cared about his wishes or what he wanted; they only cared about how he fit into their provincial grand design. He knew that would be the case since the day he arrived, but still…it hurt. More than anything, it hurt. How could it not when everyone around you drills and hammers it into your skull that who you are and everything about you is wrong?

Yami whipped the tears from his cheeks, refusing to cry or shed a single tear for the rotten town he'd been forced to call home. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much Arthur Hawkins was writhing in his grave for what his granddaughter did to the place. Or who much his parents were kicking themselves for leaving the boys there to fend for themselves.

"I'm getting out of here!" Yami declared, his fists clenching so hard they created half crescents in his palms. "I don't care how I do it or when; I'm getting out of this place, and I'm never coming back!"

His hand soon discovered a stem and, despite his anger, he turned to it. A dandelion stood there; its cottony seeds in full bloom, ready to be swept away by the wind. A childish game of making wishes and blowing on dandelions flashed in Yami's mind. He carefully picked the stem and twirled the cottony blossom in his hand. It was a silly thing to do, really, but at that moment it seemed right.

"I wish for someone to understand me; someone who will love me for who I am and nothing less." He wished before taking a large intake of breath and releasing it over the seeds. The cottony seeds dispersed in an instant sending strands fluttering into the distances, carrying with them the fragments of his deepest wish.

A high-pitched cry broke his serenity; Yami's eyes widened in recognition. Sitting up, his fears were confirmed when a black dash charged straight for him.

"Phantom!" Yami was on his feet in a second; he bolted to the half-wild stallion. Phantom skid to a stop, clearly not wanting to hurt his master, the cavern rolled and jolted forward then back in response.

Yami grabbed the reigns and stroked the ebony stallion's neck and mane, speaking soothing words until the horse was calmed. Phantom's intelligent black eyes regarded Yami's sadly. Yami's heart plummeted when he noticed the horse was absent its rider and no one was inside or on the caravan.

Panic swept through Yami as the turned to the stallion, with terrified eyes. "Phantom, where…where are Atem and Yugi? Did you lose them? Are they hurt?"

Understanding the boy's panicked question, Phantom neighed loudly before gesturing his head back towards the forest. Taking in the boy's bewildered look, the horse tried to move as far as the caravan would allow towards the path he'd come from as if telling him to follow. Understanding what the horse was saying, Yami's eyes widened.

His hands grabbed the reigns tying Phantom to the caravan and he viciously untied the knots and set it on the floor. He bolted across the field, charged into the house, and grabbed his burgundy trench coat off the hook and threw it on over a long-sleeved red shirt, black vest and black pant; pulled on his riding boots and grabbed the scarlet cloak his mother made him, and threw it while running back outside. Phantom, waited for him at the deck, and gestured for Yami to climb on.

Once the rider was settled, with a flick of the reigns the horse took off like black dash. Determination fired Yami's blood at the thought of the only family he had left lost in the woods, alone and without help.

The townspeople made no effort to hide their superstitions and fears when it came to the vast, frightening woods. Mahad had once explained to him many of the residents believed the stories of a cursed family who used to rule these very lands over a century ago, before a dark wizard cursed them for overthrowing the previous tyrants. Mahad, of course, told those stories as an effort to convince people that stories were meant to entertain and not believe, but the superstitious residents of Hawkins Manor believed them none the less. Even Yami's grandfather, warned the boys never to venture too deep into the woods.

"Go Phantom!" Yami commanded, weaving his hands in the reigns. "Run as fast you can!"

Detecting the urgency in his Master's voice gave Phantom the sudden burst of speed he needed until the horse found himself in a familiar forest clearing. Sunlight had dipped beneath the trees lighting the darkness of the forest with an orange and violet glow.

"Is this the place?" Yami asked the horse. Phantom nodded and neighed in response. Heaving himself over Phantom's side, Yami slid down from the saddle and look around. Phantom sniffed the ground for any traces of his two missing master's but the storm had washed away most of the trail: footprints, indents anything to indicate the direction his brothers went was covered by rivers of mud and a carpet of leaves.

"Dammit." Yami swore, bending down to examine the ground. The rain washed a mountain of mud over the area, burying any traces of footprints that might have been left behind. Crimson eyes meticulously scanned the forest floor, for any clues as to what happened, until he finally left the road, and searched the underbrush. His hand suddenly found something, smooth and tough like leather.

With a flutter of hope, Yami gripped the cloth and ripped it free from the shrubs and mud accumulating on top of it and shook it open. He recognized the violet material, instantly. "Shit!" he snapped, clutching Yugi's coat so hard his knuckles turned white.

"They were here, Phantom." Yami addressed the stallion. "And if I know Atem, if they're lost in a storm the first thing going through his mind is finding shelter, especially if Yugi's hurt."

The horse nodded in agreement, before sniffing the ground again. Slowly, he started to walk, following whatever was left of the scent. Yami followed, searching for any sign as to which direction his sibling's must've gone.

A loud neigh bolted Yami from his thoughts. Phantom grabbed his cloak with his teeth and pulled the bewildered teen toward another path in the woods, before gesturing his head to the path. It was different from the others; unlike the dirt paths caked with mud and overgrown with plants, this one was smoothed and made of fine cobblestones, plants and weeds dotted it but the ground remained in place, held by the plants and the cobble. And that was when Yami saw them: foot prints made from finely crafted leather boots, sinking thickly in the mud, symbolizing the owner was carrying some extra weight when the prints were made.

"Phantom, you are brilliant!" Yami hugged the horse's neck, before climbing back on. With a snap of the reigns the horse took off, following the path and the prints deeper and deeper into the woods, until at last the woods came to an abrupt end.

The path lead through and enormous grotesque gate of rusted black iron standing so profoundly, it was like a portal to another dimension. A cloak of rich ebony lied past the gates on the side of the road where its owner must've collapsed.

"Atem!" Yami dismounted gracefully, pulling Phantom's reigns, until his fingers intertwined with the bars of the gate. His brothers were there: they had to be. His eyes followed the path all the way to the end.

Crimson eyes bulged in stunned mystification.

"It can't be…" Yami's voice was barely above a whisper. Shock, mystification and disbelief reeled through his entire being. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in an O of surprise. "That's…That's…that's not possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Cliffhanger...aren't I just evil? Any guesses on what it is Yami found? Come on guess, I wanna know you're theories.
> 
> Years later, re-reading this I'm actually pretty proud of the Proposal scene: i did not want to staple the movie scene from the film into this because these are obviously different characters and Rebecca is far more respectable in this than Gaston, and Yami far less patient than Belle, so I'm very pleased with how it came out.
> 
> Next time: Chapter Five: The Master's Bargin--Yami finds his brothers, but they're trapped in the merciless grip of the one person Yami NEVER expected, and he'll make the ultimate sacrifice for his brothers' freedom.


	6. The Master's Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's Bargin: Yami finds his brothers, but they're trapped in the merciless grip of the one person Yami NEVER expected, and he'll make the ultimate sacrifice for his brothers' freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick FYI: the second half of this chapter was actually the very first segment I ever wrote for this story and I am still VERY proud of it.
> 
> Also there's a HUGE bit of foreshadowing in this chapter that was hinted at back in chapter 3 but is more clearer now..anyone wanna guess what it is?

Chapter 5: The Master's Bargain

Yami's eyes remained transfixed on the huge castle before him. The profound structure stood dark, curved and magnificent with an unearthly quality that invited doom, but drew unwary travelers to it like ships to a beacon in a fierce storm. The two towers boarding the main castle and the multiple spikes, towers and spires created a jagged line against the sky. Every gargoyle, every Tracy window, every arch and balcony, even the glass house entrance: a perfect mirror of the castle in Yami's mind.

"This is…" The words died in Yami's throat; his hands gripped the iron bars of gate so hard the rust of the iron dug into his hands. The only difference between the two castles was this one was dark and foreboding, while the one he was used to was white and rich with life. "This place was only supposed to be a dream! It can't exist." He tried to tell himself and yet there it was: a perfect dark, mirror-image of the castle he saw every time he closed his eyes.

This was the place his brothers were trapped?

Shaking his head free of the trance once his gaze fell back on Atem's cloak, Yami released his grip on the gate then took a few steps back. With a mighty kick the gates swung open with a loud creek. "Come on Phantom," Yami called, but the second his foot stepped through the gates a chill ran through his body, either from coldness or fear, he knew not.

Phantom followed, though was much more cautious in his steps and a look of trepidation in his eyes.

 _Great._ Yami scowled to himself. _Even the horse thinks coming here is a bad idea._ But he ignored his own apprehensions and bolted to the entrance. "Stay here." He told Phantom, before cautious climbing up marble steps. He approached the massive ornate doors of the enormous castle, cautiously. The decoration was more lavish than any Yami had seen; he couldn't even begin to imagine what is must've been like centuries prior without age and weather to wither its contents.

Swallowing a lump of hesitation, he pulled on the lion head door knockers. The doors open just as the gate did, and once again, the second he stepped through the doors it was like he'd entered another world.

Despite the castle's outwardly withered appearance, the inside was nothing short of magnificent. With slight hesitation in his step, the teen took a step down the stunning red carpet. Walls of glass lined both sides of him, hazy from years of neglect and caked with dust. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, shimmering with rainbow prisms. He could only imagine how lovely the crystals and glass looked in the sunlight. Again, he came to another set of enormous ornate doors, much nicer and more elaborate than the ones outside. Vines and roses were elegantly carved into the fine oak wood, convoluting and climbing up the sides of the door and surrounding the stunning carving of what looked like an enormous dragon.

Feeling a sense of déjà-vu, Yami shook his head again, forcing himself to stay focused. The doors flung open with a mighty shove and again he found himself with in the depths of the castle. His eyes widened in shock. He'd never imagined the inside of place, nor had he'd ever dreamed it, but even he agreed it was far more magnificent than he could've possibly imagined.

The front hall alone was huge and alight with enormous iron and crystal chandeliers filled with burning wax candles. Brass candle holders lined the inner hallway; the small candle flames bathed the entire front entrance in a pale crimson and ocher glow. A majestic marble staircase spiraled in one direction leading above the first staircase to what looked like a balcony-hallway. The hallways were like crystal-lined marble chambers that led here, there, and nowhere.

The ceiling seemed to go up and on forever like a giant cathedral. The chains holding the chandeliers vanished in the darkness. Gargoyles and statues embedded in the huge walls, above him in scattered locations. The darkness and years of dust draped the entire castle in an eerie atmosphere, but the history of the castle itself spoke more than a hundred ancient tomes.

"Hello!" Yami called, hearing his baritone voice echo against the empty hallways. "Does anybody live here? Hello!" he called again. His own voice boomed around him, the only drop of sound among the room of silence. "I'm looking for my brothers! Hello!" he tried a third time.

Still no answer.

Confident that the castle was, indeed, abandoned he turned to the left towards the first corridor and called and called Atem and Yugi's names, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him in the main hallway.

X

"What on earth were you and Syrus thinking, Jaden?" The white-haired spirit sighed in disappointment, his voice rich with a native British accent. Said boy was currently lying on his back, atop the dining room table, since it hadn't been used in well over a century. One leg bunched up, the other lying straight.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" Jaden's apologized but the sound was muffled by his hands covering his face. He sat up and braced himself on his arms. "Look me in the eye, Ryou, and tell me you could've left them freezing to death in the middle of a storm?"

Jaden's hard chocolate orbs met Ryou's brilliant emeralds. Ryou sighed, running a pale, elegant hand through his silky, mane of white tresses so cascaded down his back in flat spikes. His jeweled eyes glowed against his white, transparent skin with force.

With his white hair, white skin, jeweled eyes and draped in white and silver, he looked in every inch an angel. The white and black wings he adorned in his spirit form only added to the assumption. Even long before he'd come to the castle, it was rare a single dark though filled his mind or he wished malice on anyone—even the ones who'd made his life hell for a good few years before he's finally found his freedom. The very thought of him leaving two innocents alone to fend for themselves and being able to cope with such a choice was nothing short of laughable.

"No, I couldn't even if I wished to." He sighed, turning his tea cup in his hands.

Jaden slid off the table, and gulped down his cold tea in one gulp, hoping the mixture would ease the stress barraging his mind. Sadly, it did nothing. "The Master shouldn't have been so harsh though. If he'd only given me two seconds to explain…" the teen gripped the table, so hard his translucent nails dug into the wood.

Rising to his feet, Ryou placed and comforting hand on Jaden's shoulder. He knew Jaden blamed himself for what happened the previous night, and felt insanely guilty. "I won't deny his decision was and is a dreadful mistake, but you know he has his reasons. He suffers more a day then any of us could ever understand."

Jaden collapsed in a chair, and crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean he has to be so harsh!"

"I warned you." Chazz snapped. "Didn't I warn you? I told you he'd react that way!" The boy ran hands through his smoky black spikes and gripped the locks tightly. "What were you thinking, Jaden! Bringing them inside is one thing, but what were you thinking: changing their clothes, letting them sleep on the master's favorite couch, play with Syrus…" Chazz ranted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be hospitable!" Jaden retorted.

Ryou sighed in annoyance, doing his best to tune out the two boy's argument, if only for his own sake and sanity.

X

Zane had already finished speaking with the seamstresses by the time Syrus burst into the room, wild with exuberance. The seamstress was in her true form, a stunning woman with elegant waves of blond hair cascading down to her hips, soft white skin draped in a violet, skirt and strapless white lace corset. Her stunning sharp violet eyes radiated fierce independence, but softened when she saw Syrus; she always had a soft spot for the younger members of the staff.

"Where are you of to in such a rush, hun?" she asked, sweetly.

"Mai, Zane, you're not gonna believe this!" Syrus practically bounced with excitement. "There's a boy in the castle!"

"We're aware of that, Syrus; they're both in the tower." Zane responded, without taking his eyes off the clipboard.

"Not them, Zane!" Syrus corrected. "There's another boy in the castle! He's here looking for them!"

"Are you sure?" Mai, the seamstress, asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm positive!" Syrus promised.

"That's enough, Syrus!" Zane scolded. "We all have work to do including you; no time for stories."

"But Zane—" Syrus protested, but the Stewart would not hear a word of it.

"Enough Syrus," Before Zane could say another world, another servant burst into the room with a wide giddy grin!

Mai jumped in surprise. "Joseph! You'll give a woman a heart attack!" she scolded her husband. Though Mai and Joseph were the same age, Joey always acted so much younger, and his sporadic mane of golden blond hair, playful chocolate eyes and lighthearted smile played well into his boyish charm; a charm Mai simply adored.

"What is it, Joseph?" Zane asked, sternly, clearly not in the mood for any more surprises since the previous night.

"D'ERE'S A BOY IN THE CASTLE! AN ACTUAL BOY!" Joey almost burst with happiness. Mai's jaw hit the floor. Zane's eyes bulged out of his skull.

Syrus glared at his older brother when Zane met Sy'a face, a glare and a wide smirk that screamed "I told you so!"

X

Ryou's transparent hand clenched the tea cup and plate so hard, had he been completely solid, it would've shattered. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes in frustration, unable to decided if he should yell at the two arguing boys in front of him or drag them upstairs by their ears.

"I don't care if the Master is being unfair, that's already been established! Fact is you put them in danger!" Chazz accused.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Jaden retorted meeting the boy's stormy gaze.

"Figures, the first two people to enter this God forsaken place in _a hundred_ years, and we get them imprisoned in a tower for the rest of their lives!" Chazz turned away ripping at his hair in frustration.

Jaden growled in anger.

Ryou slammed the cup down on the table. "Silence the both of you!" He scolded them both, causing both perpetual teens to turn their heads. They knew full well of the temper hidden behind Ryou's polite and meek appearance, but it was still a shock when it surfaced. "Bloody Hell, if you two do not refrain from arguing this very second, so help me God I will—"

"Temie?"

All three spirits froze and bolted towards the source of the voice, their anger forgotten. A flash of red passed the dining room entrance caused their eyes to bulge.

"Did you see that?" Jaden and Chazz met eyes before throwing themselves and gripping the side of the wall. They're eyes widened and their mouths gaped in shock.

"It's a boy!" Jaden announced.

"No," Chazz's retorted; his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What did you think he was? A cat?"

"Great Scotts, what is he doing here?" Ryou blinked in shock, bewilderment and worry.

"Ah!" A giddy smile crossed Jaden's face, and he started bouncing up and down in happiness! "I knew it! I knew it! Don't you see?" He explained dancing around a bewildered Chazz. "He's the one! The one we've been waiting for! The one who's going to break the spell!"

"Jaden," Chazz said extremely patiently and panicked, as if he were talking to an asylum patient. "We've been through this, you're optimizing again!" The frosty-skinned teen bolted after the bouncing bronze spirit.

"And it's paid off!" Jaden bounced before dashing to catch up to their guest.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Ryou called, then cried out in shock when a blue dash crashed into him and another dove over him.

"Sorry, Ryou!" Syrus, who was still in his human form, apologized over his shoulder. Jesse bolted after his smaller friend in his monster form, before transforming back into his own spirit form without halting in his step.

"Wh-" before Ryou could voice a protest, several guests of wind bolted past him, sending him to the floor again. The first one came from a horse-sized, obsidian dragon with ruby eyes and a familiar, giddy grin; followed closely by a stunning woman in white with dramatically long magenta hair, pin straight, pale blue skin, pointed ears, talons for hands and feet and silvery-white, feathered wings growing from her arms. A faerie and a winged female knight followed closely behind her.

"Sorry, Ry, we're in a rush!" The black dragon, Joseph, called over his thick onyx wings.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ryou demanded, thundering to his feet.

"They're a boy in the castle!" The angel-winged female knight paused in mid-flight to respond, before following her brother and sister-in-law.

Ryou remained sitting on the floor, his jaw slacked in an improper fashion, and his eyes bulged with confusion. "Great Scotts, has every body lost their bloody minds?"

X

"Temie! Yugi! If you two are here, answer me!" Yami screeched, desperately. "Dammit!" he swore loudly, growing more and more worried. "Dammit, where are you two!" he clenched his trench coat harshly, feeling the leather grip his fingers.

A loud squeak screamed behind him, and Yami turned around in a flash. A wooden door with iron bolts, he hadn't noticed before, creaked open. Against his better judgment, Yami approached it, caution in each guarded step. "Who's there!" he demanded, fiercely.

He received no answer, but found himself in another chamber, that contrasted profoundly with the rest of the manor. The room closely resembled a tower entrance, but the stone was not made of marble like the rest of the manor. Instead, the inside was crafted of ordinary, corbelled stones, dyed black by the darkness. The light of an oil lamp on the wall faintly lit the room in a pale orange glow, barley illuminating the silhouette of the stone staircase spiraling to the top of the castle. Shadows danced in the corner, as if beckoning him to follow.

All critical thought told him to turn on his heels and go the other way, but the thought of his siblings possibly trapped in such a gruesome place, dramatically altered Yami's decision. Yami grabbed the lamp from its hook, and raised it above his head. A complete sphere of orange light surrounded him as he cautiously making his way up the stairs.

The tower walls felt dank and wet beneath his hands; the air was heavy with the rancid stench of mildew. Grime caked the walls in some places, while flecks of moss speckled enormous stone blocks in others. Huge blocks corbelled in the form of steps, built on top of the other in a spiral, so large it was like walking two steps at a time. Barley any space existed between the two walls except for the width of the staircase, causing the uneasy feeling of claustrophobia to creep up Yami's spine, but he forced it away.

Shadows danced in front of him, like small creatures struggling up the steps, but the second their shadows left his sight, they stopped, as if waiting for him to follow. Yami blinked at the strange shapes but shook his head to relieve his worry.

"Temie! Yugi!" He howled again, his baritone voice bouncing loudly against the stone of the tower, reflecting a harsh echo. Yami increased his speed as fast as he could up the enormous steps.

Once he reached the top he stopped and held his ground at the sound of panting. Once he made sure he had the advantage if anyone attacked him, he turned around and held up the bright lamp, only for his jaw to drop when he found three exhausted creatures on the floor.

The boys made it to the top of the staircase faster than expected. Both Jaden and Chazz faltered in mid flight, until they both collapsed to the ground. Their wings sore from such a long flight and their lungs panted desperately for air. Jesse crawled up the last of the steps, shaking and panting with the last of his strength before finally collapsing in a heap on the floor. None of them moved—or could even bring themselves to try to—when the loud footsteps of Yami's heavy boots charged up the stairs.

The three hissed at the brightness of Yami's lamp, but the boy barely notice, clearly to shocked at the sight of three creatures, he'd only read about in fairy tales, sitting at his feet.

Once Yami overcame his internal shock, the light and moonlight peeking through the windows told him he was in the topmost room of the tower. The stone blocks melded into a slate cone that seemed to go on forever like a giant cathedral. Windows form gaping holes all over the roof allowing moonlight to spill into the room.

Moonlight highlighted the iron bolts, locks, and bars upon the heavy wooden door on the other side of the room, clearly marking the tower as a dungeon. The dank smell of mold and grime hung in the air, creating a revolting stench. The floor was littered with straw and broken pieces of the wall. The light of Yami's lamp danced across the room, as he moved his hands to cover his mouth in a weak attempt to block out the stench.

The sound of crying froze him in place, followed by the soothing shushing sounds he knew by heart. "Keys!" Was the first thing that popped into Yami's mind. He searched frantically for any signs of a key.

"There" A ragged voice panted out. Yami blinked in bewilderment, before turning to the three creatures on the floor. All three gestured to the side of the door. Yami eyes followed their hands, wings and tails until his eyes spied the keys on the hook. Practically leaping across the room, Yami clumsily snatched the keys from the hook and fiddled with each one until with a joyful click the lock came undone and Yami swung the door open.

Anger, relief and sheer joy bombarded him all at once.

Atem and Yugi sat on the floor of the dark, dank, rancid chamber, leaning beneath the only glass-less window in the room. Heavy manacles connected to about five feet of thick chains shackled their ankles to the wall. Both shivered from the freezing temperature, both the stone and the open window caused. 

Both boys looked up in shock and slight fear when the door opened. Atem wrapped his arms securely around Yugi as the smaller boy cried in his chest and lap. Their eyes widened even more at the sight of, no their capture, but their third sibling standing in the doorway.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out. Wasting no time Yami dashed over to them. The second his knees hit the floor, Yugi threw himself into his older brother's arms wrapping them rightly around Yami's waist, crying. Unable to do anything else but kneels there, Yami returned the gesture and stoked the little's one's bangs until he calmed down. "It is okay, aibou, I got you." Yami promised, when Yugi calmed down enough to look at him.

The only one not smiling or emotional at the trio's reunion, which they both noticed, was Atem. Instead, the eldest Mouto looked furious, his ruby eyes burning with anger, fear and remorse and his entire body was shaking, like he didn't know whether to strangle his middle sibling or hug him until he burst. Finally, after many failed attempts to speak, he managed to choke out. "You should not have come here." It was directed at Yami, but the tone made Yugi clench his older brother tighter.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yami demanded honestly baffled. "You think I would just leave you two to rot?"

Atem didn't argue with him, instead he just grabbed the keys Yami dropped when Yugi hugged him and chucked them at him. "Listen to me: take Yugi, get out of here, go back to the town and _don't. Ever. Come back._ " The elder teen's tone held no room for argument, but Yami was never one to follow orders.

"I am _not_ leaving either of you here." Yami declared, sternly.

"Dammit Yami, for once in your life, do what I tell you! You and Yugi have to get out of here before he gets back; if he finds you here he'll…"

"He already has!"

Yami froze as the chilling voice stiffened his spine. Yugi screamed and buried his face in the safety of Yami's chest and cloak, and Atem, for the first time in his life, was scared speechless. Even the three boys who Yami hadn't noticed were outside started shaking. All three boys: one with brown hair and bronze skin, the second with spiky black hair and frosty skin and the third with pale skin and a mop of aqua stresses; backed themselves against the wall, hiding.

Yami didn't turn around instead he got to his feet, holding Yugi securely in his arms, wrapped in his cloak, and held him tightly. He stood and turned around to face his brothers' capture.

The man had hidden himself in the shadows, only his eyes were visible: two striking orbs of ice glowing unnaturally in the darkness. He watched as those eyes turned to the boys, shivering in the corner.

"Jesse" the voice commanded. "Go help Syrus." The aqua haired teen burst from the room and vanished down the stairs in less than a second. When his gaze met the remaining two, both boys swallowed loud lumps in their throats. "I'll deal with you two later." He stated before turning his frozen gaze to the three prisoners.

Yami felt a shiver run up his spine, when those frozen eyes fell on him, but he held his ground. "Who are you?" He demanded in a calm, unreadable voice.

"You're in no place to be making demands." The voice mocked, arrogantly. "But if you must know, I am the Master of this castle, and all within its walls."

"Are you the ones who kidnapped my brothers?" Yami demanded; his face a neutral mask and his eyes hard and unyielding.

"I've done nothing of the sort." The shadow removed itself from the wall and moved towards them without leaving the darkness, extremely cautious of the moonlight bathing Yami and his siblings. "You're brothers trespassed on my property and entered this castle without my permission; therefore, as the master I have the right to keep them both here until I decide to let them leave, or until they perish, whichever comes first." He spoke in a harsh, arrogant tone.

"Trespassing doesn't warrant such a punishment." Yami thundered, clenching his free hand at his side. The shadow raised an eyebrow at the fierceness burning in those amethyst gems, clearly intrigued by the boy.

"It matters not; ignorance is not excuse for breaking the laws. If you wish to grant your older brother's request; however, I'll allow you take your youngest sibling home. Either way, _one_ of you is staying and not even your persistence will convince me otherwise." The shadow stated firmly.

Yami was about to retort until Yugi started coughing in his arms, he'd obviously been trying to hide it, but the loud choking coughs and heavy pants alerted everyone in the room to his condition. In a second, Yami's expression went from fury to fear as he fell to his knees and rearranged the smaller boy in his arms, just in time for the boy to release the worst coughing fit even the Master of the castle had ever heard.

"Dammit" Yami punched the floor.

"He can't stay here, Yami, he'll only get sicker." Atem explained, lying Yugi down in his lap, as the boy tried desperately to replenish his lungs.

"What's wrong with him?" The Master asked taking a step forward, but Yami was on his feet in front of his brothers before he could get any closer. "Yugi was born with an alignment of the chest." He explained. "The doctor said it should work itself out as he gets older, but whenever he has an attack it has to be controlled or he could get worse. It starts with coughing but then he can't breathe; the last time he had one his heart almost stopped beating!"

"Then give him his medicine." The master said bluntly.

"I don't have it." Yami retorted before turning to his older brother. "Where is it? I know you packed some when you two left, I checked three times."

Atem bit his lip "We did have it, but…it was in the carriage."

Yami mentally swore. The carriage! The carriage _he_ untied from Phantom's reigns before they rode into the woods. "Shit!" Swallowing his pride, Yami turned back to the master, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Yugi can't stay here; he'll die if he does."

"Then take him back to your town." The master ordered. "I won't stop you. I already said only one of you has to stay."

"I'm not leaving Atem here either." Yami said firmly.

The master raised another eyebrow, stepping closer, making his silhouette and eyes visible but nothing more. "Then what would you propose, I do?" he interrogated turning to the small boy, shaking in his older sibling's arms. He doubted Yugi truly was as sick as his brothers feared, but something _had_ to be done about that vicious cough. And fast. But first, he wanted to see how the youth in front of him would react.

His icy eyes fell back on Yami, whose face was hidden behind the veil of golden bangs. This one intrigued him, challenged him with no fear; met him blow for blow with a spirit that refused to break. It was refreshing, such fierce independence. Even now, despite his obvious fear for his younger brother's life, his older brother's freedom, and his anger at himself; the boy refused to show any sign of weakness. _Just like a cat_. The Master mused. How interesting it was to see just how far that spirit would go, as the master watched the crimson eyed teen calculate a plan in his head.

"How about a deal?" Yami said at last, lifting his head to meet the Master's eyes. Blazing crimson, the perfect mesh of Yugi's deep violet and Atem's bright ruby, burning with all the fire the master loved, bore into his orbs of icy blue.

The master raised an eyebrow, curious. "I'm listening."

"You said _one_ of us has to stay here, right? But you never specified who."

The Master's eyes brightened curiously; a smile slowly creeping across his face. "I don't believe I did." Yami wanted to snarl at the arrogance in his voice.

Atem must've figured out where Yami was going because he stiffened and protested immediately, but Yami ignored him. "Yami…"

"Then how about this: you let Yugi and Atem return to the village and never bother either of them again. No imprisonment, no nothing." Yami bargained, not a glimmer of doubt or hesitation in his eyes.

"You're terms are steep, little kitten." The Master circled him, keeping in the shadows. Yami stood his ground. The master was testing him, looking for any sign of weakness, like a shark searching for its prey's weak spot before making the killing blow. "I assume you're willing to offer me something just as valuable in return?"

"No." He said bluntly. "Nowhere near as valuable but it's all I have got to bargain with." Yami chuckled darkly.

"Very well, but I can't agree unless I know what it is you are offering me, kitten?" Yami shivered when he felt a claw-like hand brush one of his bangs behind his ear. He already knew what Yami was going to say, the Master just wanted to hear _him_ say it.

"You promise to let them go, no tricks, not double-cross, no loopholes, no nothing and…" Yami almost choked "you can have me, instead"

"YAMI NO!"

"That is an awfully steep sacrifice, kitten." He could hear the smirk in the Master's voice. "You know you'd be giving up everything. You'd be trapped here until I decide to let you leave. You'd never see your brothers or your home again…"

"It'd be worth it." Yami said immediately.

"But that's not all." The master continued. "You cannot be confined…" A clawed hand tugged on Yami's wrist pulling him into the shadows despite his struggle, while the opposite held his chin forcing him to meet the Master's eyes. "I saw it the moment I first laid eyes on you: you're a spirit as wild as an untamed falcon; a wildfire that burns vigorously with freedom. If you agree to this, you'd be throwing all that away; you'd never be free again. You'd be confined to this castle and the grounds, or…if I ordered it." He released him and swooped around him like a shadow, whispering darkly in the younger's ear. "This very room."

It was a miracle of Yami's will that he managed to not shiver when he felt those cold, scaly, clawed hands firmly grasp his shoulders.

He was testing him. Yami knew it. Testing his weakness, and exploiting everything he loved, knowing full well he was requiring the teen to sacrifice _everything_ while he, in turn, lost nothing. Waiting for him to weaken and refuse. Waiting for him to break.

Clenching his fists as his side, Yami closed his eyes forgetting his own desires and focused solely on his brothers. Yugi needed his medicine, that was his first priority and he needed Atem to take care of him. That was how it had always been: Yami would take care of Yugi, but Atem would take care of them both; financially and fraternally. Even more important they'd both be safe, free from this nightmarish king and his dark stone prison, and all it would coast him was everything.

The choice couldn't be more transparent.

"Let me see you." Yami whispered, without turning around.

"What!?" the Master released his shoulders and roared.

"No disrespect." Yami explained. "I just wish to see who it is I'm signing my life away to before I tell you my decision." It wouldn't matter either way, but if this Master thought he could keep Yami in the dark, forever, he was mistaken.

"Swear to me you won't scream." Was all he said.

Yami nodded and braced himself for the worst as the Master stepped into the moonlight. Immediately, Yami looked up and God did his mind rebel him. For all his arrogance and selfishness and harsh deeds, the Master was a breathtaking creature.

He was not human, yet at the same time he was. The Dragon King fit the title perfectly; he wasn't human or a dragon, but both. He stood six feet tall, towering over Yami. A neat mop of chestnut hair adorned his head revealing two pointed fin-like ears frizzed like a dragon's. His sharp features were angled like chiseled marble; his dragon fangs glittered pristine white in the moonlight, protruding from his upper lip, visible when he smirked thought his face betrayed no emotion.

His human body stood firmly, perfectly lean, muscled and proportioned with no visible flaws or imperfections. Caramel-dark skin pulled tight over smooth muscles, but instead of a human skin, a clutter of silvery-blue scales formed a spike at both his elbows to his wrists. Smooth dragon scales glittered so close together they looked like armor at first glance. Dragon skin glistened, a cross between silver and the faintest of blues, down his arms. His hands were muscled and scaled like a dragons. Sharp, pristine white claws that could easily rip him to shreds, replaced his fingers. Yami shivered remembering them on his shoulders and holding his chin not a few moments ago.

On each of his upper arms silvery-blue tattoos of a flying dragon curled in its wings, decorated the caramel skin. Sprouting from his shoulders were three feather-like fins like small wings, one of them curled in front of his chest revealing a white spike at the joint. Just below his back from both his shoulder-wings, they appeared: two enormous dragon wings as big as he was: membraned and muscled, like a cross between a bat and a bird; topped with a small white spike, but stronger and more powerful, like they could consume him in their leathery grasp; and glowing the same rich silvery blue as his scales.

Unable to control his body anymore, Yami scanned the rest of the Master's body. His torso was covered by a sleeveless, ice-blue turtle neck trench coat trimmed with gold and closed in the front allowing the gravity-defining tail to sway around his legs like his wings. Silver flying dragons with sapphire eyes of all sizes and shapes decorated the trench coat and his torso.

Behind him, Yami could see a large, muscled tail, glistening with icy-blue scales, moving on its own accord, boasting its power; the end curled like a whip. Moving his eyes from the lethal abdomen, Yami scanned down the Master's legs and feet: blue pants decorated with silver dragons tightly hugged the sculpted legs leaving little to the imagination. More scaled armor covered his legs from the knees down, forming a pair of boot-like dragon legs resembling his claws, but with stronger paws and shorter nails.

"Well?" the Master thundered, forcing Yami's gaze to return to those eyes. Immediately he was trapped by the paralyzing gaze of those sharp frosty-sapphire orbs speckled with flecks of silver with only black slits for pupils.

Dragon claws, dragon scales, dragon wings, dragon eye: immediately Yami knew where they were, who the Master was and what was happening and the realization made him dizzy and unable to move. _Don't faint, Yami! Don't you DARE faint!_

"You're Seto Kaiba, the Dragon King."

Surprise suddenly filled the dragon's eyes, as if shocked someone knew who he was without having to explain his disastrous past. But as quickly as it appeared, a smirk replaced it. _Beauty, fire_ and _brains: oh yes, he truly_ is _a gem._

"That is correct, kitten." Seto's smirk widened, but his eyes bore into Yami's with no emotion, noticing Yami's fierce resistance as he tried desperately not to shake or show fear—or desire. "What do you say now, Kitten?" Seto commanded, seductively. His claws danced under Yami's chin making him whimper slightly. "Do we have an agreement?" He commanded trying to intimidate him, but still even when he knew he was vanquished, Yami refused to show any weakness.

"Yami no!" Yugi pleaded, through another violet cough.

Yami chocked a whisper. "You have my word."

"Done!" Kaiba roared releasing the teen and ordering the servants at the door to release the two boys.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yami's knees give way and he collapsed to the floor, closing his eyes and buried his face in his hands to keep tears from falling.

The second Jaden and Chazz undid their chains, Yugi threw his arms around his older brother crying, pleading with him to come back, but all Yami could do was hold him. He felt Atem hug his shoulders, not saying a word, knowing nothing he said would change Yami's mind. "Dammit, Yami."

He didn't have time for anything else; Seto grabbed the back of his cloak, and hollered for two other servants and through him to the two guardsmen. "Marik, Otagi. Take them back to the village." Seto commanded before turning back to Yugi and Yami on the floor. "Time to go, little one." He said in a more civil voice.

"NO! Yami has to come too!" Yugi screamed, clenching Yami tighter.

"It's alright, Yugi. I'll be fine, just go with Temie, alright?" Yami forced a smile but Yugi saw right through it and just continued to cry.

Sighing, Seto snatched the smaller away from Yami and—with a little more care—handed him to Marik despite Yugi's struggling and coughing. "Get them there as fast as you can, and make sure he gets his medicine." Seto order the two monster spirits, before pointing to Yugi. The two nodded and left, dragging the two boys with them, looks of remorse on their face as they tried to block out the pleads and cries coming from all three siblings.

Yami made a mad dash for the door but Seto already locked it. Wrestling with the door and screaming at the top of his lungs, before he gave up. Yami sprinted to the window and clenched the stone windowsill looking for the spiky black and sandy haired guards.

He finally found them, but could barely see them from the tower prison. He could see both his brothers fighting with them, as the guards clenched Atem and Yugi in their arms and took to the sky, making sure they couldn't find their way back. His heart shattered when he saw Yugi, crying and screaming and shouting his full name; he was so scared. But he possessed no fear for himself or Atem or even of Seto. No, his fear was a direct result of his beloved brother's unknown fate as the vicious king's prisoner.

Yami collapsed to the floor in a shaking heap, curled his arms around the window sill and buried his face in his arms. He did nothing to stop the river of tears falling from his face: tears of anger, grief, remorse and loss. He'd always hated crying, considered it a weakness, but it seemed impossible _not_ to cry at that moment. The glassless window served as a permanent reminder of the outside world that was forever barred to him since chances were, he'd never set foot outside his current cell. He'd signed his life away: his family, his dreams, his freedom, everything he ever held dear; to a devilish creature who knew nothing of sacrifice.

Yes, now was the perfect time to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-Reading this chapter I am SO proud of Yami and Seto's interaction during their first meeting! Kaiba is a huge jerk and I love it because I feel he's perfectly in character and Yami too and I adore the sexual tension between them!
> 
> So, side note, from this point on is where the "film" and Fairy Tale and this story will completely split. I love slow burns, anti-herors with tragic backstories, flaws characters and character development and relationship development--all of which is a necessary formula for prideshipping so expect ALL of that ;)
> 
> Few side notes:  
> 1\. When in the servants are in their "Spirit" or human forms they are like ghosts where they look just as they do as human but their ability to touch and physically feel wanes dramatically. Their "monster" form where they take the shape of their respected duel monster is the only time they are completely physical.   
> New Monster list:  
> Joey-Red-Eyes Black Dragon (think of his red eyes black dragon armor from his duel with Valon)  
> Zane--Cyber Dragon (similar to Joey in it is an armor)  
> Mai--Harpy Lady (who didn't see that one coming)  
> Ryou--Change of Heart (I know, cope-out but it works with him)  
> * I believe that'severyone but let me know if I missed someone
> 
> (2) Yugi's "alignment of the chest" refers to having Weak bronchial tubes a medical condition that result in asthma attacks in childhood, sometimes severe, but it can be treated and soothed with a type of aroma therapy that opens the lungs and respiratory passages, in this particular time period. In the modern world you'd use an inhaler. Thankfully, attacks seem to feign as one gets older but must be careful as illness that cause respiratory problems and extreme winds or colds that cause pneumonia could be fatal if left untreated. In Season 0 and the first 7 manga volumes its implied that Yugi has either Asthma or Diabetes though it isn't mentioned again. 
> 
> (3) I apologize in advance for the blurry picture of Seto's "dragon form" let me start by saying i CANNOT BELIEVE how hard it was to find Seto Kaiba AS a blue eyes white dragon or dragon/human hybrid. You'd think the internet would be flooded with those but nope, I checked. Thankfully, I had this image saved and was able to uploaded it as the Cover Image for the story on FanFiction but it still came out kinda crappy despite the MONSTROUS amount of editing I did. This image was created by Slifertheskydragon on Deviantart (sliftertheskydragon.deviantart.com) and I fell in love with it when i saw it ten years ago and had it as my headcannon when I created Seto. It is an AWESOME PICK, but sadly is no longer available on DA or the internet (I checked). Hopefully this gives you an idea of what "deast" Kaiba looks like :)
> 
> Next Update will be Saturday December 26.


	7. The Crimson Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami faces the aftermath of his cataclysmic choice.  
> Kaiba finds himself in a mutually uncomfortable situation in the consequences of the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Christmas Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter was originally broken during a period when my laptop was broken and rereading the rough draft...it showed -_-   
> But here I am ten years older and ten years wiser...
> 
> Warning: Yami slaps Seto in this Chapter. Normally I wouldn't feel the need to mention this since (and i will never say this about hitting ANYONE otherwise) but Seto deserved it...but I DO want to give a warning because I am 100% against abuse in ANY form regardless of who does it and who its against and though this is not one of those situations, and I want to make it clear that it is not.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Crimson Room

The boy's defiant gaze and wails of despair echoed in Seto's mind even as he followed Duke and Marik out towards the courtyard. Yami's siblings begged and pleaded for their brother's return, even offering the same deal, but Kaiba refused them. The smaller one could barely speak, his coughing fit returned with such force.

"Get going both of you!" Kaiba ordered, as Duke handed Yugi over and Marik took to the air, both boys secured. Knowing his servant's speed, Seto assumed the two brothers would be home in a manner of minutes, and plenty of time to make sure the smallest boy got his medication. Sighing, Kaiba turned on his heels and returned to the manor.

He couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt wash over him as he heard his prisoner's wails, but he brushed it off. _The kitten will just have to get used to it_. He concluded as he stormed back up the spiraling staircase to the tower.

"Um…Master Seto?" a timid voice paused him.

"What, Jesse?" Seto snarled, turning to the Ruby Carbuncle.

Jesse gulped. "Well, uh, me and the guys were just wonderin which one of the guest rooms we should be preparin for Yami, you know?" he tried to steady his voice. True enough, Kaiba had never harmed or hurt any of his childish servants and didn't ever plan too, but the king's presence and commanding authority made it difficult not to feel nervous in his presence.

"And why, on earth, would you all be wondering that?" Kaiba smirked with a snort.

"Well?" Syrus moved out from behind the pillar, his glamour that of his dragonroid form. His voice was more civil than Jesse's but still timid. "We just figured since Yami is going to be staying with us for some time, that maybe he would be more comfortable staying in a proper room."

Seto snarled.

Jessie squeaked and took a step back. "Or not."

"Oh for God's sake, Kaiba!" Kaiba turned to meet a scowling young man. The metallic shell of his spirit form melted in a wisp of silver, leaving him in his human face. Despite his paled complexion and slate eyes, dead and gray from years as a spirit, he was a handsome man. Slightly shorter than Seto, Zane still stood tall, in a blue and white uniform; a spiky mop of midnight blue hair cascaded to his shoulders in smooth points. His sharp features made him lovely to behold despite the scowl on his face.

But it was the way Zane said the second half of Seto's true name, that even he sometimes forgot in the depths of his mind, that herald his attention.

"Zane!" Syrus abandoned his physical form for his spirit one and hugged his older sibling.

"Hello to you to, Syrus." The Steward cast his younger sibling a small smile, before his neutral mask returned when his eyes met his Master's. "But I believe me and the master have other matters to discuss."

Unlike the younger servants, Zane was one of the few who had no fear of Kaiba.

"Really, and what matters are those that I know nothing about?" Seto joked, arrogantly, despite Zane's scowl deepening.

"For heaven's sake, Kaiba, I certainly hope you don't plan on leaving that poor boy locked up, and freezing to death in that bloody tower all night?" Zane scolded, making no effort to hide the disdain in his voice.

"And why not?" Seto challenged, with a sarcastic tone. "He is certainly strong enough to handle it. Besides, he had no trouble screeching at me when he made the deal." Seto snarled.

"Master please," Ryou appeared through the wall in his spirit form and pleaded, hoping to calm his Master's temper. "The boy lost his family and his freedom in less than an hour; anyone would be upset in his position."

"Besides" Syrus kept his face towards Zane, so Kaiba couldn't read his emotions. "You're deadline is in less than five months, Master. It would be a waste to have your last hope of breaking the dragon's spell freezing in a tower. Who knows some courtesy may inspire him to follow suit; he most certainly wasn't this feisty when I first saw him." Zane resisted the urge to smirk, knowing exactly what his clever brother was trying to do, and noticing the calculating look on Kaiba's face.

"Anyone would be feisty if they found their family locked up." Jesse added. "And he is a bit of a mess, who knows a good night sleep and a hot meal might do him some good."

"Hmm, you all seem to have put too much faith in a child who claims to hate me." Seto chuckled, bitterly.

"Kaiba, are you saying you don't care if the curse is broken or not! You know what happened to you if it isn't!" Zane hissed, growling at his stubborn master, more out of concern than anything else.

"I'm well aware of that, Zane, thank you. I simply don't see the point in raising everyone's hopes when they'll only be shot down in the end." Kaiba replied in a detached manner. "But if it will put you all at ease; no, I don't plan on keeping him in the tower." Kaiba snapped and stormed towards the tower staircase "Go prepare the Crimson room."

"The Crimson room?" Even Zane's eyes widened with surprise. "You haven't used that one in decades, Kaiba?" Zane asked.

"It suits him. Go get the others and set it up, now." Seto ordered and the watched the spirits move. "And Syrus…"

"Yes!" The Servant of Décor squeaked.

"Nothing too over the top, he won't like that." Kaiba ordered, turning back towards the tower, ignoring the baffled glances of his servants.

"How can ya tell?" Jesse asked.

"He's not some helpless docile maiden who'll just meekly accept his fate and be happy with a pretty room, nice clothes, and kind servants." Seto explained without stopping or looking behind him. "Why do you think I picked _that_ room?" He asked rhetorically before vanished up the tower steps.

"That was a very clever but a very risky move, Syrus." Zane half scolded when the Master was out of hearing range.

"I know," Syrus apologized. "But Master Seto's always so stubborn because he's lonely. Who knows maybe spending time with Master Yami will be good for him?" the silver-eyed boy smiled, optimistically.

X

The iron door slammed open with a loud clang when Seto shoved it. His dragon eyes scanned the tower dungeon for his captive. He found him right where he left him: collapsed in front of the windowsill, crying. Seto felt his heartstrings wrench at the sight of the strong-willed youth looking so broken, but shook it away.

"Yami?" he called.

No sooner has the teen heard his name did he look up. Wild crimson eyes blazed with anger and sorrow; visible tears marks streaked his cheeks. Yami wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and gripped the windowsill before pulling himself into a standing position. Then, without warning, he dashed foreword and with one swift motion, punched Kaiba right in the face! The dragon's head snapped to one side with a force that almost knocked him over. Almost.

"YOU COLD-HEARTED, CALLUS, UNSCRUPULOUS BASTARD!" Yami exploded, shaking in anger, but refused to let anymore tears fall. "You couldn't give five measly seconds to say goodbye!? I just signed my life away to you! I gave up everything for my brothers; I'll never see them again and you couldn't give five lousy seconds to tell them good bye and that I loved them! Did you not see my little brother? How scared for me he was! And I couldn't even have a minute to calm him down and tell him I'd be alright. Five seconds was all I needed! And you couldn't even give me that before you dragged them away screaming!"

Seto moved his head back and moved one of his clawed hands to rub the abused cheek, eyes glowing dangerously at the teenager as he continued his rant, but Seto remained silent, purely from shock. No one _ever_ spoke to him like that. Or stuck him, even after he'd been cursed. Anger soon replaced astonishment. Seto's pride kicked in and he snatched his captive's wrist before he could move away.

Yami opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when Kaiba slammed him back against the wall, pinning both his wrists above his head; the dragon's tail around Yami's thigh holding him in place. Fearing the worst, Yami began to struggle, but Kaiba pinned him with his free hand and forced the teen to look at him. Yami shivered at the ferocity in those feral icy eyes.

"I could have you _killed_ for such an act." Seto hissed in a dangerously low voice. A slight satisfaction filled him when Yami shivered, though the boys' crimson glare refused to falter. "Strike me again, and there will be dire consequences and they will _not_ be in your favor."

"Let. Go of me!" Yami growled and bit his lip until he tasted blood when Seto used one of his legs to pin him against the wall. He refused to cry out. He wouldn't give the Dragon King the satisfaction.

"Let's get something straight here, _kitten_. _You_ don't make the rules, _I_ do. You agreed to be here and follow them, so I suggest you get that simple fact embedded in your skull or your time here will not be pleasant. I won't hesitate to punish you if you disobey me, again." Seto released Yami and he dropped to the floor; the defiant fire in his eyes blazing even brighter than they did before.

Seto smirked. "Mark my words, kitten; I _will_ douse that defiant flame of yours." He turned and headed back towards the door. "Now, if you're done throwing a tantrum, I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Yami's head shot up, and he got to his feet.

"Of course," Kaiba mocked. "You didn't think I was heartless enough to leave you freezing to death here in the tower all night did you? Surely even you must have a higher opinion of people. Unless, of course, you'd rather stay; if that would make you happy then by all means."

Yami growled at the mocking tone the other was giving him, and felt scarlet color his face and his ego bruise a bit, alerting Kaiba that _was_ what he thought. Swallowing his pride, Yami followed the king out of the foreboding tower.

Seto grabbed a lantern from the shelf and ordered Yami to follow him down the nearby corridor. Yami pulled his coat around him if only to keep out the cold air—having given Yugi his cloak. His eyes wondered around the corridor in amazement, though he fiercely fought it.

The castle's interior was just as magnificent as the exterior. Once Seto escorted him up the spiral staircase to the second floor, he followed down a hallway, done like an open balcony with marble railings. Yami peeked over the side and found a fantastic view of the main corridor and several other rooms including the vast dining room, beneath it. Chandeliers made of glass and crystal or iron and candles hung from the ceilings on thick chains, and statues of gargoyles and mythical creatures embedded the walls. Even along the hallway they were walking down, statues of gryphons stood evenly spaced; the grotesque craftsmanship, so finely done, Yami wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly flew away.

His gaze fell on the marble floors beneath him to the shadowed ceiling. The points and curves of the roof were done in an elaborate fashion; windows of stain glass speckled everywhere, while the pillars seemed to continue forever into the infinite darkness. Unlike the castle of his dreams, everything in this place was a darker color, or seemed veiled in shadows. No dust or cobwebs littered the castle walls or floor, despite its obvious age; not even the polished stone of the statues, floor, and balconies were aged by time.

Seto's eyes trailed behind him, mentally telling himself he only wanted to make sure the boy was following him, but another part of him couldn't resist the enthralled and terrified look on his captive's face as he scanned his new home. The silence between them suddenly became tense and suffocating, like thick coils. He'd always welcomed silence, the absence of noise offered him a sense of peace, but, suddenly, he'd give anything to make the air dances again. Having enough sense to realize Yami wouldn't make the first sound, Seto spoke. "I take it you're enjoying yourself?" he asked, mildly amused.

Yami's trance broke in an instant. He turned away, feeling heat color his face. "It's adequate." He answered, fighting with all his might to mask the emotions in his voice.

"Very." Seto added turning the corner down another hallway where rooms were being prepared. "Since the castle is now you're home, you're free to move about it as you like. Should you get lost or wish to find a specific location, don't be afraid to ask the servants. They live to please." The Master explained. A snort was his only answer. It was a miracle of Seto's will he didn't scowl. Could the boy at least _attempt_ to be civilized?

"The only restrictions" he continued "are that you are not to leave the palace grounds or go near the woods. That is for your own safety; the woods are enormous, you'd get lost for years before anyone found you without some sense of direction. The second is you are not allowed near the West Wing under any circumstances. Why or for whatever reason is not your business. Other than that, you are free to go about as you wish." This time his answer was full blown laughter. Seto stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Yami didn't even flinch at his feral gaze. "What. May I ask. Is so humorous?" Seto demanded.

"My apologies, _you're highness,_ " Yami spat the title as if it were poison. "But if you think giving me a room and suddenly being polite will convince me to forgive and forget, and make nice, you are surely mistaken." Sarcasm drowned Yami's voice. "I have no intention of becoming another one of your servants, so do us both a favor and don't pretend to be nice to me." Yami snapped.

Seto's first response was anger, of course. A feral fury rose in him like a caged beast, then anguish. How dare he? This child _knew_ his story, and yet he had the gull to criticize _him_ and squabble about his own misfortunes? Did he really think his cursed existence was such a picnic? Then suddenly, his expression changed to one so shockingly surprising, even Yami's control broke into pure bewilderment: He laughed.

But it wasn't a normal laugh. The Dragon King's laughter wasn't the rich pearls Yami heard when people vocally expressed their happiness. No this was…darker, more amused, and curled with a type of humor that chilled Yami to the bone. Once the king's gaze returned to his captive, he smirked at Yami's bewildered state, a smile that curled at the corners. "You have quite a defiant spirit, Kitten." Seto took a step towards Yami, who instinctively took a step back, but Seto continued forward not letting the short distance between them increase. Yami cursed when his back hit the wall of the balcony and his hands grabbed air. "And a sharp tongue," Seto leaned over his captive, meeting the boy's fiery eyes, their face now dangerously close. "A dangerous combination in a prisoner…It'd be wise of you to keep that tongue of yours in check." Yami flinched, when one of Seto's claws traced his cheek; the dragon's smirk curled. "Otherwise, your spirit just might get you killed." He hissed in Yami's ear before, pulling back like a flash of white, leaving Yami still shaking against the banister.

The teen cursed himself for showing weakness in front of his capture, but his glare returned with full force. His defiance only seemed to amuse Seto even more. "We're here." He gestured to the room that would now be Yami's new home.

X

"Hurry up everyone, the master will be here soon," Zane ordered as the servants scurried about trying to make the Crimson room as pleasing as they could for their new guest. It had taken a while to remove the layers of dust accumulating on the wood and change the moth-eaten sheets and carpets, but the Steward had to admit the room was quickly returning to its ravishing state. Syrus, no doubt, surpassed at his job.

"You think the violet rose would look better?" Sy asked as Jaden filled the ruby colored glass with water. "I don't wanna use red, it'll be too much."

"I'd go for the white ones" Jesse suggested. "Violet may remind him too much of his bro."

"Good point." Syrus agreed arranging the snow colored flowers in the vase.

"We've finished the wardrobe" The brown-haired faerie seamstresses told her Mistress as she closed the enormous dark, stained bureau and followed Serenity. Mai paused to set aside the black trench coat Master Kaiba left there on the back of the desk chair.

"We weren't sure what he liked so we added a bit of everything." Serenity added, excitingly.

"Careful hun, we don't want to spoil him." Mai, the Mistress of the Wardrobe smiled at her apprentices' eagerness. "What do you think, Malik?"

The sandy-haired Tailor smiled. "We'll definitely have to get Yami fitted for some of these when he gets settled in." He told Mai, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't make any plans just yet." Zane reminded. "Remember, we want him to feel welcome here first."

"Okay, anything else?" Jaden asked Syrus when they finished arranging the quilts and pillows on the iron-framed bed.

"The room's ready, the wardrobe is set, the bathing chamber has been prepared, and Chazz is finishing up with the balcony," Syrus looked up as the forenamed, Chazz, closed the glass doors and dusted off the crimson and gold mesh curtains, before typing them back to let the moonlight fill the room. "I think that's everything, Jesse did you finish cleaning the fireplace?" Syrus asked, his aqua-haired friend.

"On it." Jessie promised, putting fresh wood in the grate, before getting the oil to light it. Orange and yellow flames filled the room with warmth and light. "We need a new gate for this thing, but the glass should let the heat out and keep the embers in." He told Zane, who recorded the problem for future needs.

"Did Bakura prepare dinner yet? The master hasn't eaten and the new master must be hungry." Serenity asked the Steward.

"Worry about that later!" Joey barged through the door as a golden-haired apparition. "Everyone scat, that master's coming."

Following the blonde's advice, the spirits phased through the walls, before returning to their monsterous forms, silently hoping the room was ready for their newest resident.

X

The click of keys unlocking the gold embroidered door was the only warning Yami got before he suddenly found himself whisked inside his new room. Not even bothering to check around, he turned his attention to his capture and glared. "I can walk just fine on my own."

Seto snorted. "Again you don't know when to hold your tongue. Very well." Seto shook his head, and turned around, as if leaving. "Despite the circumstances and as difficult as this may be for you to accept, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Yami resisted the urge to blink at the sympathy in the Lord's voice.

"Now, get dressed and I'll have the servants bring you down for dinner," Seto commanded.

"No," Yami said simply, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Seto froze in his tracks. "I beg your pardon?" His voice was lower and more dangerous than it had been all night.

"I'm not hungry," Yami said flatly, grateful his empty stomach didn't voice its protests.

"I wasn't asking if you were hungry or not. I'm _telling_ you. You're going to dinner." Seto's icy glare met Yami's.

"No. I'm _not_ ," Yami said simply; his tone indomitable and undaunted. Blazing eyes of fire bore into twin pools of ice: flames of defiance, impossible to quench and domineering ice, too thick to ever hope of breaking. Fire and Ice remained transfixed, neither willing to relinquish their control or give the other the satisfaction of knowing he'd won.

Finally, the dragon king smiled, a small smirk that made Yami blink, before a chorus of laughter erupted from deep within Seto's throat. Blood boiled in Yami's veins. Did the Dragon King really find him so amusing? The thought made Yami's teeth clench in rage.

"Very well, kitten." Seto half-mocked "Be stubborn; I will not degrade myself to arguing with you. If you insist on acting this way then starve for the night. Perhaps going without food for the night will do your attitude some good." He laughed, but just as quickly his glare turned hard and he leaned over to meet Yami's eyes: the boy too stunned to do anything but stand still. "But know this: I mean what I say; you won't get anything else tonight. The servants obey only me. If I order them not to give you something, they'll obey. You won't be able to have them bring you something later because you skipped a meal, solely because of your stubbornness, so you either come now, or go without. The choice is yours." The sharp tone spoke only the ugly truth.

Despite the flinch in his step and his churning stomach, Yami's glare refused to falter. "I'll take my chances."

"Fine." Seto turned on his heels and stormed out the door. "Goodnight." Was all he said before the door slammed shut, leaving Yami alone in the gilded cage.

Yami growled and kick the door in frustration, before grabbing the closeting pillow he could find and released a violent scream, he'd been holding back, into its confines. He let it drop into his lap, and panted in frustration when he was done. It didn't make him feel better, but if felt nice to release some of his pent-up stress.

When he opened his eyes (not remembering when he'd closed them), he finally took in the surroundings of his new room. He wasn't sure what to expect when Seto said he was having a room in the palace. He expected some sort of combination of a fairytale room that a princess would want or something straight out of Cinderella when the lucky wench got her prince and kingdom. The exact _opposite_ of what he _did_ get: unless, of course, it was Cinderella's room on the other side of the looking glass.

The room was beautiful (though he hated to admit it) in a dark, gothic sort of manner. Instead of a wooden bed and canopy fit for a king, an iron frame formed the bed; a grotesque pattern formed the headboard and end of the bed like a combination of a spiral and spider's web. Crimson blankets of satin and other fabric draped the full-sized mattress. Embroidered pillows woven from gold, red and black satin or Egyptian cotton aligned the headboard in various sizes, forming patterns that served both comfort and as a decorative purpose.

Next to the bed was a black iron table in the same grotesque molding as the bed. A lit candelabra rested peacefully next to a book bound in green leather and a pen. Above the table an exquisitely carved candelabrum rested flat against the wall; each of its multiple branches held a lit, decorative candle, filling the room with fragrance. Opposite the bed, a fire roared to life contained by about three feet of obsidian stone and mantle: iron and glass served to keep the embers safely contained while heat flooded into the room. Candles lined the mantel piece, all in adequate iron candle holders. A red vase filled with white roses in the center, contrasted with the black stone of the mantle. Two large candles blazed to life in black, iron lanterns on either side of the fireplace.

Yami's eyes wondered further around the room: all the furniture was simple yet elegantly carved from rich rosewood with gold or brass handles. The pieces lined against the walls opposite and adjacent the bed. In the far corner, against the same wall as the fireplace, an enormous rosewood wardrobe towered almost to the ceiling. The exquisite carvings resembled the vines of a forest, convoluting up the wood, while the images of mythical creatures decorated the doors.

Perpendicular to it was a door, barely opened, but Yami could see it led to a joint bathroom. The polished obsidian tile contrasted nicely with the ivory basin rising from the floor that served as a tub and the pale cream marble of the counters. In the corner adjacent the entrance door sat a gracefully carved rosewood desk and a large bookshelf, stacked with leather bound books. Brass knobs and bindings decorated the desk where stacks of paper, books and pens had already been reorganized.

The darkness of the furniture and bed contrasted nicely with the Egyptian gold carpets covering the floors-their red and black designs invoking organic spirals and painted shadows and warming the stone floors. The unique walls boasted three colors: half crimson and half pale gold with a thin strip of black between them.

Despite his fervent desire to hate the room, Yami loved it, but at the same time it was a gift from his captor, and he fought tooth and nail to despise it. But what drew Yami's attention was the wall on the left side of the bed: a wall made almost entirely out of glass, save for the aged, gold bindings of a doorway and the mesh curtains. If not for the balcony appearing through the invisible wall, Yami could've been convinced nothing was there.

He got up enthralled, and walked to the glass. A transparent reflection met him as he approached. His hand moved automatically to meet that of his reflection, only to feel the cold glass of the invisible barrier beneath it. Instead of the sickeningly sweet clichéd view of cherry trees or a flowery garden, he saw the dark forest, frosted with snow and ice beneath a towering, foreboding, black and white mountain. The silver full moon, shimmering in the black sky, perfected the image. Soon, it became too difficult to look beyond his reflection and at the portrait behind it before he found himself meeting his eyes in the clear mirror.

His hand gently retracted from the glass, pulling back as far as it could before tightening into a fist. Yami growled and punched the glass window, hard. Not even a crack or dent marred the perfect clear surface. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he lowered his face and pressed his forehead against the glass, shaking in anger, anguish and fear. His nails scarped against the living symbol of the bitterness of his sacrifice.

Freedom. So close, yet just as the glass blocked his path, he'd never be able to grasp it again.

Overcome by his raging emotions, he struggled backwards from the window until the back of his hand touched the iron posts of the bed and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, no longer carrying about the tears marring his cheeks.

X

"Ouch! Jesse, you stepped on my foot!" Chazz snapped in a whisper, trying to shove the sea foam-haired servant out of his way.

"Sorry," Jesse apologized, trying to untangle himself from the weave the four boys had pulled themselves into.

"Stop moving!" Jaden ordered, pulling Syrus next to him, effectively sending Chazz and Jesse into a heap on the floor. "He'll hear you." The brunette warned, pressing his translucent ear against the door and braced his body with his hands. Syrus copied his action, listening for any sound on the other side of the thick rosewood door.

"Remind me again, why we're not just phasing inside?" Chazz demanded, sarcastically.

"Cuz first off, that's rude." Jesse answered first. "And second you heard what the Master said, and I for one ain't pushin that temper of his anymore than it's already been pushed, tonight."

"Damn straight, he practically stormed downstairs when Yami didn't want dinner." Jaden shivered at the memory.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chazz blinked. The three boys looked at the head servant with bewilderment. "Well, think about it, when was the last time Seto bothered to _walk_ someplace? Normally, he just flies wherever he needs to go?"

"Uh?" Jaden leaned against the door, actually pondering the question. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember."

"Shouldn't you four be in bed by now?" The quartet jumped and whirled around to see Seto standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"With all due respect, Master Seto, but we're over 100 years old, and it's only" Chazz turned to the antiquarian clock in the hallway corner. "1 in the morning?"

Seto smiled "Rules are rules boys; now get to bed before I call Zane." He playfully warned, watching them scurry away. A small chuckled escaped his mouth before his attention turned to the real reason he'd wondered back to the East Wing.

The lock of the door opened with a shallow click and a low creek. Though darkness shrouded the room in shadow, the multiple candle-lit candelabrums and the roaring fire lit the room in a bright glow, alerting him that his captive was not on the bed where he'd left him, or at the desk, or in the bath chamber. His dragon eyes scanned the corners of the large room, until they caught a flash of red on the other side of the iron bed frame. With an elegant swoop, the Dragon King found himself on the other side of the Crimson room, staring down at his shivering captive on the floor.

Seto sighed and knelt down, a clawed hand removed the golden forelock from the boy's sleeping face, revealing the uneasy sleep he'd succumbed to, and the tear-streaks marrying his cheeks. Carefully, Seto whipped the tears away with the back of his hand. A silent shiver ran through his hand when the warm skin touched his cool scales. The boy truly was beautiful.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Seto sighed before hooking his arms under Yami's legs and back and gently lifting him in to his arms. Yami's winter coat slid to the floor with the action, but Seto's tail was quick to catch it.

Relieving his captive of the uncomfortable position, the dragon king placed him sideways on the bed, resting against the myriad of pillows. His eyes scanned the boy over, taking in his dirty shirt and pants, soiled from the day's events. Seto closed his eyes and with a snap of his fingers, the clothes joined Yami's trench coat, while the Master turned to the wardrobe and pulled out something for the boy to wear tomorrow. His eyes caught something shinning against the candle light.

"I thought I'd lost this." Seto's eyes widened, as his clawed hands fingered over one of his old trench coats. He pulled it from its place on the chair and held it open. It looked as lovely as if did when he'd lost it: the shiny black leather shamed the midnight, the stitching of a gold dragon spiraling around the elegant stitching of a red rose decorated along the arm; another red rose with silver wings adorned the back, surrounded by spirals of gold and silver; a similar stitching decorated the tail and hems. His eyes darted from the coat to his shivering captive, then back to the coat. He deposited the fresh clothes on the rim of the bed and gently covered his captive's shivering body, before making a note to have Malik and Mai have it fitted for him once he was settled.

That coat looked better on Yami then it ever did on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I absolutely love and am very proud of. The beginning was another one of the earliest segments I had written--Yami and Kaiba just SPOKE to me and i love the dynamics of their rocky relationship and how they both clash and compliment the other with Seto's icy exterior and Yami's bold, fearless fire (re-reading the manga, fire is definitely Yami's element, I love how its use to emphasis his temper whenever he's angry)
> 
> I'm also very proud of Yami's breakdown at the end--which was inspired by his reaction in the train car during the Doma/Waking the Dragons arc and his angst when Joey was unconscious after his duel with Marik--I just love how Atem/Yami wears his emotions on his sleeve and how he doesn't have to speak but you can tell by his body language and physical actions you can see exactly how he's feeling.
> 
> The final scene I'm also very proud of as I wanted to show Seto's gentler side--and that despite he's attitude he's clearly good with kids.
> 
> The design for Yami's room came from a combination of things: I definitely wanted to do something gothic in contrast of the traditional "princess" style (which i personally can't stand) and something that was more suited to Yami's personality. Sam's bedroom from Danny Phantom inspired the layout design, everything else I just had fun with. 
> 
> Character Notes: 
> 
> Marik and Malik: This is one of my earlier works, back when there apparently was a debate on whether Marik was the name of the Yami or the Hikari, so so clarification purposes Malik is the Hikari in this fic and Marik is the Yami
> 
> Marik--Winged Dragon of Ra (think of it as an armor); The Captain of the Guard and runs all the security in the Manor and leader in times of crisis and battle; bound to the Gates and the guard towers unless summoned by Kaiba (or the Master of the house) grants him temporary leave; Malik's husband. 
> 
> Joseph (Joey): Maitre d' of the Castle and in charge when Zane or the Master is absent. Mai's husband and Serenity's older brother; sees to it that everyone in the castle is happy and taken care of (and goes out of his way to ensure so, even if it means disobeying Seto's orders which creates a strain between them)
> 
> Mai: Mistress of the Wardrobe; in charge of all the clothes and overseas their manufacturing; she and Malik chooses which colors, fabrics and designs suit each person's needs; Joey's wife
> 
> Malik: Tailor, in charge of making clothes and the seamstresses, he makes, fixes, and fits all the clothes in the manor; Marik's Husband; Ra armor spirit (also--couldn't think of anything else)
> 
> Tea- Seamstress, in charge of measurements and sewing under Malik and Mai, and plays around with different outfit designs; Fairy's Gift 
> 
> Serenity: Mai's Assistant but also helps Joey with the management and running of the castle; Joey's younger sister
> 
> Syrus: Master of Décor; he oversee each room and makes sure the castle is clean and presentable; Zane's younger brother; the youngest servant
> 
> Jaden: Master of Revels; in charge of entertainment since he can't stand boredom or sadness, Jaden takes it upon himself to the best of his abilities to make sure no one in the castle succumbs to boredom; loves playing games; Winged Kuriboh Spirit
> 
> Jesse: The Stable Master; along with his "foster brother" Jim, Jesse takes care of the animals both in and out of the castle, and is a guide to the castle grounds. Inside the castle, he assists his friends, in any way he can, with their chores; Jim's "foster" sibling; Ruby Carbuncle spirit
> 
> Chazz: Head Servant and Seto's Butler as the "oldest" of his friends, he keeps his fellow servants on track and—to his best efforts—out of trouble. He answers to Seto directly and is the final authority on everything pertaining to the management of the household after Zane and is the only servant allowed in Kaiba's room; Dragon Light and Dark Spirit (though the size of a cat)
> 
> Zane: Steward; in charge of all the castle staff and runs the manor. In charge of the castle in Kaiba's absence and has final say on management decisions; Syrus' older brother and a paternal force for the younger members of the castle; Cyber Dragon Armor Spirit


	8. The Cursed Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening to discover his nightmare is very much real, Yami dares leave the shelter of his room and explore the castle...with some surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed to say that this chapter was the result of three days worth of adrenaline and creative bursts due to college finals...which is probably why ten years later and ten years wiser, I want nothing more than to rehash this chapter and am already making notes on how to do the rewrite...^^' None the less, please and enjoy and do not be afraid to offer constructive criticism.

Chapter 7: The Cursed Castle

Yami didn't want to move. Even as the midday light poured through the window, shaking him from the other reality of sleep. Taking advantage of the sudden wakefulness, his stomach took the time to voice its needs and growled. The pain of emptiness effectively ruined Yami's sleep. The boy growled and tried to sink deeper into the soft pillows and comfy mattress. His hand reached to pull his comforter tighter around his body.

Except there was no comforter.

And the pillows were not his.

Surprise shocked Yami into wakefulness, and he looked around his room frantically to try and figure out where he was. The room was not his: the bed was too soft; the pillows too fancy; the bed and furniture too rich; and the outline was nothing like the cozy room he'd created for himself in his grandfather's house.

Last night suddenly came crashing back to him, so suddenly a hand rose to gently press against his temples while the other braced his shaking form. The reality finally sinking in that all the events of the previous day had not simply been a nightmare as he had hoped. It had all been real.

Yami certainty didn't feel real, though. Nothing felt real; he wanted to feel like he'd suddenly fallen through the rabbit hole, and awoken in a twisted version of his favorite fairy tale. He'd dreamed the thought before but never in his life had he ever dared wish such a fantasy would come true. And yet here he was: the prisoner of the Dragon King he'd read about every day since he was twelve, living out his sentence in a magnificent castle that haunted his thoughts, and sleeping in a room that suited a dark princess rather than the imaginative son of a wealthy merchant. Yami just froze, stunned as the utter impossibility of his situation crashed against the sheer actuality of it. He shivered, pulling the coats tighter against his bare skin.

He froze as he comprehended that statement. Coat? Bare skin? A shiver of dread suddenly crawled up Yami's spine as the cool air suddenly bit the bare skin of his arms, legs and torso. Slowly, very slowly, he looked down at himself…and found he was wearing nothing but a long black leather trench coat and his boxers.

"What the hell!?" Yami hollered in both anger and shock, before growling and wrapping the coat around himself, his face going as red as his eyes, despite the fact no one was in the room. "Who the hell..?" he demanded before the answer suddenly crashed into his mind, making him see red all over again. His fists clenched the leather so hard his knuckles went white. "Kaiba." Yami growled low in this throat. He searched frantically for his clothes and only found a neat pile at the end of the large bed. A parchment on top.

Yami stood up and snatched the paper off the pile, using one hand to keep the trench coat closed around him. His name was written in elegant sapphire ink.

_Yami_

_As I'm sure you are aware of, you have no clothing. No, it was not I who undresses you, but I refused to let you roam around my castle in your filthy clothes. Therefore, as an act of a good host, I've provided you with a new outfit until the seamstresses and tailor can create a new wardrobe to suit your liking. I suggest you become acquainted with them soon and accomplish the task quickly, for I will not be around to provide for your needs if you do not take it upon yourself to see if they are met._

_Kaiba_

_P.S. Feel free to keep the trench coat, I must say it looks better on you then it ever did on me._

Yami growled and crunched the note in his hand, unsure if he should be grateful or angered at the casual tone in the note. Any kindness Seto had placed in it was marred by the sheer arrogance he could just hear behind the words: like Yami was a child Kaiba was teaching how to take care of himself. However, that last line burned a blush across his face.

He crumbled the note in his hand and chucked it across the room before scanning over the clothes. Yami couldn't deny the clothes were lovely. They reminded him of the garments he'd seen when the family had lived in England for a time. Traveling around the world, he'd seen European fashions hadn't changed much, but the clothes in his arms seemed…unique, as if made just for him. He growled in frustration before swallowing his pride and let the trench coat slip from his shoulders. It was either accept Seto's gift or go naked. At this point he wasn't sure which was worse.

The long sleeved violet shirt sculpted his lean form trimmed with amethyst cuffs. A lovely long jacket colored scarlet with golden spirals all over it slipped over the shirt and trailed to his knees. Gold buttons buttoned down the front from his collar to his navel; two gold chains connected the front of the tail across his thighs. Black pants with a slit from just the below the knee to the floor, sculpted his legs then flared at his ankles; gold designs matching the jacket decorated the hems. Slender knee-high black leather boots with gold clasps completed the outfit.

Once he was dressed he jumped to his feet and spun around in front of the mirror, as if testing the outfit. He hated to admit it, but the clothes were perfect. He noticed his chocker was missing and found a crimson sash on the bed. He snatched it up and walked over to the vanity and wardrobe, both were empty of garments but to his happiness he found a wooden box of old accessories. He dug through it until he found a gold gothic cross-shaped pendant with an opal in the center and a ruby at the top bottom and on each arm of the cross. He looped the sash threw the loop at the top and carefully tied it around his neck in the form of a chocker.

"Much better." He smirked to himself, admiring his appearance in the mirror. "Yugi would love this." He chuckled remembering all the times he and Yugi had spent their afternoons increasing their diverse wardrobes. Realization crashed into him again. All enjoyment sapped from his face, until he matched the shocked, broken face in the mirror. "Yugi…Atem…" he mentally kicked himself for forgetting even for a moment why he was there. He leaned his head against the mirror, before sighing in defeat. "I guess it doesn't matter now…I made my choice, I can only hope and pray they find happiness." Yami said to himself, in hopes of earning some form of comfort.

As if answering his prayers for a distraction, his stomach suddenly howled it protests, reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since the previous morning. His argument with Kaiba was still fresh in his mind, but damn him if he was going to let that arrogant bastard starve him. Yami stormed to the door before carefully gripping the gold handle. He gave it an experimental turn. So good so far. He turned it completely with a swift flick of the wrist and pulled it open.

It wasn't locked. No one was outside. The hallways were dark as they had been the previous night save for the light seeping through the skylights overhead and the burning candles. Yami smirked, but deciding not to tempt his luck, carefully scanned the hallway before slipping out of the safety of his room and slid against the wall. Nothing moved. No one acknowledged his presence. In fact the castle seemed as deserted as it appeared. Smirking in victory, Yami strolled through the hallway past the wide windows and descended down the staircase.

Now all he had to do was find the kitchen.

Syrus sighed as his back hit the wall. He put up no resistance as his lover ravished his neck with transparent kisses and caresses. The touches feeling both solid and transparent against his ghostly form send a shiver of delight threw him.

"Jaden…" he moaned through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes?" the rambunctious brunette smiled exuberantly. His eyes too bright and his faced flushed.

"We can't stay here, as much as I'd like too. We'll get caught." He gestured to the hallway, behind them, though Jaden had been sure to hide them behind the curtain first. Heaven forbid anyone other than Chazz or Jesse should see them. Having been the best of friends as teens, a hundred years together in a castle had only caused their bond to grow and bloom until neither could deny the passion and love between them. Their lack of physical human forms did little to hinder their activities, but they mutually agreed to keep it a secret. At least until the curse was broken.

"Aw, do we half too?" Jaden whined.

Syrus could only laugh. Jaden was such a child, but Sy loved that boyish charm. It certainly didn't stop Jaden from being serious when the situation called for it.

"You want someone to find us?" Syrus teased.

"Of course not!" Jaden panicked. "You know how over-protective Zane is? He'll never let me see you again." The very thought was enough to send Jaden into a fit of panics, until he felt Sy's gentle hands on his arms.

"Then keep quiet about it." Sy replied, disappearing through the curtain. Unable to resist, Jaden swooped behind him before wrapping an arm around his smaller lover's waist and stealing a kiss from him—then ceremonially dropped him to the floor.

"Wah" Sy hissed in shock, before he stared back at Jaden's shocked face. "Yami!"

"Yami?" Sy blinked? "That's something you say when you're kissing you're lover." Sy growled angrily.

"Huh!?" Jaden turned to Syrus then threw his hands up in defense and shook his head. "No! no! no! Not that! Look!" The brunette pointed behind Syrus. Sy turned his head just in time to see their new quest disappearing down the stairs.

Syrus gasped and cursed in French "Zut Allors! He's emerged!"

The staircase spiraled to the first floor, and Yami found himself back in the front hallway. The enormous locked doors to the front mocked him as Yami passed by. He snorted and growled trying to navigate his way through the labyrinth of chambers. His stomach refused to silence. "Shut up, I'm trying." He ordered, and turned down another hallway. Every corridor appeared the same, made of stone and lit with candles, but each was decorated in a different manner, only making it more difficult to decide which place led where.

Two Oakwood doors blocked the end of the hallway. A light leaking from the bottom caught Yami's attention. Swiftly, he turned the handles and shoved the doors open a crack, preventing any noise. His eyes widened as he scanned the enormous dining room.

Even in the darkness the room was stunning. A smooth velvet carpet colored forest green covered the floor, while a velvet red carpet stretched from the entrance, up too small steps and to a large platform where a beautifully carved gold and white table lied. Matching chairs in a similar fashion lined the walls opposite the ends of the table. Behind the table three windows covered almost the entire wall, shaped like the top of an octagon, lined with maroon curtains tied with gold cord. The darkness outside told him it was still night. A crystalline chandelier lit with candles hung from the ceiling on an iron chain, while candelabrums lit with cream-colored candles rested on the Oakwood tables. A huge fireplace framed with black stone rested embedded in the opposite wall where a huge mirror rested above the mantelpiece. There was no ceiling, instead a balcony, Yami recognized as one of the ones he'd traveled when Seto showed him his room, branched from one wall to the other. Yami shivered wondering what the room must've looked like during the day, with light spilling it from the windows.

In the far corner, lights danced behind another Oakwood door, diverting his attention. Slowly, he approached the door and gently pushed it open. A short stone hallway lit by orange and yellow lights led to what he assumed was the kitchen. Voices and howls erupted from the brightly lit room.

Caution, winning over curiosity, Yami pressed his back against the opposite wall, keeping himself in the safety of the shadows, before silently sliding towards the entrance. He remained in place and carefully leaned over to peer inside. The kitchen was vibrant with bright lights, as if sunlight lit the entire room, though he could only see a few candles and enormous wheel-shaped chandeliers hanging from chains from the ceiling. In the corner rose an enormous brick structure that Yami could've mistaken for an alter if not for the black smoke pouring out the brick tower and the blazing yellow and orange fire burning wildly within it.

The kitchen was huge; an entire room made of stone and glass. The floor was made of a sandy-gold stone. The fire pit, contained by the enormous brick stove, rested in the far corner imbedded in the wall. A line of black tools hung from the wall around the stove, so they were within easy reach. A tall man, taller than Yami with thick white hair in short, wild spikes, stood before the fire pit. With a wave of his tanned arms, the fires roared to life, before calming with the flick of the man's wrist. With another flick of his wrists jars of spices levitated from the mess upon the huge wooden table in the middle of the room, and rearranged themselves in the towering spice cabinet next to the stove. Servants moved about, two he recognized as the aqua and black haired boys in the tower, scurried about the kitchen carrying plates of little cakes, baskets of apple and fruits and trays covered with silver tins, before placing them all on a huge wooden table in the middle. The table was chocked with knives and cutting boards, and overgrown with apples, peppers, carrots and other vegetables dotting a mass of leafy green vegetables. The servants gathered them all in wicker baskets before relocating them in either the huge ice box in the corner or the enormous pantry, so large it covered almost the entire wall.

Over a large silver sink, another boy, who appeared around Yami's age, with cream skin, and long white hair tied back in a green ribbon scrubbed pots beneath a facet of running water. Steam rose when the hot water touched the cool, gray water. A pair of wings, one white and feathery, the other black leather, sprouted from just below his shoulder blades.

A young girl sat on the counter top drying plates; her long auburn red hair was tied back with a white cloth and spilled to her hips, and she wore what Yami swore was woman's armor. White wings erupted from her back, causing Yami's eyes to bulge. An aqua-haired servant and a boy with black hair, both he recognized from the tower carried large pots, struggling with large towers of plates and cauldrons of water. The two placed the objects on the table before a flash of turquoise and blue surrounded them. A dark blue cat-like creature with a ruby in its tail and a dragon the size of a large cat, half-white and half-black stood in their place. The two creatures then relocated the dishes from the counter tops to the cupboards above the counters, carved from wood but each one had a class window, so people could see where each one went.

The white haired man in the corner turned around, barking orders, revealing his true face. He had a few inches on Yami and rich caramel skin identical to Atem's, but a jagged orange scar shaped like a double X marred his left cheek, from beneath his eye to his chin. A strong hand wiped the sweat from his brow. His sharp features were defined and propelled like his dark brownish-black eyes. His spiky white hair fell to his shoulders, splotches smoky gray, contrasting with his skin and eyes. He wore a slender blood- maroon outfit that sculpted his arms and legs with thick black straps around his legs and hips. His apron was blotched with soot and stained red. But Yami's eyes caught sight of the four bat-like wings suddenly protruding from his back: blood red leather skin tattered at the ends, hanging loosely off thick black veins, with a trio of white claws protruding from the top.

Yami ducked behind the wall hoping he wasn't seen. His heart hammered in his chest in confusion and excitement, as he pondered who—or rather what—they were.

"UGH! I can't believe this!" The cook hollered in a deep abrasive voice, his rich accent sounded British, but Yami hadn't been to England in over a decade. "I slave all day over a hot stove, quite _literally_ and what!? It all goes to waste because Kaiba can't control one feisty kid!" He raised his hands in protests, causing the fire in the hearth to rise with his anger. The servants and the girl on the counter to jump.

The only one unafraid of the cook's temper was the white haired boy doing dishes.

"Calm down Bakura," he told the chef, taking his long white hair out a ponytail. "Yami had every right to say no. Even _I_ wouldn't want to dine with Kaiba after such an act of rudeness. I swear something must be done about that awful attitude of his!"

"Hah!" Bakura through his heads back and laughed "It'll be snow in August by the time that happens. Where is Jaden?"

No a moment later said brunette (who Yami recognized from the tower, also) bulldozed into the room through the opposite door, panting heavily. A smaller aqua-haired boy floated beside him. "Sorry," Jaden panted, before glowing in a red light. A winged Kuriboh took his place. Yami's eyes almost bulged out of his skull. He couldn't look away as the blue-haired boy next to Jaden closed his eyes and in a flash of silver, faded away until a small, red and gold creature that looked like a wingless, baby dragon remained. Wasting no time, Jaden, in the form of Winged Kuriboh, grabbed a stack of plates clearly too heavy for him. The tiny creatures struggled, flapping its wings violently as it made its way towards the pantry.

"Jaden let me help you" the small dragon begged his companion.

"I got it, Sy," Jaden replied, flapping his wings violently. Finally, they gave out beneath him and he faltered sending plates scattering around him.

Without thinking Yami dove and slid across the floor to catch the falling creature in his arms. Plates rained around him, as Yami pulled the shaking Kuriboh in his arms.

Everyone, who had moved for the same reason, froze and stared at the boy on the floor. Yami blinked in surprise, until his eyes widened in remembrance: he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh, there you are." The Winged Kuriboh looked up from his hands and smile. "Sy and I wondered where you disappeared too."

Yami reacted with the force of a round of spring: his entire body jumped and he fell backwards, until he was in a half-sitting, half-lying position. His eyes wide with shock and stunned mystification. The action sent Jaden flying into the air, forcing him to flex his wings.

"Well," Bakura crossed his arms and flexed his wings, smirking at the teen on the floor "Nice to see _someone_ in his house is up and about."

"Owe?" Jaden rubbed his head with a tiny green paw before blinking his purple and gold eyes at his savor. He smiled brightly and extended a green paw to Yami, who stared at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, and amazement. "I'm Jaden, please to meet you."

"Uh, hello." Yami shook Jaden's hand with two fingers.

"I apologize about this." The pale white-haired boy leaned forward slightly, so his kind chocolate eyes met Yami's bewildered ones. "My name is Ryou, and before you ask, no you are not in any way mad, and I do hope our presence didn't shock you. We honestly didn't expect to meet you formally until tomorrow, otherwise we would've made your acquaintance already. But now that you're here, we'd like to welcome you to the manor, Master…Yami, is it?"

Yami nodded still shocked.

"Sorry about before?" The blue fox like creature jumped on Ryou's shoulder. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves. Name's Jesse." He smiled before jumping off Ryou's shoulder and spun in a flash of blue. When it faded a green-haired boy in his teens, landed on his heels and offered a hand to Yami. "Hello." Yami replied, a bit breathlessly, and shook the offered hand. Jesse took the opportunity to pull him to his feet.

"Sorry, about earlier." The red and gold dragon, he assumed was Syrus, smiled sadly, before reappearing as the blue-haired boy with silver eyes and no taller than Yugi, a moment later. "I hope all of our transforming back and forth didn't scare you." He smiled sincerely.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Yami smiled. "I'm assuming these are you're physical forms?" He asked gesturing to Jaden's Kuriboh form.

"Only if we want, we can't really do much in our real forms unless we make them solid which takes a lot so, it's easier for us to go like this." Jaden explained.

"But the Dragon King has a form so, how come none of you have one?" Yami asked, wondering why they were suddenly switching between their spiritual forms and the monstrous forms he recognized from the fairy tale.

"We do!" Jesse jumped in. "They're just…"

"They're hard to maintain and often times too difficult for mortals to see, unless we focus a great deal of physical and mental energy on them like Jesse and Sy are doing now, otherwise we're like ghosts and sometimes we can't touch solid objects, so like Jay said, it's easier for us to remains in these forms." The black and white dragon smiled from the counter. "I'm Chazz." "Well, I can see you just fine, but alright." Yami nodded with a small smile.

"Easy there, lads, you don't wanna shock the boy anymore than he already has been shocked tonight." Bakura teased before narrowing his eyes to the teen in front of him. Yami stayed still as Bakura's hard eyes, void of emotion and impossible to read, scanned him over critically. "The boys told me you're the reason the Master was throwing a fit this afternoon, is that true?"

Yami raised an eyebrow but still answered. "If he threw a tantrum because I refused to obey him then that is no one's fault but his own. I think I made myself perfectly clear when I said I refused to become another one of his servants, just because we made a deal."

Everyone froze for a bit. Then Bakura did the last thing anyone expected. Even Ryou's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull: he laughed. "You got a lot of spunk, lad. Good, it about time _someone_ deflated the oversized ego of Kaiba's. Lord knows he needs to learn to lighten up a bit." The cook laughed in such a way, Yami wasn't sure if it was good or bad until Bakura smirked. "Welcome to the Castle, I'm Bakura, the cook here and Ryou's husband, at your service."

"My name's Serenity." The girl he'd seen earlier jumped from the counter to greet him; a bright smile on her face. "You've already met Jaden." The Winged Kuriboh fluttered in the air, knocking Chazz off the counter. The dragon growled, and flexed his wings and began an aerial chase. Yami ducked, hoping to avoid the crossfire. Soon Jesse and Syrus both returned to their spirit forms and joined in the play.

"Don't mind them" Ryou chuckled. "They're always eager to see a new face. Now, if there is anything at all we can do to make your stay more comfortable; please do not hesitate to ask."

"Yeah, we haven't had any guests here in ages!" Jaden smiled, stopping in the air, causing the other three spirits to crash into him.

"Well, I am a little hungry." Yami began.

Ryou instantly beamed. "You hear that? He's hungry!" he turned to Bakura, who smiled a smile that curled at the corners. "Start the fire!" Bakura spun around and waved his hand; the oven erupted in flames. "Pull out the spices, break out the china!" Not a moment later, everything did as commanded: the spice cabinet flew open and various jars of different colored herbs levitated in the air, and drawers opened, forks, spoons, and knives stood like soldiers awaiting a command. Yami gasped in amazement.

"Wait," Jesse countered, before whispering to Ryou "Didn't the Master say…"

"NONESENSE!" The white haired cook cut him off and declared, boldly "Until I join the afterlife not a soul in this castle is going to bed hungry!"

Yami almost blushed at the attention "Really, you don't have to-

"Nonsense!" Bakura cut him off, causing two huge pots he's levitate to drops on top of the roaring stove. Before Yami could blink Bakura flew in front of him making him jump and stumble backwards. Bakura circled him, scanning him up and down then pinched his arm making Yami growl, and snatch his arm away "What the hell are you—" he demanded angrily but again Bakura cut him off.

"Good Lord, I've got my work cut out for me." The chef shook his head both in disappointment and in excitement at the new challenge. "Not to worry, lad. When I'm done with you you'll never eat again! Lord knows you need it, you're much to thin for a normal fifteen—"

" I'M 17!" Yami countered angrily. He knew he didn't look his age, but still found it insulting.

"17!" Bakura gasped in horror. "That's even worse! Bloody Scoots, lad, do you ever eat? You're nothing but skin and bones?"

"Huh?" Yami blinked.

"Don't answer that!" Bakura countered and flapped around the room gathering ingredients. "Alright! We're going to need chickens, chestnuts and broth for stuffing, plenty of hazelnuts," Bakura started shouting randomly, before grabbing a basket of apples from the pantry and began slicing through each one like butter, cutting them into star shapes. "And three cups of flour, six eggs and quart of milk… move it ya lackies" He hollered sending the servants scurrying throughout the kitchen as the Cook randomly shouted what he needed. The chef darted from the ice box to the pantry or the table, grabbing, slicing and tossing food over his shoulder into pots, on pans or plates, or sending them floating into the air and automatically obeying his commands. "Where is that Caian pepper?"

The whole process was so quick and complex, Yami suddenly felt dizzy watching him work.

"JESSE!" The obnoxious chef hollered.

" SIR!" the Ruby Carbacal answered, while Bakura placed a tray of sliced cheeses and crackers and assorted fruits on his head.

"Bring that to the dining hall and don't spill a single one or I'll have ya hide!"

"You betcha" Jesses replied, before jumping off the counter and dashing towards the dining room.

"Come on, Yami." Yami looked down and found Syrus tugging on his sleeve. "You'll love it. Bakura's a great cook." Smiling, Yami scooped the cat-sized creature in his hand making him yelp, and walked towards the dining room. He shoved the doors open, so Jesse and Chazz could get in and place the food on the table. He gently placed Syrus on the table and turned around just in time to see Jaden fly in. The Winged Kuriboh struggled to carry a huge bowl of gravy on his head and flapping his tiny wings exhaustedly. Taking pity on him, when Jaden started to slowly fall to the ground, Yami takes the pot of Jaden's head and carried it to the table.

"Hey!" Jaden moaned annoyed "That's our job!"

Yami chuckled at the pout on the boy's face. "What so now I'm not even aloud to help. Fat chance. Listen guys, I appreciate all this, really, but I can take care of myself, I _really_ can't stand being waited on all the time."

The servants just nodded and retreated back to the kitchen before coming back with more food, putting up no resistance whenever Yami offered to help.

When Bakaura finished, all thing delicious and imaginable were spread across the white and gold table cloth. Yami noticed they'd only set one plate for him, but looking at the display before him, he knew there was no way he could even hope to eat all the food: a basket of ripe, red apples arranged next to a shellfish fantasias; a basket of bread and rolls sat on red velvet next to a plate of butter. The center piece was a huge chicken stuffed with chestnut stuffing, next to a bowl of buttery gravy. Wheel shaped plates of cheese and crackers hemmed by pieces of ham and beef served as appetizers. Jeweled goblets were filled with burgundy wine. For desert, plates of fruits: strawberries smoothed with cream and dusted with red sugars, raspberries coated in a thin shell of chocolate, hazelnuts dipped in honey, and tiny cakes shaped like acorns filled with cream and topped with purple frosting.

"Wow." Was the only thing that could escape his watering mouth.

"I take pride in my work." Bakura smirked, before gently shoving Yami into the dining room. He turned to leave but Yami stopped him. "Aren't you having any?"

Bakura paused and raised an eyebrow, before remembering this was only Yami's first night here. "I can't."

"Why not?" Yami asked curiously.

"I literally can't, I can't leave the kitchen; I'm bound to the hearth." Bakura replied, sounding angry and almost sad. The white haired spirit didn't give Yami time to answer, and turned to leave again, but Yami jumped in front of him.

"Hold on." He blocked the door before turning to the rest of the confused staff. "You guys can't honestly expect me to eat all that by myself, right? I assumed you were making enough for everyone?"

Bakura blinked. Yami's determination refused to falter. Again the cook smirked and crossed his arms. "You got a good heart, lad, but we don't need to eat. We're ghosts, technically, what would be the point?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "So, you can still eat right? Haven't you ever just done something because you can? You know just for the hell of it, and not because you need too?" Yami smiled. "I mean, when was the last time any of you actually enjoyed your own cooking?"

"Over a hundred years ago." Bakura answered flatly, not catching the rhetorical question. He resisted the urge to urge to snort at the stunned look on Yami's face.

"Then what are we waiting for." Instead of questing him, Yami strolled back to the table and sat down at the table. "Now come on, the foods looks delicious, and I already know there's possible way I can finish all this by myself, so feel free. I'd don't mind. I like company."

"Sure." Jaden hopped onto the table and grabbed a cake before plopping it in his mouth, and swooning.

"Hold it, you." Bakura plucked the Kuriboh by its wings. "At least have the decency to wait, I didn't go through the all the trouble of cooking just so you could, eat it all in five minutes." Bakura scolded, while everyone else either grabbed a chair or followed Jaden's example and took a seat on the table.

Bakura dropped Jaden next to Syrus and leaned against the table, before grabbing one of the cakes and took a bite. "So, Yami, what would you like?" he asked.

Yami's eyes scanned the mountains of food again, already feeling his stomach singing. "I'll have a bit of everything."

Yami had never cared much for the laws of physics, but at this point he decided, who ever said matter couldn't be created or destroyed clearly never met Jaden or Jesse before. In the span of a few short seconds, the two cat-sized creatures had devoured over half the food that was left over, after everyone claimed their meal. Not only had they made all that food vanish in less than a few seconds, neither had gained single ounce. Just where did they put it all?

"We've given up trying to find the answer." Yami jumped and turned to Syrus, who sat perched next to his goblet, munching on a purple frosting cake and a strawberry. "Jesse and Jaden are eating machines. Bakura says the day he leaves either one of them in the kitchen unattended is the day he lets us all starve to death." The dragon laughed before burying his face in the strawberry's crimson flesh.

"Damn straight!" Bakura nodded, sinking his unusually long canine into a juicy red apple.

Yami chuckled before stealing another cake, while the two boys fought over the last of the cream-filled sweets. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself. Everything unhappy and frustrating about the previous evening just seemed like a bad dream. Like he'd gone to sleep in a nightmare and woken up in a dream.

Once everyone had eaten—or rather devoured—their choice of food, they'd began bombarding Yami with questions about himself, each one of them curious to learn everything about their new "guest" as they called him. He'd given up trying to persuade them not to call him "Master Yami" and decided it was just something he'd have to get used to. The younger staff and Serenity were all careful to avoid anything that related to his brothers, which he was grateful for. Despite his unusual happiness, the ache of never seeing his family again left a heavy hollow weight in his chest.

"You mentioned you like books, correct Yami?' Serenity asked, sipping a glass of desert whine.

Yami nodded. "Yugi and I used to spend all our time in the bookstore. We'd stop by Mahado's store whenever we got a chance."

Jaden perked up and let go of the cake he'd been holding, sending Jesse flying backwards and almost off the table. "We should show you the library then, right Chazz?" He turned to the dragon, who was busy,licking the last of the meat off a drumstick.

"Of course, it's on the second floor, anyway."Chazz explained. "Once you understand the layout of this place, you can go there whenever you wish."

"You have a library?" Yami asked, excited. "Where is it?"

Chazz held up a clawed hand. "We'll show you tomorrow, we've gone through the whole day already." Yami blinked before looking around for some form of clock in the room. An antique grandfather clock in the hallway, chimed to life, alerting the staff it was already 9 o'clock.

"Wow, I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."Yami chuckled, and continued to socialize with the younger staff. Jesse, Jaden and Syrus, all delighted in asking Yami questions about himself, especially when he let it slip that he liked to write.

It rather surprised everyone else. It was almost too impossible to believe this spry youth was the same rebellious and feisty teen who'd all but sent their Master into a proxy the night before.

Chazz suddenly stopped eating and jumped from the table. In a flash of sapphire he returned to his human mask and grabbed a large tray and began piling it with enough food for at least two people. He clenched the silver handles and turned towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Chazz?" Yami asked curiously.

"Upstairs." Chazz answered flatly. "The Master didn't come down for dinner, so he must be hungry."

A sudden rage filled Yami and he snorted, remembering the argument they'd had earlier.

Chazz turned to the new guest and offered a small smile. "He's really not bad, Yami. Except when he's in a mood, but really, he's not bad. You'll forgive him when you get to know him. Until then, have a good night, and do try and get some sleep." The black-haired boy smiled before existing the room and strolling up the staircase, Yami hadn't noticed before.

Yami's ever narrowed but he said nothing. "I'll forgive Seto, when he's deflated that thick skull of his." He mumbled.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh. "We all wish that, but if you want that to happen, you'll have to do it yourself. If you plan to though, I wish you luck. The Master's a tough nut to crack, but like any nut, the truth is always hidden beneath the shell."

Yami recognized the riddle, but didn't care.

"You'll have to forgive him, Yami." Ryou sighed. "Seto, I mean, it's just been so long, and he hasn't really interacted well with people for…quite some time. Sometimes he forgets what it's like to be kind. I'm sure you can understand, Yami. Haven't you ever felt so out of place it was like everyone was against you for reasons you could not understand?"

Yami almost chocked on the wine he'd been drinking. He couldn't answer, but Ryou's words echoed in his mind like a guilty conscious smacking its master for an act of stupidity. He didn't answer and instead just looked at the floor. For a moment he wondered if it was Seto or him Ryou'd been talking about….It just clicked in Yami's mind that had been the second time he'd actually used the Dragon King's name.

The last chapter of the fairy tale repeated in his head, and for the first time in two days he had to remind himself it wasn't just a fairy tale, but a true story…a true story about a hundred years of isolation. He shook his head and tried to dispel the thoughts. He didn't want to think about that right now. He didn't want to spoil his good mood with thoughts of guilt. He didn't regret his and Seto's argument earlier. Tragedy or not, he reacted the way anyone would, he told himself.

Yami sighed and rose from his chair, causing everyone in the room to stair. "I'm going to head to bed, if that's alright." He gave a small smile.

"We'll go with you." Jaden volunteered, flapping his wings and resting on Yami's shoulder. "Please?"

Yami chuckled and nodded, before offering an arm to Jesse and Syrus. Jesse took advantage of the gesture, climbed up his arms and sat on Yami's opposite shoulder. Syrus just smiled and sat in Yami's hand. He was the size of a cat, but felt much lighter than one.

"Are you three coming? He asked, Bakura, Ryou and Serenity.

"No thank you." Ryou replied. "We should clean this up, and don't you dare volunteer to help, this is the only time of the night Bakura and I get to be alone." Ryou smiled, teasingly, thought the smirk on Bakura's face suggested a few not so innocent intentions. Yami shuddered, before turning to Serenity. "Coming?"

Serenity giggled, but shook her head. "I have to warn my brother and older sister. They and the rest of the staff will want to meet you tomorrow."

Yami nodded, before leaving the room, and asking his new friends the quickest way to the East Wing. The three were more than happy to point out at least three different directions at once.

No one noticed the shadow standing on the balcony overlooking the dining hall. Or the sapphire eyes transfixed on the spry, smiling form of their new guest, and the equally laughing faces of his staff. Or the shimmer of silver as he retreated to the safety of the shadows hoping to let them have their moment of happiness, undisturbed. No one, but Chazz noticed the flash of blue retreating towards the West Wing.

Chazz stopped outside a familiar door of dark rosewood, engraved with the stunning carving of a dragon. It stood tall and proud as beautiful as it was dangerous, powerful wings twice its length flexed to its full length empowering the border of the doors. The craftsmen who carved such a piece deserved a lot of credit. Chazz shifted the weight of the tray to one hand, and used his free one to knock the silver door knockers.

Without an answer, the doors unlocked themselves with a loud click, and the shifting of gears like a clock. Swiftly, but gently, Chazz turned the door knob and gently pushed the large doors open. He was met with darkness, lit only by the crack of light from the hallway.

"Master?" He called gently, before entering the room and carefully closing it behind him. Only a few candles and the bright silver glow of a music box in the corner lit the room. Shredded tapestries hung from the walls, and tattered sapphire curtains covered the glass doors leading to a balcony. A table covered in white cloth sat top raised platform. On the table sat the Master's most treasured items, which Chazz dared not touch.

The once grand room was caked with dust and cobwebs. Age had left its mark upon the room. The only thing untouched by the dust was the huge canopy bed in the corner: the frame made from cast iron and the comforter and pillows were an assortment of shades of blue and silver. The curtains around it were tattered and faded with age, but they'd done their job keeping age from touching the bed. The curtain was open and Chazz could see his master sitting there, wrapped in his enormous wings.

"Master?" he called a little louder. The Dragon King finally acknowledged his presents, and raised his wings to see him.

Chazz gave him a small smile, before setting the tray down on of the broken tables surrounded by furniture. "It's time for dinner." Of all the servants in the castle Chazz was one of the only two allowed such familiarity with their Master. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been there the longest, or if it was because the Dragon King himself was the one who brought him there and offered him sanctuary, but Chazz accepted that gift with pride and made no effort to take advantage of it.

Seto smiled, and rose from his seat; his large wings fell behind him like a cape-or a fallen angel. "Shouldn't you be making sure our guest doesn't get lost?" Seto teased, half-playfully.

Chazz just smiled. "Don't worry, Syrus is with him. I'm not foolish enough to leave him alone with Jesse and Jaden. Even you wouldn't do something _that_ cruel."

"Hahahah" Seto chuckled a bit. "You put too much faith in me, Chazz. You, the boys, all of you, do. Anyone else would have, _should have_ , given up on me long ago. _I_ 'd have already given up on myself by now."

"Don't say that!" Chazz said, too outspokenly, but it was too late to stop himself. "You don't have _enough_ faith in yourself, Seto. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. I refuse…"He paused; emotion chocked his voice, making words impossible to come out. "I refuse to believe that man who saved me can't be saved himself…" he finally choked out, though it hardly measured up to what he wanted to say. Again, words failed him.

Seto's neutral mask refused to fade, and for a brief second Chazz feared what would happen next. Instead, Seto ran his clawed hand through the boy's transparent, silky tresses, and Chazz relaxed.

"You really think I don't want to believe that?" Seto asked rhetorically. "Do you really think, I hadn't thought of that when three boys literally dropped on my door step? I hope and I pray and yet instead of an angel I get this brazen, obnoxious slip of a boy who can't hold his tongue or keep his temper." Seto chuckled, but Chazz knew it was in no manner humorous. "I'm done, Chazz. I won't pretend to be or act like I am anything other than what I am. I know you don't believe that is true, but that is only because you're too loyal to me, you, the boys, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Mai, even Joseph for reasons I will never understand."

Chazz opened his mouth to protest but Seto just smiled and said "Go to bed, Chazz." You're friends miss you, and I'm sure Yami would enjoy your company." Chazz didn't argue. He just nodded and offered a 'goodnight' before leaving his master alone.

When the boy was gone, Seto turned to the tray on the table and with the weave of his arm it crashed against the wall with the loud clang of metal and silver.

"You put too much faith in me, Chazz." He scowled to himself. "You all do. It'll only be that much more of a disappointment when I fail you all." He growled with disgust at himself before turning to the table in front of the balcony and gazed at the sapphire and gold music box resting peacefully upon the white cloth. He picked it up and turned the key gently; watching as the top rose and the tiny figurine of a crystal dragon began to dance while the sweet chime that always calmed him began to play.

One hand braced the rim of the table, the other covering his face with his a silver scaled paw. The peace was married to the memory of those who'd given up everything for him; the ones he'd lost. The ones he failed to protect…

"It's hopeless…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I wrote this chapter I was worried I made Bakura too OOC...again ten years later I now see i hit the nail right on the damn head with him.
> 
> Chazz is one of my fav characters: I found a lot of parallels between him and Seto, and I can see them communicating like this, due to their similar background and personalities, though Chazz is definitely more hot headed. Hope you enjoyed their dynamic.


	9. The Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami slowly adjust to his new home and Yugi and Atem turn to the only person who may be able to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I think Rebecca was my favorite character to write in this story: her evil side and her character development, it was just so much fun going down this road with her and taking her to that drama place!

Chapter 8: The Greetings

_Something was different._

_Everything was the same: the fields, the castle, the garden, but something wasn't right._

_It made his bones shiver. He took a hesitant step into the clearing in the circle of roses—only for the roses to suddenly move, clumping together on top of the other like a wall of blooms and thorns. Vines convoluted around the trunks of suddenly forming trees. They parted ways as he passed, as if forming a guiding path._

_He took a hesitant step forward, and then another, then another, past the clearing of roses, watching as the blue and violet blooms faded more and more, leaving only bare black trees to guide him, like the skeleton of a forest in winter. Everything mingled and meshed together and he couldn't tell where the forest ended and where the gate and the path began._

_Cold iron brushed his hands; black rust dusted his fingers as while his own danced over the opening gates. The majestic castle stood in the background. Slowly, the white faded to gray; the lights in the windows began to dim; the cold faded._

_Another step past the gate and the scenery melted away, replaced with the faded reality of a dark hallway. The closed curtains shrouded the room in shadow, making everything seem darker and more foreboding, but he didn't stop. Instead, he continued; each step held more determination than the last._

_He didn't notice when he'd entered another room, until the doors slammed shut behind him making him jump. Darkness and light combated one another for dominance of the room; though darkness seemed to be wining, tiny rays of light, illuminated dark walls. Burgundy curtains were ripped and slashed to ribbons. Furniture had been broken and smashed by a powerful force, their parts littered the floor like broken toy pieces. Dust caked the tables and sheets covering the furniture that had survived the wrath of whatever destroyed the rest._

_The sound of wings hummed behind the shadows, making him dash around—only to find nothing there. Another swoop circled him like a shark. He turned on his heels but each time the dancing shadow was one step ahead of him. His eyes focused, catching something amiss in the darkness._

_He turned around just as the sound of wings vanished in the shadows and then he saw them: shimmering like two lone glistening stars against the darkest midnight were the most stunning ice-blue eyes he'd ever seen. They'd followed him, he knew that now. Watching him move, waiting for him to come here, and leading him to this point._

_Crimson bore into the brightest sapphire, desperately trying to penetrate the mask cast upon them and see the truth, but the owner of those eyes kept the mask in place like an impenetrable wall of ice._

_Then, suddenly, sapphire bore into crimson rendering the owner of the rose-colored orbs helpless; completely frozen by the eyes that pierced his very soul. His entire body started shaking as those eyes left the shadows, slowly becoming closer and closer, though all but the eyes were hidden by the darkness._

_He faintly heard the sound of wings in the background, and something cutting through the air like a whip without the crack. He tried to take a step back, but found his feet rooted to the ground, his entire body trembled but not in fear, but something else. Something he couldn't place, though his mind riled to know the secret._

_Each step brought those eyes closer; he didn't notice something slithering up his leg rooting him in place, or the cold objects dancing across his hips. His wrists were suddenly bound together and raised above his head and his back pressed gently against the wall._

_Confusion and bewilderment suddenly confused him as he suddenly became aware of his situation. Bewilderment and fear, replaced the fire of his spirit. He closed his eyes and started thrashing but a gentle touch to his cheek froze him in place, fingers graced his chin lifting his head. He opened his eyes and met those brilliant eyes once again._

_The mask from before vanished, leaving behind the brilliant vulnerable emotions of the soul beneath visible to the rose-eyed youth. Bewilderment swirled through his heart and mind, emotions he'd never felt before burst like multiple sparks he'd never felt before and that both scared and confused him. However, each time he expressed a sign of distress, the blue-eyds shadow, stroked his cheek and met his eyes, instantly calming him._

_A small smile graced the shadow's face, as visible as those brilliant eyes, as they slowly leaned closer to the rose-eyed lad he held captive._

" _Please…" he breathed against the lad's cheek, making him shiver. "Be my key…"He felt the warm breath against his lips, and a soft touch against his nose, cheek and lips. "Set me free…"_

Yami awoke with a start, temporarily forgetting where he was. He tried to sit but found himself pinned in place by a heavy weight on his chest. His first instinct was to panic, but he controlled himself and slowly looked down at the weight constricting his breathing...only to find a passed out Kuriboh sprawled out on top of his torso, snoring loudly.

"Damn, Jay" He gently scooped the slumbering creature in one arm, and used the other to push himself into a sitting position and rearranged the furry creature on his lap. His back arched as he stretched his arms and back, before falling back against the pillows. Despite his desire to hate his new home, he couldn't recall the last time he'd slept so well.

And it seemed neither had his companions. He chuckled noticing the sprawled Kuriboh on his lap, the dragon curled up like a cat on the end of the bed, the blue fox-like Carbuncal blissfully snoring on one of the spare pillows and the baby dragonroid curled up in a nest he made of the comforter. Once the quintet had found Yami's room through the endless labyrinth of hallways the elder insisted they stay with him, if only to ease his boredom. He'd managed to worm it out of them that many of the stories surrounding the Dragon castle's former monarch were true, and that each servant had a special position among the castle. He'd been especially grateful to Syrus for the lovely room upon learning the small skynette was the Servant of Décor while Jaden was the Servant of Entertainment—who hadn't failed to mention he shared Yami's love of games. The three had been awake talking for an hour, by the time Chazz arrived. At first the little dragon seemed reluctant to intrude on the conversation, but Yami convinced him otherwise and before long it was as if the five had known each other for years.

He hadn't recalled when he fallen asleep or who had fallen asleep first, all he'd known was he never felt so…accepted.

He smiled and shivered. Realizing he was naked under the blankets, he looked around for the clothes he'd discarded. Instead he found a neatly folded pile of silk and a single parchment written in trademark sapphire ink.

Forgetting Jaden was on his lap, he leaned over and froze when the Kuriboh rolled over, and was torn between laughing or sighing when the furry creature clenched the comforter in its little green claws and snored loudly. He snatched the parchment and scanned it over, not letting the blanket slip from his grasp.

_Yami_

_I see you've acquainted yourself with my staff; though unfortunately not the one I insisted you acquaint yourself with first. I've already told the tailor and seamstresses to meet you as soon as you awake and have provided you with some necessities. I suggest you put them on and bathe before their arrival in order to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment._

_Seto_

_P.S. I've already asked Mai, to have that coat fitted for you, I do hope you enjoy it._

Again Yami was torn between growling in anger or embarrassment. It didn't take him long to realize the "necessities" his host had provided were a burgundy silk robe and a pair of undergarments. Against himself, he slipped them on and tied the robe tightly, feeling the tightness against his stomach, before he lied back against the bed with his legs dangling forward, the sinking of his weight barely touching the slumbering spirits.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered, feeling his eyes flutter closed.

"Ah, good your awake" His eyes flew open and he sat up with such haste the sudden bounce of the bed, shook all four spirits into wakefulness. Yami's eyes widened as a snickering pale-blue skinned woman with long magenta hair and pointed ears stood before him. Her arms crossed over her chest, though instead of hands and feet, talons replaced them and purple wings erupted from her arms. "I was starting the Master had to kiss you to wake you up."

Too shocked to think clearly and unsure what else to do, Yami screamed. "AH!"

The harpy blinked, before taking in her current form and laughed brightly. "Sorry hun, I forgot." She snickered before a pale lavender flash surrounded her, turning her skin pale pink, her straight hair into cascading golden waves and her previous sharp eyes in to large amethysts, the color rivaling Yugi's, and instead of wings a lavender dress and a strapless white corset covered her elegant, flawless form.

"That better?" She smiled. Still frozen and unsure how to react, Yami nodded, mutely. "Uh…who are you?" he asked, torn between confusion and shock.

"Mai Valentine: Mistress of the Wardrobe, at your service." She smiled proudly with a slight bow in her step. "And you must be Yami, then, our new guest?"

"Yes." Yami replied, while the four spirits on the bed faded to their spiritual forms, stretching and rubbing their eyes of the mist of sleep.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Syrus yawned, cutely. "Did Serenity send you?"

"Relax, Syrus. I'm here because our guest needs to meet the rest of his staff and the Master wanted to make sure we took care of his wardrobe." She smiled taking in Yami's attire. "As lovely as you look in that hun, you can't go around in nothing but a bathrobe can you?" she leaned forward with a playful wink and made a gesture to Yami's attire.

Realizing for the first time he was still wearing only the silk robe, Yami went crimson. "Do you mind!" he snapped, though the hard blush on his face made the threat impossible to take it seriously, and pulled the comforter around him.

Mai just laughed. "My sister was right, you are feisty." Mai smiled and patted his head, earning a growl of annoyance from Yami. "Good; we need someone lively around here." She smiled, before floating over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large, fluffy white towel and gently tossed it to him. Before Yami had time to question her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him with such haste he almost stumbled out of the bed much to his embarrassment.

"Hey! What are you-?" he demanded before suddenly finding himself shoved into a joint room he hadn't noticed upon his first arrival. It hadn't taken him to long to realize it was a chamber room.

"You get into the bath and wash up while I get the rest of my co-workers so we can get everything prepared. What kind of hosts would we be if we let you go around in nothing but your skin? Now in you go." Mai spoke like a cross between a playful servant and a mischievous mother—and at this point he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, angered or embarrassed.

Too confused to notice the room, he leaned against the door and released a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Growing up and having been raised to be headstrong and independent, the overly eccentric maid suddenly mothering him felt bewilderingly alien. Techniques for dealing with domestic servants, he was required to learn when his family had lived in England for a time, felt completely inappropriate for the eccentric staff that insisted on seeing to his domestic needs.

A loud knock made him jump.

"Yami, are you alright?" He recognized Sy's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied calmly. "Just…not used to all this attention." He admitted.

Someone snickered then he heard Jaden. "Sorry about that, you'll have to forgive Mai; she's always like this when we have guests."

"She likes to take her job as Mistress of the Wardrobe very seriously." Sy added. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be alright." He replied, deciding to finally get down to the actual task of bathing, realizing he hadn't had a proper bath in almost two days.

He placed the towel on a wicker basket in the corner. The washroom carried an identical baroque style to the room it joined. The smooth floor beneath his feet was a pale gold and cream mesh like wisps blending together and felt perfectly smooth, probably marble he assumed. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. The room itself wasn't a rectangular shape but curved somewhat and composed of four interlocking parts. The two side walls were pale yellow to match the floor but curved slightly curved to meet front and back walls like a cylinder. A large changing wall with bronze curtains stood against wall with an Oakwood table on either side lit with a dark metal candelabrum. On the opposite wall, adjacent to him, an enormous full-length black filigree mirror hung. Next to him against the only flat wall was a large black-framed vanity with a glass top and a silver mirror hanging above it. Several desk-like stands for a variety of brushes, perfume and fragrance bottles, herbs and other toiletries, a toilet sat in the far corner; the wall was polished black stone

The opposite side of the room was shaped like a cylinder indention of polished black stone in a brick-like pattern. The gold and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling reflected brilliantly in the obsidian surface. A large window embedded in the stone let light into the room. In front of it, sat an enormous porcelain tub with black clawed feet that sank into the stone of the floor. It was large enough for Yami to lay out his entire body, with brass pipes coiling from the floor up the side and around a bronze wheel and over the side, for adding water.

The steam rising from the murky surface and the mountains of bubbles revealed someone had already set the bath for him. Smiling, Yami undid his robe and set it and the towel on the vanity, before climbing in and sinking into the warm water. The soothing heat relaxed his entire body, until he sank beneath the surface. His hair wisped around him and his entire body felt like his was floating. He closed his eyes and let the stress he'd endured the past few days melt away. Lost in the serene, he pouted when he felt something tap his head. He shot up and through his head back, his hair falling back like a veil, sending a wave of water behind him.

"Wha-?" he didn't get to finish his retort once he turned around, too shocked at the sight behind him. Mai, still in her human form and his four servants, in their spirit forms, stood drenched and dripping. Biting back a laugh, Yami opened his mouth to ask what had happened, until he remembered himself resurfacing, sending a wave of water behind him—or rather _at_ who was behind him.

"Sorry about that." He chocked a snicker, watching as Jaden and Jesses tried to shake themselves dry—the result making Jaden's hair stand up like a puffball. Unable to hold it back any longer, Yami burst out laughing.

"Hey!" the kuriboh glared, though it was impossible to see through the storm of fuzz.

"You could've warned us before you decided to get us all wet." Chazz snapped, drying himself off on Yami's towel and doing the same thing to Syrus.

"Oh leave him be." Mai smiled, brushing her damp blond hair behind her, before turning to her new guests. "The boys just wanted to show you how to get more hot water." She explained, flying over to the bronze pipes at the end of the tub and turned one of the bronze wheels. A loud gurgling echoed through the walls, followed by a wrenching sulphurous stench that made Yami wince. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"Natural hot springs, there's a bunch of them under this castle." Jaden explained, managing to tame his fur. "The smell goes away after a while. The Master always said having permanent hot water was worth the smell. Or was that the old master; I don't remember."

Before Yami could question further, a wave of hot water was suddenly uplifted over his head, followed by a sudden rush of fingers and scrubbing across his mass of hair. "Hey! What the?"

"Good lord you have so much hair." Mai ignored him and continued soaping him down, paying particular attention to the large mane of hair that had fallen up top his head. "Chazz go make sure Malik and the girls don't go overboard, Jesse get me another brush, Jaden stop worrying about you're fur and get over here." The second the kuriboh hit the floor another wave of water drenched him as Yami gallantly battled the blond women intent on skinning him alive.

"Hold still." Mai snapped, battling Yami's blows!

"I can wash myself thank you." Yami growled, only to be silenced by Mai up heaving another basin of water over his head.

"I'm really sorry about this, Yami." Syrus apologized, shaking his tiny dragon claws. "I told you Mai takes her job seriously." He tried to mollify the growling teen. Before Mai could attack him again, Yami arose from the tub with his hands balled into fists at his sides, and howling "That's enough, thank-oaf!" A towel in his face silenced him.

"Have you no shame!" Mai scolded, motioning to the teen's naked form standing in the middle of the tab. "Or have you never learned modesty."

Yami glared at her as he wrapped the towel around himself. "Why should I be ashamed of my body? Besides, you're the one who charged in here after I said I didn't need help, thank you." He replied, trying to be civil.

Mai ran a hand through her bangs. Something between a smile and a smirk curled across her face. "I never thought I'd live to see the day Bakura was right—you are feisty." She smiled, and handed him his robe. "Sorry about that, hun, but you know as Mistress of the Wardrobe I can't have out guest going around covered in grime." She answered a bit milder. "Once you're finished, the rest of my staff would like to meet you—and fix your wardrobe."

"I'm fine, really." Yami replied, unused to the attention.

"Sweetie, you're in a towel, and the seamstresses and tailor will be absolutely crushed if you denied them a chance at a new project for the first time in a hundred years.

Sighing in defeat, Yami nodded. "Alright, alright, you win Miss Mai."

" _Mrs_. actually, but please just call me Mai, hun, Mrs. makes me sound old." She insisted, flashing a playful smile.

Yami smirked "Only if you can convince everyone else here to just call me Yami, and not Master Yami." He crossed his arms. "Since word seems to spread extremely fast here."

Mai just laughed. "Of course, hun, and you can't blame us, you're the best news we've had in over a century. Now make haste!" She smiled, before dashing from the room, scooping up Jesse, Syrus and a still drenched Jaden on her way out.

Finally alone, Yami dried himself off as best he could, tossed the towel in the basket by the tub and reapplied his robe. He grabbed a brush off the vanity and did his best to detangle the mess of his hair. Once he undid the tangles, he shook his head throwing his bangs into a jagged forelock. Once dry, his spikes returned to their natural shape. Feeling refreshed he took a breath and braced himself for the chaos no doubt waiting for him on the other side. He exhaled and with a swift flick of the wrist, he reentered his new room.

His mouth nearly hit the floor. Piles and piles of fabric sin a plethora of colors, textures and designs covered the floors and desk and stacked in piled that almost touched the ceiling even scattered across the bed. A box of various spools of multi-colored threads, some with needles in them and pin cushions sat on the desk and vanity. Another box of ribbons and other fabrics sat on the dresser, and in the hands of a tall girl in a bright purple, green and turquoise dress with matching wings sprouting from her back. For a second her skin was white and her hair was in two enormous purple curls, but the second he blinked, her wings vanished and her skin was pink and her hair was a short mop of brown curled around her bright blue eyes. He recognized Serenity by her long red hair, who was laughing with the girl while holding a box filled with various silver objects that looked like scissors.

A lanky boy, with rich brown skin that contrasted with the spiky mane of white-blond hair and the pale lavender shirt and cream pants he wore, set a pedestal in the middle of the room. Several necklaces of measuring tape circled his neck and wrists, while a leather belt with various slots that held scissors and other tools adorned his hips. He whipped the sweat from his brow revealing a pair of sharp lavender eyes. Mai was standing in front of the open wardrobe, pulling out and tossing various things over her shoulder. Syrus, Jaden, Jesse and Chazz all sat on the rim of the bed in order to avoid becoming lost in the chaos.

"What the hell happened here?" Yami blinked to overcome by surprise to say anything else. All eyes suddenly fell on him. Serenity and the other girl dashed across the room, and grabbed him before he could escape and dragged him across the room to the pedestal, chattering and giggling.

"You were right, Serenity, he is perfect! Oh I can already imagine the wardrobe we can create." The brunette girl squeaked.

"See, I told you, Tea." Serenity agreed, while the two gently dropped Yami on the bed, dividing the spirits currently occupied on it. Before they could do anything else, Yami through them off and demanded harshly. "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm the seamstress, of course." The brunette, Tea, replied, clearly angered by his brazen tone. "Now hold still and let us do our job." She ordered, grabbing a piece of measuring tape.

"You will do no such thing." Yami protested. "I apologize if this puts a damper on you 'fun' miss, but given the fact this is _my_ wardrobe you're making, I think my opinion matters far more than yours." Yami stated boldly although sarcasm leaked into the beginning.

Tea looked at him like a child suddenly being scolded. Serenity burst out laughing.

"I warned you that he was fiery, Tea," Mai said over her shoulder, before finally closing the wardrobe. The brunette growled and opened her mouth to retort, when the boy pulled her behind him.

"That's enough ladies; you're going to smother our guest with all this attention." He half scolded, half joked, though Tea pouted angrily anyway. "And our guest clearly doesn't like it." He added before turning his attention to the still glaring Yami, and offered a hand for him to shake. "Sorry about them, they're just excited. I'm Malik, the Tailor, you've already met my seamstress Tea, and Mai's apprentice, Serenity." He introduced, gesturing to both girls.

"I'm Yami." The teen smiled, shaking the spirit's hand. "Haven't I seen you before?" he asked. "In the tower."

Malik blinked then shook his head. "No, that's Marik, my husband; he's the Captain of Guard. He was only there because the Master needed him." Though he hid it well, Yami caught the sadness in his eyes, but before he could comment, Malik beat him to it. "But enough about that, let's get your wardrobe started shall we?" he clapped his hands together and undid the necklaces of tape.

Yami sighed in annoyance and defeat. "Listen, I appreciate all this really, I do, but you don't have to—"

"Kido-" Malik cut him off. "You're wearing a bathrobe. Ryou said you were independent, but relax, we do this for a living, and I _finally_ get to do something new for a change." He smirked giddily at the new challenge, while gently shoving Yami on top of the pedestal at the mercy of Serenity and Tea measuring every part of his body.

"Amen! Lord knows Seto hardly lets us do anything for him anymore." Tea snorted, and growled when Yami fidgeted away from her, glaring. "Will you hold still!"

"I can tell you my measurements myself you know." Yami protested.

"Thank you, but we like to stay as accurate as possible." Malik explained. "Now anything specific I need to know, before we decide what colors and fabrics to use and what to make?" he asked scanning over Yami's body and how the burgundy robe clung to it as well as how well the color suited him. "Although, I'm liking a wardrobe of red for you. And I'm also assuming you don't like anything too loose or tight, but something form-fitting? I could also whip up a couple of those trench coats for you if you like?"

Yami shrugged. "Red is my favorite color, but I've never been picky when it comes to what I wear, I just wear what I like." He explained.

Malik's smirk curled at the corners, and he cracked his fingers together. "Then I got just the thing." He smirked. "I have a talent for knowing what people need." Once the girls finished measuring Yami, the tailor turned to Mai with a smirk. The blond women smiled, as if the two were speaking a secret language and set out across the labyrinth of fabrics. "Well, red is a definite for you." He pulled out a sheet of scarlet silk and held it up to Yami's face. "Perfect, matches your eyes, and I like that burgundy on you, and crimson as well." He said pulling out the respective color and then choosing the fabrics. "Silk is perfect for light weather but in this chilly weather you're going to want something light and flexible, but still warm," he tossed several different velvets and expandable fabrics over his shoulder, the objects all floated and unfolded in the air while he pulled out his scissors and cut them with smooth strokes.

"And gold too!" Serenity added, turning to Yami. "It matches your hair, and I think it'll compliment your skin tone as well."

"And black too." Tea added, pulling out a black satin material. "And and we can't forget blue! The master loves blue."

"Yes, but it can't be too bright." Mai commented, turning to Yami and summing him up quickly. "Perhaps a more medium or darker blue."

"And purple as well!" Serenity added.

"Materials, ladies! Materials!" Malik howled over his shoulder. "Do you have any specific preferences for pants, Yami?"

"Huh." Yami blinked and thought for a moment. "Just as long as I can move in them, but I do like leather."

Malik nodded. "I can do that. We use leather for ridding pants and coats anyway." He said grabbing said materials. "Leather to keep the cold and water out with some soft, velvet or fleece on the inside and you'll have a perfect jacket," he said, and turned to Yami again taking his size into account. "I think I'll stick with a knee-length for you, it'll make you look taller. Any patterns or such we need to consider?"

Yami just chuckled. "Well I really liked the outfit I had yesterday; anything along those lines will work. I've always been one for the baroque style."

Malik looked like he was about to burst from happiness, and turned heavenward for thanks "Oh thank you merciful lord. This is going to be so much fun!" he said ecstatically, and dashed about the room grabbing several spools of thread, and fabrics.

Between the four of them the room was a tornado of colors and fabrics flying about the room to the point Yami fell back against his bed, suddenly consumed by a wave of dizziness. The four servants all dove behind him, seeking shelter from the torrent.

"Are they always like this?" Yami turned to the four spirits.

"We think it gets worse with old age." Chazz replied, as the four peeked their heads out. Sy screamed and dove behind Jaden when a spool of thread bolted past him.

A knock on the door suddenly froze the entire room: servants, clothing workers, fabrics and supplies and even Yami turned his attention to the door.

"Dinner!" Ryou announced, opening the door, in one hand and holding a large tray in the other. Behind him an enormous black dragon with blazing fiery eyes followed. In any other case Yami would've found the creature almost frightening but when it answered, balancing a tray of food and drink on each clawed hand, his tail and even his head and looking like it was mentally struggling to do so, Yami couldn't help but chuckle. He rose and took the tray from the dragon's head, and placed it on the bed—Just in time for a starving Jaden, Jesse and Syrus to devour it, while Chazz, valuing his life more than his stomach, remained on the side.

"Thanks. Preciate that." The dragon flashed a childish grin. A pale gold light formed around his obsidian skin, and in a pale flash a young man, with a mane of golden hair and rich chocolate eyes, dressed in black dragon-like armor similar to Seto's stood in his place. His tail, wings and claws remained. "You must be Yami. Welcome to Kaiba Castle. Name's Joseph." He welcomed, before turning to the servants. "Hey you three!" The three child servants jumped. "Quit stuffin ya faces and help me, we got a quest here!"

Blushing from their rude manners, Jesse and Jaden transformed and each grabbed a plate from Joey. Syrus grabbed the third and offered Yami a cup of tea.

Once his hands were free, Serenity embraced the man with a powerful hug. "Where have you been big brother?"

"Doin my job, sis." Joey, obviously Serenity's sibling she'd mention the previous day, smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"You still could've said hi love," Mai laughed proudly. Joey only snickered. Yami blinked, confused by the sudden display of emotion.

"Mai and Joey are married." Sy answered his unasked questions. "Don't worry about it, they're always like this."

"Another thing that gets worse with old age." Chazz teased, taking something from Ryou and handing it to Yami. "Here, Malik fixed these for you." The teen looked down surprised to find the clothed he'd worn when he first arrived clean and neatly folded in the boy's hands.

"Thanks." He smiled gratiously and started towards the joint bathroom, with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked, as he passed by. "And don't say nothing either, because I can see through it."

"It's true, Yami." Ryou added. "Jaden makes it his personal job to make sure no one in this castle is distressed."

"Unfortunately, he's had little success with Kaiba." Jesse laughed, than stopped when all eyes turned angrily to him. "What?" The bluenette shrank back. "Wha'd I say?"

Yami exhaled and offered up a small smile. "Look everyone, this is wonderful and I appreciate all this, I truly do, but…this all just so much to take in. I'm just not used to all of this." He admitted, hoping he didn't offend them. The staff had been nothing but kind to him since arrived and making his stay as bearable had possible. Failure to do so was the last thing he wanted them to think.

He tensed when he felt someone pat his head; his first instinct was annoyance for being treated like a child, but strangely it brought him comfort. He relaxed when he saw Joseph with a grin that just radiated happiness. "Hey no worries Yam, we understand. We're all just ecstatic to have ya here, besides you're our guest. What kinds hosts would we be if we didn't make ya feel welcome 'ere?"

"I have an idea." Chazz perked up. "How about we show you around the castle?"

"Really?" Yami perked up, liking the idea of an enormous castle to explore.

"Sure, even these guys it's gonna take some time to get all this stuff done," Joey gestured a thumb behind him to the working seamstresses and tailor. "And who wants to stay cooped up in here all night."

"And we did promise to show you the library." Syrus added.

"Well what are we waitin for?" Jessed jumped up. "Go get dressed and let's go!"

"Thank you!" Yami smiled excitingly and rushed off to change his clothes.

Miho swore she would lose whatever hearing she had left is she had to listen to Rebecca for another moment. The Duchess had done nothing but scream and scrub the mud and grime from her body since her dreadful mortification at the hands of Yami's brutal rejection. Looking back perhaps preparing an entire wedding _before_ actually having the groom proposed wasn't such a splendid idea. Such a shame that dress would never see the sunlight again, though Miho felt a small comfort knowing the seamstresses had managed to rescue and convert most of the cloth.

"How could he do this to be Miho! How! How could he humiliate me!" the Duchess raved in a tear-chocked voice like a spoiled child who was being told 'no' for the first time. She paced back and forth furiously throughout the common room; the heels of her shoes pulled at the knitting of the carpets forming large holes. He gloved hands balled at her sides and she took heavy breathes in failed attempts to calm her raging nerves.

"Who does he think he is!" she screeched like a banshee throwing her hair back. "That boy, doesn't he realize how lucky, how _blessed_ he is? I would never have had to be so bold if he just got over his shyness and proposed to me like he was supposed to! No one says no to me!"

"Yami is a fool for rejecting you, everyone knows that." Miho added, preparing another cup of tea for when her mistress' current mood swing finished.

The Duchess snatched the tea cup from the table and clenched it so hard the fragile china almost cracked in her hands. "Dismissed, rejected! Disgraced! Publicly humiliated!" she screeched throwing the cup into the fire watching with a dark satisfaction as it shattered into a million pieces and melted.

Shocked and slightly timid, Miho hesitated to hand her another cup. "More Tea, my lady?" Trepidation seeped into her voice which made Rebecca smile though Miho couldn't see it. Whoever said it was better to be loved then feared clearly never knew the luxuries of a high-ranking position. "No." she dismissed the girl's request harshly.

A timid knock on the door halted another howling. "Come in!" Rebecca demanded thundering. A servant entered the room, clearly intimidated. "My lady," she stuttered. "The eldest and youngest Mouto Lords are here to see you."

Both girls froze. "did they say what for? Speak!" Rebecca demanded.

"They said something about Mr. Yami and that they must speak with you urgently."

Rebecca smirked victoriously. "Come Miho! It seems Atem has finally seen the wisdom behind my request." The duchess practically radiated arrogance as she skipped from the room, with a timid Miho behind her, bunching up her abundance of skirts to keep from tripping.

Rebecca practically flew down the staircase, giddy to see what Atem had to tell her, but her pride, transformed to confusion once she met with the two boys. Both were still standing on the front porch, panting as if they'd been running for hours. Their clothes were a mess and splotched with mud and grime, and their hair was a mess. Neither of them looked as if they'd bathed or changed their clothes since they left.

Miho gasped. "Good god, what ever has happened to you too?" she asked clearly concerned while Rebecca only looked horrified that they'd dare come see her in such a state.

"Rebecca!" Yugi bolted to her before Atem could stop him! "You have to help, he-he-he has Yami! That thing has my anki! He's got him locked in a tower or a dungeon or somewhere!" the boy blabbered his voice choked with tears and fear to speak coherently.

Rebecca brushed him off her disgusted. "What the devil are you talking about, child." The Duchess snapped, though paid attention once she heard Yami's name somewhere in the babble.

"Who has Yami, Yugi?" Miho asked, placing gentle hands on his shoulders.

"A dragon!" He announced as if the very word would bring some unfortunate doom. "A cruel terrible dragon!"

The two girls froze. Their faces unreadable of emotion. Miho looked bewildered on how to answer. Just as Rebecca looked as if she would burst out laughing, despite how inappropriate it was, Atem stepped in!

"It's true! While we were lost in the storm, we found his castle, he trapped us there, Yami offered to exchange himself for our freedom! He's still trapped there with that monster Rebecca! We have to save him! You're the only one that can help us!" Atem hated himself at that moment, Hated himself for having no choice but to swallow his pride and morals and everything else his family taught him and go crawling back to the one person he despised more than anything on earth. But Yami was in danger and his pride could perish in the seventh layer of hell if it meant Yami's freedom and as much as he hated himself for doing so, he knew Rebecca's desire for Yami was the only hope they had.

But Rebecca only burst out laughing. "You're jesting right?" The girl laughed, pretending to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "A dragon? I think you've finally read one too many fairy tales gentlemen. Now what is the real reason you're here?"

"It's the truth, Rebecca!" Yugi practically ripped at his hair in fear.

Miho wasn't sure if she should pity the boys or laugh as well. "Now, I'm, sure you're just imagining things, Yami probably just decided to follow you and got lost in the woods."

"No dammit!" Atem howled, shocking both women, both by the force behind his voice and his vulgar language! "My younger brother is the prisoner of a monster who is doing God knows what to him as we speak! I would never come to you of all people if it wasn't serious Rebecca now please, in the name of whatever goodness is still within you, help us rescue him!"

The force and truthfulness behind Atem's voice was shocking, but Rebecca looked past it the second she heard and insult. "I've heard enough of this!" the Duchess thundered, and snapped her fingers for her footmen. "Gentlemen please, escort these two gentlemen off my estate."

Like toy soliders, the two men took each of them by the arm and dragged them towards the door.

"Dammit, Rebecca, listen to us!" Atem roared, in anger and desperation.

"Please! Yami!" Yugi cried out all the way until the foot men slammed the doors in their faces.

"I think those to have finally fallen off the wagon." One of them joked.

"Aye, should've seen it coming." The other agreed as the tow bowed to their mistress and left.

"My goodness, I wonder what could've happened to cause such a scene." Miho wondered aloud.

"You heard the men," Rebecca snapped. "They've gone mad. Why else would they go about screaming about dragons and such."

"But they sounded so scared, and it isn't like Yami to run off is it would cause his family such distress." Miho countered, timidly. "I mean, my lady, he'd do anything for those boys."

Rebecca snorted at the remark, determined to remain angered. Even if the Moutos were telling the truth, it was only fitting she refused them; they were, after all, the only obstacle between her and her Yami after all.

A dark realization suddenly filled her mind, making her pause.

"My lady?" Miho asked, noticed her mistress sudden change in demeaner.

A shiver froze her to the core as she caught the duchess' smile: a smile that curled at the corners.

"You're absolutely right, Miho," Rebecca spoke with a dark, almost malicious laugh. "Yami _would_ do _anything_ for those boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect this chapter was more filler than anything else, and I'm kinda flinching at the number of inaccuracies and changes I need to make, but nonetheless I had fun working with these characters!


	10. The Clash of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami explores his new home and discovers a few...surprising secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about the title for this chap when i first wrote it and all this time later...I still don't like it. Any suggestions would be great.  
> This chapter originally was going to take a very different approach then what it turned out to be: I had such block with this part, and when I got an idea, each time i went to write this chap I got a different idea in mind, better than the first. At first i wasn't sure how well this chap turned out, other than serving its purpose of setting up the next two chaps that act as the catalyst for the rest of this story.   
> Ten years later I actually think its one of my better chapters, though it could certainly use more polishing.

Chapter 9: The Clash of Wills

"Wow." Rose eyes widened in amazement. The daylight truly transformed the palace into a different place than it was at night. Darkness veiled the castle in a shadow, embracing its gothic appearance, but during the early hours light pooled in from the ogival windows, stained with multi-colored glass. Images of mythical creatures, with dragons being the predominant figures illuminated the hallway with rainbow lights. The sunlight behind them made the images dance to life for brief moments.

Flying buttresses splashed gray and white, invisible in the darkness, appeared holding up a golden ceiling of brilliant windows, while the hallways were a combination of flying buttresses and Gothic archways, lining the hallways like bridges over certain floors and layers. Several staircases spiraled in multiple directions, and hallways, similar in design to a Gothic cathedral, formed a labyrinth of passages and chambers.

Like a child in a toy store, Yami wandered from one place to another, admiring each artistic piece of the castle. The experience was like seeing a part of history; the walls talked of grand times and past things: kings and battles, paladins, crusades and obscure poetry, but also of inquisition and silence, and fate, and in voices that spoke more than a thousand text books, fueling the young writer's source of wonder. The fact that the Maitre d' of the castle and his new friends were very well educated in every aspect of interest the castle had to offer, only made the experience all the more interesting.

"How old his is this place?" Yami asked out of amazement, but Joey answered anyway.

"Not sure 'bout that." The Maitre d' replied, leaning his heavy wings against the wall, smirking at the boy's enthusiasm. "If I had ta take a guess, I'd say somewhere round the eight century was when it was built. But then again, every monarch has added or replaced something to it over time, so Lord only knows how many generations have made an impact."

"It's amazing." Wide eyes wondered from one seen to another, while the four spirits at his heel struggled to keep up with the boy's wondering feet. His journey took him down the stairs and to another floor with the black dragon flying behind him, and the spirits hopping from the banister and onto his shoulders or flying at his side.

"Once the weather gets nicer, we should take you on a tour of the gardens as well." Chazz suggested, resting his cat-sized dragon form in the nest of Yami's hair, as Yami's eyes tilted towards the cathedral like ceiling that seemed to go up forever then darted to the statues embedded in each wall.

"Oh yes, the trees are at their loveliest in spring." Syrus added.

"Course they look cool in winter too; everything's sheeted in ice." Jesse protested. "It's like being encased in glass. It's so cool!"

"I'll just have to see them both then won't I?" Yami smiled at the Carbuncal on his shoulder and the dragonroid, squirming in his bangs. "I can't choose which one I like best unless I see them both, after all."

Yami smirked, brushing aside a large tapestry and finding himself in a large circular hallway lined with doors. Archway-like entrances led to different rooms and another staircase spiraled in the corner. A pale, blue and silver washed marble floor led to a stunning marble statue of a dragon flexing its wings, elegantly placed beneath a glittering crystal chandelier. Rose eyes widened in amazement before he choose another hallway composed of various low-leveled archways.

"This was actually fairly recent." Jou explained, landing on his feet and returning to his human form in order to follow Yami. Yami's eyes wondered, taking in the elegant molding of the arches done in a lovely baroque pattern that swirled and curved like birches the color of bleached bone.

"Once the Gothic style became popular around the seventh century and the stone of the castle began to wither, the ruling monarch, a queen at the time with a taste for the natural world, she's actually responsible for many of the trees in the garden out back but I'm getting off topic. Anyway, she had the finest carpenters, artisans and masons refine this entire hallway in the style of these arches. The baroque style had been quite popular in Rome so it spread rather fast to this part of the world. Since the style was much more flamboyant and pleasing in design as appose to the traditional stone-work it wasn't long before the style spread all throughout the empire."

Yami's mind phased in an out of the conversation as his slender fingers brushes across the smooth, polished wood, following the tracings down another hallway. Never before had he been so exposed to so much architecture and history all at once.

A large tapestry draped over two dark walnut doors caught his eyes. Like the rest of the castle the tapestry was done in a baroque style but the centerpiece was of an enormous dragon woven entirely from crystals that flashed different shades of blue in the light, woven into the thread. Upon close inspection he saw its teeth, claws and wing spikes were white marble and its eyes were piercing sapphires, woven into the thread.

"Where does that lead, Jou?" Yami asked curiously, approaching the tapestry curiously.

"That." The blond stated proudly, while Yami brushed the tapestry aside, carefully, and turned the heavy door knockers. "Is the Grand Ball room!" Jou's voice echoed, bouncing against the empty walls.

Yami's eyes widened: the room was enormous, possibly the heart of the entire castle, but the room was the complete opposite of the rest of the castle he'd been exposed to. Tapestries and banners draped the walls, unused except for celebration, and the ogival windows stretched almost towards the ceiling letting in light, but the only thing it illuminated was the dust in the air. Everything was tattered and ancient, like nothing had been touched in centuries. The thousands of mental candles littered the room lay unlit in their candelabras, covered in a thin layer of rust. A thin layer of dust covered the once pristine looking floor of frosty glass and the stain-glass windows, making them look musty and dark. The diamond chandeliers were intertwined with cobwebs. Above him, Yami could see the glass ceiling he saw from outside, but it too was covered in dust, blocking out most of the light from the room. The teen turned to his companions in confusion.

"Or at least it used be." Jesse chuckled, in a dry attempt at humor.

"It's usually lovely, it just hasn't been used in—" Syrus began then cut himself off. "A long time.

"Try a hundred years." Chazz snapped bitterly.

"It's still cool though." Jaden jumped in, sensing the question forming on Yami's face at Chazz's remorseful response. "You won't find another like it. It literally is the heart of this castle."

"Really?" Yami raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Yup," Joseph stepped in. "Those stain glass windows tell the story of how this castle got its namesake, about the white dragon that guards the city by banished the darkness into the mountains. Not sure how much truth there is to it but the likeness in the glass is magnificent."

"And we also got stuff painted on the walls and even the ceiling is stain glass! It's the most stunning picture of the White Dragon there is, you should see it at night, with the stars are behind it, you have to remind yourself its glass, cuz it looks so real!" Jaden bounced in the air excitedly.

"And that's not all, this place is so big, it connects every wing in the castle and each doorway is done uniquely to show which way leads where." Jou explained until realizing his listener's interests has become distracted by something else.

"Wow!" Jesse, Jaden and Chazz, both jumped at the sight of Yami, taking curious steps towards a dark stairway curved around nothing and leading towards a dark corridor, despite Syrus' tugs on his coat.

Before he could take another step, Yami blinked as his path was suddenly blocked in mid-step by the three spirits in their spectral human forms.

Before he could ask, the sound of wings filled is ears and Jou gently grabbed his arm, tugging him back. "Not so fast there, Yam." The blond said sternly. Yami blinked at the seriousness in his eyes, completely opposite the cheery, upbeat personality he'd grown accustomed to.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume I'm not aloud up there." Yami teased with light humor in his voice, though no one seemed amused.

" _No one_ 's allowed there, Yami." Syrus explained before hoping off his head and returning to his human face. "It's not just you; it's the only place in the castle no one can enter under any circumstances."

The sudden darkness overcoming the staff of servants and the gravity behind the situation made Yami's eyes widen, then narrow and a mischievous smirk of intrigue graves his face. "I suppose there's no harm in letting me know why then?" He asked, carefully masking the slyness in his voice with curiosity.

"It's not important." Chazz cut in, and gently shoved the boy around before gently shoving him by the arms back through the ballroom.

"It's boring anyway." Jaden cut in changing the subject "How 'bout the tapestries?"

"Excellent choice." Jou added, clearing hoping to distract the teen, but Yami caught the obvious trick.

"Is it abandoned?" Yami asked, hoping for at least some clue to the mysterious, forbidden ground.

"Yes and no, don't worry 'bout it." Jesse added. "Nothin interestin's in the West Wing anyway."

"The West Wing?" Yami said aloud eyes bright with victory.

"Shit!" Jesse covered his mouth, eyes bulging in horror at what he'd just said.

"Ah so that's were Kaiba's been hiding." Yami smirked triumphantly.

"Ow!" Jesse whined when a large fist collided with his skull.

"Nice going moron!" Chazz snapped at the bluenette, not noticing their guest walking past them.

"Wow there!" Jaden and Sy blocked the path, before Yami could make the steps. "The West Wing is off limits, period! No one goes there without the Master's okay, not even Zane's allowed upstairs."

"Not even just to look around?" Yami reasoned, not willing to cease his persistence.

"Yam," Jou's hold on his arm tightened, causing the blond to turn to him. "We're not joking here. The one thing you don't do here is go in Seto's room. He likes his privacy and you're already on thin ice with him as is. Trust me, this is the _last_ thing you wanna do." Yami felt a shiver run though him at the gravity in Jou's tone, magnified by the seriousness in his eyes.

What could be so horrible that even Seto's own staff feared him? Was he really that dangerous that he would lash out at the first person to invade his privacy? Furry boiled in Yami's veins. "I'm not afraid of him, Joseph." Yami's eyes narrowed his voice low with gravity.

Sensing where this is going, Syrus jumped in, stepping between them, with a smile. "Besides, we've only covered half the castle and there are plenty of other interesting things we could show you." He tilted his head past Yami, and motioned to his friends with his hands silently asking for support.

"We also haven't shown you the library yet?" Chazz suggested.

"Or the art gallery, either." Jesse jumped in.

"You have an art gallery _and_ a library?" Yami asked with wide, curious eyes.

"In the same location!" Jaden boasted proudly, sensing the West wing's hold over Yami weakening.

"Really? Where is it?" Yami replied a small smile of surprise and hidden triumph graced his face at the unadulterated relief crossing everyone's faces.

"Right this way." Jou's demeanor changed instantly. "You'll love the library, if anything has art history it's that room" He announced leading the way, beginning another lecture.

"You'll love the windows too," Syrus smiled, as he floated by, Yami met his excited eyes that reminded him so much of Yugi's. "They're all stain glass. Just wait until noon when the sunlight shined through them all at once: the whole room fills with dancing lights!"

"And the gallery has the best view in the whole castle!" Jesse added.

"And of course you can't forget the books." Chazz reminded smirking as he reminded everyone why Yami loved library's so much. "You'll love our fiction section: it covers almost half the room."

"In almost every genre!" Syrus added excitedly.

Yami quickly followed, as they floated by, then slowed his steps gradually enough so no one would notice.

"Adventure! Horror! Fantasy! "Jesse's voice echoed over Joey's who still continued with his tour of the history of the castle's stain glass.

"Science Fiction, historical." Jaden added as the quartet floated from the ball room, lost in their conversation to notice, Yami taking slow, silent steps back.

"And you can't forget poetry!" Chazz added his voice fading as the four disappeared down the hallway.

Once the servants and Matri d' were a safe distance, Yami quickly turned on his heels and bolted back towards the West Wing; the ballroom seemed twice as large as it did earlier. A nagging nursery rhyme about the unfortunate fate of a feline, his mother always compared him too, tugged at his mind, but he ignored it once the idea of learning something about Seto filled his mind. The shadows darkening not only the stairs but the entrance seemed to be a warning, but also a sign.

" _Alone in the castle, the former King's golden heir began to chill, and stiffen, angered and bitter towards the world that shunned him so cruelly as a monster._ " He quoted, as he approached the steps then stopped just beneath the foreboding steps. "What are you hiding, Seto Kaiba."

Even if had only been a week, Yami still remembered the first thing he saw when he met the Dragon King: his brothers in chains, Yugi crying, clinging to him for dear life, Atem pleading with him to take the sick boy and leave, the arrogance and triumph on the Dragon King's face when he made the deal, the way he circled him like a shark, just waiting for him to break. The memory made his blood boil, his fists ball and his teeth clench in rage. He smirked at the opportunity to get the upper hand on his host for once. "If he thinks he can keep me in the dark, he's sadly mistaken. I meant it when I said I wouldn't become another one of his obedient servants!" Confidence and triumph charged his steps, as he took a leap forward, almost onto the staircase.

"Be that as it may, Kitten; I _do_ recall telling you I wouldn't hesitate to punish you if you disobeyed me again." Yami froze in mid-step. Slowly, unwittingly, he turned around. Standing against the ball room door, which Yami now realized he'd left open, in all his regal glory stood the Dragon King. His arms crossed elegantly over his chest as he leaned casually against the door, wings at his sides, and one leg braced against the frame, that damned smirk slit his face as if to scream that he knew exactly what Yami was doing. . He unfolded his arms and gently pushed himself off the wall, his wings expanded to their full length. The lights danced of his scales, shimmering multiple shades of silver and blue giving him the appearance of a glass statue. He smirked when he saw Yami falter a bit, though he was quick to recover, refusing to surrender to the Dragon this time

"What are you going on about?" Yami snapped, turning on his heels and glaring at the Dragon King, knowing full well he was in trouble but he firmly stood his ground. No fear marred his features or the vibrant fire in his flaming eyes. He wouldn't surrender this time.

Seto's smirk widened, and his smile curled. "Even when you know you're vanquished your spectacular." He mumbled, eyes glittering a vibrant crystal blue. He took a long stride towards the teen. Yami instinctively took a step back, feeling his heart begin to thud in his chest. Neither broke eye-contact. With each step Seto took, Yami took one back, refusing to let the already short distance between them decrease. His blood boiled each time Seto's smirk widened.

"How long do you think it'll be before I catch you?" he teased with a triumphant smirk. He lunged towards him, but Yami was faster, ducking away from the staircase, before turning to glare at Seto. He took another step back, but Seto followed, matching his every move precisely.

For a moment Seto just played with his head, even as Yami scowled at him, keeping a close eye on each of Seto's movements. He watched as Seto maneuvered to the right, immediately he went left. Too late he realized his mistake.

Immediately, Seto pivoted on his heel, and with a single small leap and a flex of his wings he was in the air. With a single flap, Seto was on him in less than two seconds. Too overcome by surprise Yami was helpless when Seto's claws clenched his shoulders and gently pinned him by the arms against the wall: Seto's palms holding him in place and his claws sinking into the wall, effectively immobilizing him.

Refusing to remain captive, Yami struggled and moved to kick him, but Seto's tail caught the flying abdomen and pinned it back against the wall, effectively halting the fiery teen. "Get off me!" Yami screamed as he continued to struggle though it did him no good.

"What did I tell you, Kitten?" Seto glared at him still smirking.

"I'm not a cat!" Yami snapped, struggling even more, until Seto pressed him further into the wall.

"Perhaps." Seto smirked, playfully making Yami's blood boil more. "But you remind me very much of a kitten: all hisses and claws and never doing a thing that you're told." His smirk curled at the ends at the crimson shade Yami knew was spreading across his face.

Seto's smirk widened; his eyes focused in on Yami's own as if admiring the fire burning in the rose-colored orbs. "Are you scared?"

"Of you?" Yami scowled but didn't move. "No."

"That's what intrigues me." Seto teased, tilting his head, before moving Yami's wrists into his one of his hands and pinned them above his head, while the free claw moving to dance across Yami's face. Yami shivered; a breath caught in his throat feeling the cool metal claws biting against his skin. He didn't move. Remembering the first time he felt those sharp claws delicately dancing across his skin, he decided not to provoke the dragon's arrogance even more then he already had. Seto's claws danced up his shoulder and tickled his chin; the slight pressure he placed on them forced Yami to left his head to meet his eyes. "Are you afraid now?"

Yami eyes glittered with defiance. "I'm not afraid of you."

Seto's eyes softened but his face turned to a neutral mask. "Why not?"

"I have no reason to be." Yami answered, remaining still in the Dragon's grip, even as he moved his hands from his chin and wrists preferring to use them to brace himself against wall, while still cutting off any and all of Yami's escape routes. The defiance in Yami's eyes and the control in Seto's never faltered.

For a few moments they stayed like that. Neither of them willing to back down or break. Seto's hard eyes bore in to Yami's smoldering crimson. Then a moment later, Seto smiled a small smile and dipped his head towards Yami. "Kiss me."

"What!" Yami exploded, shocked and infuriated Seto would even suggest such a thing, and started thrashing, his arms rose to shove Seto off him, but the dragon was fast and pinned the boy's wrists above his head again. He chuckled loudly, making Yami glare at him harshly, growling like a caged wild cat.

"Don't tell me you've never been kissed, kitten?" Seto taunted, laughing.

"Of course I have!" Yami's face went scarlet. He may have preferred books to flirting but he was by no means naïve when it came to things like courtship: not everyone was a pompous, aristocratic, bore like Rebbecca after all. "How dare you even ask me that!" Yami screeched, thrashing in the King's grip. "Let go of me, Kaiba!"

"And what if I said no." Kaiba smirked, leaning closer until his face hovered only a few inches from Yami's. Yami growled as the sudden invasion of space, then shivered when he felt Seto's tail unwrap from around his leg, and wrap around his waist instead. "L-Let go!" he hissed.

The stutter made Seto's frosty sapphire eyes light up. "Why do you always put up so much resistance?" the tone was teasing, but the question was serious, like it was trying to preach the shield of defiance Yami cast around himself. "If you stopped fighting for once, you might actually enjoy yourself."

"Shut up!" Yami snapped. "I'm not one of your playthings! You can't order me around like you do your servants."

Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion at the statement then leaned closer, meet Yami's eyes with a small smirk. "I'm aware of that, but what if I told you I didn't want you as a servant?"

Yami's entire demeanor shattered, his anger plummeted replaced by shock, disbelief and slight horror at what Seto was suggesting. "You think I'm won over that easily?" Yami spat.

"Whoever said I trying to 'win you over'?" Seto demanded, casually. "If I wanted to 'win you over' as you call it, I would've told the servants to give you the best place in the castle and do whatever you said, but I didn't did I? Because I knew you wouldn't like it. You're far too independent for anything like that."

Yami blinked, before his pride kicked in and he glared again. "How do you know anything about what I'm like?" he demanded. Seto didn't flinch, despite the harsh tone.

"I don't." He said flatly, letting of Yami's wrists and stepping back, while still keeping him in place with his tail. "But contrary to what you may think, you're not that difficult to read, Yami." He paused then continued noticing the bewilderment on the teen's face. "I can tell by that sharp little tongue of yours, your fiery attitude, and that thick skull that you are: too reckless for your own good; that you would never accept anything given to you, you hate anything frivolous or superficial, but you're fond of elegance, and" a small smile graced his face as he gazed at Yami's wide, surprised eyes alerting him that everything he said was true. "If you stop letting your pride get in the way and actually allow yourself to enjoy what you have you'd be much happier."

The comment made him angry. Hurt and anger suddenly festered in him when he tried to put everything into perspective: only for the images of Yugi crying and coughing, Atem terrified, and both of them trapped and chained in a dark, freezing tower; the King hiding in the shadows, telling him flat out that anything and everything he ever cared for was eternally lost to him.

With a sudden strength, Yami threw his arms forward shoving the taller, stronger being away from him, the tail around his waist loosening, and freeing himself from his confinement. He let the anger boil in his blood until it festered like a glass bubble. Then he let it drop.

"You think it's simple! You think you can just show up and demand such things when you've done nothing but avoid me since I got here, after everything I lost—no, everything you _stole_ from me! I can just forgive and forget! Well, you're wrong! Do you have any idea what I gave up for you? How dare you act as if anything you've done even _begins_ to compare to that—"

His outburst was interrupted when—before he even had a chance to even comprehend it—the Dragon King shot forward. The tightening of his coat and collar was the only warning Yami got before he suddenly felt his back slam harshly against the wall, the impact knocking the wind right out of him. His hands instantly flew to the pull at the clawed hands holding him in place. His legs started kicking wildly, when he realized he was at least two inches off the ground. He opened his eyes and mouth to protest but was instantly silenced by the fierce look Kaiba gave him…like a wild animal, but behind the anger Yami could see something else…pain…sadness …anguish.

It pierced right through him.

But then again he did something that Yami didn't expect. He burst out laughing: a dark, sinister laugher as if he were chocking on tears. "You think you're so wise!" Kaiba glared at him, furiously, letting all his anger and pain bleed into his voice. "You have _no_ right to judge me! You don't have any idea what I've been through. You think you've suffered just because you can't go home? Back to your precious little village of idiots and your family! Huh! At least you still have a home to go back to! At least you know you're family is still alive and safe! I'm a _prisoner_ in my _own_ home, I don't even know if my brothers even still exist! Let alone if they're safe?"

"You have brothers?" Yami asked subconsciously, his mind still trying to process the heartbroken rant the normally cold and collected Dragon King just displayed.

He screamed when he was suddenly dropped to the floor, panting heavily, as he tried to replenish his lungs. He looked up only to see Seto, taking a step back as if he'd been shocked. He looked at Yami like he'd asked a ghost how it died. Yami's eyes widened. Bewildered at the pain, confusion and conflicting emotions blazing through those fierce ice-blue eyes like a glittering kaleidoscope. But as quickly as it appeared it vanished, and that scowl the Dragon King was known for returned even fiercer then before. "Get up!" he ordered, not even attempting to mask the anger in his voice.

Yami growled and jumped to his feet, hands balled into fists at his sides. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Another dark smile slit Kaiba's face. "On the contrary, kitten." He chuckled darkly. "You chose to follow _my_ rules when you surrendered your freedoms to me, and," he paused taking another step towards Yami, before leaning down to meet his eyes, his smirk widening when Yami stepped back. "I said I wouldn't hesitate to punish you if you disobeyed me again."

Realization suddenly hit Yami like a ton of bricks, he tried to keep it hidden but his mask slipped. Seto's smirk expanded.

"You. Wouldn't dare." Yami said firmly, in a last ditch effort.

"Want to bet!" Before Yami could do anything or protest, Seto had seized him by the arms and up heaved his lithe body over his shoulder, keeping him in place by wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. Yami screamed in rage but before he could object to any of this, he was forced to hang on as Seto took to the air and started flying through the ball room, up another staircase, and down the second floor.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me down! Release me this instant!" Yami screamed, thrashing his limbs and clawing at Seto's back, he braced his arms on the dragon's scaly back and pushed in an attempt to wrench his waist free from the iron grip around it. All attempts failed. "Hey! Kaiba! I said Release me! Dammit Kaiba, let go of me! I said let me go! Kaiba!" Struggle and thrash as Yami might, it did him little good. Kaiba said nothing, he didn't even look at him, but he growled when Yami started hammering his fists against his back where his wings connected and lashed at them with his tail, making the teen scream and retreat.

"Kaiba!" Yami screeched like a banshee, hammering his back until Seto rolled his shoulder, making him whimper. "Dammit! Kaiba! Put me down this instant! Hey!"

Yami's rants and the sound of Seto's wings echoed all throughout the house. The servants rushed from their duties to see what was happening. Ryou's eyes bulged out of his skull, while Bakura—who couldn't leave the kitchen—demanded to know what was happening. The seamstresses and Malik paused in their work and jumped when Seto ordered them to vacate Yami's room and returned to their sewing rooms.

When they finally reached the second floor, Seto stopped flying and walked the rest of the way to Yami's room: the teen still fighting against his capture's embrace while demanding his freedom. Not to Seto's surprise, the servants were outside Yami's room in a panic wondering where he was. He stopped and grunted, directing their attention towards him. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. Chazz froze; his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. Syrus covered his mouth in shock, Jaden covered his ears, Jesse covered his eyes. Jou just blinked like someone had slapped him for no reason. Dismissed with a glare from their master the group fazed out of the way, turning their heads away guilt at Yami's demanding, half pleas for help.

"Dammit Kaiba! Put me—" Yami screamed again as Kaiba kicked the doors to his room open, and with one swift motion, threw him on to his bed with such force he bounced back up and rolled off the side.

He groaned as he got to his feet, just in time to see Kaiba exit his room, grabbing the door on his way out intending to lock it. "Kaiba, you are not leaving me in here!" He made a mad dash for the door, but was too late and instead crashed into it as it slammed in his face. "Shit!" he stormed rubbing his nose, before turning back and wresting the door knockers, and banging on the door. "Hey! Kaiba! Let me out!" Yami screamed, so loud his voice echoed through the door.

"Uh, Kaiba…" Jou dared to ask, only for Seto to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him up to meet his eyes.

"Listen up mutt." Seto commanded, pointing to Yami's room. "That door _does not_ open. _He_ doesn't come out and _no one_ goes in until I say so, understood?" Jou nodded mutely.

"Is that clear, no fazing either?" he turned to the servants. The four boys all nodded.

"Good." Seto nodded before dropping Joey to floor and stormed down the hallway like a white dash.

Once he was gone and the five had time to recover from the shock, Syrus, Jesse and Jaden collapsed against the wall, Chazz bolted down the hallway towards the West wing, almost crashing into Malik holding a pile of clothes, and diving past Ryou who had a tray of food in the process. Both Malik and Ryou tuned to Jou, who had yet to pick himself up from the floor. The only sounds heard among the silence were Yami's howls of rage.

Finally Jaden spoke. "What the hell just happened?

Yami growled loudly in frustration and kicked the door, harshly. He panted heavily, his throat raw from constant screaming. Syrus and the others would've no doubt come in by now demanding what had happened if they had permission, which meant Kaiba had kept his word and he was now completely trapped: a prisoner in the castle he'd been forced to call home.

He punched the door in anger before pressing his forehead against the wood, trying to process what had just happened. His mind back-tracked to what had transpired and every time he recalled Seto's behavior before effectively locking him in his room. He remembered the pain and anguish on his face when he readdressed the reasons for his confinement and Seto's reaction. Realization struck him like a bolt and he stood up straight, his eyes widened in shock as he tried to remember another important line from the book—which he was starting to realize was based more on fact than he originally believed: "Seto has brothers…like I do."

The realization came like a whiplash across his side. Emotionally and physically drained from the night's event's he crashed onto the side of the bed and held his head trying to think. "If that's true, than what else are you hiding Kaiba?" he pondered to himself, as he removed his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair and stripped out of his shirt and pants, in favor of the rose colors silks, Malik had set on the edge of the bed.

A smirk crossed Yami's face. He decided at that final moment, he didn't care how long it took him, or what he had to risk or sacrifice in order to do so, he would learn the Dragon King's secrets. "Whatever you're hiding, I'm going to figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought I was gonna have Yami go into Seto's room and not get caught? I couldn't make it that easy? Plus, I said i wanted them to interact more before it got to that point and i meant it! And as a master and lover of characterization and development i will be damned if I let Seto and Yami get together in any way that isn't a slow burn!  
> I certainly didn't plan on Seto literally carrying Yami back to his room and locking him in at the end of this chpter, but somehow it worked!  
> This was one of chapters I had the most fun writing despite all the messiness i know I need to go back and edit ^^'


	11. The Breaking Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami does not handle room-arrest well.  
> Nor does he heed some very good advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yami's outfit was inspired by Holly Black's short story "A Coat of Stars"
> 
> Special shout out to my Beta Chi! Who asked to beta this story
> 
> I promise i will get more illustrations in this story soon!

Chapter Ten: The Breaking Ice

Bakura was beginning to wonder if it was a miracle or Fate playing a cruel joke that Yami came to the castle at all. Oh no, it wasn't because having everyone on edge more than usual was a bad thing, or because of his inability to get any information of what was happening except for the incoherent blabber leaking from the four servant's mouths (or Ryou's translations of them), no, it was the fragile existence known as his sanity that had been stretched abnormally thin because of their new house guest, Yami, and his master, Seto Kaiba.

Two whole weeks and no one had the slightest clue of what had transpired between Yami and Seto in the ballroom when the boy managed to escape his guides (something Jou and the boys were _still_ kicking themselves for) or why it had made Yami throw such a fit and put Kaiba in an even worse mood than normal. The next morning, the entire house was echoing with questions no one had answers to. No one dared ask Kaiba, or defy his order by asking Yami. Only two people had managed to loophole Seto's order: Ryou, who refused to let the boy starve and, despite his fragile demeanor, made it clear to Kaiba he'd fight him to the death to make sure Yami stayed healthy, and Malik, who had worked overtime on finishing the first part of Yami's clothes so he could bring them to him. Somehow, the bronze-skinned spirit had convinced Kaiba that the clothes were material and couldn't pass through the wall like the staff could; it only made sense to bring them to him directly. But Kaiba's brilliant mind surpassed them and he'd figured out both boys' scheme when Malik started making the clothes in sets, rather than all at once, and Ryou started preparing more meals a day than normal for an average seventeen-year-old. Finally, the Master declared that he'd bring everything to Yami himself.

Ryou was still scowling as he dried the dishes. However, it was Bakura who got the last laugh when Kaiba's newest order had invoked the biggest battle anyone had ever seen in the castle since the rebellion of the Kaibas against the tyrants 110 years ago. Bakura could only smirk, listening to Yami and Seto's bickering from as far a distance as the other side of the castle. His smile and laughter alone were enough to throw even Ryou into a fit of worry over his sanity. But Bakura's sanity was still intact, it was simply the meaning behind the ice dragon and fiery teen's childish spats that amused him as much as it irritated him.

"Bakura, y-you're scaring me." Ryou stuttered, unaware he was still drying the same plate he started ten minutes ago.

"I take that as a compliment, love." The cook smirked, gently taking the plate from his husband's robotic hands. "And I think this plate it done; you may continue to dry the next one." He teased, putting the plate away and turned off the hearth with a snap of his fingers.

"Bakura, how on earth can you be so calm at a time like this? This is a disaster!" Ryou erupted in stark disbelief.

Bakura burst out laughing. "On the contrary, love, this is what we've been hoping for!" Bakura corrected and bit his lip to keep from laughing again at the blank look of pure and absolute shock on his husband's face.

"You're kidding, right?" Jesse snorted, lifting his head from his sprawled position on the table beside an equally exhausted Chazz.

"Oh bloody Scotts, are you all naïve?" Bakura shook his head and flashed a 'know-it-all' smirk when the rest of the staff turned their confused eyes to him. "Think about it, when was the last time anyone saw Kaiba acting this… _human?_ "

Ryou dropped the plate, shocked at his own stupidity. It was true. Even since their "fight," or whatever it was, Kaiba _had_ been acting more human. Now that he thought about it, the Master had been acting that way since Yami agreed to stay. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Kaiba acting so…so…alive again. Although none of his emotions or actions were positive (unless walking instead of flying was seen as a positive) Kaiba's constant bickering, anger, frustration and other displays of emotion were, nonetheless, emotions. For years everyone was worried that their prince had succumbed to the finality of his curse and had given up. The sudden up-swing of his more human side was invigorating, if not encouraging, to say the least.

And Yami's unconventional attitude was, no doubt, the cause. Ever since Kaiba's order, the boy had tried every means possible to escape his room. All his attempts failed and ended in another battle of wits and words with Kaiba. But what impressed Ryou the most was Yami's cleverness. The boy never ran out of ideas, never repeated his mistakes and, with each of Kaiba's arguments, he had a clever and often crude response of his own ready to counter it. He matched the dragon blow for blow until they both yelled "Fine!" and Kaiba storming off. Kaiba never forgot to lock the door behind him or leave whatever it was he brought that night on the bed stand for Yami.

He remembered when he and Bakura were like that; back when he was young and found the handsome yet obnoxious youth absolutely infuriating. No wonder Bakura was so confident.

Still, if either his master or his new friend ever hoped to get past that first hurtle, they both needed to put aside their damned pride and talk. Otherwise, no one in the house would ever know the meaning of peace again.

"I don't think the old saying applies in this case." Chazz responded, rolling onto his back in an attempt to free his right wing from an uncomfortable position. He flexed his joints, knocking into Jesse a few times.

"Watch it!" The blue-haired boy snapped, pushing himself into a sitting position and dodging the feathered appendage. He swung his legs back and forth before recalling Chazz saying, "What saying?"

"That when two people fight, it means they really care about each other." The brunette yawned before closing his eyes in a deep sleep. Lord knows he needed it. The poor boy had been on his feet, paws and wings, non-stop for the past week, running and flying between the West Wing and the East Wing in an attempt to find some sort of clue as to what happened between his Master and his new friend. All it resulted in was his impossibly sore body and his ringing ears: Yami refused to speak to Seto unless he apologized to him, and Seto, with surprising bluntness, stated he refused to apologize to that "outspoken, brazen, obnoxious excuse for a boy" unless he apologized first.

Chazz had never been so confused in his entire life and neither had anyone else. He'd given up on trying to convince Seto to let Yami out of his room, or at the very least, leave the door unlocked. The first time he asked, he knew it was because Seto didn't trust Yami to not try and escape again and get into some place he knew he shouldn't. He hadn't said so, or even implied it, but Chazz could hear it in the underlying words. He knew Seto only hadn't said so because he cared too much for the four of them (and to a degree, Jou) to even suggest the idea that they failed him. The second time he asked, after suggesting maybe Yami wouldn't be so feisty if he had more freedom, Seto hesitated, but still refused. The hesitance was what surprised Chazz the most. It suggested that there was more to what happened between him and Seto than he let on and he wondered if the reason the two argued was because neither of them knew where to begin to discuss what happened.

He paused when he felt another migraine forming. He hated speculation. Without any information on what exactly happened, Chazz doubted anyone could come up with a logical way to convince those two to break the ice.

Consumed by his headache, he decided to stop thinking and let unconsciousness take over his mind. He could still hear Bakura laughing.

* * *

Malik did not have a death wish, he also never considered himself insane or suicidal. Logically, he must've been one of those three to fall in love with a man like Marik and accept his marriage proposal. But that was also completely contrary to popular belief. Just because a person was radical, eccentric and had several unusual personality traits like a semi-obsessive infatuation and a variety of nicknames, like 'pretty' or 'kitten', for his husband, didn't mean he was insane.

In this case, however; Malik knew even _he_ could consider himself all the above for the stunt he was about to pull—or attempt to pull.

Tightening his grip on the newly made bundle of folded clothing in his hands, he took a breath and swallowed a lump in his throat, hoping it would ease his tension.

It didn't.

Each step down the dark corridor made him flinch. At last, he approached the enormous door of dark rosewood engraved with a sapphire-eyed dragon. Swallowing his fear and inhaling deeply, he shifted the contents to one arm and knocked on the door, loudly.

The doors opened as if on their own, and Malik stepped into the doorway.  
"Are those for Yami?" the Dragon King's voice boomed from the beyond the ripped curtains, his form appearing beyond the ribbons of mesh like a faded silhouette.

"Yeah, new outfit and a trench coat. I figured with the weather starting to chill, he could use one. And you know how much I enjoy making them." The tailor flashed an impish grin and placed his free hand on his hip. He'd discarded his golden-armored gryphon form for that of his human skin. Lilac eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Very well." The dragon moved like a shadow making an attempt to grab the clothes, but Malik moved his arm back, just out of reach. Kaiba growled in response but Malik showed no sign of fear.

"I want to give them to him myself." The blonde said firmly, bracing himself physically and mentally for the cataclysm that was bound to follow.

"Absolutely not!" Seto roared. Malik stood his ground, unphased by the impulsive outburst.

"I wasn't asking permission, Kaiba. I'm the tailor. I think I have a right to make sure all these clothes fit and in accordance to Yami's preferences, otherwise I have an insane amount of adjustments and redesigning to do."

Kaiba's eyes burned in a way that would've made even the strongest men flinch and he opened his mouth to argue again but Malik beat him to it. "Look, whatever happened between you and Yami is your business. But it's been two whole weeks, Kaiba! Everyone, including me, is getting sick of hearing you two argue like children and if you're not going to man up and do something, than at the very least let everyone see Yami again. You know the only reason he's throwing all these fits is because you isolated him in his room! I'd be going insane by now if I were in the same position." Malik said firmly, then bit his tongue before he said something to make the situation worse.

If Marik had been in the room, no doubt he'd be dragging him as far away from Kaiba as fast as he could, then screech his head off at Malik for putting himself in such life-threatening situation.

Not that Malik blamed him. Even now, seeing Seto staring at him, eyes bright with furry, claws fisted at his sides and jaw clenched, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. If Malik had been less strong of a man and knew Kaiba less than he did, he'd be shaking and begging for his life.

A combination of a hiss and a growl escaped the Dragon King and his long canines protruded over his teeth and lips like gleaming spires. For a moment, Malik wondered if they would bite, but he stayed still, refusing to let even the slightest weakness show in his eyes.

He waited for Kaiba's tantrum of silent furry to end, and watched as the dragon turned around and stormed through the tattered curtains, his tail striking a bureau over, probably in an attempt to cool his embarrassment. Malik watched as the dragon strolled over to the balcony outside and clenched the stone, the obvious sighs of chagrin escaping him.

"Kaiba?" Malik called softly. "You can't keep avoiding him, you know. You two will never make peace if you don't stop arguing."

"The day I make peace with the brazen, obnoxious, loud-mouth—" Seto exploded.

"Kaiba!" Malik snapped. "If you were a child, I'd swear I'd slap you! And Yami too! You two have been going at it for two weeks, and if neither of you are going to control your tempers, than I demand that you let everyone else try."

Seto didn't look at him; he just turned around and clenched the railing tighter, clearly embarrassed by his lack of control.

Malik sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Kaiba remembered he was still technically twenty-one. A century locked away in a castle wasn't exactly the best place to make the transition into adulthood.

"Fine."  
Malik almost dropped the clothes.

"Excuse me?" He asked again, in case his ears were lying.

"I said fine." Kaiba turned around and leaned against the banister. "I am sick of fighting, and if you think you and everyone else can calm Yami's temper, than fine. I'll let you try. Lord knows I'm sick of arguing with everyone."

Malik blinked and bit his cheek to keep from smiling. "Yami's not the only one who needs to control his temper, Seto." He replied, purposely using his Master's first name. "You were never the same after it happened, and I understand that, truly I do, but you can't keep isolating yourself either. It's making you crankier than usual." He meant the last part as a joke, and felt his heart leap when he heard his master chuckle.

"Perhaps, then again, maybe I'm just not used to someone as stubborn as I am." Kaiba sighed, then shot Malik a harsh glare. "But I'm telling you right now, Malik, if he—Yami—crosses anymore lines, I won't give him a second chance."

Unsure whether he should be grateful or terrified for their new guest, Malik nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, hoping to ease the tension.

Just as before, it did nothing to help.

* * *

Yami paced in his room before collapsing on the side of his bed in a failed attempt to conjure up new escape plans. So far, everything failed. He counted how many times he'd tried the bathroom windows, sneaking past Seto, hiding, and even trying to weave his way out. He glanced outside the balcony before scrapping that idea altogether. He'd thought to us the balcony his first night locked in his room; surprised Seto hadn't thought to lock it. When he got to the railing, he figured out why: the room was on the fourth floor and the balcony was at least twenty feet above the roof beneath it. The only way he was getting out through the balcony was if he learned to scale rock.

"Dammit!" Yami groaned and fell back on the bed. "If I'm stuck in here any longer I'll lose my mind." He growled when he heard the door unlock and rolled over, trying to put as much distance between himself and his captor as possible. "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"Thank God. Any more between you and the Master and this entire castle would lose the rest of its sanity." Recognizing that sarcasm anywhere, Yami shot up and his smile widened when he saw Malik leaned against the door, balancing a bundle of new clothes in his hand. "And before you ask, yes, I'm allowed to be here."

"Sorry." Yami replied. "The only one who comes in here now is Kaiba." He bitterly growled.

"I know." Malik smiled, dropping the clothes in the boy's lap. He pulled Yami to his feet and shoved him towards the bathroom. "It was no small accomplishment getting that draconic Master of mine to pull strings. Now, go try those on and be quick about it. Once the boys get wind that Seto's given you visitation rights, they'll be all over you and I need to see if those clothes fit."

"Wait what!" Yami demanded consumed by shock.

"I'll explain later." Malik said quickly, shoving him into the bathroom. "I've only got a limited amount of time."  
Too overcome by shock at what the tailor told him, Yami obeyed.

Malik waited outside until, moments later, Yami emerged dressed in Malik's latest creation. A proud smirk slit the tailor's face. Yami was in a pair of smooth, black leather pants that molded his legs. They disappeared into the red leather ankle boots he wore, the hems flaring over his ankles, which were held by a black band. A long-sleeved silk shirt the color of dark roses smoothed over his skin, ruffling at his hips and elbows but gracefully exposed every curve of his torso. The final piece was by far the most spectacular: a frock of velvet the color of liquid gold, appliquéd with blue flames and thin smoky purples and deep reds along the cuffs and tail and leaped up the sleeves. On the back black beads were sewn in a sun-shaped pattern.

"I was right." Malik's smile widened as he circled the teen, examining his work. "You do look good in gold. How do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Yami replied enthusiastically, spinning around, watching as the tail of the coat flared around him. "It fits perfectly. Thank you."

"Excellent!" Malik clapped his hands together gleefully. "I haven't had the chance to see any of my work on you since you've been here, this is truly a treat. You make that coat look even more radiant than it already is." He boasted, not catching the blush on the boy's face, as he strolled across the room and sat back down.

"Malik?" He asked. "You didn't just come here to check out my clothes. What do you want to know?"

The tailor's expression changed instantly. He grabbed the chair from the desk and maneuvered it with one hand so it was facing the bed and sad down with his ankle crossed elegantly over his leg. The grave expression on the blond boy's face almost made Yami shiver.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something." The tailor replied honestly, his lavender eyes going hard. "And I want an honest answer, nothing cute and no changing the subject—" He said so fiercely Yami almost flinched beneath his stare. "What the hell happened between you and Seto? And don't you dare tell me nothing or that you don't know because this entire house has been in an uproar wondering what happened and poor Chazz has been running himself ragged for answers and God help the next person I see if I hear Bakura, of all people, laughing again!"

Yami bit his lip, unsure of what to say, but knew he couldn't keep silent either. "We just got into an argument." Malik arched an eyebrow, waiting for the rest. "And?"

"And that's it." Yami replied, straightening himself with slight aggravation. "He caught me in the ball room, we argued, he said something that made me mad, I threw him off me and yelled at him, he got pissed. You know the rest." He crossed his arms. He'd always hated being interrogated and Malik's wasn't helping.

Malik exhaled a breath of frustration, leaning forward in the chair so he could look Yami in the eye. "And you expect me to believe you two just blew up at the other for no reason? I'm serious, Yami I want to help you two but I can't unless you give me an honest answer. Now tell me what he said and what you said, or at least give me something?" His face was serious but his tone was almost desperate.

Yami paused for a moment. Even though it had been two weeks, that day was still fresh in his mind. He could still see the intensity in Kaiba's eyes, feel those cold claws gently holding him in place and his tail wrapped securely around his waist, immobilizing him while they battled with their eyes. He could still hear those hypnotic words in his ear and feel the heat of them on his skin before he finally broke free. The flicker of anguish before the dragon exploded at him and the horror when he asked about his family.

"He told me if I stopped fighting him all the time and enjoy what I have, I'd be much happier." Yami began, trying to organize his memories of the argument and not the actions that occurred before it. "And, I don't know, it just infuriated me because it made me think of Yugi and Atem, I can't just forget everything I gave up for them. Then he just blew up and yelled at me and he mentioned something that I asked him about and…" He paused for a second. "For a second he looked like someone slapped him for no reason." He wasn't sure how else to phrase it. A shiver ran up his spine at the memory of the intense pain naked in those crystalline blue orbs.

Malik's eyebrows arched over his widening eyes. "That does _not_ sound like Kaiba in any way." He slouched back in the chair, trying to piece together what he was just told. "So what _exactly_ did you asked him about?"

"I…" Yami felt his breath tighten for a moment, as if he were about to say something forbidden and his own voice was stopping him. "He said he has brothers."

Malik almost fell out of the chair. The shock on his face both silenced him and answered any questions Yami had. "Oh bloody hell!" The tailor snapped, "No wonder that old dragon is so upset!"

"What?" Yami asked, clearly confused. His heart, however, leapt at the chance to learn something new about his host.

Malik's response was a frustrated hand through his mane of sandy blond locks. "That jerk, he had us all worried and on edge when he was just throwing a temper tantrum!" The tailor ranted before finally calming down and turning to a clearly bewildered Yami.

He sighed and explained, "Listen Yami, you didn't know so I can't blame you for that, but there are just some things Seto doesn't like to talk about. His family is one of them. I can explain why, but let's just say it has to do with why he's a dragon."

"Then it's true." Yami mumbled, looking at the floor to hide his smirk.

"I'm sorry?" Malik asked, raising and eyebrow.

Yami opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, something bulldozed right into him, sending him crashing backwards against his bed. A heavy weight settled on his chest and torso, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Now look what you did! A half-angered, half worried voice that sounded like Chazz's echoed through the room. Yami opened his eyes and panted, trying to recover from the sudden attack.

"What the?" He shook his head and gently balanced himself on his arms, pushing himself into a sitting position. He gasped at the weight on his body and looked down, eyes widening in bewilderment. Jaden latched onto his chest with a surprising grip since he appeared to be in the form of a specter. Syrus and Jesse had also latched onto him: Syrus around the left side of his waist and Jesse halfway between the two.

"I take it you guys missed me." He chuckled, not having the heart to disturb the cute scene.

"We were worried sick!" Jaden jumped off, rearranging himself into a cross-legged position on his bed with wet eyes. Syrus had yet to let go, and Jesse just let himself slip off and return to his fox-like form so he could jump in Yami's lap. The teen gasped in surprise before gently stroking his back, laughing.

"I have to say, you three are a lot stronger than you look. I didn't expect your spectral forms to be so heavy." He laughed teasingly until everyone turned to stare at him. Jesse leapt out of his lap and back to his spectral form, so transparent that Yami could see everything behind him.

"Wait a minute!" the bluenette jumped. "Can you see me…like this?" He said, gesturing to his current form.

Yami blinked in confusion. "Of course I can. I can see you just as clearly as I can when you're in your animal form." He replied, turning to the surprised looks on the servant's and even Malik's face. "What is it?"

"Yami…" Chazz tried to explain but he hesitated as if unsure how to phrase the question. "I told you about how we rarely use our human forms because they require a lot of energy to maintain right?"

Yami nodded.

"Well the reason for that is because, well, technically we're not alive. We're ghosts, or spectators, unless we're in our spirit forms, or we make our human forms physical, no one can see us except each other. In other words, you shouldn't be able to see us when we're specters."

Yami's eyes widened. "I don't understand. I could see you all since I arrived here. I never even noticed the difference. I just figured everyone preferred their spirit forms to their human ones, like you four do." He said, gesturing to Jaden, Chazz, Jesse and Syrus.

Everyone was silent, even Yami, who suddenly felt like he had been told a disastrous secret about himself. The shocked and surprised expressions on his friends' faces did little to help. He looked down and noticed Syrus was shaking, but, despite himself, he didn't comfort him, not when he was unsure what to say, or what was even happening. Were spirits appearing in spectral form a common occurrence nowadays?

To everyone's surprise, it was Malik who broke the silence.

"Well, well." The tailor chuckled and stood up, shedding his human skin for that of his golden-armored gryphon form, identical to Marik's. Yami recognized it from his first night in the castle, when he and another man took Atem and Yugi from him.

"Seems you're even more special then we all first thought, Yami." Malik flashed the teen a bright smile that curled with mischief, as if he was the first one to solve a complex puzzle and was waiting to see how long it would take everyone else. "Very special indeed." He smiled, bouncing towards the door. "Glad you like my clothes. Let me know if you need anything else." He laughed like a child with a new set of toys. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" He chuckled, before opening the door, then paused and spun round "Oh and before I forget, you're still not aloud to leave the room…yet, but don't worry, I'm sure if you behave a bit we can convince Kaiba to lighten up."

"Wait, _you_ convinced Seto to let everyone see him!" Chazz jumped so fast he stumbled off the side of Yami's bed in his haste and stumbled to his feet. "I've been trying to do that for two weeks! How did you convince him!" The brunette interrogated, more overcome by surprise than anything else.

Malik just laughed and ruffled the teen's head, knowing he would hate it and was rewarded by a growl and a swat at his hand. "Well!" Chazz snapped sounding much more like his old self.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Malik smirked, before waving goodbye to the rest of the kids. "See you later Yami. I'll tell Ryou he can finally come back up here now. Lord knows he's about to blow a gasket if someone doesn't give him a straight answer." The gryphon laughed before flying down the hall.

Chazz snorted once he left. "I swear I will never understand that man. I mean I know Marik is insane, but Malik? I thought he had more caution than that!"

Yami could only laugh. "By the way, Chazz," Has asked when the teen plopped himself back down on the rim of the bed. At this point, everyone abandoned their spirit forms for their spectral ones. "The reason for your spirit, spectral forms and things like that, it's because of the curse isn't it?"

Fate couldn't have predicted the outcome of that question. Syrus shot up so fast he fell off the side of the bed. Chazz's jaw hit the floor, Jesse looked as if he had a heart attack and Jaden fell over. All four of them went wide eyes with fear; shock too little a word to describe their faces.

"C-Curse? What curse?" Jaden babbled when he got up from the floor, waving his hands defensively. "No one said anything about a curse." He babbled and tried to smile but his red face and guilty eyes made it impossible. The boy gulped when Chazz glared at him as if screaming his attempt to divert the teen's attention wasn't working.

Unable to resist, Yami burst out laughing. Syrus looked at him with confusion while Jesse just stared at him, mouth gap with shock and confusion. "No one told me. I figured it out." Yami explained, unable to resists a chuckle. "I figured it out the first night I arrived here."

Everyone turned him with looks of equal bewilderment.

"How'd you figure it out, Yami?" Syrus asked, curling up next to him. "No one's been to this castle in over a hundred years?"

"I read the story." Yami explained, ruffling Sy's hair.

"Story?" Chazz cocked an eyebrow.

Yami nodded. "The librarian, Mahado, he's a good friend of mine. I asked him for something new to read and he gave it to me, it was titled _The Dragon King_. I fell in love with it. I read it so many times, he gave it to me to keep." He explained, smiling with a slight blush. Wisely, he decided not to mention his childish crush on the Dragon King when he was younger. "Of course, I always thought it was only a story. I had no idea there was any truth behind it."

The four servants exchanged glances before their eyes settled on Syrus, who suddenly went crimson beneath their gazes. Overcome by shyness, the timid teen hid behind Yami, who blinked in confusion.

"I gotta hand it to ya Sy. I didn't think that trick of yours would actually work." Jesse burst out laughing, giving the smaller spirit a noogie, behind Yami's back.

"What are you two talking about?" Yami demanded, bewildered.

"Well, you see." Syrus blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was the historian's apprentice before…you know…as well as a servant, so I decided it was only fair that everything that happened is recorded. One day I got the idea of maybe sending our story into town and maybe someone would print it. You know, encourage someone to come here and help us. But it's been a hundred years so we thought it didn't work. Guess it did. Sort of."

Yami blinked, unsure how to process the information then he smirked. "Well that explains a lot." He chuckled. The four turned to him with confusion.

"Explains what?" Jaden asked.

Yami shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking to myself."

"So uh…"Jesse started a new conversation, but was clearly nervous. "What happened, Yami?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Between you and the Master." Jaden asked. "I mean we weren't allowed to see you and Kaiba wouldn't tell Chazz anything and…well…we just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened." Yami caught the hidden meaning behind their words, and a stab of guilt pierced his heart like an arrow.

He'd been so preoccupied trying to escape his confines and wondering what secrets Seto was hiding, he mentally kicked himself for forgetting how worried his new friends must've been for his safety. Even worse, since he snuck away from them, he could only imagine they blamed themselves for his confinement.

His gaze softened and he smiled warmly at the four of them. "It doesn't matter. What happened was between me and Seto, it has nothing to do with you guys." He explained. "And to be honest, if it hadn't been for you four, I think I'd be absolutely miserable." It was true. Even though he hadn't been in the castle long, he couldn't help but warm up to the four servants who'd done nothing but make his stay enjoyable. He was grateful for their friendship in more ways than one. "Really, I mean it."

He was unprepared for the four of them pouncing on him in a giant hug. The force sent him falling off the bed and landing on his back with the four spirits on top of him. All five of them broke out laughing.

The five stayed like that all afternoon, Yami skillfully managed to dodge any questions involving what happened between him and Kaiba whenever it came up in conversation. The five of them stayed like that until exhaustion became too much for Chazz and he curled up in a ball to sleep. Jesse soon followed him, then Jaden, until only Syrus and Yami were still awake.

Yami leaned against the head board, Jaden curled up at his side, and Syrus falling asleep in his lap. Yami carefully removed the coat Malik made him and draped it over the tiny boy. Of the four of them, Syrus reminded him the most of Yugi.

"Hey Yami." Sy mumbled, clenching his arm so tight, he started shaking.

"What is it, Sy?" He asked, gently stroking the boy's hair, something that always calmed Yugi when he had nightmares.

"Just." The boy said shaking. "Just promise me you won't get hurt okay." He said with wet eyes, as if he were having a nightmare. "I know you just got here, but I still consider you part of the family. You, Seto, Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, my brother, you're all very special to me and I don't want to lose any of you. And I don't want to see any of you sad, so please…just stay safe, okay?" He said before finally succumbing to sleep.

Yami froze. The statement almost brought him to tears. He felt his heart rip in two as he carefully removed Syrus from his lap and gently laid him on the pillow tucking him into the coat. Jaden snored loudly as he carefully tip-toed across his room. As silently as he could, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a thick cherry color cloak, not wanting to risk ruining one of Malik's trench coats. He threw it over his silk shirt and leather pants, knowing the thick material was much better suited for the rising cold than what he was currently wearing.

Treading carefully towards the door, he carefully cuffed his hand around the knob before turning it with a swift curve of his wrist. He exhaled a breath when it opened. Malik left it unlocked. Good. It meant this was his only chance.

He slipped the door open and slid outside before taking a quick look at the four boys sleeping on his bed. A stab of guilt like a knife twisted his heart. He closed his eyes, knowing if he stayed any longer, he'd back out. He closed the door behind him with a silent squeak and gently slipped against it and exhaled a breath. "Syrus. Jaden. Chazz. Jesse. You four, Ryou, Malike. You've all done so much for me; you just met me. I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me." Tears pricked in his eyes and he made no move to stop them as he carefully removed himself from the door and crept down the hallway, a hand flat against the wall to guide him.

A sharp pain of guilt struck his heart like a rouge arrow, when he remembered Sy's promise. His fist clenched at his side. "I'm sorry, Syrus." He whispered, and bolted down the hall on the feet of a cat. "I'll keep my promise Syrus, I swear I will. I won't get hurt. But I'm not letting Seto get away from this scratched up either." His hands slid across the walls, until he felt the banister of the staircase and slipped down carefully. "There's so much about him I think I know, so much that's wrong and so much I don't know. I won't get another chance like this…to learn the truth…or at the very least."

He froze once he got to the ground level, he could easily navigate himself to the ballroom from there.

And from the ballroom, the West Wing.

"I'm sorry Syrus, truly I am." He wiped the tears with his sleeve, and hardened his gaze. "But I can't give up this chance to learn Seto's secrets. I need to know who this Dragon King is…I have to." His hand formed a fist against the wall. He hadn't noticed when he arrived, or how he managed to navigate himself so smoothly, especially in the dark, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

Shaking hands clenched the door knockers and gently shoved the massive doors open, just enough for him to slip his slim form through. Once he was through he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His heart dropped to his stomach, with each step he took.

"Please forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...for those of you who think you have any idea where this is going...you dont ;)
> 
> (sniff sniff) Again Special Thanks to Chi-chan (you know who you are) since without her comment I never would've gotten the end to come out as good as it did: Yami sneaking out again was always planned but the bonding moment with the boys wove itself in and I love how it came out!
> 
> Also I got a question about why the Dragon King is referred to as Seto, Kaiba and Master well the reason for that is Seto IS the Master of the Castle so the servants call him Master in public, or address him as Kaiba in conversation because they respect him. If he permitted them otherwise, he'd let them call him by either his family name of his given name. When he's alone with any of his servants the rules change and they don't have to be so formal, which is why when they were alone Malik called him Kaiba, while if Chazz is alone with him Seto is much gentler and allows him to call him Seto. Yami is the only exception to this rule: he calls Seto by his family name Kaiba when he's mad at him or because he doesn't want to be on familiar terms with him but despite himself when he's alone he always refers to him as Seto (hinthint ;) )


	12. The Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible secrets are discovered and even worse ones are revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedications: Special Thanks to Chicary for her AWESOME betaing and for putting up with my lack of grammar and detail overloads. XD No joke, if not for her this chapter would've been SO confusing.

Chapter Eleven: The Music Box

Even at night and covered in a century's worth of dust, the Ballroom glittered with radiance. The full moon illuminated the stained glass windows in a way the sunlight never could, filling the world with colored splashes of silver-like liquid opals. The dragon design on the ceiling glowed with light, giving the illusion that the dragon was flying overhead. Given the realism, several times Yami had to remind himself it was only glass. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as each step took him closer to the foreboding staircase.

He froze in front of the staircase, gazing up the spiraling black stairs and the veils of shadows consuming it. He took a hesitant first step and then another until he broke into a run, refusing to look back. He refused to stop, even as the staircase spiraled and the darkness, if possible, grew darker. When he reached the top, a long corridor, illuminated only by the faintest of moonlight, greeted him.

He hesitated as he took in the dark hallway. The design was similar to the hallways that led to the east wing, except one wall was made of clear windows and the other looked like a balcony overlooking the ballroom. The corridor's windows were not stain glass; instead, they were covered by tattered curtains that must've once been red or blue at some point. Time, age and dust had darkened the curtains to black and brown. In addition, unlike the vine-like wood carving in the rest of the manor, the pillars and railings of this balcony were made of metal. There were flowing, intricate swirls in heart-shaped interlocking patterns; the pillars carved in the shape of wingless dragons, connected by their tails and noses. Dust caked the floors and glass, creating a heavy fog over the windows. Shadows danced everywhere, making it too dark to even see where the corridor went. But Yami pressed onward, determined not to let anything hinder his resolve.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally approached an enormous door crafted from white birch with the engraving of a stunning dragon. Tiny crystals were embedded into the wood, forming scales, frosty sapphires made the eyes and smoothed ivory formed the claws. The carving looked so real that Yami had to bite back a scream.

Brushing aside the last strand of trepidation he felt entering the Dragon King's quarters uninvited, Yami grabbed the large door knockers and pushed the heavy doors open. He cursed his small stature when they didn't budge. He tried again and managed to push the door open a small crack. Once it was large enough for him to fit through, he slid his slim form through the door and jumped when the door shut behind him. He turned to scan the room and his eyes widened, overcome by déjà vu.

Moonlight and shadows battled against one another for control of the room. Shredded tapestries, caked in dust, hung everywhere. Broken furniture pieces scattered across the dark blue carpet. Sheets, grey from age, covered the table and chairs in the corner. Another covered an enormous wardrobe sat in the corner. The only thing that looked in prime shape was the enormous canopy bed in the corner and a blank sheet of silk hanging on the wall.

Unlike the rest of the room, it was clean silver and formed a veil covering what looked like a large indent in the wall. Curiosity getting the better of him, the rose-eyed teen crept through the room with the stealth of a cat. His steps were graceful and careful, avoiding each piece of broken furniture or anything that would make a noise. When he came to the curtain, he leaned against the wall and carefully lifted the sheet to peek inside. A glass case brushed against his fingertips, further heightening his curiosity. With a harsh yank, he pulled down the rest of the silk, kicking up clouds of dust. He covered his mouth and choked on the thick particles until they finally settled.

His eyes bulged at the sight of the cloth's secret: an enormous, stunning painting. It was about as tall as Yami and the image so realistic that Yami swore he was looking at a colored photograph. The pine border and the glass case shielded the ancient object from air, moisture and anything else that would try to damage it.

Stunned by the fine craftsmanship, Yami's fingers gently graced the surface of the glass, hoping to touch the object. The setting greatly resembled a throne room of some sort. Two cerulean curtains framed each side and, in the background, stood a tall, lean man of middle-age with neat chestnut hair and gray eyes. Next to him stood a slightly shorter woman with dramatically long raven hair and brilliant ice-blue eyes dressed in lavender. Both of them were dressed like royalty and they were holding hands.

The foreground was even more impressive. Standing before the royal couple were three young boys about a year or two younger than Yugi, and, to their right, stood a teenager, older than Atem. The tallest of the trio wore a bright, childish smile, his large grey eyes magnified by his slightly tanned skin. A wild mane of long, inky black locks fell to his hips, and, like his parents, he wore the costume of a royal. The two younger boys next to him had pale skin and wore brightly coloured clothing. One had neatly combed sea-foam green hair and dark blue eyes while the youngest of the trio had dark brown eyes and wore his dark red hair back in a ponytail. Yami's eyes rested on each one, admiring their beauty and wondering who they must've been in life. Once his eyes fell on the teenage prince, however, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skill.

Brilliant blue eyes like frosty sapphires met his red ones. He took a step back in shock, stumbling over a broken chair in his haste.

The dark chestnut tresses, elegant features, perfect posture, muscular physique and blue dragon-shaped armor looked familiar but the eyes were the true answer. Yami shakily looked up, unable to tear his gaze away from those brilliant, sharp, ice-coloured eyes. They were so mysterious and powerful yet carried a secret kindness. He recognized those eyes as the same eyes that belonged to the man in his dreams.

He got to his feet, only to fall backwards, stumbling over a jerky step and grunted when he hit the floor. He hissed as pain rushed up his side and back.

His mind was dominated by confusion and uncertainty. One answer led to a thousand new questions. His heart hammered in his chest as his mind raced, torn between leaving now while he was still undiscovered or staying to learn the truth behind what he just saw.

A sudden flash behind him sent his heart into his throat. His back stiffened after a shiver of terror froze him in fear. When no sound, yells or movement was heard, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder and blinked in surprise. Glowing in the corner, on an elegant nightstand, was what looked like a brilliant gold and blue star.

Ignoring his pains, he got to his feet, wondering how he missed such a sight. The light brightened even more as he approached it, illuminating the balcony and the dais the nightstand rested on. But it was only when he was close enough to touch it did he see the object was an exotic music box, more beautiful and bizarre than any he'd ever seen.

The box was crafted from sapphire in the shape of an oval with small fin-like pieces of glass fringed with gold forming a stand. An interlacing Celtic-knot of gold embroidered all around the side of the box. On the top of the box was the intricate pattern of a beautiful white dragon with expanded wings circumnavigated by a circle of gold rings. The most impressive part had to be the dragon. It was elegantly carved from ice-blue crystal and its eyes were two tiny pieces of sapphire. It was the most beautiful thing Yami had ever seen.

A small click caught Yami's attention, and his eyes widened as the top and side began to spin in opposite directions until the top popped open. The bottom of the box rose until it was even with the top where a tiny crystal dragon spun and flapped its wings as if it were dancing while the music started to play. The music flooded the room, starting off with a soft, flowing melody of medium and high notes, then gently swooping into a lower tempo, and finally picking up once again.

Enthralled by the object, Yami's hands moved independent of his mind to carefully cup the lovely object in his palms. His eyes remained transfixed on the dragon as it spun and danced. Music filled his ears, echoing around him like it did in his dreams. His body and mind were no longer his, spellbound by the object for reasons he didn't understand. _Come to me, my Prince of Dreams._

His eyes feathered closed as he absorbed the music. The image of roses curled at his feet, white wings surrounded him, a glittering castle formed on the edge of the hillside as words started to play. _To my white castle atop the shinning hill._

Music and words flowed through his mind, soothing his heart. Each word echoed in the air like the fluttering of wings. So familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it—lyrical, dazzling and enchanting. The melody curved and arched like a graceful bird rising higher and higher, then fell like the rise and fall of the sea in a timeless rhythm. _Come to me, my Key of Fire… be my Key and set me free…_

Suddenly, Yami's eyes flashed opened. Realization struck him like a slap across the face, returning him to the cold, dark reality and more unanswered questions flooded to mind. The song, the words and the images all spiralled together until the world seemed to fall apart. He suddenly felt hollow, as if he'd suddenly awoken only to discover everything he ever thought was real was nothing more than a dream. _Dream._ The very word made his mouth open in a voiceless scream.

The song. The music. Now he knew where he'd heard it before. They were the words to his poem: the song was the same song his prince sang to him in his dreams.

His entire world suddenly froze. He didn't remember the loud sound of wings behind him, or feel the music box slip from his trembling hands.

He was suddenly throne back to reality by a brutally sharp pound to his side, sending him flying across the room and crashing against the floor of the dais. Pain exploded from his bruised side and he was unable to stop the scream that ripped from his throat. He opened his mouth to glare and holler at his assailant, but froze, paralyzed instead.

The Dragon King flew across the room, his wings expanding like a shield as he threw himself to his knees, panting in shock. His eyes were fixed on the music box he cradled in his hands which he held with tenderness and care. Fear and terror were vivid in his eyes and he painstakingly checked the box for any scratches, dents or damage. Once he was satisfied, he exhaled a sigh of relief and carefully closed the box, silencing its song. Gently, he placed it back on its table.

Yami hesitantly got to his feet. He tried to move, only to be paralyzed when the King turned his attention to him. Every ounce of affection Yami had seen earlier in the Dragon King's face transformed into hate and malice. A growl tore itself from its throat, his fangs perturbed from his lips like a snarling beast and his eyes burned with anger. They were no longer the brilliant blue orbs of a human or the silted pupils of a dragon he'd grown used to. No, anger had changed them, transformed them into the incensed eyes of a ferocious beast.

Yami's entire demeanor shattered at the sight. He backed himself against the wall and his hands flew behind him as if trying to push it back, anything to get as far away from the dragon before him. Tremor racked his entire body and, for the first time since he arrived at the castle, he truly feared for his life.

"You…" The dragon King's voice was all breath and venom, so full of rage that he couldn't form a complete sentence. The teen before him opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Yami's voice died in his throat and he remained a prisoner in his own body.

"Do you. Have. Any. Idea. What you almost DID?" The Dragon King punctured each word in a dangerously low voice but roared the last one. He started moving towards the teen and Yami tried to move back, only to sink deeper into the wall.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't—"Yami tried to speak but the words died in his throat. Only shaky gasps escaped him.

"Get out." The dragon demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"What?" Yami asked without thinking and instantly regretted it.

"Get. OUT!" The Dragon King exploded. Lighting crackled in his hands until his claws expanded and bolts of blue and silver lightning exploded from his claws, striking random places throughout the room, hitting furniture, the walls and the floor, leaving only black scorch marks in their wake.

Yami screamed. White lightning exploded before his very eyes. Focused purely on his own self preservation, his body sprang from its position on the wall, barely dodging the bolt of lightning that struck the wall and broke into a sprint. In the span of a few seconds, the teenager flew from the room, hurrying down the corridor to the ballroom, through hallways, to the front doors, and out the glass front entrance. He threw open the doors to the castle and leaped through the gates without thinking. He didn't care where he was running or noticed the unfamiliar woods flying past him as he ran. His mind forced his body to obey, focused on one thing and one thing only: getting as far away from the Dragon King as he possibly could.

Not once did he look back.

* * *

Only when Yami's scream echoed in his ears and he saw the pure terror in the boy's eyes did rationality return to the Dragon King. Anger and frustration had eased its way from his blood with the destruction he'd created, allowing the realization of what he'd just done to crash upon him like a mountain of bricks. Seto's eyes bulged in horror. He looked at his hands in revulsion as wisps of smoke escaped his palms.

"Shit!" He punched the wall next to him, leaving another large dent. His eyes flew to the scorch marks on the wall where Yami had been minutes earlier. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What the hell happened?" the Dragon King looked up just in time to see Malik storm into his room, his normally stoic face wide with concern. "Kaiba, what happened? I just saw Yami running like he'd seen death itself!"

The dragon king chuckled at his steward's allusion. "He just might have."

Malik's eyes widened. "Kaiba, what happened?" He demanded, attempting to mask the worry in his voice with seriousness. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I lost control." Seto answered.

Malik needed no further answer. "Shit." The golden gryphon cursed. "You better go after him before he gets too far."

Laughter akin to a sob interrupted him, short and terrible. "Now why should I do that?" Seto's laughter sounded choked. Again, Malik's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"What the devil do you mean 'why should you?'" Malik's fist started shaking, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You saw him running away, didn't you? And for good reason! I told everyone not to expect a miracle with this boy and I was right! I was foolish to think things would change once Yami saw me for the monster I am…"

"Silence! I will not stand here and listen to you talk about yourself like that!" Seto froze and turned around, stunned. Malik was known for his temper, but he was also respectful, especially to Seto. The fact that he just lashed out against him was surprising to say the _least._

"I beg your pardon, Malik?" He spoke in a forceful tone, but the blond stood firm and resilient.

"I've had enough of this! You listen and you listen good, Seto Kaiba!" Malik exploded. "That is a bloody lie and you damn well know it! For years everyone in this castle watched you wallow away in despair and yet we could do nothing but hope and pray for a miracle to end your suffering. Now finally, _finally_ that happens and you want to throw it away!" Malik exploded, throwing his hands wildly around him.

Seto growled at him and pulled himself to his feet. "You saw what I just did! I almost killed him because I couldn't control my temper—"

"He entered _your_ room! You had every right to be angry." Malik cut him off and protested. He was angry Yami had disobeyed him, but then again, he couldn't blame the boy for wanting to learn more about his master. He sensed that the second Malik began his rant about Kaiba's family. "Should you have lost your temper in such a childish manor? Of course not! You had your reasons but Yami doesn't know that! Otherwise, he would never have come here. The only reason he did is because you _chose_ to ignore him!"

Kaiba froze for a moment, unsure how to answer. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly silenced himself when he realized he couldn't. How long had Yami been here? Three, four weeks? And, until their encounter in the ball room, he'd hardly even made an attempt to speak to him.

Sensing his hesitation, Malik continued, this time, in a softer tone. "Ever since he arrived here you've avoided him like a plague. Now he's tried to take the first step and it backfired. But so what? Does that mean you give up? No. That's not the Seto Kaiba I know! That's the man who was, and still is, _our King_! You're Seto Kaiba! Whenever you wanted something, you've never stopped until you had it. I know you want Yami, maybe more than you care to admit, but you do. But instead of going after him, you isolate yourself here and wallow in self pity. Why do you give up before even trying? That's not the man I admired for years, the man me and everyone in this castle is willingly risking their immortal souls for."

Seto was frozen by the boldness of the tailor's words. His old self would've been furious, but he could feel the truth behind the words, each one like a powerful blow to the heart reminding him of who he was. Who he used to be. Who he still was. Who Yami resurrected.

Malik took a heavy breath, his voice becoming civil. "I refuse to believe you've just accepted your fate and are going to throw away a blessing from heaven over something as ludicrous as a misunderstanding! In fact, if I know Yami, which I admit I do, he's probably on his way back to the manor as we speak, wondering what to say to make up for the trouble he's caused you." Malik's eyes darted to the window. The sun had long since set and dawn was hours away. "But we both know he's a novice when it comes to these woods; if you don't find him soon, you'll lose him before you even get a chance to earn him…" Stone eyes met Seto's with a devilish smirk. "And we all know how much you _hate_ to lose."

Silence, again, lingered between them. Malik stood his ground, standing firm and proud as an Alpha while Seto stared at him, his voice blank of emotion as if comprehending what he was just told. Finally, he rose from his position and flashed a small smile.

"You're right I do hate to lose." He chuckled.

"Then why not go after him?" Malik suggested gently, hope evident in his voice. "It's not too late to start fresh, you know?"

Kaiba shook his head, smiling at the tailor's enthusiasm and opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by a sharp prick at his senses. His eyes flew open in recognition and he flew to the balcony. He cursed, when he was the gates were open; they were always locked at night.

Malik blinked. "What is it?"

Seto didn't turn around. "It's _him._ "

Malik's eyes widened, "Oh dear Lord in Heaven, you don't—" Malik didn't get the chance to finish before his master cut him off.

"You're in charge until I get back, Malik, and," he turned to the Steward with commanding eyes, "do _not_ tell the boys about this until I get back. _Do not!_ " He jumped onto the rim of the balcony, flexed his wings and, with a mighty leap, took to the air. He leapt over the roof then dropped like a stone. His wings unfurled around him and he gracefully swooped into a dive bomb before gliding across the air like a silvery-blue star.

Malik flew to the balcony and crashed into the railing just in time to see his master and king disappear behind the curtain of trees. "You better know what you're doing, Kaiba." Malik mumbled. His nails scraped against the stone as they balled into fists. "You'd better!"

* * *

Yami didn't stop running until exhaustion finally caught up with his body and his knees gave away beneath him. He crashed to the ground with only his shaky arms to hold him up. His lungs exploded from lack of air and his breathing was in heavy pants. His heart thundered against his ribs, causing pains in his chest as he tried desperately to breathe. Finally, he leaned against a tree and collapsed.

Once he calmed down, his situation and what his actions had caused came flooding back to him. His eyes bulged and his breath hitched as the memory hit him with the force of a tidal wave. "Dammit!" His hands wove into his hair and yanked the tresses as he buried his face in his knees. "How could I have been so stupid?" He scolded himself and punched the ground next to him.

Sighing in defeat, he forced himself to his feet and braced against a tree until his body had recovered enough for him to walk and started back towards the manor. The direction he was headed confused him. He knew he should be terrified. He knew he should be looking for a way back to town, back home to his brothers, instead of a prison and possible death sentence. But oddly, he didn't feel like he was returning to a prison or an apology—just the opposite actually.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He mentally kicked himself and pounded his skull with his fists for letting his curiosity get the better of him. Good God, had he learned nothing from all of the times he'd been spanked or grounded for sneaking off and getting into things he shouldn't? Apparently not.

Jou, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus and Jesse had told him straight out what was in the West Wing and that Seto didn't like anyone in his private chamber. Of course, the Dragon King would be furious at him for invading his privacy! If their positions had been reversed and Seto had entered his room—even though it technically wasn't his—when he wasn't there, he'd have been pretty pissed too. Hadn't he given Atem a black eye once for sneaking into his room and going through his stuff once? He also dropped the music box, obviously something of great importance to the king… "Oh Lord." Yami buried his face in his hands, "What have I done?" Now, he may have just damaged his and Seto's relationship beyond repair all because he couldn't control his arrogant pride and childish curiosity.

Seto's chilling words echoed in his mind once again. He knew there was no way he was getting off with just a smack on the wrist this time. Seto wouldn't hurt him, but Yami would no doubt be locked in the tower for this…or at the very least he'd get a slap.

He took a breath and sighed, a harsh gust of wind suddenly chilling him to the bone, reminding him where he was. "Dammit" He swore and looked down at his attire. Silk and leather were clearly not the best clothing for the approaching winter. But that was the least of his problems.

"I can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He told himself and started down the path towards the manor. "I made a severe mistake, I admit that, so I'm going to do this with dignity and accept my punishment like a man." _And If I have to, I'll beg Seto's forgiveness. I'm_ not _letting this end before it even had a chance to start._

"My, my, how very noble of you." Yami froze in mid-step. Yami swore he'd felt his heart stop beating at the foreign voice. It sounded cultured and refined, but too cruel to be considered polite.

"Who's there?" Yami whirled around, meeting only with the wind. A sudden dread chilled him to the bone followed by a low chuckle, rich with amusement.

Yami bolted around again, and this time, someone emerged from the darkness of the forest. Red robes draped the figure from head to toe, making his face all but invisible. His eyes were hidden beneath his hood but wisps of pale red hair peeked out from beneath it.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded with bravado. The figure swooped as if to vanish, only to reappear in front of him and shove him hard against a tree, knocking the wind from his lungs. Yami thrashed like a wildcat but the figure grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides.

"My, my, feisty little thing aren't you?" The stranger laughed in amusement, a lecherous smile curled across his face. "I can certainly see why Seto's taken such an interest in you." He teased, richly amused as if entertaining a child.

Yami shivered at the perverted tone in the man's voice and pulled at his wrists again but the figure's grip was like iron. "Get off me! Let go!" He thundered, showing no fear.

"Ah, so you _do_ have some fight in you." His smile widened to a smirk like a predator who knew it had its prey cornered. "That's good. Very good. It's such a shame Kaiba wasn't strong enough to just take you when he had the chance. But, oh well, his lost is most certainly _my_ gain." A wicked gleam filled the man's grey eyes. Yami shivered in horror, recognizing that look. The same lust he saw in Rebecca's eyes every time she looked at him.

"You'll make a lovely consort…" The figure smirked, leaning forward to claim those fiery lips as his own.

"Over my dead body!" Yami protested furiously. Before the man could respond, Yami kneed the man in the stomach. The stranger howled in pain and freed Yami's wrists in surprise. Taking advantage of his sudden freedom, Yami elbowed his assailant in the back then gave him a roundabout kick to the side, sending the man crashing into a tree. When the figure fell to the ground, Yami broke into a run and sprinted as fast as he could away from the lecher, praying for all he was worth that he was going in the right direction.

* * *

"Grr! Fiery little devil." The sorcerer groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Under different circumstances, he'd be furious at the boy for such vulgar treatment but instead found himself amused and intrigued. He complimented the Dragon King for his tastes. "A beautiful desert rose with some fire." He chuckled. "My, my Kaiba, you _do_ like exotic gems." He chuckled darkly. Unfortunately, it seemed the Dragon King's contamination was already running too deep. "Such a shame," He shook his head in disapproval. "Such a lovely specimen deserves far better than to suffer the fate that befalls the Dragon King's lover. Oh, if he'd only chosen me, he would've made a delightful bed mate. So beautiful, his fire in my bed…oh what a waste." He growled at his misfortune, before chanting a dark spell.

Wind howled and the ground shook as the spell took form and the shadows spiraled together in summoning. Black and sticky green tresses spiraled together, revealing a monstrous creature crafted of shadows. Its jaws snapped with hunger and dripped with saliva.

Its master smirked at his accomplishment. "Go. Kill the boy." The creature didn't need to be told twice and, with a powerful leap, jumped over its master and darted after its prey. Again, the sorcerer sighed. "It really is so unfortunate such a beautiful creature such as yourself had to die. But I can't possibly have Kaiba thinking you love him, can I?" He laughed like a mad man. "That would just ruin everything!" His laughed echoed throughout the forest like a swarm of ravens taking flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And long live the queen...
> 
> This chapter was a roller coaster...I originally only wrote it in a few hours but it took well over a week to edit...two days later i ended up adding THREE extra pages...and ten years later and rewatching the movie and realizing everything from Gaston's proposal to Belle and the Beast reconciling (and the Gaston Song scene) all took place in the span of one day and figuring out how to rewrite this, I'm wondering if perhaps I should decrease the flow of time between these chapters...thoughts? 
> 
> Overall I'm extremely proud of this chapter, especially the music box scene!


	13. The Fire Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go up in flames...with ACTUAL flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special shout out to Chicary for editing!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Fire Spell

Yami's legs and body screamed at him. His lungs felt like they exploded but Yami refused to stop. He thrashed and growled as claw-like branches scraped and tore at his silk shirt and pulled at his cloak. His boots sank into the ankle-deep carpet of mud and dead leaves, causing him to stumble several times. Still, he pressed onward, his heart hammering in his chest from anxiety.

"Where the hell is the castle?" He demanded through heavy pants. Blindly, he tried to navigate himself through the black woods, hoping for some sign, but none came.

A crash behind him caused him to whirl around. A loud snarl, the thunder of feet and the crushing of branches echoed in the background with the force of a stampede. Yami's heart leapt into his throat. Pain and exhaustion forgotten, Yami bolted into a sprint running as fast as he could. Snarls and claws hammered behind him but he refused to look back as the hunter chased him.

A stray root caught his ankle, dragging his footing out from under him. He crashed into the nest of icy mud and leaves beneath him. Spitting out leaves, he pushed himself to his knees and prepared to run again but froze when a huge shadow flew over him and landed in front of him. He stumbled backwards, paralyzed by fear.

His mouth opened in a voiceless scream. Tremor wracked his body, paralyzing him as his eyes met the pupil-less, soulless, demonic amber eyes of a monster. It's enormous, muscular body was covered in tight, pitch-black, hairless skin. Enormous razor-sharp talons protruded from its paws and a long, thin tail tipped with a spike curled and cracked like a whip. Its head was fat but its nose and jaw were slender like those of an alligator's and a mismatched set of jagged spires spiked from the top and bottom of his mouth. A black, forked tongue licked its lips as it stepped towards its helpless prey. Opening its jaws and flexing its claws in preparation of devouring the boy in front of him, it sprang.

Yami closed his eyes, and waited for death

But instead of death, another shadow swooped in front him and a loud bellow like the roar of a dragon echoed through the clearing, followed by a loud thud as the source of the sound landed with force. Yami opened his eyes, crystal blue glittered before him and wings unfurled to protect him as the figure stood to his full height.

Yami's eyes widened as he now stood behind none other than the Dragon King.

Seto pulled his arm back, then, with the force of a wound spring, he released a harsh punch straight into the side of the monster's head, sending it crashing into the trunk of a tree.

Yami stood frozen, too overcome by shock to move or speak.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Seto's command and a harsh tug on his arm brought the boy back to reality and he jumped to his feet.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Yami demanded as the creature recovered from the blow and shook its head, snarling at the pair with rage.

"Shit!" Seto cursed and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and pulled him against him. Before Yami could protest, a scream tore form his throat as he was suddenly hurled into the air by a giant gust of wind. Seto flexed his wings and, with a mighty leap, burst into the air, barely missing as the beast pounced again. Terrified and confused, Yami's arms flayed until his hands clenched the front of Seto's jacket and he buried his face in the man's coat, panting from shock. Beneath them, the beast snarled opening and snapping its monstrous jaw and sending sticky green salvia everywhere.

"Seto, what _is_ that thing?" Yami demanded as the Dragon King landed on the branch of a tree. He screamed when the beast started clawing against the trunk of the tree, attempting to climb it, but Seto was faster and slapped it in the side with a swing from his powerful tail. The beast crashed to the ground, howling furiously in its rage and began clawing once more.

"Oh no you don't!" Seto's eyes flashed with determination as he released Yami's legs and pulled him close to his body. Yami gasped at the protective—and slightly possessive—look in the man's eye. White and blue sparks danced between the Dragon King's claws before a bolt of bright blue lightning struck the beast in the chest. It howled and screamed in pain, furry burning in its soulless eyes. It pounced ferociously and sank its claws into the bark of the tree before racing towards its prey with inhuman speed.

Seto flew into the air just as the beast pounced, the swipe of its claws barely missing them. Seto landed on another tree and carefully placed Yami on a thick branch, a good distance from the beast. "Stay here!" Seto ordered, turning to glare at the beast with cold eyes.

"Wait!" Yami protested "You're not-"

Seto stopped him before he could finish. "Please, for once in your life, _do what I tell you!_ " He warned with an almost desperate plea before his eyes returned to the beast. All concern melted away and his hard, stoic expression returned as he elegantly leapt from the tree and landed in a crotch position, his wings expanding to their full length.

Once the beast saw him, it bent low to the ground and crawled towards Seto like a shark circling its prey. Seto matched it with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Come on." He tempted the beast by swatting his powerful tail around him. "Are you the best that bastard can do?" He mocked the monster, which snarled and snapped its disgusting fangs, trying to look threatening. Blinded by its anger, the monster lunged at the Dragon King. Seto dodged easily and kicked the monster hard in the gut. It recovered as it was falling and pounced with its maw open but Seto grabbed its snout and lower jaw and yanked them apart. The monster exploded with rage, struggling in vain to free itself but Seto snapped its mouth shut, struggling to lift it before slamming it against the ground. The beast squealed and rolled over, barely missing as Seto slammed his foot into the ground where it once lay. The battle raged on and Yami watched in amazement.

For the first time since he was trapped in the tower, Yami saw the _real_ Dragon King. Moonlight poured through the trees, making lights of silvery-white, crystal-blue and flecks of ivory and lavender dance across Kaiba's form. The powerful appendages flapped and moved perfectly in sync with his body, either to shield him from harm, or to let him swiftly dodge the monster's strikes. His arms and legs were brawny and muscular and, covered by almost impenetrable scales, each limb moving together in swift, lethal motions. His claws were always poised to attack while his feet were quick and positioned to either dodge or strike. His body moved with all the strength and power of a dragon but the adaptability and flexibility of a human. The Dragon King was the perfect fighter.

Yami's eyes widened, enthralled even more by the sight before him. He was spellbound by the brutal but beautiful display of power the Dragon King presented. ' _Just who_ are _you, Seto Kaiba?_ '

Just as the Dragon King's victory seemed assured, the beast pounced again. This time, however, it landed in front of its assailant, dodging Seto's punch and leaving his un-scaled sides open. Seizing the advantage, the beast leapt forward and sank its teeth into Seto's side.

"No!" Yami screamed.

A sound between a human cry and a dragon's roar of pain ripped from the Dragon King's mouth. Blood and pain exploded from his side as he slashed the beast across the snout, causing the monster to release its hold as part of its mouth was ripped off. It wailed feebly and backed away to nurse its wound.

Seto fell back against a tree and his hand flew to cover his side. His blue and ivory hand came away red as rubies, blood dripping from his hands and speckling the frosty ground. He hissed in pain and turned to Yami, who was hastily trying to free himself from the tree.

"Yami!" He called to the boy, the pain in his eyes evident, "get out of here now!" He gestured north with his other hand. "The Castle is that way. I'll distract him as long as I can, but you'll be able to make it from here."

"But what about—" Yami protested but Seto cut him off.

"Go! Now!" Was his only warning before he took to the air as the beast lunged at him, invigorated by the smell of blood. Seto bit back a scream as his side tore during the flight. The beast took advantage of this and pounced, swatting the man out of the air. Overcome by shock, Seto crashed to the ground and didn't bother stopping the scream that escaped him.

"Get away from him, you monster!" Yami yelled as the beast stalked towards its weakened prey. Confused, it turned its head only to find its previous prey standing at the base of the tree, shaking in rage.

Seto growled and opened his mouth to yell at the boy to run, but no sound came out.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Yami's eyes blazed with fire but he wore a mocking smirk on his face. The beast growled and charged.

Yami didn't move. Instead, he backed up until his back was pressed against the trunk of a tree. He jumped and grabbed a thick but low branched with both hands and, with haste, pulled himself onto it, just as the beast crashed headfirst into the base of the tree. It howled as the action opened the wounds on its nose and it thrashed its head wildly, showering blood everywhere. Taking the advantage, Yami lowered his body on the branch, and, with the skill of a gymnast, swung his body back and forth until he swung himself into a 180 degree angle launched his body forward as it fell. His feet collided with the beast's side, sending it crashing through branches as it fell to the ground. He finished by releasing his grip on the branch and landing in a crouched position.

"What. The. Hell?" Seto gasped in a voice that was all breath, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"What?" Yami asked, panting. "You thought you were the only one who knew how to fight?" The teen didn't wait for a response and knelt down to inspect Seto's wound.

"Look out!" The dragon shouted, jumping to his feet and pouncing on Yami just as the beast lunged at them again. It sailed over them before orienting itself and sliding across the dirt, blood and saliva dripping from its fangs.

"Damnit!" Yami cursed. "This thing doesn't know when to quit!" Yami moved to grab Seto but the man grabbed him first and forced him to meet his eyes. "That thing is after _you._ "

"Me? Why?" Yami protested.

"Not now!" He pulled Yami behind him and bit back a loud grunt when he put weight on his bleeding side. "Just go!" He ordered and started to walk towards the beast, but Yami didn't move. His eyes darted from the barely standing Dragon King to the beast who, despite the damage it took, looked fresh and ready to fight.

Seto saved him when that thing attacked him. Despite Yami breaking into his room, almost ruining his music box, and whatever else, he still came to help him. Now, he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect _him._ And what about the boys? Ryou, Bakura, and Malik? Mai, Joey and the girls and everyone else at the castle who needed Kaiba's protection? They would be devastated if he died. Died because _Yami_ ran away.

 _No!_ His fists clenched at his sides. His nails sank into his palms and his face grew red with rage. "Seto," He spoke in a dangerously low voice, "get behind me." Seto opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by the sharp look in Yami's eyes.

Yami turned to the beast with a impassive expression. He glared at the beast with hatred, wanting to blame it for all his pain. The beast's jaw formed a twisted smile before it charged towards its prey, ready to rip the boy apart.

Yami didn't move. His determination to protect the one who saved him and his anger at both the creature that hurt Seto and his 'stupid' self burned in his eyes like fire. Heat pooled in his hands, sparks forming between his fingers and crackling to life.

As the beast closed in, he turned to meet its eyes. All his anger, determination, protection and emotions spiraled together and formed one word: "Iah*!"

Without any hesitation or training, he raised his flaming hands in the air and dropped to his knees, sinking his hands into the dirt. Scarlet, gold and purple flames burst from his hands and came to life around the monster. The beast roared in shock and anguish as tongs of fire consumed its entire body. Its skin burned from is bones as it howled and wailed with an excruciating, inhuman cry of death.

Fire danced in Yami's eyes until only a smoldering pile of ashes remained. When he rose to his feet and the burning dissipated from his palms, his senses returned to him. He shook his head and looked quizzically at his hands, then back to the Dragon King, who doubled over in pain, clenching his side.

Forgetting his questions, Yami dashed to his side and hooked Seto's arm over his shoulder before helping him lean back and rest against a tree. "Hold still." He ordered once Seto sat down and swiftly removed his cloak. "You'll tear it open."

"Don't fuss." Seto responded but Yami had already picked at the threads of his cloak and ripped into long strips. Seto's eyes widened at the boy's strength, knowing full well Malik's stitches didn't rip so easily. He hissed when Yami started to tear open his coat and began to lift his shirt

"What are you doing?" The dragon tried to move but Yami held him in place.

"I'm trying to get to the wound!" He explained and shuddered when he saw just how bad the bite was. "Damn, it doesn't look deep but I'll still need to disinfect it when we get back to the manor. I hope Bakura's got yarrow tincture."

"Actually, Duke runs the green house so he's the one how takes care of—" Seto began than corrected himself halfway through the sentence. "It doesn't matter. It'll heal on its own, now let—"

"Not a chance!" Yami protested harshly, pressing a clean piece of fabric to the wound. Seto yowled at the pressure but held still as Yami tied the rest of the long strips around his hip and side, forming a make-shift bandage.

"There, that should hold it until we get back to the castle." The second he finished, Yami hooked Seto's arm around his shoulder and used the other to help him to his feet. "Can you still walk?"

"I said I'm fine, damnit!" Seto snapped and removed his arm, but the second he put pressure on his side he hissed and slouched over, Yami quick to catch him.

"If this is fine, I hope I never see your idea of mortal peril." Yami said sarcastically and allowed the Dragon King to slouch half of his body weight on him. "I'm stronger than I look, Seto."

Seto said nothing. His pride having already been wounded, he allowed the boy to help him home.

* * *

A loud oaf escaped Jaden as he rolled over, falling on the floor and landing on his stomach. "Owe." He moaned louder than intended.

Syrus stirred at the sound, slowly returning to wakefulness. He rubbed his tired eyes and fished around for his glasses, clutching the coat wrapped around him tightly. Wait…coat? He blinked and looked down at himself once he recovered his glasses. Sure enough, he was wrapped in the coat Malik had made for Yami just that afternoon.

"That's odd?" He questioned and looked around. Panic suddenly filled him when he noticed someone missing from the room. "Guys, get up! Yami's gone!" He screamed, panicked.

Jesse bounced to his feet at the sudden awakening and stumbled over the side of the bed in his shock, groaning when his back and head hit the floor. Chazz shot up and took a defensive stance as if expecting an attack.

"Owe! What in tarnation?" Jesse moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Crud! He's right!" Jaden picked himself off the floor and pointed to the vacant bed the four boys had previously been sleeping on.

"Shit!" Chazz cursed and leapt to his feet and bolted towards the door. His fears were confirmed when he found it unlocked. "Double shit!"

"Okay, let's not panic, maybe he just went to get breakfast?" Jesse suggested with blind optimism.

"At four in the morning?" Syrus asked skeptically. "And why would he leave this here?" He pointed to the coat.

"Uh…he didn't want you to be cold?" Jessed suggested.

"Come on!" Jaden followed Chazz, as the four bolted from the room and searched the halls. "Seto will kill us if he gets into anything he shouldn't, again."

"Let's just hope he actually listened to us this time." Chazz suggested, flexing his wings and leaping over the banister to search the lower levels.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?" The four nearly jumped out of their skins. Bakura's voice echoed throughout the castle, howling with anger and mortification, which only meant one thing: someone was in the kitchen and made a mess.

"Shut up, Bakura!" They bolted down the stairs, recognizing the voice of their master.

"What did I say about getting off the table, least not until I properly bandage that wound. Damn it, where is Duke?" Chazz froze when he heard Yami's voice. Jaden, Syrus and Jesse crashed into him as a result.

"I told you, it'll heal on its own!" Seto protested.

"You said that an hour ago!" Yami countered, his voice followed by the sound of shifting bottles. "Where the hell is Duke!"

"Gah! My herb cabinet!" Bakura screamed. The sound of struggling and Yami's protests suddenly grew louder as the boys got closer.

"Will you calm down, Bakura! I told you, I just need some hot water, lots of bandages, gauze patches, yarrow tincture, an aloe plant and maybe some distilled witch hazel."

"And I said be patient and wait for that damn botanist to get back!" Bakura shouted. "You're destroying my kitchen!"

"I am not!"

"Enough, both of you! I'm going to bed!" Seto roared, but it was followed by a loud oaf and the sound of something being slammed against the table.

"The Hell you are!" That voice was low and dangerous but clearly Yami's.

Not daring to enter the room, the quartet pressed their ears against the door and peeked through the cracks, hoping to get a glimpse of what was happening and hopefully some explanation.

"Move it, you four!" The four boys jumped and screamed in shock when Duke, the botanist of the castle, stormed past them and into the kitchen. His long midnight hair, normally in a ponytail, hung loose around his shoulders and looked in dire need of a comb. His usual bright, ice-green, eyes were dulled and red-rimmed from having been woken up so early and his clothes were disarranged as if he got dressed in the dark. He carried a huge plant with tentacle-like leaves, a jar of dark amber liquid and a box of clean white bandages and clothes. All of these things were dumped on the table as soon as he entered the room.

"That's everything. Now will you _please_ tell me why you need this stuff in the middle of the night?" The botanist pleaded.

"I don't care!" Bakura screeched, pouring a pot of hot water into a basin on the table. "I just want everyone out of my kitchen!"

"We'll be gone as soon as I help Seto." Yami promised and started removing the temporary bandages, but Seto was fidgety and tried in vain to combat the boy's hands.

"Damnit, I said I'm fine!" Seto yelled in aggravation.

Yami growled at the man's stubbornness as he ripped away the rest of the bandages and soaked one of the cloths in the amber liquid. "And we both know that's a lie! Now hold still, I need to clean away the blood."

"Is that one of Malik's cloaks?" Duke asked, dumbly pointing to the bloody pile of tattered cloth. Malik's stitches were nearly _impossible_ to rip.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Seto ignored the botanist and focused his attention on Yami, who disregarded his commands.

The teen folded the cloth in half and pressed the yarrow-soaked cloth to Seto's bleeding wound, causing the Dragon to release a scream not unlike the roar of a dragon.

All the while, the four boys hid behind the kitchen door and watched the scene with a mixture of shock, horror, surprise and bewilderment.

* * *

"Would you hold still?" Yami snapped, pulling the cloth away.

"That stung!" Seto moved his clawed hand to cover the wound and prevent Yami from touching it but hissed every time his claws grazed the surface of the wound.

Yami snorted feeling his blood boil in rage. He'd had to drag the man back to the castle and wake up Duke to get the things he needed from the Greenhouse. Then, he had to drag Seto to the kitchen and force him to sit on the table. Bakura all but exploded when the two entered the kitchen covered in leaves, dirt, and blood, all of which were scattered all over the room. Then he practically bombarded Yami and Seto with questions when he saw the wound on the man's chest, despite Seto's insistence that it was only a scratch and that he was fine. He only managed to free himself of the whitenett's badgering by pointing to Yami digging through the cabinets for anything he could use: Bakura all but exploded. Now, Yami had to put up with the Dragon King acting like a child while he tried to remove his coat and the remains of his shirt to nurse his wounds. His already thinning patience was on the verge of snapping. "If you'd hold still, and let me clean the damn thing, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this never would've happened!" Seto countered in a voice bitter with sarcasm before he deliberately scolded. "Do you have idea how stupid that was? How much danger you were in! You were only lucky you were on your way BACK to the castle, or I wouldn't have been able to save you!"

Yami growled and threw down the washcloth. "Well if you hadn't started throwing lightning bolts and screaming like a banshee, I never would've left!" The teen countered, if for nothing more than to wipe the 'know-it-all' smirk off the man's face. "You scared the living Hell out of me!"

"I do not sound like a banshee!" Seto retorted, fully insulted. "Besides, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing in the first place! You were specifically told what it was, by several people I might add, and I never gave you permission to enter _my_ room! How would you feel if someone entered your room without permission? And don't lie to me because we both know you've would've reacted the same way!"

Yami felt his ego bruise at that comment and opened his mouth to protest but bit back the words and exhaled. "You're right."

Seto blinked, stunned and clearly not expecting such a response. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're right," Yami repeated in a more civil voice. He was tired of this blame game. "I shouldn't have gone into your room without your permission and I'm sorry." His apology was sincere, but when he looked up again, his fierce eyes bore into Seto's. The dragon sat frozen by the intensity. "But I'm not the only one at fault here! _You_ should learn to control your temper!"

Instantly, Seto opened his mouth to counter but immediately realized he had no answer. He felt his pride deflate when he realized the boy was right. He _had_ lost his temper. Malik had spent the entire day drilling that into his skull, but he refused to take all the blame for this.

"I'm the only one with a temper, Yami, or at fault here! _You_ should learn to listen and do what you're told!"

"I already know that!" Yami snapped, collapsing into a chair. "I'm too impulsive; it's one of my faults. But, to be honest, if you weren't always hiding maybe I wouldn't be so curious." He mumbled out loud, dumping more yarrow on the cloth. "I've been here almost a month and the only thing I know about you is that you have a temper, you're a control freak and you can throw lighting."

Seto snorted, but chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard 'curiosity killed the cat'?

Unable to resist, Yami chuckled. "Actually, I have. But growing up, I always heard the story of Bluebeard. You know, where the man tells his wife never to go into the locked room but her curiosity gets the better of her and she goes in and finds the dead bodies of all the wives he murdered before her hanging from hooks on the walls like butterflies in a display case? Everyone always said it was supposed to show how curiosity only causes trouble." He chuckled then smiled. "But I never believed that. I always thought that if that were true and the girl obeyed her husband, he would've just killed her anyways, and start the process all over again. But because of her curiosity, not only did she find out the truth, she and her brothers managed to kill the guy and save a lot of other girls from suffering the same fate."

He burst out laughing at the memory. "No one could answer that one, not even mother. Father finally said curiosity was a double-edged sword. It helps us learn new things and make new discoveries but if we let it get the better of us, we set ourselves up for trouble. I always let mine get the best of me."

"Obviously." Seto added before his voice took a stricter tone. "Next time you want to ease your curiosity, you should try asking."

Yami snorted. "So if I asked you, you would've let me in your room even if it was for the sake of getting to know you better?" Yami raised an eyebrow, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and teasing.

"Hell no!" Seto blurted out fiercely. He realized his mistake when the smirk on Yami's face widened. Again his pride dented. "I see your point." He mumbled with as much dignity as he could muster.

"And you say _I'm_ impulsive." Yami teased.

"You are." He countered, leaning closer to him. Since he was sitting on the table, their eyes were level with each other. "Too much. You're reckless, that's why you get into trouble. You never have the control to hold your tongue when the time calls for it, and you always put others or your pride before your own safety. There's a time and place when your own safety should be more important than defending your pride."

"Like in the woods, when the giant, hairless dog thing tried to kill you?" Yami raised an eyebrow in an accosting tone. "I don't care what happens to me if someone I care about is in danger! If I can help them I will!"

"You care about me?" Seto smirked raising an eyebrow.

A blush painted Yami's face before he growled back. "That's not the point!"

Seto chuckled. "I know what you meant." He shook his head with a small smile. "But I stand by what I told you before. If you keep focusing on everyone else's happiness and let your pride get the better of you, you'll never be happy."

The statement didn't anger Yami as much as it did the first time, but he still felt his irritation spike as a result. He opened his mouth to protest but Seto cut him off. "And everyone else who goes out of their way to try and make you happy will constantly worry about you because they know you'll always put everyone else before yourself."

Any protest or angry words died in his throat. He never looked at it that way before but it was as if the last piece of an extremely difficult puzzle had suddenly been put into place. Hadn't Atem told him something similar before he and Yugi left? And hadn't everyone else in the palace been sick with worry over him since he arrived—worse after his and Seto's fight?

He put the medical supplies down and lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Why did you let me stay here?" He asked in a low voice, unsure if he wanted an answer.

Seto blinked. "I don't understand."

Yami raised his head and glared at him. "When I asked you to let me stay in Atem and Yugi's place, why did you say yes? You said so yourself, I'm nothing but trouble?"

"I never said that." Seto corrected.

Yami's glare hardened. "That doesn't answer my question."

Now it was Seto's turn to smile, a smile that curled at the corners. "You really want to know why I let you stay here?"

"Elucidate me." Yami countered.

"Because you fascinated me the second I saw you." The Dragon King raised his claws and spoke in a passionate, free-flowing voice as if he no longer had to keep something secret.

Yami almost fell out of his seat, clearly not expecting such an answer. "Beg pardon?"

"I'd never seen or met anyone like you. You found my castle all on your own, you were perfectly willing to sacrifice everything for your family and, even more impressive, when you saw my true form for the first time, not only were you _not_ afraid of me—something I didn't think was possible—you knew who I was! I didn't believe it when my staff called your arrival here a miracle and I still didn't, but everything about you astounded and bewildered me."

Seto paused for a moment, taking in the bemused and stunned expression on the boy's face. "Every time you saw me, you showed no fear; instead, you stood up to me. Hell, you even slapped me and screamed my faults right back at me! I was used to having people adore me, respect me, flee in terror at my presence, but not you. You refused to obey or respect me unless it was earned. You defy my every order for the sole purpose of learning more about this place, about the staff, about me. You countered every rule, regulation, every demand I made with one of your own and you had an answer for each one."

He paused for a moment and looked around the kitchen, not surprised to see Duke and Bakura had left. "Yet you treat everyone in the castle like people, where anyone else would've fled in terror at the sight of them. You let them pamper you even though you hate being waited on. You treat this place as if it were your home, and time and time again, you put your own needs on hold for the sake of someone else."

Yami blinked again, but Seto was unsure if he was truly confused or if he disbelieved the Dragon King meant what he was saying. "So to answer your question, Yami, I agreed to keep you here for the reason I previously stated. Everything about you fascinates me: your beauty, your intelligence, your feisty spirit, your fiery temper, your mannerisms, your fierce independence and strong will, your courage, your heart… need I go on?"

Seto smirked at the crimson blush spreading rapidly across the stunned male's face when he realized the Dragon King _was_ serious. "You're like a desert rose, Yami, something so unique and powerful that it can grow in the wildest of places. You're like one giant enigma and no matter how hard I try, I can't figure you out. But mark my words, I plan to."

Yami just sat there for a moment, too stunned to speak. His mind was still trying to process what he was just told, completely ignoring the blush he knew was blazing across his face. When his mind finally put everything into perspective, he smiled a small smile and laughed. "Funny, back home everyone but my brothers considered me everything from 'odd' and 'peculiar' to 'weird' and 'bizarre' for the way I am. And yet here, everyone seems to _like_ me for that reason."

Seto just laughed. "Then those ignorant, backwards fools need to get their pompous behinds out of the past and accept the end of aristocracy. I've been trapped in this castle for over a hundred years and I know full well things are much different."

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "Agreed." He flashed a small smile before turning back to the cloth soaked in yarrow medicine. "Now hold still and let me finish cleaning this. It'll sting a bit." He warned before gently pressing the liquid drenched cloth to the wound.

Seto bit his lip, a hiss making his pain evident but he held still while the boy gently worked.

"Just a little longer, I promise." Yami tried to comfort him, throwing away the dirty rag and grabbing another one. Once the wound was clean, he screwed the yarrow jar shut and took out a cotton-padded patch large enough to cover the entire wound. He grabbed one of the thick aloe leaves, cut it open and squeezed the clear gelatin onto the patch before carefully spreading it all over.

Seto watched patiently as he emptied the entire leaf until it curled. Once that was done, Yami carefully lifted the patch from the bottom and pressed it to the wound. Seto hissed, but this time, he only felt a slight discomfort.

"Don't worry." Yami answered, wiping off his hands. "Its aloe, it's more soothing than yarrow and it'll stop the itch. It's also a very powerful disinfectant." He explained, pressing his hand to the patch gently. "Now, I just need you to remove your coat so I can bandage it."

Seto shrugged the garment off his shoulders, revealing his entire upper body. Yami bit back a blush as the naked flesh was revealed to him. Silvery-blue scales danced up Seto's arms from his elbows to his shoulders where the fin like appendages spread. His wings expanded to their full length and more scales grew from them and down the spine of his back towards his tail. His neck, torso and stomach were rich caramel-colored flesh. Yami grabbed the bandages and carefully began wrapping them around Seto's waist.

"You're a good nurse." Seto replied, noticing how skilled the teen was.

"Thank you." Yami forced down another blush.

"Where'd you learn this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father taught me." Yami replied. "His family was well known for their knowledge of herbs and since we traveled a lot when I was younger, we had to make sure we knew what to do in case one of us got hurt before we reached the next town or doctor. Most of the time, it was just me though. Father always teased me, saying that was why the yarrow stung: it was both a healer and a punishment for misbehaving."

Seto chuckled. "Sounds like the two of you were close."

"Oh yes," Yami smiled. "Our middle names are from the parent we took after. Atem's was after mother, Yugi's was after grandpa and I was after my father. Mother always said I got my willfulness and spirit from him." His smile widened at the warm memories. Seto in turn, felt a grin curl across his face at the boy's exuberance. "Ever since I was little, he would always buy me the most beautiful and bizarre things wherever we went and he'd tell me stories about them. My favorites were always the ones about how our family descended from a powerful line of pharaohs from Ancient Egypt."

Seto laughed. "He sounds like a good man. My father was like that as well. He always told me our family was chosen by the legendary White Dragon to protect this kingdom from corruption and prejudice. Obviously, this castle's theme was modeled around that myth."

"I noticed." Yami replied, as he tied the bandage tightly. Once he was finished, he frowned and turned away again.

Seto looked concerned until he noticed another blush forming on the boy's cheeks. "Thank you, by the way." The teen finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Seto blinked, confused.

"Thank you, for saving me."

Now it was Seto's turn to blush, but he hid it by coughing in his hand. "You're Welcome. And thank you…for coming back." He added.

Yami turned to him with another smile. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Oh," Seto replied, sounding a little disappointed. "Is that all?"

"No, that's not all." Yami giggled a bit. "Honestly, I like it here. It's nice to be away from that town for a while and I'd feel bad if I left everyone without saying goodbye. Besides, I want to get to know you too."

Seto just smiled and gently ran his claws through Yami's hair before scooping him into his arms like a bride. The teenager wailed at the sudden movement. "H-hey! W-wait a minute!" The teen protested.

Seto smirked and laughed. "Don't think this means you're off the hook, Yami. You're still in big trouble for going in my room."

Yami snorted and crossed his arms. He hated being carried. "Please, like I'd make that mistake!"

* * *

The staff backed away as Seto flew through the hallway with his captive in his arms. The four teenagers stood frozen, their eyes bulged and their mouths dropped in identical masks of shock. Duke and Bakura, who'd snuck away as soon as Seto and Yami began their spat, were equally bewildered.

"Um…" Jaden mouthed, pointing to where the two men just were. "Did they just—"

"Uh-huh." Chazz nodded.

"And then they—" Jesse continued.

"Yup." Syrus finished for him.

Bakura's chuckle broke the silence. "Well, well," The chef laughed, before his smile curled mischievously. "This is certainly an interesting turn of events, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect (though style needs work) this is one of the chapters I am most proud of.
> 
> *Iah—Coptic/Ancient Egyptian for "flame" or "fire"
> 
> Herbiary note: (these are actual medical plants still used around the world today (most of them are used in modern medicine or directly from the plant to prevent contamination)
> 
> Aloe: Used primarily for cuts, abrasions, burns and anything wrong with the skin; the inner leaves contain a gel that is used as a powerful antibacterial smeared over the wound in order to prevent infections; contains vitamin C and E; fresh pressed juice/gel from the leaf is the best to use (only leaves a foot long or longer should be cut in order to prevent harming the plant); the cream is also very soothing and used to ease the pain and itches of burns, abrasions and skin rash.
> 
> Yarrow: a powerful herb with an ancient reputation as a wound herb; used to staunch bleeding and disinfect wounds (juice form leaves makes a stringent swab that encourages clotting); aerial parts an essential oils are used. For disinfection: dry or fresh herb and oil is distilled in water or alcohol to creature a tincture (alcoholic extract of leaves or plant)
> 
> Warnings: Can cause allergic skin reactions in people who have an allergy to the Asteraceae family; DO NOT USE OVER EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME


	14. The Truth Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and the reprcussions of the night before come full circle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten years agao I absolutely HATED this chapter because it was an absolute NIGHTMARE to write and then required about a half dozen rewrites, but now I think it was one of the best transitional and relationship building chapters I've written. (I wanted to show a little transition without making it one of those "oh, they're gonna be nice to each other now and everything is okay" because I will be DAMNED if I let my characters get together THAT easily)
> 
> Feedback in that respect would be VERY much appreciated.
> 
> Dedicated to Chicary and Tavia454: Chicary for being the best beta alive, and putting up with my horrid grammar; Tavi for her wonderful feedback and second opinion, and both of them for keeping me sane and helping me write this MONSTER.

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth Behind the Mask

_Running, running was all he could do. His heart screamed in his chest; air pounding in his ears. His bare feet hammered against the carpet of mud and leaves. Branches ripped at his clothes and raked across his skin. Still, he continued to run. He couldn't stop. He wasn't sure what he was running from._

_Cold laughter echoed around him. Howls of blood lust sent shivers racking his entire form. Fear raced up his spine. No matter how far he ran or how fast, the laughter grew closer, taunting him._

_Still, he ran until something caught his foot and he fell to the ground. He tried to escape but something grabbed his ankle. He spun around and screamed; something was crawling towards him. Hair like spilled blood pooled around the creature's shriveled black skin. Its crooked jaw of decayed fangs opened impossibly wide. Gaunt hands and spider limbs emerged from its decrepit body, shaped like a half buried corpse. Blank red eyes pierced straight through him._

_The creature's crawled towards him; its claws sank into his ankle, imprisoning him. Too terrified to move or even close his eyes in preparation for the blow, he screamed._

_But the strike didn't come._

_The maniacal laughter vanished, a more forceful voice banishing it to silence. Even the creature looked up from its kill in horror at the sound…a sound it knew too well. It was the protective, domineering roar of a dragon._

_A powerful force crashed through the forest, scattering trees. A blast of crystal blue exploded from the darkness of the forest, shining like a brilliant crystalline silver star against the dark sky._

_Stunning wings unfurled and stretched across the sky as the new presence took shape, its powerful neck and head rose to roar once again. Powerful limbs unfolded from its body; ivory claws uncurled from its feet and talons. Brilliant blue eyes like frosted sapphires glittered in the night._

_He knew the demon, even from his place, lying on the ground. It flew straight towards him: the beautiful white dragon, the legendary guardian of the kingdom._

_The dragon landed above him and the creature retracted with_ _fury and fear. He screeched in rage, watching the guardian stand protectively over the limp body of its prey._

_Regaining control of his body, he sat up and tried to move, but the dragon's tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the crossfire. The creature screeched in rage, seeing the object of its desire in the possession of the being it despised. Again, it lunged towards its prey but the dragon was faster. Claws blocked its path, its jaw snapped at the demon with sharp teeth._

_The creature froze in its place, powerless when the dragon released an earth-shattering roar._

_Defeated, the creature fled into the darkness of its forest but the Dragon was quick to chase it, stomping its feet and roaring loudly, ensuring the demon would never return._

_He jumped to his feet as the dragon's eyes turned to him; nervously taking steps backwards until he stumbled in his fear. But he never touched the ground, instead the dragon's rough tail whipped around his lower back, helping him regain his balance. It didn't, however, stop his shaking._

_The creature was gone, but that didn't mean the dragon was an ally. Now that its competition was gone, the dragon could just as easily turn on him and swallow him whole._

_He stumbled when the dragon moved towards him. Its tail removed itself from him and the dragon bowed in submission, laying its head low to the ground._

_He stood still, unsure how to respond. His rose red eyes met the eyes of the dragon and he gasped. Those brilliant blue eyes were unlike what he expected. Instead of the sharp, almond-shaped eyes of a dragon: instead round orbs and white pupils illuminated the striking blue irises He recognized those eyes._

_His shaking hands reached towards the dragon's head, brushing the smooth surface. Warmth fluttered beneath his fingers. The dragon purred beneath the touch and he smiled. He rubbed his hands over the dragon's snout and it closed its eyes and nuzzled his hair. He returned the affectionate gesture by pressing his forehead to the dragon's, greeting him as if meeting an old friend._

_Somewhere in the far off distance, the creature howled with a cry of anguish so vile only_ _vengeance_ _could sedate its bloodlust_ _._

Yami's eyes flew open, stunned from the sudden return to reality. His vision too blurry to recognize where he was, his hands searched for anything familiar. They brushed something muscled beneath him and a leathery texture stuck to his lower half.

"You're finally awake." The sudden recognition of that voice cleared his head. He shot up only to meet Seto's smirking face. Yami slowly took in their current position, only to find himself on a couch in Seto's room, covered by Seto's coat, with his head in Seto's lap. His face went crimson.

 _I fell asleep…_ Attempting to hide his mortification, Yami quickly buried his face in the couch. A loud chuckle made him growl as he met his host with a glare. A blush dusted his cheeks, not failing to notice Seto was still shirtless. Choosing to remain silent, and salvage his dignity, he rose to his feet with as much pride as he could muster.

And instantly regretted it when his skin flamed.

"The devil?" He glared down at his attire. His clothes crumpled from sleep, but the tight leather pinched and stuck to his skin. The slightest movement made his skin itch horribly, igniting a hiss from his mouth. He bit his cheek to keep from voicing his discomfort. His shirt, no better, had been torn in several places and splattered with dirt and debris. Bits of leaves and mud encrusted patches on both burning his skin with irritation. No wonder he felt so uncomfortable.

"You might want to avoid Malik when you change your clothes." Seto warned, getting to his feet, but Yami just looked at him confusion.

Seto flashed a playful smirk, chuckling "Malik takes his job as tailor _very_ seriously." He scanned Yami from head to toe, taking in the wrecked state of his attire. "He may like you, but the second he sees what you did to that outfit, he'll throw a fit."

Yami groaned from both stiffness distaste. "Great." He sighed, than jokingly smirked. "But I think if I can put up with your temper, I can survive Malik's."

Seto shot him a glare. "Perhaps." He said blandly, a smile curled across his lips. Yami shivered, but before he could respond, Seto, with a flap of his wings, was already across the room. He jumped when Seto landed in front of him and, with a single tug, was heaved back into his arms.

"What! Hey! Seto, put me—" Yami screeched at the sudden action, his face tuning purple and his limbs flailing, more out of embarrassment than anger.

Seto rolled his eyes laughing, as the teen growled, the heat in his cheeks intensifying. "Will you calm down? You'll pass out if all that blood keeps rushing to your face." He teased.

Yami silenced in an instant. He didn't dare look Seto in the eye, already so red it had to be hazardous to his health. A loud yelp escaped him when a sudden drop broke him from his stupor. Seto's tail wrapped around Yami's waist, letting the extra balance help the teen find his footing.

"I warned you." Seto half teased, half groaned in annoyance. Yami ignored the bruise to his ego and turned to scan his new surroundings.

He found himself in a smaller room conjoined with Seto's, lined with nothing but clothing. Yami's eyes spiraled, scanning the plethora of long trench coats, jackets and cloaks in a myriad of cool colors, accessories and decorations. Shirts and pants in all varieties of materials and colors; from black to blue to white lined another wall. Boots and shoes carpeted the floor. Briefly, he wondered briefly if Malik had made them all.

"What's all this?" Yami asked his host.

Seto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk. "My closet, obviously," he stated the obvious in a tone that made Yami roll his eyes. "I'd have to be heartless to send you back to Malik looking like that, so for now, you can borrow some of my clothes. Then, once you're done, you can start your punishment," he said causally, as if commenting on the weather.

Yami jumped. "P-punishment? What are you talking about?"

A wicked grin played across Seto's face. "Remember what I said last night? You're still in trouble for entering my room without permission. If memory serves, I believe you were informed last night that you're not off the hook."

Yami snorted. _Oh, that._ "I remember," he replied, disgruntled. "I don't suppose the fact that you tried to zap me counts for something?" He knew it wouldn't but it couldn't hurt to try.

Seto chuckled softly and shook his head. "Just get dressed." Seto answered, removing himself from the wall and scanned about the room. "Now let's see if we can find anything that will fit you."

"I can dress myself thank you!" Yami growled in annoyance. Seto either chose to ignore him or didn't hear, his hands thumbing through the wardrobe, looking at each outfit, then back to Yami, sizing him up quickly.

"Kaiba! I can take care of myself!" Yami growled again loudly, purposely brushing against the taller male and began his search.

"I'm aware of that, Yami." Seto replied, grabbing the teen's arm as he walked by. "But given the obvious height difference, I doubt you'll find something that fits _without_ my help."

Yami closed his mouth, refusing to admit the man was right. Instead, he turned his attention back to the rack he'd been searching. Annoyance growled in his voice, as everything he found hung off him ridiculously. Still, he scanned each wardrobe, running his fingers over the variety of materials.

Finally, his fingers brushed over a rich violet jacket and a matching pair of pants, neatly folded on a small table. He pulled them out and tested the jacket before smiling. "Can I keep these?" He turned to Seto.

The Dragon king, turned his attention, sizing up the clothes in the teen's arms, surprised. "Malik must've stopped by," he concluded and shrugged his shoulder. "As long as they fit, but here," he selected a black tank top from one of the drawers and tossed it to Yami with a grunt. "That should fit you." He nodded making an exit.

Greatly relieved by the privacy, Yami exhaled. Unbuttoning his shirt, he double-checked to make sure no one was watching and changed quickly. The satiny spandex-like material of the shirt and pants felt powerful against his tight skin. Once changed, he scooped the discarded garments and dumped them in a nearby hamper. Maybe he could wash them before Malik found out? How hard could it be to get grass and mud stains out of leather and silk?

"You finished yet?" Seto called with impatience.

"Yes!" Yami growled, shuddering at the fate no doubt awaiting him. _I can do this the easy way or the hard way,_ he reminded himself. _So I will do this with dignity and accept my punishment like a man._

Pride in his step, he rejoined his host, welcome by Seto's waiting gaze. Determination glittered in the deep cerise depths of his eyes, willing to submit only to his penance. "What must I do to atone for breaking into your room unannounced and all the other trouble I caused?" He asked mutinously.

Seto's brow arched at the tone. A smile slit his face. "I'd hope that spark of yours would've diminished a bit by now, but once again, I am mistaken in my assumptions of you, very well." Arrogance marred the casual tone in the King's voice. Perching himself in a nearby arm chair, his fingers curled at the corner of his chin, watching as Yami stood firm like an innocent criminal awaiting the final decision of the King.

"Since the punishment must fit the crime and you _did_ cause quite a scene, I think it's obvious what your punishment should be." Yami resisted the urge to flinch when Seto's smile curled at the corners like a child who had a sinister new game to play, the kind that ended with bruises or small, wounded animals. It took all of Yami's will power not to close his eyes in preparation for the blow.

"You have to clean my room." Seto decided, casually.

Yami's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?" He spoke subconsciously. His eyes went wide and his mouth formed a small 'O' of confusion.

Seto laughed. "Of course! Since our argument created a bit of a mess and, obviously, this room hasn't been cleaned in a while, I think the best thing you can do is straighten it up a bit, don't you agree?" Kaiba toyed like a parent playfully scolding a child for its mischievous curiosity.

"You can't be serious!" Yami protested, flabbergasted. He didn't even try to mask his bewilderment at such an extremely light sentence, though his pride shuddered at thought of performing such a debasing task. "I hate to disappoint you, Seto, but I am no maid! And how exactly am I supposed to clean this place without any supplies?" He gestured a hand to the insane amount of dirt, dust and soot caking the walls, floor and furniture.

After a short gaze around the room, Seto answered. "You can start by changing all the sheets and curtains; they're in need of a wash anyway. Just bring them to the washroom and ask Serenity for some fresh ones."

Yami nodded, deciding it was better not to complain. _It could be worse._ He decided. _A_ lot _worse._

Removing the curtains, he wrenched the sheets from the chairs and coach. A cloud of dust filled the air, making him cough. He shuddered when he noticed Seto's eyes following him. "Do you mind?" Yami snapped.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to swat that smirk straight off Kaiba's face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Seto rearranged himself in his chair, leaning back with his arms braced behind his head. "I rather enjoy watching you work. Besides, I can't have you getting lost again, can I?"

"I was coming back!" Yami protested harshly, almost ripping the mesh curtains hanging over the balcony in his anger.

"I'm aware of that, Yami." Seto raised a finger like a children's teacher correcting a wrong answer. "But you still got lost on the way back, correct?"

Yami growled and 'hmphed', refusing to accept defeat but knowing he had no further protest. Smirking, Seto let him return to his work, scanning the attire Yami had chosen.

The spandex-like material molded his skin perfectly while the jacket flared over his hips. He licked his lips, watching as they accentuated the young man's lithe form. _I must remember to thank Malik for leaving those here._

 _I want to get to know you too._ The sentence flashed across his mind. He mentally smacked himself for his idiocy.

Last night had been…interesting, to say the least, but he couldn't deny he liked having the teen so close to him. Anyone else would've left him alone in the woods and fled for safety, but, once again, not Yami—the stubborn teen refused to obey him, even when his own life was in danger.

His talons gently brushed across his bandaged abdomen. He hissed at the stinging sensation that emerged as a result. He hated admitting it, but it would've been a lot worse if it hadn't been properly bandaged. Yami had done an excellent job.

He smirked again, recalling those delicate fingers smoothing over his wounds and the blush on Yami's face as he did so. And the smile on his face when he'd asked him about where he learned such talents. The same smile he'd seen on his face the first time he'd arrived at the castle and met his staff. He'd longed to see that smile again, but he'd accepted it wasn't meant for him—or at least that's what he thought.

He felt his ego bruise a bit when he recalled Malik's scolding the previous night. "God Damnit!" He cursed himself, burying his forehead in his fingers and slouching in his seat. _I hate being corrected. God damn it, I hate it!_

"Are you alright?" Seto shot up so fast he almost stumbled. Yami stood in front of him, holding a handful of dust-caked curtains and sheets.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied, forcing a smile. "Do you need help?" he asked, but regretted it when the boy looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"It's fine." Yami replied with a shrug. Seto frowned and clenched the couch cushions, his claws gently piercing the thick fabric.

Why did Malik always have to be right? The ice between the two was thin enough already and the last thing the King wanted was another argument between the two. The last two weeks of them trying to dominate and outwit the other had done nothing but left him sick with migraines.

"Master?" Jesse called from the other side of door, shaking the Dragon free from his string of thoughts. He looked up, only to see Yami had already answered the door.

"Yami?" The specter jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He choked out, flabbergasted.

"It's a long story." Yami grumbled trying to fight down the red he felt heating his face. He couldn't even imagine what this must've looked like. Hell, back in Hawkins Hallow, being in a room with the same man for more than a few hours would cause more gossip than a man with a more than one mistress.

"Yami's just receiving his punishment." Seto replied as he elegantly unfurled himself from his seat. He strolled across the room, carrying all the grace and majesty of a high king and delicately placed a clawed hand on Yami's shoulder.

The teen shivered, remembering the last time he felt those claws on his shoulder. But, unlike before, the shivering wasn't from fear. "He's making me clean his room." Yami snorted at the comment, not bothering to hide his displeasure about it.

Jesse then turned to his master with a small frown. "Oh Kaiba, that's low, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"I'm not making him clean the whole thing!" Seto protested, somewhat childishly. Jesse blinked at the response while Yami just laughed and continued folding the dirty curtains.

Seto snorted.

"Uh, anyway…" Jesse announced, turning Seto's attention back to the blue-haired youth who now sporting a nervous smile. "Bakura just wanted me to tell you we need more apples."

Seto raised a brow. "What happened to the bushel we already had?"

"Yeah… about that…" Jesse looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You remember when I said our new stable guest likes apples?" He explained. Had he been alive, sweat would have been pooling down his face.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. _Crazy horse is as bad as his master._ A wicked idea came to mind; he shot up and watched Yami hum while he continued his work.

"Really now?" he announced purposely. "That's a shame. If he was up to the task, I was going to have him reward our little Yami for finally behaving."

Yami dropped the cloth. "Reward?" He half squeaked, half mumbled, unsure if he had heard right.

Seto smiled victoriously. "Yes, since I admire your willingness to accept responsibility for your actions, so I decided to do more than just give you back your rights to explore the grounds as you wish." Seto explained, smiling at the adorable bewilderment on the teen's face. "I'm sure your horse would enjoy a ride this afternoon."

"Phantom?" Yami jumped. "He's here? When? How?" Phantom had been here the whole time? Three weeks and he'd never known? He'd been so focused on his current situation that his most loyal companion was left forgotten. Eventually, he'd just assumed he'd returned home with Yugi and Atem.

"Where is he?" Yami pleaded, suddenly overcome by guilt until he felt gentle talons soothingly stroked his shoulders. He looked up and found himself facing warm, slit, blue eyes.

"Relax, Yami." The Dragon King replied before gently placing a stray lock of the boy's blond bangs behind his ear. "He's in the stable out back. Jesse's been taking care of him for you. His brother runs the stable here. When you finish, you can take him for a ride if you wish. And if not, well then you'll just have to see him tomorrow."

Jesse waved guiltily at him. "I'm sorry, Yami, I honestly thought you knew."

"It's not his fault." Seto sighed, turning away. "You haven't been outside in three weeks; it's no surprise you didn't know."

"No!" Yami stopped him, refusing to let anyone play another blame game. "It's alright really, I'm just glad he's safe. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him." He finished quickly before turning back to the pile and picked it up, more determined than ever to finish his work. "Where do I bring these?"

"Jesse will show you." Seto smiled, not failing to notice the rising brightness in the teen's crimson eyes.

"Okay," the teen turned on his heels and walked out. Yami followed without hesitation, stopping in the doorway. "Seto?" he called.

The Dragon King's eyes widened with surprise. Had he forgotten something?

Yami turned on his heels, wearing a bright smile and bowed slightly, despite the mass in his arms. "Thank you." He said, before flashing another smile and chasing after the stable boy.

Seto stood frozen in place, unsure what to make of what just happened. He hadn't expected that…but that smile. Something light filled his chest and he paused for a moment to steady it. He flashed a smile of his own, embedding that brilliant, bright smile permanently in his memory.

* * *

Yami stumbled as he carried the large bundle of clean sheets and thick curtains in his arms, balancing a bucket filled with bars of soap, clothes, and oil polish. Immediately, he dreaded the job but the thought of seeing Phantom sent a thrill of exuberance through him.

Yami chuckled to himself. _Best be careful, Seto, otherwise I might suspect you're trying to butter me up._ He chuckled to himself. He couldn't deny it was nice being able to spend time with the man without having to worry about setting off his temper or arguing with him, but if Seto thought he would be that easy to win over, he was sadly mistaken.

 _We'll see who can figure out the other first, won't we, my dear Dragon King_? Yami giggled. His eyes lit up at the challenge until the weight of the objects in his arms brought him back to reality. He groaned in annoyance. "First things first," he reminded himself of the task at hand.

When he found Seto's room again, he was surprised to find the door open and the room empty.

"Now where did he disappear too?" Yami wondered briefly. Shrugging he set the items on a clean-looking spot and dug out the bucket, oil varnish and a half-melted cake of soap. He dumped the soap in the bucket and filled it with water from the bathroom, and poured a generous amount of varnish into the water. Supplies in hand, he turned to his opponent and glared.

Crimson orbs darted from the dust-caked furniture to the smudges on the wall, to the scraps of glass and furniture scattered across the floor. Fortunately, the sheets had done their job, the couches and chairs were free of dirt.

He set the bucket on the floor and fished out the leather gloves Malik had given him and slipped them on, refusing to risk cutting his hands. Carefully, he gathered the scraps and put them in a pile out of the way until he could figure out what to do with them. Fortunately, none of the pieces were too heavy or large, but the tiny scraps littered the floor. Dropping to his hands and knees, he meticulously scanned the floor until he'd moved every visible scrap to a harmless location.

"Thank god," he sighed and fell back on his knees, pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his pocket.

Not wanting to ruin any more clothes, he slipped off his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair, and tied a clean cloth around his mouth to keep the dust out. He grabbed the bucket, the rags and the rest of the equipment and began attacking the layers of dust covering the furniture. Painstakingly, he dug into each crevice, leaving a glossy trail in his wake.

By the time he finished the furniture, the dust and holes cakes the rag, making it useless, and his fingers looked like whit raisins. Ignoring it, he fished out another cloth and attacked the walls. He growled as higher smudges mocked his height and stretched on his toes, scrubbing the black smudges, fiercely. His arm screamed with each stroke. When he couldn't bare the pain, he finally receded and switched hands letting his sore arm fall limp at his side.

He exhaled deeply in liberation an hour later from exhaustion. His eyes wandered from the pale spots on the wall to the smudges on the floor. Groaning, he dunked a thicker rag in the bucket and carpet and brushed with passion. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow, his arms ached with stiffness. When the last black smudge faded, leaving bright blue in its wake, he threw the destroyed cloth in the bucket and struggling to lift it. His muscles screamed at him, until he dumped his burden in Seto's bathroom sink.

Free at last, he rewarded himself by collapsing in the nearest piece of furniture—which turned out to be the bed.

"Thank god." He sighed in relief and let gravity sink his body into the softness of the bed, his arms liquefying with numbness when he tried to move them. His legs dangled over the bed side. A smirk of victory crossed his face.

 _Now all I need to do is replace the sheets and I'm done_. He boasted proudly to himself.

How long had it taken to do the whole thing? An hour, two hours? He lost count, it hadn't felt that long. Then again, for all he knew, he'd been asleep most of the morning and it was already late afternoon. He wasn't sure he cared anymore. Finally, his body gave and he closed his eyes in relaxation.

* * *

"Good Lord, did you do everything?" Yami's eyes popped open. He jumped in surprise and whirled around just in time to see the Dragon King standing in the doorway balancing a tray of food in his hands. His eyes scanned the room from top to bottom, raising an impressed brow. "You did a nice job."

"Thank you." Yami smiled, pushing himself to his feet, stumbling slightly from the heaviness of his body. Did he fall asleep? "I still have to do the sheets before I can see Phantom, right?"

Seto frowned, but before Yami could ask, he gestured towards the window. Yami's heart sank. Darkness had already crept across the sky, and the last traces of sunlight were the deep purple and reds of dusk. "That's impossible! I only lied down for a few minutes…" he protested, his eyes unintentionally drawing him to the window, pressing his forehead against the glass.

"You must've fallen asleep." Seto concluded, looking around the room again. "Not that I blame you, you certainly did more than I expected."

"Damnit!" Yami cursed and pressed his head against the glass hard enough for the sound to echo. "All that work for nothing!"

"Hardly," Seto corrected, laughing at the teen's mild tantrum. "Now you'll have the entire day to spend with your horse, and just in time too, it's suppose to be nice tomorrow, according to Marik." He set the tray on the table, strolled over to the teen and gently grasped his shoulders. Yami was taken aback when he was pulled from his position and guided towards the table.

He, nonetheless, took a seat in a chair far too big for him; his stomach sang with glee at the sight of the food Bakura must've prepared for him. The thick aroma of spices and meats caused his mouth to water. When was the last time he ate?

"Now eat before it gets cold, otherwise you'll give Bakura a heart attack." Seto said, motioning for the teen to eat up. "Besides, I know for a fact you haven't eaten since yesterday and you're much too thin as it is."

Yami surrendered, his eyes widening as he took in what Bakura had prepared.

A large bowl of thick, creamy tomato soup rich with four cheeses filled a small soup bowl. A plate of bread spread with garlic and herbs and mushrooms boiled in butter and garlic and stuffed with herbs formed the appetizers. A whole hen baked to a golden brown and dressed with chestnut and hazelnut stuffing formed the centerpiece. Garlic butter dripped down the sides. A separate plate of roasted eggs, potatoes sprinkled with parsley and a plate of biscuits sat next to it. A light blackberry wine in a large crystal bottle and two jeweled encrusted goblets completed the meal.

He wasted no time, and dove for the closest thing he could find. Devouring the soup, a biscuit, and the spread toast, he moved onto the mushrooms. He ate half the chicken before Seto grabbed his hand and offered him a goblet of wine. "Slow down before you choke." He commanded.

He swallowed a mouthful of food and blushed, mortified by his bad manners. "Sorry, I guess I'm just hungrier than I thought." He apologized with a blush, taking the goblet. He sipped the wine, noticing Seto had not moved except to stop him. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked, concerned.

Seto's eyes widened; his face too confused to respond as if he'd never been asked such a question.

"Here, there's more than enough here for two." He suggested, offering the plate of mushrooms.

"I…" Seto began and then cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I don't need to eat."

"But…you _do_ eat, don't you?" Yami asked, bewildered by the answer.

"I can, I just don't need too." Seto replied.

"So, in other words, just because you don't need to do something, you don't do it?" Yami asked a mixture between a question and a statement.

"Exactly," Seto replied, crossing his arms and elegantly hooking one leg over his opposite knee.

"That sounds boring." Yami commented, taking an empty plate and set one of everything on it, then filled the second glass with wine.

Seto opened his mouth to question the action only for Yami to place the plate and goblet in front of him. The dragon stared at the food with confusion, then back at the grinning teenager. "Did you not hear what I just told you?"

"I heard you. So what? You can still eat. Just try it. Bakura's food is delicious, I can't eat all of it and he'll be crushed if we have to throw any of it out."

"I just told you, I don't need to eat." Seto snapped, biting back his annoyance. "If there's no point to things, why do them, hnm?"

"Haven't you ever just done something for the sake of doing it?" Yami interrogated, trying to keep his voice civil. "If not for any other reason than because you can, or to have fun, or to try something new?" Emphasized his point, he picked up the plate and held it closer to the Dragon King, letting him inhale the delicious aroma. "When was the last time you actually _tasted_ something? I'll bet one bite and you won't stop." He popped a mushroom in his mouth, smirking.

"Why does it matter?" Seto replied harshly, snatching the plate away and setting it back on the table. "If I don't need something, then what's the point? It's such a waste if something isn't done for a purpose."

"It's not a waste!" Yami sat up. "And it's food, not poison. Besides, you not eating means it will go to waste and your staff would've worked hard for nothing." Yami scolded, gesturing with a swing of his hand to address everyone who wasn't in the room.

Seto snorted. "I adore my staff, thank you very much, but I doubt my lack of appetite bothers them." Seto answered in a dry tone. "They still eat, though I fail to see the reason why, and regardless, they have always found other ways to entertain themselves in the past."

Yami's brow narrowed but he had a mischievous smirk on his face. "But not what they _want_ to do. So everyone else is denied their wants solely because you have nothing better to do but wallow in your room?" He leaned back with his hands behind his head. "By God, Seto, no wonder you're so grouchy all the time. You must bore yourself to death."

Seto growled in a low voice, leaning forward in a domineering manner. "You really don't know when to bite your tongue, do you?"

"Well spare me for trying to bring a little sunshine to the doom and gloom you call your life." Yami protested, getting to his feet. "I just don't understand you, Kaiba. Dragon or not, you have an entire castle here, people who adore your company and all you do is lock yourself in this room and break things. Chazz brings you food every night but you never touch it. It's like you purposely go out of your way to make yourself miserable and everyone worries themselves sick because of it."

Seto was on his feet in an instant, anger in his eyes. "I have my reasons for what I do and why I do them and they are neither your concern nor anyone else's." The Dragon King countered harshly and turned leave.

Using his smaller stature to his advantage, Yami cut in front of him, forcing Kaiba to look at him.

"It _is_ my concern _and_ everyone else's when everyone worries about you." Yami protested passionately. "Every night when Chazz comes back I can see he's afraid for you, like he knows you're giving up. All the time I hear everyone worrying over you and wondering why you've never left your room. The last two weeks, all the boys did was ask me what happened to you, and ever since I arrived here, I've been screaming at myself, wondering what I did to make you so angry with me!" He blurted, but before he could finish his rant, he choked on his words. Seto's expression dropped.

The anger from before had vanished, leaving Seto's face a mask of neutrality. His eyes betrayed no emotion.

Yami froze and bit his lip as an awkward silence passed between them. His eyes hadn't left the King's but he felt himself shaking slightly beneath that impossible-to-read gaze. Finally, Seto shook his head, a line formed on his lips. "If you're referring to the incident in the ballroom, you can relax. I'm not angry at you for that. Our…" he paused to find the right word, "conversation…just brought up a few bad memories and I overreacted and your rudeness did little to soften my temper. We were both at fault and it's done."

Yami wobbled a bit, almost sick with relief, but another question came to mind. He opened his mouth to ask, but he bit it back. The rift between them was already large enough. Did he really want to make another reckless mistake?

"What is it?" The Dragon King ordered, curiosity softening the command.

Apparently, he was too late.

"Nothing," Yami replied, lowering his gaze. "I don't want to argue with you."

"You wanted to ask me something." Seto observed. Yami didn't look up until the tip of the dragon's tail, curled beneath his chin. Seto's arms crossed over his chest, an amused smile crossed his face as he leaned over to meet Yami's eye level. "And I know from past experience what happens when your curiosity isn't satisfied, so ask." He said humorously, but there was forcefulness as well.

Yami had never been afraid of the Dragon King before the previous night, and he wasn't now, but the knot in his gut twisted. His voice felt like it vanished. Those eyes froze him in place, enthralled by the desire to see what was beyond those sapphire depths but the fear of adding another layer to the barrier between them was equally as strong.

As if sensing the teenager's dilemma, Seto's expression softened and he added. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't get upset."

The statement broke the enchantment. Yami closed his eyes, exhaled a breath and asked. "Is that your family?"

Completely blown away, by the statement Seto's face dropped to one of flabbergasted silence "What do you mean?" He asked in a breathy voice, releasing Yami from his grip. His tail curled nervously at his feet.

Yami swallowed, almost too afraid to ask, but knowing it was too late, his eyes wondered to the painting on the other side of the room. The cloth had been removed when he changed it and now it was open and visible beneath its glass case.

"The painting." He asked in a civil voice, his eyes focused on the happy family among the colored oils, unable to meet Seto's eyes. "Are they your family?" he asked with concerned eyes, silently praying he hadn't unintentionally tread into forbidden territory.

Seto didn't answer, but the look of conflict on his face spoke for him. He was torn between anger, anguish and something else. Yami opened his mouth to apologize but the Dragon King raised a hand. "Don't." Seto said quickly, silencing any apology. "Don't apologize, you were only curious."

Seto swooped past him, quickly strolling to the balcony and braced himself on the table where the music box rested. His claws sank into the table as he gave a heavy sigh.

"It's alright if you don't want to say anything." Yami blurted out quickly, his mind racing for some way to repair the rift he knew he'd increased. Seto shot up with a look of bewilderment. The second his eyes met Yami, the teen looked at the ground, his eyes downcast. "I won't pry into your private life."

"It's not that!" Seto said too quickly, hoping to remove the young man's unwarranted guilt.

Yami met is face, confused. "It's nothing like that." Seto answered, firmly. "You've done nothing wrong, it's just—it's just something I've come to accept. I know I can't change it no matter how much I wish I could, so I've just accepted it." He explained, turning his back to Yami, who looked at him with wide eyes.

Realization at their misunderstanding dawned on him, and he shook his head, turning his attention back to the painting then the King. "Are you talking about the curse?" Yami asked, without thinking.

Seto shot up, completely astounded by the statement. "How in the world did you—" he couldn't finish his sentence. He knew the boy knew who he was, but he was forbidden to speak of the details nonetheless.

"I read it in a book." Yami explained with a small smile as bits and pieces started falling into place. " _The Dragon King._ The librarian gave it to me, it's my favorite book." He explained, trying to stifle a laugh at the jaw dropped expression on the King's face. "I didn't believe it at first, but it told about this castle, the prince who lived here, the sorcerer who cursed him for no sin other than wanting to protect his kingdom. I wasn't even sure it was real until I saw you for the first time. I later found out Syrus wrote it."

Seto collapsed in a nearby chair, his face a mask of pure shock. "I don't believe this."

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out, honestly." Yami replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the king. "Everyone does a horrible job of hiding it every time I ask about it. I swear, how dense to they think I am?" He added with a laugh.

Seto could only chuckle. "It isn't that. They _can't_ tell you." He explained, noticing the cute look of confusion on Yami's face. "It is part of the…our curse…no one can reveal the details of it or how to break it to an outsider. Syrus is the only exception because he wrote it down. Technically, he didn't speak it." He ran a hand through his chestnut locks, laughing to himself at the irony. "I can't believe that ludicrous idea actually worked."

"Wait," Yami sat on his knees, and asked. "You mean you knew about it?"

"Of course," Seto laughed, standing up. He hooked a hand around Yami's arm, pulling him to his feet with such swiftness their eyes met again. "Who do you think gave him permission to do so? Granted I was joking at the time, I'm glad he took me seriously."

"Yes." Yami nodded, until his focus returned to his earlier question. "But that still doesn't answer my question." He replied, not wanting to lose the situation at hand. "Is that your family? You don't have to tell me about them, I just wasn't sure; they look a lot like you, so I just assumed." He added gently.

Seto's face was unreadable as he let Yami go. His eyes darted back to the painting of the happy family safely locked away behind the glass, carefully taking in every detail: the children's brilliant smiles, the woman's sparkling blue eyes, the man's tall, regal complexion and the warmth and happiness in their eyes the day the portrait was completed.

"Why do you want to know?" Seto asked his voice stoic and his eyes absent of emotion.

Yami's eyes softened. "Because I want to get to know you." He answered honestly. His eyes and voice held true conviction, not a flicker of doubt. "The _real_ you. Not the character I read in a book or the façade you put up to keep people away. I want to know the _real_ Seto Kaiba, the _real_ Dragon King."

Again, Kaiba said nothing. Finally, Seto closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile at the boy before him. He walked past Yami with a commanding aura; Yami's gaze followed him until he saw Seto had stopped in front of the painting. His claws gently glided over the glass and gently caressed the cheek of one of the boys in the painting.

"My mother…" he began in a calm and pleasant voice. The young man took a seat and folded his hands on his crossed knees, watching as Seto's eyes fell on the raven-haired woman with the same blue eyes as his. "Was the sweetest person you'd ever meet. She had a heart of gold and a temper to match. Do not mistake her though, you would not wish to anger her in fact, those who did often wish they hadn't but she was fair in her discipline; she loved children. All children in the kingdom she considered her own and when she became Queen, she made it her personal duty to help all the orphans in any way she could. She gave them apprenticeships in the palace, refined the schools, and, with my father's help, set up a pension for working families with children. There was not a soul you could find who didn't love her and I doubt there was anything about her you couldn't love. She was, however, a firm ruler, a tough woman and—of course—a very strict parent." He smiled and, for a moment, Yami swore it was the smile of a child longing for his mother.

"My father, as I've told you before, was a just man." The Dragon King continued, turning to the tall man who looked very much like the King. "He loved his family with every fiber of his soul but he was always willing to sacrifice his own time and happiness for the good of his kingdom. The first few years he and my mother did nothing but correct the faults of the previous monarch. He didn't sit around and let officials do the work for him. When something needed to be built or when there was a battle, he was there. He always said a King is only as good as the people who follow him and he never asked his people to do anything he himself wouldn't do." The King paused for a minute to chuckle at the memory.

"That was the first lesson he taught me: respect for my people." The Dragon King smiled at the memory. "I hated it when I was younger; always having to go into town and work. But my father was firm with me, especially in his discipline. Despite his duties, however, he always made time for the four of us. Every day, he'd take my brothers and I horseback riding or he'd educate us on what it meant to be King. He wasn't there as much as I would've liked, but I also understood his reasons."

Yami felt his heart jump as he heard the King speak, never before had he spoken so kindly, so happily. It was like he was living a dream and nothing else mattered. He stood up and strolled over to his side. "They sound wonderful." He smiled, recalling his own parents before they passed away.

"They were." Seto nodded.

"Are those you're brothers?" Yami asked, gesturing a hand to the three younger boys in the image.

Seto didn't answer at first. Instead, he knelt down to meet the eyes of the three younger boys. "I loved my brothers the most, even though Mokuba was my only biological sibling. Noah is my cousin, technically, and Leon was adopted." His eyes wondered from the green-haired young man to the magenta haired one respectively.

"Noah's parents died when he was young, his mother was my father's younger sister. We were the only family he'd ever known and Leon was disowned by his biological family, but it didn't matter to me or my parents; they were my brothers and they meant the world to me. I adored them and they looked up to me, especially Leon, since his own brother had abandoned him in favor of his own pleasures. I promised them I'd do anything to protect them; that I'd teach them to be strong…" his voice was bright with adoration that Yami swore could only rival his own love for Yugi. "They were so young…" His voice faded to a whisper and he then fell silent, his forehead pressing against the glass. "They did nothing wrong…" he mumbled. His claws clenched, scratching the glass.

"Neither did you." Yami added, with a small grin of understanding.

Seto didn't move. Neither did Yami, but he continued, "Is that why you lock yourself away here? To punish yourself?"

The dragon looked up. Fierce sapphires bore straight into concerned rubies. The younger held still, not pressuring him but waiting for an answer.

"Why are you so persistent?" Seto demanded in a sharp, low voice.

"Why do you avoid answering me?" Yami persisted, his glare hardening. "Am I correct?"

"It doesn't matter," Seto turned around and started towards the door, his tail wrapping around Yami's waist gesturing for him to follow.

Yami dug his heels into the ground, wincing as the scaly appendage tightened its constriction. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Seto tugged on him, but the stubborn teen remained firm, refusing to back town. Finally, Yami slapped the appendage away, and glared at the king. Seto winced, more shocked than angry by strike.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded harshly, moving to grab the teen, but Yami evaded his talons, refusing to let time repeat.

"Nothing." Yami replied. "Why is it so hard to answer me?"

A snarl stifled in Seto's throat. "Why does it matter?" He growled at the teen's boldness, his tail whipping at his side, filling the room with loud smacks every time it struck something. "Go back to your room, Yami." The Dragon King ordered, pointing to the door. "You're done here."

Yami blanched at the remark, unleashing all his annoyance now, and there was no turning back "I am not leaving until you answer me!"

Seto saw red. Before either of them could react he roughly grabbed his upper arm and pinned him against the glass, but not hard enough to hurt him, only immobilize him. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met!"

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you," Yami retorted wrenching on his arm. "Now let go of me, this instant!" He wrenched again, but Seto harshly tugged him closer, making him wince at the force. Blazing icy eyes glared into freezing fire.

"You know nothing about me!" The dragon snapped, shaking the teen slightly.

"That's exactly my point!" Yami argued, clawing at the man's talons with his free hand, in a weak attempt to earn release from the his captor's grip.

Seto growled, hurt by the statement and protested fiercely "I just told—"

"But you won't answer me!" Yami cut him off, digging his heels into the ground. Anger loosening his tongue "you only tell me about everyone else, but you never say anything about yourself! And when I ask you why you stay here, you change the subject or avoid it? Why! You did _nothing_ wrong! So why are you punishing yourself for a crime you didn't commit?"

"You think I don't know that!" Seto exploded, with such force that Yami went silent. Slightly afraid of the mad anger marring the King's face, Yami stopped his resistance, paralyzed. He put up no resistance as the King forcefully pulled him closer until they were eye-level.

"I _know_ I did nothing wrong! I _know_ there was nothing I could've done! Does that honestly make it better? Is it better knowing I could do nothing but watch as my entire family vanished right before my eyes and I could do nothing to save them? That I could do nothing to stop the monster who stole them from me from turning me into this repulsive creature? Yes, I'm _well_ aware of that!"

A disturbing silence fell between them, marred only by the King's heavy breathing.

Slowly, regaining his composure, Yami's gaze softened, and his voice civilized. "So you _are_ punishing yourself." Yami concluded in an expressionless voice.

He'd braced himself for s blow, expecting the king to strike him, or yell at him once more—but he did neither. Instead he responded in the last way Yami expected him to—he laughed! Low pearls rolled off his lips like small dark chuckled, before finally erupting into a triumphant burst of hysterics.

"You think I blame myself for that?" Seto mocked, still laughing even as the teen blanched from shock. "I'd have to be a damned fool to even think that? Why should I when I know the real culprit?"

"Then why-" Yami asked subconsciously, lowly, but the Dragon King cut him off by releasing him and with a shove, more powerful then he intended, threw the teen back into an armchair he'd backed himself against. Yami hissed at the treatment, but his eyes never left the King's.

Seto strolled across the table, bracing himself against an opposite chair, his head hung low as he continued to laugh. "You really want to know?" The laughter has turned low with sadness.

Regaining himself, Yami nodded, suddenly alert.

Seto chuckled darkly. "So persistent, fine I'll tell you…" his voice drifted off, no longer the voice of a mad man, but one of an anguished soul who'd lost everything. "I stay here because it's easier this way. It's safer, keeping everyone at arm's length. They can't abandon you because they can't stand the sight of you. They can't shun you because they're afraid of you. They can't insult you or turn you away despite all you've done for them because you're a monster. That's why. I've done nothing wrong, but still the world rejects and repulses me. I don't need them reminding me what I already know. I've long accepted I'm a monster. I understand that, _perfectly._ " Bitter sarcasm drenched his retort with venom. Each anguished word, poisoned with a frightening familiarity, all while Yami absorbed each brutal word.

"I just don't like being reminded what I already know." Seto concluded. "It's just safer this way."

"You fool!" Yami protested in a tone so sharp, Seto shot up, stunned by the completely unexpected reaction. Yami's eyes were locked on the floor, his head tilted so his long bangs shadowed his eyes and his teeth gritted in anger. His hands balled into fists at his sides and his lithe frame shook violently with rage. "You're a fool, Seto Kaiba. A damn bloody fool!" He exploded, uncontrollable anger and disgust blazed the crimson depths a vicious ruby.

Seto saw red. "How dare you!" He erupted, rage and betrayal in his voice. Fool he was for accepting sympathy.

"Yes I dare!" Yami countered, taking a large step forward until he was face to face with the king. "How dare _you_ just…just give up!" He paused, voice shaking with anger as he tried to find the right words. "You were betrayed—shunned and abandoned—I don't blame you for that! But how dare you give in to those ludicrous accusations! So what? Just because a bunch of heartless traitors shun you and tell you you're a monster that automatically makes it true? Hah! You're Seto Kaiba! You're the Dragon King! When do you ever listen to anyone but yourself!"

Red blinded Seto, as his talons ceased the teen by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground, growling with the rage and force of an angry dragon! "You know nothing! You don't know anything that I've been through! You have no idea what it's to be shunned and hated for nothing! You have no idea!

Yami flinched at the words—not by the harshness in the man's accusation but by its inaccuracy. Emotions boiled in side of him: anger, anguish, hurt consuming him until finally, it erupted.

He shoved the man off him, so hard, Seto was taken aback by the force and stumbled backwards. His legs hit those of the arm chair and he fell back, but before he could forget, Yami braced his hands on either arm, pinning the man beneath him. Stunned by the sudden action, Seto froze, paralyzed by the ferocity and gravity in the intense gaze.

"You think I don't know what it's like to be hated? To be shunned and mocked through no fault of my own? You think I don't feel something when I see the way people look at me, and whisper about me as I walk by? You don't think I know they think I'm a freak because I don't conform to what they expect of me! So what? Just because everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ agrees I'm some brazen youth who's only purpose in life should be to marry some pompous aristocrat, live in gilded cage and raise spoiled children until I croak means I should accept it and do it?" His shaking grew work as he spoke. Passion and rage consumed him, and he narrowed his eyes, biting back the tears threatening to fall. "At least I don't give up! At least I don't just give up and accept what everyone thinks! Because they're wrong! And I know they are! Even if they all agree, even if everyone and everything thinks you're something doesn't mean you are, right? Even if they drill it into your skull, even if the convince _you_ you're a monster or a freak…That doesn't mean it's true!" He finished screaming, his entire body shook violently.

Without bothering to wait for a reaction from the stunned King, Yami pulled back and turned to leave, knowing he couldn't keep himself in control any longer. He didn't get far. In a flash, Seto blocked the man's path with his wings, carefully placing a talon on his shoulder and gently turned him to face him, but Yami refused to meet his gaze.

"Yami, wait!" Seto called softly.

When the teen looked up, Seto's eyes widened: tears streaked the teen's face, like transparent rivers, barely visible. Droplets accumulated on Yami's chin until they finally dropped to the floor or dampened Seto's claws.

"What!" The teenager snapped, harshly, furiously rubbing away the signs of his weakness.

 _He's crying?_ Seto chocked. Even with tears falling from Yami's eyes, fire blazed in them. Those same indomitable eyes he adored at first sight blazed with so many emotions at once: anger, anguish, sympathy, disgust, hurt; it was hard to tell who they were for or what emotions were directed at whom.

Frozen at the sight before him, Seto moved a claws hand to catch the tears, unsure how to react. _Is he…is he's crying for me…for_ me. The sentence seemed too surreal to be true, but the proof was right in front of him in each word, each tear…

The king gently brushed his chest, wondering why his heart suddenly felt like it sprang free, and why hit hurt when he saw the tears, he tried so hard to force back fall.

"Yami…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He chocked, sincerely.

Yami froze at the sudden apology, barely feeling the leathery wings wrap around him He found Seto staring at him, guilt and remorse glazed his features; his eyes softened when they met his gently demanding the truth "Are you speaking about me or yourself?"

He moved his arm to wipe away his tears before responding. "Both." Yami replied, unable to hold back any longer. Before he could move, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace. Seto gently brushed away the remains of his tears, careful not to prick the delicate skin with his claws. Unable to resist, he carefully leaned down and gently kissed the remaining tears away.

Yami froze when the king pulled back, his face scarlet. His voice died in his throat, unsure of how to respond to the sudden gesture, even as his finger subconsciously brushed the tender area the kiss left behind.

Seto smiled at the reaction, and gently stroked the kindred spirit's soft tresses hoping to calm him, before gently whispering. "No one has ever cried for my sake."

He embraced the boy tighter, enjoying the warmth Yami's body radiated. Relishing in the comfort, Yami leaned his forehead against Seto's chest, the soft material of Seto's shirt brushed against his cheek, cushioned by the lean muscles beneath. Seto wrapped his arms and tail around his waist, his wings wrapping them in a cocoon of bliss.

Yami finally collapsed, emotionally exhausted, his body felt heavy with bliss. The Dragon King followed his example, taking the teenager with him, fell back into his chair. His body felt as though an enormous burden had been lifted from his being and the loss of such a weight had left him immobile with peace.

"You really are a desert rose." Seto whispered, gently running his claws through the silky, multicolored tresses, not caring whether or not Yami heard him. Said teenager smiled as he faded in and out of consciousness and exhaustion started to take its toll on him.

Seto closed his own eyes, letting his hand fall limply at his side.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Seto couldn't recall where he was. He closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment, gently brushing his claw through his bangs. He looked down, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He almost jumped up in surprise when he found his house guest curled against his chest like a cat. Once the memories returned, however, he calmed himself down and smiled.

He had to admit, Yami looked adorable while he slept. So peaceful and innocent, without a care in the world—the complete opposite of the fiery, strong-willed spirit he was when he awoke.

 _I'll let him sleep a bit longer_. Seto decided. He carefully gathered the teen in his arms and carried him to his bed. He brushed aside the veils with his tail and gently placed the boy on his side, pulling the comforter over him.

His eyes fell back on the half-eaten tray of food on the table. He tested it with his finger: it was cold but not enough to be inedible. He paused for a bit when he heard a stir behind him.

"Seto?" Yami called half-consciously. Yami rolled on to his stomach and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blearily looking for the other man. He found him by the table gathering the food and goblets from before.

"Just cleaning up," Seto said over his shoulder. He watched as Yami rolled over and sat up on the bed, kicking off his boots and letting his jacket slip from his shoulders. Perhaps letting him sleep in his clothes wasn't such a good idea.

He left the plates on the table and strolled over to the wardrobe, searching for something light. His eyes darted to something bright on the table. Closer inspection revealed the garment was a folded pile of Egyptian gold silk glowing like a hot beacon among the cool color scheme. He snatched up the garment and let the slippery material fall open, revealing an angel-sleeved robe that fell to the knees. The size indicated it was much too small for him but would fit Yami perfectly. His sharp eyes caught a white note in the pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes skinned it over, instantly recognizing Malik's handwriting.

_For Yami…since he'll probably need it._

His jaw clenched and his face reddened as he crumbled the note in his hand, reminding himself the tailor was too valuable to kill. He could just _hear_ the implication; Marik was rubbing off on his husband, there was no other explanation.

 _What the hell did that tailor think we'd be doing?_ Seto purposely chose not to answer that question.

He took a breath and composed himself before placing the garment over his arm and exiting the wardrobe. Having grown used to his dragon scales, sleeping in his clothes no longer bothered him.

When he returned, he paused for a moment. His eyes drank in the delicious site of his house guest stripped to only his pants. Seto smirked, licking his fangs at the delicious creamy-caramel skin, briefly wondering if it tasted as sweet as it looked.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation before the teen returned to full waking, he slowly strolled over to him, his tail grabbing the blanket as Yami climbed back into the bed. The boy growled, half exhausted, half annoyed and yanked the comforter. The Dragon King won the small war, the younger being too tired to argue.

When he noticed Yami's eyes starting to brighten, he waited until the teen turned to glare at him. When Yami did so, he held out the robe to him, smiling. "For you."

Yami blinked in confusion as the slippery material fell into his hands. Chuckling slightly at the boy's confusion, Seto answered the unasked question. "It isn't very comfortable sleeping in your clothes."

Realization caused Yami's eyes to bulge and he looked at Seto, then robe, then down at himself. Yami instinctively pulled the robe to his chest, his face scarlet as he glared at the smirking king. "Kaiba!" He howled, more from mortification than anger.

"Relax, you can change in the bathroom." Seto smiled, gesturing to the door next to the wardrobe. With as much dignity as the teen could muster, Yami stood up, still clutching the robe, and disappeared into the bathroom. He released a sigh of relief seeing that it was clean.

Chuckling, Seto returned to his earlier work, glaring down at the chicken bones, empty plates, and goblet. The wine bottle had been resealed, but the second goblet was still half-full and small amounts of appetizers littered the smaller plates.

"It would be a waste," he agreed, gathering all the food onto one large plate and stacking the dirty ones.

He grabbed the half-full goblet, debating its fate. Dumping it would be a waste, but he couldn't return it to the bottle either. His eyes narrowed at the tempting black liquid.

When was the last time he had wine? A decade ago? His 21st birthday? He couldn't recall. Hadn't Yami said something about seizing the moment?

"Oh what the hell?" He finally decided, raising the goblet to his lips. A mixture of richness and a sweet woody tang ignited his senses. His eyes flew open. The small sip turned into a large gulp, then another, then another, determined to capture the burning the liquid brought him. He gorged himself until every drop was gone from the goblet then wrenched it away to breathe. "God, I'd forgotten how good this stuff is." He said loudly, as if buzzed by the minimal alcohol.

He wiped his mouth on his shirt and turned to the appetizers. He scooped up a thick biscuit and took a bite. It was cold and the butter had hardened, but the combination of the soft dough and creamy butter tasted divine. He downed the other half in one gulp, unable to resist the pleasure it brought to his taste buds.

He grabbed another appetizer, this time, a piece of bread with the garlic and herb spread and bit down: the bread tasted harder than the biscuit but the pasty spread had softened it, the sharpness of herbs leaving a bittersweet desire for more. He swallowed the delicious treat before eating another one, deciding to savor the taste before it was gone.

Potatoes dripping with garlic butter went down thick and creamy. Next was the stuffed mushroom. Juice trickled down his chin and the rich, stuffing crunched in his mouth, savoring each bite until he could stand it no longer and swallowed the rest.

"Delicious…" he licked his lips and fingers, determined to capture the remains of the taste before opening the wine again and downing the rest of the bottle. The taste of berry juice flushed his senses while the sharp brisk of alcohol burned his throat. He gulped the juice, not even bothering to stop as his lungs screamed for air and his throat burned. He pulled the bottle from his lips and gasped as the final drop went down.

"God damn…" He announced his pleasure louder then intended, buzzed from the ecstasy of the experience. He wobbly placed the empty bottle on the tray and carefully got to his feet, the buzz of drunkenness beginning to slip away as his body cleared his system of the alcohol.

"I told you so." The Dragon King almost dropped the bottle. His heart plunged into his stomach as he whirled around—just in time to catch the wide grin on Yami's face as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were brilliant with triumph and his grin nearly split his face—alerting the King he'd seen the entire scene.

Ignoring the color dusting his face and the large bruise to his ego, Seto got to his feet and glared at the teen.

Yami said nothing, removing himself from the door and walking back to the bed, the robe he was wearing perfectly molding his lithe form, leaving nothing to the imagination, but Seto barely noticed. His blush worsening and his glare hardening as Yami's know-it-all gleam brightened, his grin speaking more than a thousand voices.

Yami sat on the bed and smiled at him, daring him to counter him.

"Oh bite your tongue and go to bed!" Seto finally snapped, plopping down on an armchair.

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pours a cup of tea spiced with cognac for my passed out, dead from happiness, over-exhausted with swirly eyed self, holding a sign: THANK YOU CHI AND TAVI I LOVE YOU BOTH from ten years ago and smiles while the Kuribohs cover her with a blanket and pillow and let her sleep)


	15. The Feel of Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami reunites with a dear friend, makes a new one and shows Seto some rather unusual benefits of his cursed anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is a glitch that changes the format when you login...which made it more difficult than it should've been to update chapters.   
> It is not fixed yet.  
> I am not a patient person.

Chapter Fourteen: The Feel of Flying

_Where am I?_ Yami wondered. Warmth and softness surrounded him and a light, slippery softness brushed against his skin. His body felt weightless against the heavy covering. _Not yet_. He struggled to wake, wanting to luxuriate in the feeling a little longer.

When he finally awoke, he found himself gazing into a cloudy blue canopy. Heavy blankets covered his lithe frame, wrapping him in a thick cocoon. He shook his head, fearing he must've died in his sleep and gone to paradise.

He blinked and found himself surrounded by matching curtains. The opened side revealed a semi-tarnished blue room he recognized as Seto's. He kicked the blankets off and stretched his arms and back like a cat. The silky material he wore felt wonderful against his heated skin until his hand brushed something cold and rough behind him.

He blushed in realization and slowly looked behind him, hoping he was wrong. He found Seto, shirtless and his side still bandaged, only a few inches from him, curled beneath the thick comforters like a cat. Yami's face went straight to crimson. Lord, did he hate being right all the damn time.

He had spent the entire night with Seto. In his room. In the same bed. And both of them barely wearing anything. His mind spiraled with possibilities and none of them pleasant. What the hell had happened the previous night? He remembered being emotional and a tad tired, but nothing strong enough to…start anything. His face darkened with horror and he carefully slipped free from the bed and tried to think. He didn't feel any pain and he clearly remembered Seto giving him the robe to change into—and telling him to go to bed before crawling to the other side. If he recalled correctly, he was embarrassed about something. Yami shook his head.

"No, I'm being ridiculous. I'd remember something like that, I'm sure of it," he convinced himself and frantically searched for his clothes. He'd never been ashamed of his body, often donning formfitting clothes that exposed his figure. Now, though, it left him in an awkward position. In such a loose, thin, garment, he felt exposed.

"Damn it, where are my clothes!" He growled impatiently.

"They're in the bathroom where you left them." Yami jumped out of his skin.

He glared through a cerise blush at the smirking Dragon King sprawled over the side of the bed with his head in his hand. "And if it'll ease your mind, the only thing we did in this room was talk and sleep. It was late and you fell asleep so I let you stay here, though I'm flattered you'd consider the idea."

Yami's face went so red it had to be hazardous to his health. "How long have you been up?" Yami demanded, trying in vain to beat down the color in his face.

Seto shrugged, "Since you started moving," Seto teased, "Seriously, I'm not that light a sleeper; you make a lot of noise."

Yami snorted. "You could've said something before I made a total fool of myself." He stood up and started towards the bathroom where, as promised, he found his clothes neatly folded on the counter.

"I could've," Seto shrugged. "But what fun would that be—ow!" He dodged a large cushion thrown his way. It hit the wall so hard, a loud thump echoed throughout the room.

"What was that for?" Seto demanded, more embarrassed than angry.

"Don't you know it's very impolite to insult your guest, Seto Kaiba?" Yami smirked before slamming the door shut.

He emerged a few moments later fully dressed and carrying a large wrap of bandages, just in time to catch Seto throwing on a shiny onyx trench coat and button it down to the knees.

"You do realize you'll just be taking that off in a few minutes, right?" Yami leaned against the door, biting back a chuckle when Seto whirled around.

"And why is that?" The Dragon King questioned.

"Because, I have to change your bandages again, and I can't do that if the wound is covered up," Yami explained, crossing his arms with a small smirk.

Seto snorted; Yami rolled his eyes. "It'll only take a few minutes. Do you want it to get infected?"

Deciding to humor him, Seto undid the coat and sat on the bed. "Make it quick, I don't want to miss breakfast."

"That makes two of us," Yami nodded and quickly unwrapped the sticky clothes. Specks of dried blood formed a blotched shape where the wound was covered. Carefully, Yami disposed of them in a nearby waste basket and began applying the fresh ones. The wound had closed up by now, but Yami refused to take any chances.

"There, all done." Yami gazed at his handiwork proudly. "I'd give it another day or two just to make sure it's completely healed though."

"I'll remember that," Seto nodded and redid the buttons. He stood up and offered the teen a hand. "Shall we?" He sniffed the air and licked his lips. "Sounds like Bakura is going all out," he chuckled. "And that can only mean one of two things.

"What's that?" Yami asked, accepting the gesture and letting Seto guide him downstairs.

Seto smirked. "Either he's pissed at me for ignoring his cooking and trying to get me to come downstairs or the entire house is under distress for some reason and he's hoping to ease the tension.

Yami bit back a snort. "I think it's both… I _have_ been in your room the last two days." He burst out laughing.

Seto said nothing.

* * *

The aroma of breakfast flooded the kitchen. The air was thick with the rich fragrance of freshly cut fruits, the heavy stench of bacon grease, the left-over butter from eggs and the spicy perfume of freshly cut breads and herbs. Servants carried Bakura and Ryou's latest masterpieces to the dining room and arranged them carefully upon the table, then picked their share and either left or plopped around the table waiting for their Master and guest to arrive.

A plump Kuriboh sighed sadly in Syrus' transparent lap. Said teen sat cross-legged on the edge of the table next to a beautiful fruit platter. To his left, Chazz plopped in a chair with his head buried in his arms.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Syrus asked, stroking Jaden's back, he slouched over Syrus' knee like a seasick sailor.

"Not a wink," Chazz mumbled without raising his head. "Ryou, are you sure you didn't see Yami at all yesterday?"

Ryou gripped the biscuit he'd been eating so tight that it crumbled in his hand. "I checked his room three times yesterday. That damn dragon's learning quickly." He mumbled angrily.

"Well," Bakura, who'd been standing silently against the door until now, dragged the word in a tone that screamed 'I-know-something-you-don't". "Kaiba _did_ ask me to prepare dinner for two yesterday when he came downstairs…"

Ryou shot up and bolted towards his smirking husband. "When was this and why wasn't I told about it?" Ryou demanded.

Bakura smiled, not at all afraid of the threat. "Last night, after dark. You were asleep and he didn't say who it was for. I asked, but he didn't answer. I was just stunned he actually came downstairs for once…" Bakura's claws sank into the door. "Even though he probably didn't eat anything and half of it probably went to waste, including an entire bottle of my best elderberry whine…" He grumbled angrily under his breath.

"No, I brought that downstairs this morning," Ryou corrected. "Everything was picked clean."

Bakura looked at his husband like he'd grown an extra head. "Pardon?"

"I stopped by Seto's room this morning to pick up the dishes. He was still asleep, but everything was empty, even the wine bottle."

Bakura sported an impossibly stunned expression. "That's not possible. There was enough food there for two people. There's no way Yami ate it all."

"Unless Seto had some?" Syrus suggested, shrinking when all eyes, even Chazz's, fell on him.

"Yeah right," Chazz snorted. "I've been trying that for the last decade." He said sadly, "but I swear, I don't care if Yami did run away if he hurts him I'll-"

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Everyone in the room jumped when the oak doors swung open.

"YAMI!" Before Yami could blink, a plump Kuriboh plowed into his chest, hugging him like a cat and two teenaged spirits bombarded him. Syrus hugged him tightly. Chazz claimed his side. Overcome and completely caught off guard by the impact, Yami whirled backwards but Seto caught his shoulders.

"I take it you guys missed me." Yami smiled.

"Of course!" Syrus replied. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in two days!" Chazz added.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Jaden asked, concerned.

"I was cleaning Seto's room. Didn't Jesse tell you?" Yami asked, feeling guilty for making them worry.

The three shook their heads.

"He's probably been taking care of Phantom for today," Seto suggested, just now noticing the stunned faces of his cook and chef.

"What?" He asked, smirking. "You act as if this is the first time I've come down stairs?"

Ryou looked ready to hit the man. Bakura burst out laughing. "Well it's only been what? Fifty or sixty years?"

Kaiba snorted at the man's sarcasm.

"Kaiba, I swear, sometimes I could just slap you!" Ryou snapped, grabbing his hair. "Do you have any idea what your little stunts do to this place? Everyone's been worried sick for two days straight!"

"You act as if I've murdered someone!" Seto snapped back, half alarmed by the white-haired cook's reaction.

"That theory did come up," Ryou countered.

Yami rolled his eyes. Still holding Jaden, he took a seat at the table, leaving Seto and Ryou to argue to their heart's content. The boys sat around him and immediately started placing food on his plate.

"So, how was my food?" Bakura pulled out a chair and propped himself in it, his wings curled around his neck like a cape.

"Delicious as always," Yami replied, setting Jaden down. The Kurbioh found an apple and devoured it. "Seto and I both loved it"

Chazz almost choked. "Wait, you mean you got him to eat something?" He gaped like a frog before throwing an aggravated fit. "That jerk, I've been trying to get him to eat something for ten years!"

Yami burst out laughing. "Oh he'll probably deny it if you ask him, but I guess he didn't want to waste anything."

Bakura chuckled and looked over Yami's shoulder. His feisty husband continued to scold his obviously annoyed master. Kaiba stood commandingly. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in a failed attempt to block out Ryou's rants. All the while, Yami devoured his breakfast and the boys bombarded him with questions on what happened.

Bakura counted down the seconds until the chaos erupted.

"You might want to stay away from your room than - " Syrus mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of cherries.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, vaguely noticing Bakura's attention still locked on Ryou and Seto.

"Ryou." Seto bit through snarled, gritted teeth. "Will. You. Shut—!"

The door suddenly flung open and slammed into Seto's back. Completely caught off guard by the unexpected blow from behind, Seto flew and crashed to the ground in a heap. Ryou screamed from shock and fell backwards.

Yami and Bakura rose from their seats. Syrus and Chazz transformed to their spiritual forms in fear and followed Jaden's example, hiding inside Yami's jacket. Joey, Mai, Serenity and Tea burst into the dining room, rushing to greet Yami and completely oblivious to their fallen master. The girls cheered and clapped their hands with glee. Yami shivered at the smiles forming on their faces like children who couldn't wait to get their grubby hands on a new toy and play with it until it broke—and he was the toy.

Joey howled at him, "Where the hell have you been?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Mai hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe, feeling the boys tunnel deeper into his coat.

"I can't believe you ran away and disappeared like that!" Tea scolded, yanking him away from Mai by the arm, "Do you have any idea how behind we are thanks to you?"

"Yes," Serenity clapped gleefully. "Malik has a whole bunch of new outfits for you to try on!"

"Uh, guys," Yami squeaked and tried to get away from the clawing pack of harpies, but the table blocked his only escape.

"Hey, you crazy broads, you're going to give him a heart attack!" Bakura slammed his hand on the table, but the women ignored him.

"Hold it, Bakura you knew where he was and you said nothing?" Joey growled angrily.

"Everyone, calm down," Ryou tried in vain to control the chaos.

Voices echoed like huge gongs and bounced off the walls. Servants and staff swarmed around the terrified Yami like a swarm of insects. Their exasperating buzzing and constant bickers roared in Seto's ears like the buzz of a fly in a silent room. Seto struggled to his feet, his entire body shaking with rage. The cacophony of infuriating voices and questions made his blood boil until finally—

"ENOUGH!" The Dragon King thundered with a powerful, terrifying roar of an angry dragon. The room quieted in an instant: every voice silent, every face now one of terror. Rage radiated from Seto's figure. His wings extended angrily to their full length. His claws flexed before balling into fists at his side. His jaw twisted, his fangs clenched in a snarl and his eyes blazed dangerously.

"No one. Speak. A word, unless I tell you to." Seto ordered in a dangerously low voice, puncturing each phrase. "Is that. In any way, unclear?"

Although the question was rhetorical, everyone shook their heads.

"You three." He pointed to the girls. The three of them stood straight. "Unless you need something specific, you are to place your requests through Malik, understood?"

They nodded.

"Mutt." Joey stepped forward, biting back his annoyance at the degrading nickname. "Your job is to keep everything under control in this place. Next time you want to know something, ask _me_ and avoid all this chaos!" Joey said nothing but nodded.

"You," he pointed to Ryou, who stiffened until Bakura pulled him into his lap. "Rest assured, Master, I'll keep him out of trouble." Bakura's promise masked his sarcasm with chivalry. Kaiba choose to ignore him and turned to his next victim.

"You four!" He stormed towards Yami. Said teen stood rigid with an obvious 'what did I do?' expression. Jaden shivered under Yami's jacket. Syrus and Chazz poked their heads free.

When Seto stopped, he met Yami's bewildered gaze and pointed to the table behind him. "Sit down and finish your breakfast," he ordered, grabbing an apple and devouring half of it in one bite. He finished the other half and tossed it with the rest of the trash while dumping a fat plum, a thick green pear, a handful of strawberries and a shiny orange on a plate and plopped in his favorite chair at the head of the table. "It's far too early in the morning for this much racket!" He half growled, half mumbled, popping a strawberry in his mouth.

The overly sweet juice filled his mouth with sugary ambrosia. Once he finished one, he repeated the process with the rest then the cherries. They went down sharper like a cocktail but saccharine nonetheless.

Yami shrugged and returned to his meal. "You can come out now," he told the boys sweetly. One by one they fell out of the jacket and onto the table.

No one else had moved, not even Bakura. Confused, Yami followed their jaw-dropped expressions but all he found was Seto halfway through a plum, lavender juice and flesh dripping down his chin.

Seto swallowed and raised an eyebrow at his staff. "I believe you all have work to do?"

"Right," Joey turned on his heel and left.

"Call us when you're done," Bakura nodded, lifting a reluctant Ryou into his arms bridal style and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Uh, Kaiba," Mai interrupted.

Seto opened one annoyed eye. "Yes?"

"We can't make any alterations without Yami so-"

"The only thing he'll need today is a riding outfit and a warm winter coat," Seto answered before Yami could. Seto grinned at Yami's bewildered expression. "Unless you've changed your mind about going riding today?"

"Of course not!" Yami jumped exuberantly. He'd completely forgotten about that.

"Can we come too, Yami?" Jaden asked, giddily.

"Of course you all can," Yami nodded, then turned to Seto. "Would you like to join us? It'll be fun?"

Seto looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled gently. "I have a few things to take care of but I'll join you later. Once you're done with breakfast you can-"

Before Seto could finish his sentence, Yami stuffed the biscuit in his mouth and pushed himself free from his seat. "I'm done." He turned and bolted from the room.

"Wait for us!" Jaden, Syrus and Chazz transformed into their spectral forms and raced after him.

Seto shook his head with a small smile and went back to devouring the fruit. "Damn, when was the last time I had a real breakfast?" He laughed to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where the stables are, Jaden?" Yami asked for the third time.

"I'm positive," Jaden announced, pulling his red coat closed.

"You said that an hour ago!" Chazz snapped. Since their spectral forms weren't immune to the cold, Chazz now wore a thick black furred coat with matching earmuffs. Syrus wore a similar outfit, only his coat was silver and he wore a red scarf and mittens.

The cold wind bit mercilessly at Yami's exposed neck and cheek. Wet grass and mud clopped loudly beneath his fur-lined paddock boots. After a small war with the girls, Malik got Yami into a new pair of thick leather riding breeches and a long-sleeved, form-fitting turtleneck. Over the outfit he wore a long, black fur coat that covered his lithe frame down to his thighs. Soft fur tickled his skin and snuggly hugged the warmth to his body while the leather exterior blocked any wind that dared try and penetrate it. Yami spun around a couple times admiring the new coat from all angles and wondering what Seto would think if he saw him in it.

"There it is! See, I told you I knew where it was!" Jaden boasted, proudly pointing to a huge brick barn lined by black iron gates.

"You said that an hour ago!" Chazz corrected.

Yami burst ahead, ignoring the alarmed cries of his friends. Desire and excitement of seeing his oldest friend clouded Yami's rationality. A black shape stuck out among the white background like a red splotch on a carpet. When the shape took a more equine shape, his pace increased. "Phantom!" Yami whistled, then called.

The black shape perked up and turned to the source of its name. When its dark eyes caught sight of the figure ahead, it whinnied loudly and jumped up on its hind legs.

"Wow! "Jesse reeled back, fearful of the horse's unexpected change in demeanor. "Easy there, boy," he tried to calm the horse down, but it broke into a run. With an elegant leap, he sailed through the air and landed gracefully on the other side. Yami stopped in his tracks. The horse circled him before he slowed to a stop.

"Phantom!" Yami hugged the stallion around its thick neck. The horse neighed loudly and rubbed its snout in Yami's tri-colored tresses.

"Oh, I missed you." Yami rubbed his forehead against Phantom's. "I'm so sorry, boy." He stroked the horse's nose apologetically. "I didn't know you were here this whole time."

The horse snorted into his hair and rubbed against him. He sniffed Yami's jacket and started digging through it. Yami laughed at the treatment and pulled a juicy golden apple from his pocket. "Swiped this for ya." He grinned. Phantom's dark eyes lit up and he carefully snatched the apple from his master's hand and devoured the tasty treat. When he was finished, he licked Yami's cheek, making him laugh.

"Yami! Phantom!" Yami looked over his shoulder. Jesse struggled over the fence and fell over it. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were comin'."

"It's okay, Jesse," Yami assured him, stroking Phantom's mane and gesturing him back towards the barn. The horse followed. "I should've mentioned, Phantom can be a hell of an escape artist, but he always manages to find his way back to me."

"Hey!" Jaden, Syrus and Chazz finally caught up to them. All three of them panted heavily like they'd run a marathon.

"Damn, you're fast Yami," Chazz choked out.

"Sorry," Yami rubbed the back of his head nervously then turned to Phantom, who looked at him confused. "Phantom, this is Jaden, Syrus and Chazz. They've been helping me out since I got here. You've already met Jesse."

The horse gently strolled up to them. It stopped in front of Syrus, who couldn't help but be intimidated by the domineering creature. Jaden squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Sy," he smiled warmly.

Syrus froze beneath the horse's dark eyes, waiting to be inspected. The horse sniffed his hair a few times, then licked his cheek and nuzzled his side. "Awe, aren't you sweet." Syrus thanked him.

"Phantom's an amazing judge of character," Yami explained, patting the horse's thick hide. "Is there a saddle in the barn?" He asked Jesse.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, then turned to the pasture. "If you're gonna ride him, I suggest doin it on the hill by the back," he pointed to a large grassy area atop a small hill. "The ground's not as wet up there so it'll be better for his hooves."

Yami nodded and raced towards the barn.

"Wait, Yami, look out for-" Jesse tried to warn him but Yami was too excited to listen. He jumped the fence and raced inside, only to stop in his tracks when he found the entrance blocked by the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

"What the hell is that?" Yami blinked, half whispering, noticing the creature was asleep. It looked like a gigantic lizard. It was hairless, with a long snout and arrow-shaped head connected to its neck-less body. Its massive, muscular, whip-like tail all connected to one limb. Its dark green skin was thick and cracked and jagged like a mountain range and chaotically positioned teeth protruded over its jaw.

"Is that a…crocodile?" Yami breathed stunned by her (something told him she was a girl). He'd only ever seen them in books, so what the hell was one doing this far north? Before he got his answer, the creature revealed two large jeweled eyes like too shinny orbs glowing a hypnotic yellow.

"My lady," he said hesitantly. He didn't need to a book to know she could easily rip him to shreds if she wished. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, but I need to get inside." He took a small step to the left, but the crocodile moved in front of his path and plopped down. She didn't take her wide eyes off him.

"My lady, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but Seto said I could go riding today and I'd like to go while the sun is still out," Yami explained. The crocodile shifted her position as if studying him. Yami stood still, waiting for her to make a move, unsure if he should run or stay put. The crocodile rolled over and titled her head, studying him.

"My lady?" Yami asked.

"Yami!" Jesse screamed. "Don't go in there, Shirley doesn't like strangers!" he warned.

"What?" Yami yelled back, but it was too late. The crocodile was on her back legs and leapt towards him with surprising height. Yami screamed and closed his eyes, expecting to be ripped apart. Instead, he slammed against the ground and felt the air forced from his lungs.

. "Wow! Easy there Shirley!" A brazen voice heavy with an Australian accent and the thunder of heavy boots rushed over but Yami couldn't see who it was. He hadn't opened his eyes, expecting to be devoured. Instead, he felt something wet, rough and slimy rub against his cheek like wet sandpaper.

"What the hell?" he tried to sit up, but the heavy weight of the crocodile forced him back down and forced whatever air was left in his lungs free. The crocodile bellowed a low sound like a chuckle and continued her assault on his face. "Hey, that tickles." Yami laughed, trying to shove her off. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Jesse behind him and someone else he hadn't met before.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to knock the wind out of someone." He gently shoved her off him, but only managed to push her into his lap. She bellowed again and nuzzled his side, Yami blinked, unsure if he should be reeling from the terror of a near-death experience or pleased that she liked him.

"Shirley!" The crocodile stiffened at her name and looped her body around since she couldn't move her neck. Yami recognized the voice from earlier only now that he had a face to match it. A young, tall man, shorter than Kaiba but taller than him, called the crocodile. His raven hair, exploded beneath a brown, leather cowboy hat, one of his sea-foam eyes was bandaged. A long-sleeved riding shirt, black vest and matching pants covered much of his bronze, Australian skin but the tightness of them revealed a strong, muscular figure beneath.

A loud neigh echoed through the barn. The boys jumped back as a large black shape, Yami recognized as Phantom, burst through the doors and neighed loudly at the crocodile in his master's lap. The Crocodile growled angrily and crawled across Yami's lap. He hissed under her weight and bit his lip. Phantom lowered his head and threw a hoof forward threateningly. Sparks blazed in his dark eyes, meeting the crocodiles' own electrified eyes.

"Easy Phantom," Jesse tried to calm him, but dared not get to close, knowing the horse's actions were dictated by Yami's safety. Yami blinked, looking back and forth between the two glaring animals, who automatically declared themselves rivals.

"Now, girl, you know that's not how we treat our guests," The man scolded the crocodile like she were a disobedient child. She growled in disappointment and curled up at his feet. "And Phantom, what did I say about tolerance?" The man frowned.

The horse snorted and gently nudged Yami's side. "I take it he's your horse?" The man asked, offering Yami a hand.

"Yes," Yami nodded, taking the hand and let the man pull him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Jim, I forgot Shirley was in here." Jesse looked at the floor.

"Don't apologize, Jesse," Yami defended, "I'm the idiot that ran in here without thinking."

"How were you supposed to know a giant lizard was back here?" Chazz snorted.

"She's a crocodile, Chazz!" Jaden snapped at Chazz.

"Do I care?" Chazz snapped, then jumped behind Jaden when Shirley growled angrily at him.

"Serves you right," Syrus scolded.

The man laughed at the scene and turned to the teen, "So you must be the notorious Yami Jesse's told me so much about." He offered a hand.

"That's me." Yami shook it.

"Name's Jim. I'm the animal keeper here and the castle guide if anyone wants to explore. I know the wilderness like the back me hand so if you have any questions at all, just ask me," Jim boasted proudly. "You've already met my bro Jesse, and Shirley, my best mate."

"Her name is Shirley?" Yami pointed but immediately regretted it, hearing how rude it sounded.

"Yup," Jim explained, scratching under Shirley's chin. She purred. "She's a sweetheart, unless, of course, you're a stranger or just plain not nice." He turned to Yami with a grin, "but I don't think she'd ever reject to being called 'lady,' even if she hardly acts like one." Shirley growled again.

"It's what my father called our old mare. He always said to respect animals."

"Smart man," Jim complimented. "Honestly, I'm surprised she took to you so fast." Jim replied.

"And if she hadn't?" Yami asked, stroking Phantom's nose when the horse brushed his side.

"You wouldn't be alive right now," Jim said lowly. It sounded like a joke but the gravity in his eyes and voice told him it was anything but. Yami gulped, realizing how close he game to death if she hadn't liked him. Again, Phantom snorted and glared at the crocodile.

"Nah, that would never happen," Jess assured him, patting his back. "Shirley's a great judge of character, and, if she likes Chazz, then she must _love_ you."

"I heard that!" Chazz growled, while feeding another horse.

"She's a crocodile, right?" Yami asked.

"Yup," He nodded, "I'm actually surprised you know that. Not a lot of people know about 'em."

"I read a lot. I'm surprise to see one here though, I thought they couldn't live up this far North."

"Normally, they can't, but it's pretty mild in summer. In the winter, she used to stay in the castle and hibernate but ever since she became a spirit, she's been more alive than ever."

Yami laughed until Phantom rubbed his side. When he finally got Yami's attention, he gestured his head to the pasture out back. "Oh, sorry boy," he stroked his head. "Jim, are there any saddles in here? I promised Phantom I'd take him riding today?"

"Be right back, any preference?" The stableman asked.

"Anything without a bit," Yami explained. "Phantom hates those."

"You're in luck, none of our saddles have bits—they hurt the horses" Jim slid open a huge barn door. Saddle, leather, tools and all kinds of equipment flooded the dark walls. He emerged a few seconds later with a sturdy leather saddle and gently settled it on the large horse's back.

"There you are," he tightened it. "That's one of the best we got."

"Thanks Jim," Yami nodded and hooked his foot in the saddle and threw his weight over Phantom's back. The horse whined in approval. "You guys coming?" He asked the boys.

"I'm alright, I still got the other horses here," Jesse assured him.

In a flash of red and blue, Jaden and Chazz, popped themselves in front of him in the form of a Kuriboh and dragon, respectively.

"Come on Sy," Yami offered him a hand noticing, the youngest servant hadn't changed his form.

Syrus bit his lip. "Is it safe?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," Yami assured him until realization smacked him in the side. "You've never ridden a horse before?"

Syrus shook his head. "My big brother never lets me do anything," he growled under his breath.

"Well then, I'll just have to show you what you've been missing." Yami, plucked Jaden and Chazz by the wings and placed them on his shoulders, despite their thrashing and pouting. "Sorry guys, but Syrus gets the front." He offered Syrus a hand.

Nervously, the boy took it. Jim lifted him up and steadied him and he climbed on top of the large animal. It was nothing like Syrus had ever felt. Being on top of such a large, powerful creature, even with Yami's arm securely around his waist and Jaden plopped in his lap to calm him down, it was terrifying. The creature's thick muscles pulsed with power. The sheer strength made him shiver, instantly intimidating him. He felt heat radiate beneath his fingers when he tried to hold on.

"It's okay Sy, I got you." Yami promised.

"And if you get scared, just hold onto me, okay?" Jaden promised, giving him a loving, comforting smile. Sy nodded nervously.

"I felt the same way the first time I rode a horse," Yami assured him. "They're powerful animals, so you have to respect them. Hold on tight." Yami warned and shook the reigns. Phantom neighed loudly and started a slow gallop.

Syrus immediately hugged Jaden tightly and held onto the saddle.

"Will you relax?" Chazz teased. "We haven't even started running yet."

"Shut up!" Syrus snapped.

Yami rolled his eyes and smirked at the dragon on his shoulder. "You've never ridden a horse either, have you Chazz?" The dragon's face went purple. He said nothing, knowing if he lied, Yami could catch it in an instant.

"Trust me, when you're riding a horse…there's nothing else like it," Yami spoke in a dreamy, far-away voice of someone highly practiced in such experiences. "It takes your breath away, the wind whips around you…it's like you're flying."

He almost didn't notice Phantom stop at the edge of the hillside. Yami gazed around the area, double-checking for wet ground or debris. The castle grounds must've been at least several acres of open fields like a sea of grass. Jesse was right: it was the perfect place to run.

"Ready?" Yami asked everyone. Syrus nodded timidly, tightening his grip on Jaden. Chazz dug his claws into shoulder. Jaden held onto the saddle, looking like a sailor about to enter a storm. With a sharp tug of the reigns and a kick to the side, Phantom was off!

"Go Phantom!" Yami yelled into the wind. The horse jumped his front legs in the air and the second they touched the ground, he sprinted. Syrus screamed and held onto Jaden for dear life. "Woohoo!" Yami cheered, relishing in the feeling. Their bodies rocked forwards and backwards with the steady moving of Phantom's hide-quarters.

Phantom ran as free and wild as a mustang: untamed, unrestrained, looped in large circles through the fields and wherever he wished. If Yami wished for him to change direction, he pulled on the reigns and the horse obeyed. Not once did he slow his pace or fail to perform. Hadn't his father always told him merchants, bandits even racers could be the most skilled at their craft but they were useless without the speed of their horses?

Yami closed his eyes and reopened them. God he missed this. The wind whipping around him, playing with his hair and spiraling around him like a silk cocoon. Moving parallel to the ground but not touching it. The rocking weightlessness of being on a horse's back. The heat and power of Phantom's body rushed through him, making him feel invincible. The joy of just running and having nowhere to go. Of being everywhere and nowhere at once. The power, the freedom, the rush, the adrenaline.

"You're right, Yami!" Syrus burst with exuberance. "It does feel like you're flying!"

"Like you're free," Yami added. Phantom turned and pushed himself up on his hind legs with a loud neigh. Everyone laughed and cheered like children on a roller coaster.

None of them noticed the winged figure admiring them from the balcony, watching the black stallion triumphantly gallop across the plains.

"The feel of flying…" Seto looked heavenward. His wings twitched, aching to be used. "I wonder what that's like…"

* * *

"Poor Phantom." Yami rubbed the worn out horse's neck. "All that running really tired him out, guess he was just as excited as we were," Yami sighed. After returning from their run, he and Jesse had taken special care of Phantom's hooves, cleaning away any mud, debris and moisture. Once that was done, the horse devoured half a trough of water and passed out, his energy completely drained. Yami leaned back against the sleeping horse's thick hide. Jaden and Syrus curled together: Jaden slouched against Phantom and Syrus sleeping with his head in his lap. Jesse had passed out earlier and was now slouching against Shirley, while Chazz followed his friends and curled up against Phantom on the other side of Yami. Yami's own body felt heavy with relaxation when he leaned against his oldest friend.

"That's one tough horse," Jim complimented proudly. "I haven't seen one run .that long and that fast for a long time. How old is he?"

"Phantom's been with the family for almost a decade," Yami explained with a small yawn.

"He's a fine horse," Jim stroked Phantom's side. "I haven't seen a pure-breed Arab in years. A black one like him is extremely rare, how'd ya fine him?"

"Well," Yami blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "We didn't necessarily _find_ him, he kinda followed us, after we—oh how do I explain this?" He paused and exhaled a breath.

"I'm listening…" Jim sat cross-legged and leaned back on his hands, listening attentively.

"Well, when I was ten, we spent a year in Egypt and my dad's mare was getting old so we needed another horse. Anyway, the three of us, me Yugi and Atem, saw this bunch of thugs rounding up a bunch of horses, and it was obvious they were wild horses. One of them had a really bad temper, so they chained him to the post without any food or water to try and break his spirit. The next thing we knew Yugi, being the caring, animal-loving little thing he is—he was only six or seven at the time—well, he undid the locks and the horses just ran out like there was no tomorrow. Atem and I had to drag him out of harm's way. The men didn't even realize the horses were gone until daybreak and, by then, they were too far out in the desert."

"And the stallion?" Jim asked, though he already formed a theory.

Yami blushed. "Well, Yugi said we couldn't leave him behind and he just had these really sad, teary eyes so I ran back and undid the reigns and told the horse to go. It did and it just disappeared. Even when the men went after it, no one could find it. No one saw it run through town or into the desert, it just vanished. Finally, they called it the horse's Phantom and gave up. A few days later, while we were camping in the desert, he turned up. I still have no idea how he found us, but he's been with us ever since." Yami looked over his shoulder at the sleeping equine.

"Sounds like you three earned his respect. My congrats, that's not an easy task. Took me years to earn Shirley's trust but it was well worth it," Jim explained but his attention was diverted by Jesse, who shivered against Shirley's hard scales. Jim removed his heavy vest and draped it over Jesse's arms until he stopped shivering.

Yami smiled at the gesture, then turned his attention back to the castle and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jim questioned in the tone of a wise elder.

"Nothing," Yami replied, a tad quickly with a slight bitterness.

"You've been sighing all afternoon, now out with it!" Jim demanded gently.

"Alright," Yami sighed, "Seto promised he'd stop by after he finished something, but it looks like he won't be able to make it, and I'm just a little disappointed."

Jim's eyes widened. A smirk curled across his lips. "You like 'em don't ya?"

Yami's face went red. "Well, of course I like him. He let me stay here and pretty much lets me do what I wish as long as I don't get into trouble and it's much better than being locked up in a dungeon somewhere so—"

Jim shook his head and held up a hand to stop the teen's failed defense. "That's not what I meant." Jim smirked, resting his chin in his palm and his elbow on his knee. "I can see right through ya, mate, so ya might as well come clean."

Yami sighed in defeat. "Alright, yes I like him. He's not bad underneath all that angst and arrogance but—" Yami looked away with a small frown. "I know he has his reasons, but every time I try and get closer to him, he just keeps me at arm's length. And he's so cold, sometimes I can't read him. I hate that." He mumbled the last part, through a bite.

Jim sighed sadly. "You know, at one point in time, if anyone ever said anything about Kaiba being cold or distant, everyone around here, for the next ten miles, would either laugh their heads off or punch the sucker clear in the jaw. But I know whatcha mean. Being alone in that castle for so long finally took its toll on him," Jim sighed, sitting down on a bale of hay. He removed his hat and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Take it from me, Yam, I know from experience, when ya've been alone for a long time, ya heart becomes very hard, almost unbreakable," he paused and looked at his palm solemnly. "Cause ya just quit carin' and just don't wanna feel 'anything 'anymore. And for me, it was only a few years, try livin like that for a century."

Yami sighed and stood up. Shirley's eyes followed him. He turned around and his gaze fell back on the castle; the beautiful building that slowly became his home.

His hands balled into shaking fists at his sides. They didn't deserve this, none of them did, especially not Seto. Looking back and remembering his tale, it almost seemed appropriate he'd lose all faith in ever being free. It was so much easier to accept defeat than to keep trying, especially if the situation was already hopeless.

His eyes narrowed angrily. He got to his feet, making a silent pact with whatever heavenly body was listening before turning back to a concerned Jim and Shirley, smiling. "You know what, Jim? I'm going to break the curse."

The man's eye widened, not expecting such a response. He exhaled a sigh. Even if Yami knew how to break the curse... "Yami," he started but the younger cut him off.

"I know it won't be easy," He answered as if reading Jim's mind, "I don't know what it is or what exactly happened, but I want to help stop it. It's the least I can do. Everyone here's been so wonderful to me, especially Seto. And none of you deserve this fate. So somehow I'm going to help." His eyes blazed brightly with determination, his voice and aura radiating confidence and strength, daring anyone to oppose him.

Jim couldn't help but smile. "I think just you being here is enough, Yami."

"How do you mean?" Yami blinked confused.

"Well, for starters, I haven't seen Jaden, Jesse or even Chazz this excited since we planned Seto's number 21, once upon a time 100 years back." Jim laughed. "Or the girls and Malik this energetic. Bakura this happy, or anyone this…alive in I can't even tell you how long. Even Seto; he's eating more, he's actually out of his room more, hell he's even walking for cryin out loud, Jesse tells me. Do you know how long it's been since he's done that? And he starts actin…well, more human in only, what, a month?" Jim chuckled, smiling at Yami's bewildered expression. "You give everyone here hope, Yami, and trust me, that goes a long way…" Yami smiled and turned to leave but crashed into something hard and surprisingly muscled.

"Easy there," two familiar talons grabbed his shoulders. Yami's eyes shot to the source of the voice he knew all too well.

"Seto!" He cheered louder than he intended. Realizing how close they were, he stepped back a bit. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Seto teased, faking hurt.

"True," Yami nodded.

Seto peered over his shoulder. "I take it you all had fun." He gestured a hand to the tired horse and the sleeping quartet on the floor.

"You should've joined us," Yami teased, kneeling down to stroke Phantom's side. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"I used to," Seto explained, wondering about the stables. "Sadly, this body doesn't agree with it so I haven't in a while."

"That's a shame. There's nothing like it," Yami said almost dreamily. He tugged off his coat and covered Syrus and Chazz with it. Jaden snuggled closer into the fur. Seto smiled at the gesture and knelt down next to him.

"I heard," he met Yami's eyes. "Just don't let Zane find out you took Syrus riding without asking him. A hundred years and he still thinks of Syrus as fifteen."

Yami's eyes widened, then he looked away. _That's right._ He reminded himself and hugged his knees. _No matter how much time passes, they never age. Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Jesse, they're all younger than me, technically._ Yami clenched his hand. _How much longer do they have to stay children?_ His eyes wandered to the fading sky against the castle. _And none of them can leave either._ At least he could leave if he chose. Everyone else was bound to the castle grounds. The realization made him feel guilty.

How many times while riding Phantom has he wished he could grow wings and fly away, leave that town, the death and everything else behind and pretend even for a moment nothing could touch him. Of course, he knew there were others out there worse off than him, he just didn't like to think about it. Who did? But now, faced with the reality, it was almost too much to bear.

"You know, Seto, you're lucky in a way," Yami said softly.

Seto stared at him. "I don't see how."

"You can fly," Yami replied, with a far-off passion in his voice. "Even if you can't leave the grounds, you can do what so many people dream off."

Seto stared at him but one look at Yami's sad eyes and smile and his eyes hardened. It didn't suit him: that frown, that look, it didn't fit someone like Yami, who was always fighting or always smiling. A dark idea came to mind. "Have you ever wished to fly?" A Cheshire cat smile split his face as he got to his feet.

"All the time," Yami sighed, not noticing the dragon creeping up behind him.

Suddenly, he felt the ground lifted from under him and his body heaved into Seto's arms like a bride. "What in the -"  
Once he had Yami securely in his arms, Seto looked at the boys, then at Jim "Make sure they get inside, alright. I don't want them or you sleeping out here."

"No problem. I already take care of 'em twenty-four-seven." Jim promised, tipping his hat. "You two go have fun." He winked.

"What fun?" Yami questioned, eyes widening in confusion. He tried in vain to free himself but Seto pinned his arms to his sides. "What is he talking about?"

"Hold on tight," Seto warned, before flexing his wings to their maximum span. "I hope I remember how to do this." He mumbled to himself. Yami's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Seto Kaiba what the devil are you—ah!" Yami ordered, then clutched Seto's chest tightly when they suddenly started moving. Seto leapt off the ground and flapped his wings. With a few powerful, continuous flaps and a powerful beat, he hoisted the two of them into the air, like a speeding bullet. Yami screamed. The sudden rush up had the wind rushing past them in straight lines at furious speeds. The pressure forced Yami to close his eyes and clench onto Seto tightly. When he opened his eyes again, they bulged out of his skull. The ground was at least a hundred feet beneath them and the only thing keeping him from plummeting through the empty air was Seto.

"What the hell?" Yami screamed and clamped onto Seto for dear life.

"You said you wanted to fly." Seto laughed.

"I didn't mean right now!" Yami screeched, holding onto him tighter.

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself," Seto demanded, jokingly. He flapped his massive wings and flew in a spiral. Yami screeched in terror. "Aren't you the one who said 'seize the moment?'" Seto teased, before retracting his wings and moving into a dive bomb. Yami screamed the entire way down. The sudden transition from moving at a slow and even pace to plummeting straight down at a breakneck speed and the wind rushing through him like an enormous gust, caressing his body with juxtaposing waves in unearthly speed. Adrenaline spiked his blood and excitement like the first drop of a roller coaster. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Then, suddenly, Seto spun to the side, his wings unfurling around him and he spiraled in a huge loop. Yami felt his organs shift during the transmission but then he found them higher in the air. Now they were gliding, and even in Seto's arms, Yami felt like he was floating. Yami relished in the sensation of feeling weightless and unbound by gravity. He released his grip on Seto and lifted one of his hands to grasp the cloud wisps.

Water droplets tickled his hands, making him laugh. Seto chuckled. "Look down."

Yami obeyed. "Oh my," the words died in his throat. The world was beneath them. The fields and forests and rivers blended together, surrounded by mountains. Villages and the castle melted into the spectrum of greens, yellows and blues like an enormous oil painting.

"This is incredible!" Yami cheered like a child at an amusement park, "I've never felt anything like this!"

"I told you," Seto smirked. He paused as a sharp pressure stung his chest. "What was that for?" He growled, more stunned than angry and glared at Yami, who pulled back his fist.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Yami threatened angrily.

Seto stopped in the air, using his wings to catch the air and keep afloat. "You know, if you keep doing that, I might be too sore to hold you." He smirked darkly at the teen. Yami gulped but glared nonetheless.

"Don't even think about - ah!" Yami screamed when Seto's grip loosened and glared furiously at him. "Don't do that!"

"Whatever you say," Seto dove again. Only instead of diving, he looped and spiraled elegantly through the air. Yami laughed and gasped exuberantly like a child seeing something new for the first time. The new experience was exhilarating. His eyes brightened with excitement, his smile wide and joyous. It made Seto's heart flutter and his pride spiked, knowing he was the cause of the youth's happiness.

"You want to come down now?" He dove and spun into a flip, causing them to flip in the air and used his wings like a parachute to catch them.

"No way!" Yami protested. "This is incredible! We're flying! We're actually flying!"

"You're right," Seto agreed. "There's nothing like the feel of flying."

Seto hugged the teen closer to him and let them both drop. Wind stung his skin. A grin split his face when he saw the savage excitement in Yami's eyes and relished in the feel of gravity pulling them both towards the earth—only to cheat physics at the last second and return to the air.

It was incredible. Although Yami had ridden horses his entire life and Seto had flown for his entire curse, neither of them had experienced the true feeling of flight. It was the feeling of being completely unbound by any force that defined the earth's existence. It was a _good_ feeling, incredible, almost indescribable; to be so heavy and bulky yet so light and weightless all at once. To feel the pull of gravity and the resistance of the air pushing against you, chilling you to the bone and peeling away the layers of stress, expectation and guilt leaving you exposed to elements.

It was a pure experience and Yami was thrilled Seto choose to share it with him. And Seto, though he could never say it, felt giddy with pride that Yami showed him how to experience it. In the end, neither of them could do anything but laugh and enjoy their wild and chaotic aerial dance they were part of.

Down below, the spectacle had caused the biggest ruckus the castle had seen since the Great Battle a hundred years ago. In the barn, Jim couldn't take his eyes off them and couldn't help but laugh like a patriarch watching his brilliant plan unfolding. The four boys awoke just in time to see Seto take off with Yami and vanish into the air. After a few minutes of panic, all four of them rushed back to the castle, leaving Jim behind to laugh more than he had in almost a century.

The quartet bolted through the house in different directions and alerted the entire house of the commotion outside. The guards in the tower rushed to the windows, just in time to see their master and guest drop. Their hearts plummeted in their chests until Seto did a one-eighty and was back in the air. Servants and staff flocked to the windows and climbed on top of each other to get a better look and when one view was no longer effective, they changed to another one. Malik watched the whole thing from Yami's balcony with a vacant face, unsure of what to make of it. Then a tear fell from his eyes.

"Are you alright, pretty?" Malik wasn't surprised when Marik landed on the balcony and wrapped him in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Malik smiled brightly and let Marik carry him back to the tower. "It's just been a long time since I've seen Seto like that."

Marik nodded, a smile split his face from ear to ear at the sight.

Neither Yami nor Seto were aware of the chaos their little moment of freedom caused the staff. Or that their flight could be seen from much deeper in the woods and a pair of wild eyes looked upon the event with bitter jealousy and disgust.

When the sun finally began to fade, Seto swooped around the castle and slowly landed gracefully on Yami's balcony. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he set Yami down. The teen stumbled at first but carefully regained is footing.

"Wow," Yami said, brushing a lock of wind-blown hair aside. "That was—" He couldn't find the right word to describe such an exhilarating experience. He braced himself against the banister. His face flushed, his body felt heavy on the ground and his windblown hair flopped around his shoulders in an ungraceful mop. To Seto, however, he looked like bliss

"Incredible?" Seto answered for him, though even he doubted the word was sufficient enough to describe what happened. His heart was still hammering

"Yeah," Yami nodded, his face flushed. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Seto shook his head. "I'd never have thought to try that if you hadn't convinced me."

Yami wasn't sure what he meant but decided he didn't care. Why ruin the moment?

Seto smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait, Seto," Yami called, not wanting him to leave just yet. Seto stopped and turned around, just in time to catch Yami as he hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me since I got here, just thank you." He said, holding Seto tightly.

Taken aback by the sudden action, Seto was unsure how to respond. No one had ever touched him while in this form; the servants didn't out of respect. Anyone else was too repulsed, fearing they'd be cursed. And yet a boy he'd barely known…how long had Yami been there, a month? Maybe a little more? The days seemed to fly by since the youth arrived. Suddenly, Yami started shaking. Fearing he offended him, Seto pulled him closer against him, a gesture that always worked on his brothers. It succeeded and he smiled when Yami rubbed his cheek against his chest and stroked the teen's hair.

Yami purred at the action, and did his best not to shake. Reality came pouring back to him at that moment. Before, he'd been able to forget, to ignore what was happening and pretend all their misfortune were a disturbing rumor. But now the realization of what he still had to do sent a fire of determination through him. _I'm going to break the curse._ He told himself, even after he let go of Seto and the other did the same. _No matter what it takes._

Seto met his eyes. They seemed softer now, calmer, more human despite the draconic slits. Yami couldn't look away. Even as Seto leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss upon his forehead. "Good night," he breathed and, with an elegant swoop, exited the room.

Taken aback by the sudden tender gesture, Yami felt like his body and spirit were no longer together. His body remained in a catatonic state of bliss and his spirit burst with emotions he never felt before. Smiling brightly, he fell back against his bed. For a moment, it felt like he was flying once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back...I really enjoy the flow of this chapter even if i'm worried the emotions are progressing a bit too fast thoughts?  
> In the rwrite I also hope to introduce Jim and Phantom sooner, though I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Feedback and critques are always appreciated!


	16. The Lord's Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange emotions leave Seto confused, so he decides to do something about it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to repost these chapters a little more frequently. We'll see how it goes...
> 
> Dedications: To all my fans for sticking with this story despite how long it takes me to update. Extra special dedication to one of my oldest and dearest Fanfic friends, fellow author and prideshipper Mitzumi Kare for not only reawakening my love of prideshipping enough to get this chapter up ASAP but her wicked awesome job betaing and putting up with my horrible grammar! You go girl!

Chapter 15: The Lord's Library

"I can't believe he took him horseback riding. Without even asking me," Zane said for the tenth time that hour, much to Malik's annoyance.

"It's your own fault for being such a ghost the last two weeks—guard or not," Malik teased leaning against the balcony, his wings lowered against his back. "Besides, he was perfectly safe with Yami and the boys. You gotta stop babying him, Zane, he's 115 years old."

"He's still my little brother," Zane countered, but his argument was weak. It was difficult to argue when is brother's smile was a lot brighter than it had been in…as long as he could remember.

"And your little brother's all grown up." Malik teased, and whirled around to join his companion.

Seto only half paid attention to his two closest servant's conversation, his attention focused on the scene beneath his balcony.

Snow had rained heavily over the course of the week, restricting most of the staff to the house and forcing Jim and Jesse to move the horses and animals, including Phantom, to the safe house beneath the castle, where it was warmer and safer for them. Phantom hadn't been too happy about having to be confined for so long, especially with Shirley there as well, but the horse eventually calmed down, when the new accommodations made it easy for Yami and the boys to visit him. The young ones had really grown on the stallion, especially Syrus, much to Zane's chagrin.

Snow blanketed the landscape once the blizzard ceased. Thick icicles hung from the balconies and roofs of the castle, and snow caked the roofs and towers. But the frosted surface, open fields of white hills and frosted trees created the perfect environment for the spry youths currently playing in its contents with all the exuberance of children.

A small smile played across Seto's face when he watched Phantom, draped in a thick cover up that had taken Jesse and Yami and hour to get on him, push Syrus off the mound he was standing on. The small youth crashed into the pile of snow, only to poke his head out a few moments later and laugh. The hose snickered until Yami pelted him with a snowball and he snorted in annoyance and started to chase him. The laughing cerise eyed teen took off like a dart, but the horse was faster and knocked him into a nearby snow bank. He swore he saw a pout on Yami's face as he got up.

Off in the corner, Jesse laughed so hard he fell over, clenching his sides. Jaden and Chazz had started a snow ball war with that started with flying snow balls, and ended with the two of them trying to lose the other around a tree. A small snort escaped him when Syrus dumped a huge snow ball into Chazz's spectral back, scaring the wits out of him. Even in his spectral human form, he felt cold. Jaden congratulated the sneaky blue-haired teen by transforming into a kuriboh and hugged Syrus so tightly he fell back into the snow bank. His eyes gleaming with revenge, Chazz hurled a snowball at the two, but it missed and hit Jesse in the face. The green-haired teen retaliated and attacked with a snowball of his own but Chazz dodged just in time, only for it to hit Yami instead. Before long another wall of flying snow ensured.

"See, look at them," Malik commented, planting his feet on the ledge between the balcony's gaps and leaned over. "When was the last time you saw them having so much fun?" it was a rhetorical question but everyone knew it was directed at Zane who said nothing.

Seto didn't hear. His focus was on his captive—though once in his thoughts the word no longer seemed appropriate. He felt a small jump in his chest when Yami threw another snow ball and gave a cheer of victory when it hit.

 _That smile._ Seto mused, realizing that was the first time he'd ever truly, seen Yami smile. Or laugh. What was even more alarming than seeing him suddenly get pelted by a microscopic army of perpetually teenaged youngsters, was Yami himself. The teenager smiled brilliantly and laughed alongside the kids like he had never before experiences something so enjoyable in his life. It was a stark contrast to the feisty character he'd become accustomed to over the past two months. Just the sight of Yami's radiant smile he'd kept hidden from him, Seto's frosted heart seared. His breath hitched being suddenly exposed to the most innocent and blissful side of the otherwise resolute and world-hardened young man.

For a brief moment, Seto would've given _anything_ to have Yami smile at him like that. Subconsciously, his hand touched his bandaged torso, beneath his opened coat. He hadn't bothered wearing a shirt under it, incase Yami insisted he change the bandages again. With a small swipe of his claw, the bandage came undone. Carefully, he unwrapped the white garment, and clutched it tightly in his hand. The wound had fully healed by now. It had taken much longer than he thought it would, and had no doubt it could've been a lot worse, had it not been for the teen's persistence.

"Seto?" He faintly heard his name being called. "Are you alright?" he recognized Zane's voice. "You've been quiet for a while."

"I-" he opened his mouth to speak but found no words could come out. Again he was taken aback by the now relaxed smile Yami now sported as he and his playmates collapsed exhaustedly against Phantom's thick side. "I've never felt this way before," he breathed. His claws subconsciously moved to his chest as if feeling his heart beat for the first time.

"Felt what?" Malik asked, curiously. Following the King's eyes he resisted the urge to grin, but knew he was best to approach the issue cautiously.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. A low growl escaped him. He hated not being in control. In his mind, not knowing how he was feeling or what the feeling was no different. "I hate not being sure," he ignored how juvenile he sounded, and the smirk he knew was plastered across Malik's face.

"Is something wrong?" the three turned around at the question. Behind stood a tall, bronze-skinned man in outrageous armor like golden gryphon, similar to Malik's but much more complex; an explosion of bleached hair highlighted sharp, lavender splits. Before anyone could respond, Malik pushed himself off the ledge and tackled the youth to the ground with a fierce kiss.

"Nice to see you too, hellcat," he replied, when the tailor let him up.

"Is there anything you need, Marik?" the Dragon King asked the Head of his Guard.

"Permission to leave that guard tower, for one thing?" Marik barked. "I swear even Bakura gets to spend more time with his husband than I do."

"Whatever," Seto rolled his eyes and started back towards his room, and down the stairs.

Marik blinked "What was that about, usually, he barks at us every time we go off Duty without him saying so?" Marik turned to his husband. Malik smirked, and leaned to whisper in his ear. Marik's lavender eyes doubled in size then shrunk as a wicked smirk curled across his face like a Cheshire cat. "Thanks the gods, I thought we'd never get out of here!" he burst with glee.

"Don't get too excited," Zane reminded, his eyes glued to his brother who was wrapped ever so tightly in the arms of Jaden Yuki. "It isn't enough for him to _find_ the key, remember?"

"Perhaps," Malik shrugged, rearranging himself in the throne of his husband's lap. "But it's a start."

* * *

Seto collapsed in his favorite chair at the head of the dining room table and sank to the seat. His hands massaged his temples in a desperate act to help him think. It did little to help. His attention turned to the wide window, the curtains drawn open. From this side of the castle he could only faintly see the dots of his captive and his servants, but that perfect, spry smile Yami had worn so effortlessly burned vividly in his mind.

He sighed and collapsed his upper body against the table. A small stab of pain filled his chest at the realization that he was probably the only one who hadn't had the honor of seeing Yami smile like that—or maybe he had and didn't realize it. It was so different from the one he had the time they went flying together. He'd felt this foreign emotion then too—only then it wasn't as severe, for reasons he assumed was simply because he hadn't had time to focus on them.

"Damn it," he groaned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seto shot up. Bakura stood next to the table balancing an empty tray level with his head, Ryou next to him.

"I honestly have no idea." Seto grunted.

That perked Bakura's attention. "Seto Kaiba, the Dragon King, doesn't know what's going on?" he asked with mock surprise.

"Are you feeling alright, Kaiba?" Ryou asked concerned, leaning closer to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine," he protested the cook's actions. "It's just strange…"

"What is?" Bakura pulled out a chair and sat down, elbows rested in front of him, listening intently.

"When I saw Yami today, playing in the snow with the kids. Normally, I'd just think it was childish or idiotic when the only the only thing they'll do is get cold and wet, but—I've never felt this way before," he paused not sure how else to explain it.

"Like what?" Ryou asked just as wide-eyes and curious as his husband, who could only remain silent with a small look of awe on his face.

"Like I'd do anything to him smile like that all the time." With that answer, Seto rose to his feet, icy eyes bright with determination. "I want to do something for him. Not as a 'thank you' or a repayment, just for the hell of it."

If Bakura had been eating or drinking something he would've chocked. When the hell did Seto _ever_ so something spontaneous? Or just for "the hell of it"?

Ryou ponder the question, despite his husband's state of shock. "Well, Yami loves books." he suggested, though it was more a question than a statement.

"Books?" Seto questioned, though the statement didn't surprise him. It seemed natural Yami would possess an artistic soul.

"Yes," Ryou nodded and explained. "His first night here, he explained how he always goes to the library in town."

An idea formed in Seto's mind, forming a grin. "I've got an idea." And with that, he turned around and burst from the room, radiating an aura that could rival the children playing outside in the snow.

Once he was gone, Ryou returned to his husband. "Bakura? Are you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of the man's frozen face.

* * *

"There ya go, Phantom." Yami strapped a warm, fleece over the horse's back and neck. He snorted loudly in response, Yami's bangs blowing back from the hot breath of the stallion's pout. "Don't be childish, you know you don't do well in the cold, so I don't care how much you don't like it, you're wearing it," Yami scolded, flicking the horse's nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Phantom whined in response and lowered his head in disappointment.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Yami sat cross-legged on the ground so he was level with the horse's face. "Just remember, once winter's over, we can spend all our free time riding in the spring," he soothed the horse and sweetened the deal by presenting a shiny red apple. The horse gobbled the sweet treat and nuzzled his master's hair. Yami chuckled before gathering himself and climbing over the stall door. "Night, Phantom," he winked.

The horse neighed loudly before settling down in the corner and assumed the sleep position.

A low grunt stopped Yami before he entered the castle. He turned around and felt a rough, heavy head nudging his legs. He looked down and found Shirley rubbing her large head against his shins.

"Awe, I'm sorry, girl." He knelt down and strokes her head behind her eyes. "I didn't mean to forget you." Her scales were rough beneath his gloves but she purred anyway. "Good night," he smiled.

Satisfied the female crocodile turned herself in a semi-circle and walked away before plopping down beneath the wall where on the other side the boiler perpetually burned, providing both the barn and the animals with heat. Yami smiled and headed inside. Had he stayed a minute longer he'd have seen Phantom expelling a heavy breath across the crocodile's back and resume his sleep position just before Shirley jumped and whirled around to see what had disturbed her.

He closed the thick door behind him, and almost fainted as a sudden wave of heat made his body sweat. The flames in the boiler burned bigger and hotter than ever in order to fill the house with enough warmth for winter. Mouthfuls of firewood already filled the masonry heaters and fireplaces filling the rooms used in the castle while leaving the ones not in use to absorb whatever heat was left over—no sense in wasting wood.

Yami stripped out of his black bear-furred coat, heavy with frost and melted snow. He gave it a few good shakes before hanging it up, next to the boy's dripping snow stuff. He left his boots on, despite the water seeping through his boots and socks to his skin. Again he was grateful Malik had insisted on increasing his wardrobe to accommodate the coming winter.

Once back in his room, he wasn't surprised to find his four playmates already asleep curled up on his bed and a tray of food on the bedside table. He smiled at the heartwarming sight. Chazz, in his dragon form, curled up on his usual spot, Yami's left pillow like a cat, while Syrus curled up against Jaden's chest with said boy's arms wrapped tightly around him, like a young couple. The only one not in a formatted sleeping posture was Jesse who took to snoring loudly, while sprawled across the bed instead. Yami didn't know whether to laugh or awe at the scene.

"Bet they had quiet the day," he mused to himself plopping down in his desk chair and removed his soaked boots and socks. He dumped them and the rest of his wet clothes in the nearby basket; the girls would get them in the morning. Searching through the wardrobe, he pulled out his warmest sleep-wear, grimacing at the light material. "Not to self, tomorrow ask Malik for warmer pajamas." He noted, and disappeared behind the changing wall.

He emerged a few moments later clad in a light rose-colored sleep shirt and matching pants. He shivered when the cold air from the balcony window bit his arms. Growling, he yanked the curtain closed and threw another log into the still burning fire, before climbing into bed, and making himself conformable without disturbing its four other occupants.

"Ra, I hate the cold," he grumbled to himself, shivering slightly, and tired to pull the covered around him as tightly as he could to keep the warmth from escaping.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a cold hand clamped over his mouth, shocking him awake. His eyes flew open and he was about to start thrashing until he heard a "shhh".

Seto looked down at him with his forefinger in front of his lip. "You'll wake the boys," he shushed. Seeing who it was, Yami instantly calmed down and shoved the hand away. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep, but Seto gently rolled him back onto his back.

"Kaiba," Yami yawned, voice and eyes drowsy with sleepiness. "I'm tired, what is it?"

"I have a surprise for you," Seto winked and gently slid his hands under Yami's knees and back. The teen put up no resistance when Seto lifted him into his arms and silently exited the room. Once in the hall, Seto checked to make sure Yami's eyes were closed and flexed his wings, taking to the air. The sudden movement startled Yami awake, and he clamped onto the front of Seto's shirt and coat. "Hey! Kaiba, put me down!" Yami squirmed, but the man's grip only tightened. "Can't I walk on my own? I hate be carried." He whined.

"Absolutely not, Kitten" Seto playfully smirked. He chuckled at the teen's hissy fit, like a cat that got all wet. "So just shut up and enjoy it," he commanded, but the playful tone made it sound more like teasing than a threat. With an 'hmph' Yami pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away. One of his eyes closed, to combat the force of the wind, as Kaiba flew.

"Now, now, you're too old to be pouting," Kaiba teased and landed.

"I'll pout all I want to.," Yami playfully snapped, still refusing to look at Seto. A small smirk formed on his lips, when he heard Seto grunt in annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked, trying to get Yami to look at him, but Yami was determined not to give in.

"Alright," Yami could practically hear the wicked grin in Seto's voice. But before he could ponder it, Seto jerked his body, so Yami's back was pinned against Seto's chest. When he regained focus, he looked over the dragon's arm and found Seto was standing on the ledge of the hallway banister. His eyes bulged in realization and he bolted around and opened his mouth to protest, but before all sound turned to screams when Seto leapt into the air and plummeted three stories down, like a rock, towards the first floor.

Yami didn't remember screaming but he knew he was as he found himself hurtling through spaces and his arms unable to grab anything but air and the arms imprisoning him against the bulky body dragging him down. His stomach crashed into his lungs and his heart slammed into his throat. When Seto flexed his wings and righted them with a jerk, a swoop, and a single drop, Yami felt all of his organs crowd and crash against his rib cage than plummet straight into his lower stomach. He covered his mouth with a hand to keep himself from vomiting.

Instead of plummeting downward, they floated gently to the ground, on the parachute of Seto's wings. The dragon's expression hadn't changed, even after they gently landed on the floor, with Yami panting and gurgling in a desperate attempt to rearrange his organs.

He chuckled at the sight, invoking a furious growl from Yami. "Never. Do that. Again."

Seto said nothing, and lifted the limp body of his captive into his arms, and carried him down the hallway. When the dizziness wore off, Yami recognize the way to the ballroom, only instead of entering, Seto turned right down the hallway he lost the boys in. Large curtains pooled like waterfalls of gold and silver thread around enormous windows embedded in the walls. Moonlight poured through them illuminating the different posed dragon statues standing in between each window. The hallway ended in front of two curved-shaped ivory doors outlined in gold, beneath a glittering sapphire tapestry embroidered with a huge silver tree.

Seto carefully set Yami down on his feet. Now wide awake, the teen stood curiously before a part of the manor he had yet to explore. He opened his mouth to speak, but again was cut off, this time by a sudden blackness wrapping around his eyes.

"Kaiba, what are," his hands instinctively moved to remove the blindfold, but Seto grabbed his hand.

"It's a surprise," he said, loosely tying the silk red scarf securely around Yami's eyes. He kept his paw on Yami's hands. "And I can't have you spoiling it, by peeking."

Yami sighed, and let Seto guide him. "Can't you trust me by now? What if I promise not to open my eyes?"

"I do trust you," Seto admitted. The scream of wooden doors opening filled Yami's ears. Temporarily blinded, he let Seto guide him inside the mysterious room. "But I also know your curiosity has a nasty little habit of always getting the better of you, and I won't let my kitten make the cat's mistake." Yami couldn't help but smile at how playful Seto's tone was…almost childish.

"Did I just hear Seto Kaiba make a joke?" Yami spoke in mock astonishment Had he not been wearing a blindfold, an eyebrow would've been arched.

"No, you must be hearing things," Seto replied, sarcastically, but played along anyway.

They stopped in the middle of the room, and Seto let go of his hands.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Yami said more impatiently than he meant to sound, but there was anxiousness that didn't go unnoticed by Seto.

"Not yet," he whispered. A swoop sound and a gust of wind was his only warning, followed by the screech of reeling curtain holders. Light brightened the darkness covering his eyes. Was that moonlight?

"Now?" Yami asked with the anticipation of a child waiting for a birthday present.

A loud thump was his answer. "Now," Seto carefully cut the blindfold and moved so he could see Yami's reaction.

Yami kept his eyes closed for a second, momentarily fearing what he was going to see but his enthusiasm won and they slowly opened, then bulged with stunned mystification. A gasp of delight escaped his mouth and his cheeks flushed with happiness. He spun around taking in the wonder around him, and resisted the urge to pinch himself in case he was dreaming.

"This is…incredible!" Yami breathed, his eyes alive and bright with childish wonder as they took in his surprise—the largest, most magnificent library he had ever seen.

The room was enormous and rectangular with a roof that curved to a slope. Books lined all four of the walls so tall ladders were placed on them in intervals. The shelves were separated only by two enormous stain glass windows stretching all the way to the ceiling, glittering like rainbow crystals. The moonlight illuminating them in a way the sunlight never could.

In the corner an elegant golden staircase with spiral patters carved into the wooden banisters spiraled to a second floor—an entire open circle overlooking the first floor. The bookcases on the second level, looped together like a giant circle stopping just at the base of a huge mural painted in rich detail upon the ceiling: a rich midnight blue dotted with multiple silver stars with bigger ones forming constellations, whose true forms were painted in brilliant gold lines. Hanging from the center of it was a huge golden orb with a web of arms each holding different colors spheres that bobbled and moved independently. A mobile of the solar system, Yami realized.

On the ground floor, globes dotted different locations, as well as several couches and chairs. Two or three large desks made from giant smoothed slabs of stone, resting on the backs and wings of stunningly carved wooden dragons, angels or gryphons made a suitable work station on either side of the room. Their wings outstretched, and carved so realistically he could see the pride on the faces of the gryphons and the suffering on the angels as the slab crushed their backs.

Two book cases stretched perpendicular from the walls stood on either side of an enormous white marble fireplace trimmed with gold and interline with black onyx. Just above it behind the banister of the second floor rested another huge stain glass window, only this one was arched and was decorated with the symbol for the Tree of Knowledge.

But what stunned Yami the most were the books. They were different from the ones he was used too. Fiction or non-fiction each tomb was an antique, bound in velvet, leather or hard covers with thick hinges of brass or silver. Some had locks; others had jewels embedded in the cover. Older volumes had simple plain leather or velvet coverings with only the title on the side. Others were painted a vibrant blue, red or green and illuminated with gold script. Age had dulled the colors, but none of them lost their wisdom. Upon closer inspection he notice each elegantly carved book case had a sliding glass cover protecting the books from air and moisture—even the second floor has multiple glass doors despite the circular shape, showing him these books had not just been well-used but loved and cared for.

"Wow!" Yami practically jumped with excitement, before bolting around and pouncing on Seto in a hug so sudden he almost fell over.

"I take it you like it?" Seto laughed.

"I love it!" Yami beamed. "I've never seen so many books in my life, or such an amazing place, I mean look at this!" the teen raced around like a kid in a candy store, admiring each shelf, each globe, each desk, the fire place, then bolting up the spiral stair case and exploring the entire top section. He moved so fast, Seto got dizzy following him.

"Thank you!" Yami thanked, earnestly when he came back downstairs, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Seto's smile brightened. Yami's face was almost an exact mirror of the one he'd seen earlier. "Ryou mentioned you liked books, and when I learned the boys hadn't brought you hear yet, I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I can't believe I never saw this place, before." Yami breathed still stunned.

"It's actually not that far from your room," Seto explained, gently guiding the stunned boy to sit on the couch, until he calmed down. "You should've mentioned you like books, I'd have been more than happy to have you accompany me."

Yami bolted towards him with a skeptical look. "You like books?"

"Very much so," Seto boasted proudly. "In fact I'm responsible for the entire second section of the library."

"You're bluffing," Yami chuckled.

"I'm totally serious," Seto insisted. His eyes lit up recognizing Yami's game. He crossed a leg elegantly over his ankle and gestured to the library with one hand. "After my parents took over, this was the first thing they commissioned the workers to build. They always said 'the best education is one we find in stories rather than textbooks'."

"Good advice," Yami chimed in.

"I agree," Seto added then continued. "And since this, ironically, was the only place my tutors never looked for me, I spent a great deal of time here. I never left the castle unless it was on business with my father, so I spent most of my free time reading. My tutors just thought I was naturally gifted."

Yami laughed and started pulling books from the shelves, checking the titles for if he wanted to read them or not. "I can see why? There are so many books here I haven't read, I doubt I'll ever leave."

Seto burst out laughing at the comment. "If you mean leave this castle than I hope you don't, but if you mean leave this room than I hope you do—either way, Syrus, Jaden, Jesse and Chazz would be absolutely devastated."

Before Yami could answer, Seto carefully removed the book from his hand and placed it on the nearby desk. "Come with me, I have something else to show you." He carefully interlaced his claws with Yami's fingers and guided him to conjoining door he hadn't noticed in his excitment

"What else could you possibly have to show me?" Yami asked a tad surprised and awes at once. His hand gave Seto's a small squeeze.

A grin was his only answer. "You'll see."

Seto shoved the oakwood doors, and they opened with a loud thud. With a snap of his fingers, bolts of blue lighting bust from his hands filling the iron chandelier candle holders with glittering crystal blue stars of light. What they illuminated almost blew Yami's mind.

He didn't waste any time and burst around the rounded room that's ceiling curved to a point as if build inside a tower. The ceiling consisted of an enormous mural of different things: bird flying towards a central point, dragons flying across the room, a lion roaring proudly over his vast kingdom, a stampede of mustangs… the art so real Yami could see the freedom blazing in their eyes.

His fingers brushing against elegantly carved glass cabinets holding priceless looking books, and windows stretching from floor to ceiling, overlooking different angled of the castle, one being the stables, another a garden that would look ravishing in the spring. A couch rested on one side and a plush chair in the other by a beautiful white marble masonry heater. In the heart of the room was a large stunning carved oak wood desk, with legs carves in the shape of regal, sitting cats and the bureau caring the carvings of roaring lions. The polished surface stood complete with bookends shaped like lions, a small section of writing supplied in front of a stack of notebooks and papers in the corner and even a series of drawers for supplies and storing notes.

"Is this…for me?" Yami asked, speechless.

"This is my study," Seto mentioned. "When I was younger this was the one place I could stay and let my mind escape," Seto leaned himself against the desk and gazed heavenward then lower his chin with a small smile. "But sadly, I haven't used it in a while," his eyes met Yami's "So yes, you are free to use it whenever you like."

Yami looked like he'd burst from happiness. "Thank you so much!" Yami squealed in a uncharacteristic manner and rushed over to hug the dragon, who was taken aback by the action, but returned it none the less.

Before he even comprehended what he was doing, Yami leapt around the desk and plopped his lithe frame in the armchair. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and immediately started jotting away.

Curious, Seto leaned over, but Yami covered this work with his upper body and growled before he could get so much as a peek. "No reading over my shoulder," he warned.

Seto looked taken a back but crossed his legs underneath him and carefully hovered at his side with a curious and open expression. "Ryou said you were self-concious about your work, but I didn't think you'd be this defensive."

Yami blushed. "It's not that," he explained crossing out a line in favor of another. "You can't read something before it's done unless it's being edited—it ruins the entire thing."

Seto sighed. "Alright, I won't pressure you."

Yami frowned catching the sadness in his voice. He bit his lip, and offered the dragon a small smile. "You can read it when I'm done," he promised. It's nice to get feedback, after all."

"Alright," Yami jumped when Seto breathed in his ear, scattering papers in his shock. He gasped and drop to his knees with a blush of embarrassment. His hands stroked over a piece of paper, his blush worsened realizing what it was, and he started gathering them up in a panic.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked noticing his change in mood and slid off the desk and knelt down to see what was wrong.

"Yes," Yami jumped in front of the desk hugging a stack of papers in one arm and blocking the desk with the other. When Seto stopped moving, Yami turned around and continued gathering the papers together in a thick messy pile. "I'm just I hate leaving a mess."

Seto rolled his eyes and frowned but left him to fuss. A stray paper caught his eye and he picked it up. "You forgot-" he started until the words _The White Dragon_ flashed in bright letters like a beacon.

_Skin like living marble_

_Shields my flesh from harm_

_Crystalline scales and the gems of my eyes,_

_Make me a treasure to all who behold me_

_The shadow screams in fear at my presence_

The lines poured together. His eyes widened picturing the creature in his head until Yami snapped it away and stuffed it back into a thick leather binder.

"Sorry about that," Yami apologized, red dusting his cheeks.

"Did you write that?" Seto asked, stunned.

The red darkened. "Yes," Yami mumbled. "It's not finished yet, and it's just a draft but-"

"It's beautiful," Seto interrupted him. "I didn't know you wrote such beautiful poetry?"

Yami bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I write a lot of things. Poems, stories, anything I can think of, really. I love to read so, eventually, I decided to try writing some stories of my own. They aren't as polished as they should be but-"

Seto chuckled and covered his face with his hand.

"What is so funny?" Yami demanded annoyed that the man would laugh at his passion.

"Forgive me," he said earnestly. "I just find incredibly ironic, you're extremely talented and confident yet you're so self-conscious about your passion. We really need to work on that, Yami."

Said teen blinked. "You think I'm talented."

"Very," was the answer. Yami searched his face for any sign of dishonesty. When he found none he smiled brightly ignoring the color darkening his face. "Thank you."

"May I ask where inspiration for that poem came from? The White Dragon?" Seto asked curiously, taking a seat on the couch.

"I've been dreaming about it," Yami clarified, brushing a loose blond tendril behind his ear. "For months it feels like. They're always different…but," he paused and bit his lip. "This one was different…this time I was being chased from a shadow and it catches me and just as its about to kill me, this huge white dragon comes from the forest and saves me and though I can't put my finger on it, I know him. The second I look in his eyes I know exactly who he is. Dreams inspire my poems," he explained clutching the binder so tightly against his chest his knuckles went right and prayed he didn't sound like a complete fool. "Sometimes, when I write them down, I understand them better, but this one just eludes me."

"Dreams are the best source of inspiration." Seto quoted, catching Yami's attention.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"My mother always used to say that," Seto explained, looking heavenward again. "She had dreams like that too, but she would draw or paint them instead of write them. The gallery is full of her work." He turned to Yami, who notices the calm smile on the man's face. A true smile. "She always said two things are the best sources of inspiration: life and dreams."

"Good advice," Yami agreed. "Sounds like your mother and I would get along," he put the portfolio on the table and took a seat next to Seto.

Seto chuckled. "She would've adored you—she knew how to keep everyone in line as well, even me. Even my father."

"How so?" Yami asked, recognizing a glow in Seto that only appeared when he spoke of the woman, he so clearly idolized.

"Like how when I complained about never being able to go anywhere and how boring this castle was, she'd scold me and put a book in my hands or bring me to her gallery. She said if I wanted to go to exotic places then I would have to find them myself. She was right," he met Yami's eye. "I can honestly understand her appreciation for the arts, be it words or paintings. I read and found so many exotic places: some real, some fictional, but I enjoyed nothing more than forming my own perspective of what the author or artists was trying to say."

"Well, if they're like me, I just love to write," Yam confessed. "I doubt you'd enjoy my work then."

"Good Lord, Yami, have you no faith in yourself?" Seto laughed, half-teasing, half-furious. "The only time I've ever seen you anywhere near this timidwas during our encounter in the ball room."

"What encounter?" Yami blinked, then memories suddenly came flooding back. "Oh, that," he grumbled trying to sound incoherent. "I remember," he grumbled more from embarrassment at how helpless he'd been more than anything else.

"Are you alright?" Seto blinked, earnestly confused.

"I'm still mad at you," Yami said, trying—and failing—to sound reserved.

"For what? I only locked you in your room." Seto demanded.

"I'm not talking about that, you idiot!" Yami almost jumped to his feet in anger.

Realization slammed into Seto like a sledgehammer. "Oh…that." He slid back into his feet. "You're still angry I asked you to kiss me?"

Yami could've screamed at the blunt statement. "No," He said sweetly with dark eyes. "I'm angry that you _demanded_ I kiss you."

Seto twitched at his tone, but decided to turn the situation back into his favor. Last thing they needed was to open old wounds. Amusement danced in his eyes. "But I thought you said you've been kissed before. You weren't lying were you, Kitten?" he said, suspiciously.

Yami's face fell, going scarlet in a second. "First of all, don't call me Kitten, second," he cleared his throat hoping to swallow the lump of nervousness. It didn't help. "No, I wasn't lying, and yes, I've been kissed before. About that, though…" Yami blurted before he could stop himself, heat burning his cheeks red. "That day in the ballroom, why did you want me to kiss you?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Something struck his head with a loud 'whack!' "Ow!" he yelled more from shock than pain. "What was that for?" he demanded, confused as well as angry.

"For being an ass, that's what!" Yami scolded, but pain leaked into his voice. Seto met his eyes, hard with hurt. "You shouldn't have asked me to kiss you if you didn't want me to."

Seto cursed his own stupidity and resisted the urge to smack himself. "Whoever said I didn't _want_ to kiss you?" He blurted without thinking, but he'd be damned if he'd let another misunderstanding ignite a wall between them. He swallowed his pride and answered "But you're right; I shouldn't have asked you that and I'm sorry. But in all fairness, you did _punch_ me when we first met. I figured that would've at least made us even."

Yami blushed. He'd forgotten about that. He'd been so determined to keep the image of that arrogant, ruthless dragon who kidnapped his family in his head, but now, looking at the Dragon King now, it didn't seem to fit.

He pulled his knees against the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees. "That was back when I still hated you, you know."

"Doesn't change the fact it stung like a bitch, and I'm not talking about my cheek either," he explains.

Yami sighed, guiltily. "No, it doesn't." he unfolded himself so his knees rested on the floor, and met Seto's eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized, earnestly. He gasped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against him. He could feel the heat of Seto's muscles even through the thick purple trench coat and black jumpsuit.

"Let's just say we're even then." His grip tightened on the squirming teen

"I have a better idea." Yami grinned, and managed to turn around so his front was now presses against Seto's chest. At least now he could look him in the eye. "How about we just agree to not keep score anymore? It only seems to give us both a headache."

"Agreed." Seto nodded. "I meant what I said though," He met those rose-red eyes. "You really need to learn to let go."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked with a frown and an arched eyebrow. The leer in the King's eye made him nervous but the determination blazing in them burned right threw his defenses, exposing secrets he kept so well guarded.

"I mean, for as long as I've known you, you've done nothing but sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of everyone else's, and I think I know why. You're afraid of letting yourself be happy, because you're afraid of giving your hopes up."

Yami's eyes expanded. Seto stroked his cheek, hoping to keep him calm and continued. "You never care about yourself, you always put others first, even if it means you're not happy. It shows in your work, that's why you're so insecure about it isn't it? You over think everything and in the end you decide it's not worth the risk. You need to learn to stop thinking and just lose yourself in the moment."

Their positions had rearranged. Yami's body pressed against the couch, with Seto next to him, half-straddling him, but his body lowered to meet Yami's eyes. Yami looked at Kaiba, this close he could feel the heat radiating from his body and the coldness of his skin. The teen searched his eyes for any signs of dishonestly. They held absolute truth; a truth that both exhilarated and terrified him. Was it really worth the risk? He'd already lost so much, was it really worth it to risk losing what little he had left?

"And I think I know how…" Seto continued. His smirk hadn't changed but his voice was nervous "Let me kiss you."

Completely caught off guard by the request and the sincerity behind it, Yami had no idea if he should be angry, stunned, or say yes. He tried to think but he couldn't with his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Don't think," Seto warned, "just feel."

"Didn't we just…" Yami began, but Seto cut him off and looked him dead in the eye.

"You said I should only ask you to kiss me if I meant it, now I'm asking if _I_ can kiss _you._ Because I want to…" he blushed a bit, but there was no masking the genuine feeling in his eyes, leaning forward until their faces were only inches apart. "So, may I?"

Yami bit his lip, momentarily forgetting how to speak. He hadn't been this close to Seto since that day in the ball room. But now, free from his anger and resentment he could now pinpoint every sharp curve of the dragon's face: his white fangs protruding slightly over his lip, the sharp point of his chin, the detailed scales of his fin-like ears, the sharpness of his eyes. Had Seto always been so perfect? And when had he stopped calling him Kaiba in his thoughts?

Seto stayed perfectly still, only an inch from Yami's lips, but waiting for the other's consent. His eyes focused on the worried rose-red. "Don't be scared," he whispered, hoping to calm the other.

The tenderness in it sent a warm shiver through him. He looked from the dragon's hovering lips to the sincerity burning in those ice-blue eyes.

"Seto…" he breathed, and Seto's lips gently touched his and gently enclose around him. Yami's hands rose in instinct, than pushed his lips against Seto's encouraging the other to continue. Their lips barely touched, but that gentle moment alone made both of them feel more passionate than any of their past flings combined.

It was Yami who deepened the kiss. His arms moved to wrap around the taller man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Obeying the smaller's request, Seto instinctively laid the other down on the couch, and pressed harder against him. His tail moved, wrap around the boy's waist, one scaled arm wrapped around Yami's upper back, while the other gently cupped the back of his head pushing him closed against him, hungrily capturing his captive's lips.

Yami thought his heart would burst without how fast it was beating, and tightened his grip on Seto, convinced he could hear it, but the Dragon King was distracted by the own burning sensation firing his blood. Unable to resist, Seto moved to dominate the kiss, and was surprised when Yami let him do so, surrendering the right to explore the different curves of his mouth. Yami gasped softly when they broke away, and Seto searched his captive's half-lidded eyes for any sign of doubt or regret. But there was none, and Yami found his lips again and pressed them together once more.

Yami gasped softly at the sensation riling through him, galvanizing his being in a way he never experienced. It was like having been only half alive his entire existence and was only now being brought fully to life. An excitement that made his breath hitch and his body shake each time Seto pulled away.

Only their most prevail need forced them apart, they mutually broke away panting. Their eyes opened to meet the other: rose red opened to frosty sapphire. The enormity of their previous action hit them like a freight train. Wide eyes met wide eyes as they untangled themselves from the other and moved to sit on opposite sides of the couch. Yami pushed his feet against the end of the couch and rested on his knees, his back to Seto and his eyes glued to his hands. Seto pushed himself into the opposite corner as far as it would allow, his arms crossed over his shoulders and one leg crossed nervously over the other, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Neither of them spoke, unsure how to address the situation, the burning of their encounter still fresh in their veins.

It was Yami who broke the silence. "So…" he put his feel on the floor, and gently leaned his free hand towards Seto. Out of the corner of his eye, the dragon caught the strawberry blush dusting his face. "What now?" He asked with a small smile.

Seto's form remained stiff and regal, but a small smile cracked his lips. He felt more alive than when he was human. He noticed Yami's eyes purpling in the moonlight.

"I think we should get some sleep, before dawn arrives." Seto's chest burned at the cute smile on Yami's face. "Tomorrow is a new day," he concluded and got up, and gently pushes Yami's chest until he was lying on the coach.

A wave of fatigue suddenly overcame the small tean, whether from the excitement of the night, his anxiety from a few minutes ago or a combination of the two he wasn't sure. He yawned loudly, and tried to keep his eyes focused but sleep dulled his senses.

Faintly he felt a semi-thick cloth covering his lithe frame. A smile graced his face. "Seto…" he called. Said man froze in place. When had Yami started calling him by his first name? "Thank you," the boy smiled, though it was marred by sleepiness.

Seto returned it with a smile of his own, a genuine smile for the first time in as long as he could remember. "Good night," he kissed the boy's forehead then collapsed in his favorite armchair next to the heater.

Watching from the windowsill, but hidden in the darkness, a red-eyed gremlin sneered before disappearing into smoke, having shown its master all he needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many stylistic changes need to be made...nonetheless this is another chapter I very much enjoyed. The library scene was one I was VERY much looking forward to writing and its still one of my favorites in this story.
> 
> The library is based off an actual library I researched in 17th and 18th century castles.
> 
> Little historical note: the castle uses an old form of heating system called mansonry heaters, basically they're be a heater in each or in every other room, made of stone material and very lovely and ornament so they look like declarations and since stone both absorbs and expels heat it would be enough to warm large amounts of space for great lengths of time. In this one though, rather than having the servants have to refill them all at the same time, i have them all connected through the pipes to the boiler room so the first layer of the castle is heated because of the boiler room and the rest is heated through the heaters.


	17. The Day Hope Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally hits Yami that the place he's staying at--and all the people he's come to care for--are cursed to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little throw back to my Dedications: my wonderful Beta, MitzumiKare, for giving me confidence and the fury to preserver with this bitch of a chapter, her awesome feedback for it, and basically keeping this chapter from totally sucking...You rock hun! To Shadow Halfbreed, a fellow friend and AMAZING Prideshipping writer for the inspiration and the competition needed to keep me going, and of course to SAM The Dragon Girl, another fellow prideshipper for just being a sweetheart, and keeping me from totally loosing my mind due to stress. I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> Hoped to get this chapter up sooner but its been a stressful two weeks.

Chapter 16: The Day Hope Dies

_He was dreaming._

_He knew that._

_He knew because he was running through a golden sea of reeds and wheat towering over him and scratching against his arms and neck. His hands moved to push waves of gold out of his face. His destination glimmered a pure white in the distance, barely visible through the thicket. He cleared a path with his arms and almost stumbled when he found himself in a field of blue and purple wild roses. Dewdrops glittered upon their rare colored petals like tiny rhinestones. Green vines disappeared in their shadows._

_Four figures he hadn't seen in his dreams before, let alone in his paradise, were there. A tiny boy dressed in silver almost vanished among the huge bushels of blooms and gathered a bouquet of them in his arms. Next to him sat a taller boy in form-fitting gold and black armor. His hair and face were concealed beneath an armored helm, but his childish smile radiated in the light. He gently placed a crown of roses upon the silver boy's head. Another young man stood only a few steps away, holding a dozen long-stemmed red roses draped over his arm. A blue cape danced in the wind around his black and silver armor, giving him the illusion of wings. His eyes monitored the two like a watchful guardian. His partner stood on the other side of the clearing armored in blue and white. When he turned around his eyes caught Yami's. They were dark blue. He smiled and turned to the rest of his party. Yami felt no fear or concern or even embarrassment, when all eyes fell on him._

_The boy in silver giggled, stood up and tossed the roses into the air. They burst and scattered, their petals dancing in the wind like a blizzard of ripped ribbons. He watched the silver boy run off into the field followed by his three guardians, the one in black and gold, never staying too far from his side._

_Yami followed them—only to fall flat on his face. He rolled over; his eyes widened in horror. Vines tangled around his ankles, deep thorns pricked into his skin. He screamed and thrashed at the roots until blood leaked from his ankles and he finally ripped the roots free._

_Without hesitating he sprang to his feet and ran. Vines crawled towards him like half-buried corpses clawing their way out of the earth. Ahead he could see the four from earlier. All he had to do was get into the clearing and he would be safe. With a leap he jumped over the claws of thorns—_

— _And screamed when he landed. The four boys were in heaps on the floor. The boy in silver kneeled over the taller body of his dark-haired man in silver armor. The armor was bleached with streaks of dark red seeping between the joints. A gaping hole in his chest gushed blood like a gruesome volcano. Around him his guardians collapsed into crying heaps on the floor. Their armor, rusted and cracked, fell around them in a grisly circle. From their backs, skeletal limbs hung lifelessly, tattered and unfeathered like the ripped wings of condemned angels. Around them roses withered and decayed into crumbling black piles. Their petals crunched and fell like ashes to the ground, unable to cling to their stems. Instead of roses, they were imprisoned in a valley of terrible thorns. Spikes protruded from vines like evil claws and oozing, green fangs. Vines curled like chains around huge masses splattered in splotches of red. Suddenly, thorny vines arose like terrible snakes. He screamed but the four boys did not move. He tried to run but froze when he recognized what those horrible blood-splattered lumps were. They were corpses._

_He opened his mouth in horror, but could no longer scream. Vines suddenly dug into the ground criss-crossing over the other like a spider web over him and the boys, ensnaring them in separate cages of thorns. The boy in silver looked him straight in the eye. His entire being froze gazing into cold, vacant, silver deprived of any hope. "He's after you now,"_

_The warning was so cold and chilling it, sent a shiver of pure dread down his spine._

_A crack echoed in the dreadful silence when he stepped back. Hesitantly, he looked at his feet. Solid ground cracked at his feet forming a delicate spider web beneath his weight. He sucked in a breath and willed himself not to move. Watching as silver cracks grew from cracks with each hesitant shift of his weight, until the ground beneath his feet was a mess of silver scribbled. A sickening screech was his only warning before the ground shattered beneath his feet. He tried to scream but all sound was suffocated by the silence as he plummeted into darkness. Everything around him felt heavy, like he'd crashed into water made of hot, thick air. Hs hand flew to his mouth his mouth; no air reached him. He thrashed against the darkness. He swam and climbed; anything he could do to move himself skyward, but everything failed. The darkness swirled above him. The last flicker of light faded more and more with each passing second._

_He screamed when something sank into his ankle drawing blood. He kicked and looked down. Blood red eyes glared back at him. A jagged maw of disgusting fangs opened at an impossible angle, and old decrepit skin, black as decay and shriveled like a wrinkled prune connected to those eyes. Inky black hair spilled into the darkness, making those soulless eyes glow repulsively bright with lust, hunger, greed and power. He kicked and thrashed, in a desperate attempt to get away from the monster that had once tried to kill him. It kept is grip and started climbing up his form._

_His blood froze in his veins. Terror paralyzed him. He opened his mouth to scream but even his voice was silenced by fear. The creature crawled closer and closer towards him—opening its mouth to devour him completely._

_This was it. He was going to die._

_An unstoppable roar of fury and protectiveness cut through the darkness like a bolt of light. The monster screeched like a dying animal when it was thrown back into the abyss by the powerful force._

_Overcome by the exhaustion of relief, he looked up. A white star glittered in the darkness like a shinning ray of hope flying towards him. Light burst brighter and brighter. He recognized it…the dragon that saved him earlier. Silvery white wings suddenly wrapped around its body, consuming the powerful god-like creature in a cocoon of light._

" _No!" he cried out to it, kicking and clawing upwards towards it. "Don't leave me—" he begged, his hands clawing closer and closer but no matter how hard he tried, or how far he climbed, the light encased dragon was always just out of reach._

_He could hear the yowls of the decaying monster behind him, clawing up the shadows like a wall with the savagery of a wild animal. He didn't dare look back; he kept climbing, reaching towards his dragon…the monster's claws barely grazing his feet._

" _Don't go!" He pleaded. "I won't leave you! I promise! Please don't leave me!"_

_With that final plea, an explosion of silver and blue light banished the darkness. The monster screamed falling back into the darkness of the abyss it had come from. He felt his grip loosening, just as he was about to join the creature in darkness, a soft, strong hand grabbed his own._

_His eyes widened as he met his savior…beautiful crystal blue dragon wings burst from the back of a young man, nothing but light shielded his lean form. Blue eyes, wide and perfect, met his with so much promise._

" _I know you…" he breathed the words. Those eyes…the same eyes he'd seen on the dragon who saved him. The same eyes that belonged to the stranger in his dreams. The same eyes that captured his heart and kept it so close he was terrified it might break._

" _Who are you…" he asked, breathlessly._

" _Don't you know?" his dragon soothed, pulling him closer. So close their faces almost touched…_

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he bolted up right, like someone had punched him in the gut. Yami shook his head and looked around. Once he confirmed he was indeed awake, he fell back and covered his face in his hands, cursing loudly.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Why? Why was it every time he got close to seeing his 'dream lover's' face he woke up? He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, the coat covering him falling to his hips.

"At least, I know he and the dragon are the same person now." He smiled to himself. That mystery was solved. "Now I just need to figure out what it means?"

He rolled over, expecting to grab one of his pillows—instead grabbed air and flopped onto his stomach. The thump of flesh hitting wood echoed through the room when he landed.

"Ouch," he groaned and shot up. This wasn't his floor. If the antiquarian books, expensive looking desk, long velvet couch he's woken up on, and large purple trench coat with a wing like tail pooling about his hips were any indication, he was now in the Dragon King's study. In his pajamas. Wrapped in one of his coats. He could still feel the intensity of the previous night on his bruised lips. His hand covered his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his already red face. Speaking of which, he looked around.

He squinted when white light stung his eyes. Sunlight danced off the glittering silvery-blue scales of wings hanging limply over the arms of a plush green velvet armchair. A clawed hand rested peacefully on the armrest and messy chestnut tresses and light blue fins peeked out the top of the chair.

Curious, Yami tip-toed around the chair. "Seto?" he whispered. The Dragon King hummed in his sleep but did not stir. His head leaned against the inner chair with a small smile on his face. His body slouched comfortably in the chair. His tail hung loosely over the arm of the chair. Yami didn't know whether to chuckle or awe at the site. He chuckled and gently brushed Seto's bangs away from his sleeping face. He jumped back when Seto smiled and hummed loudly at the touch. It was a feathery touch, he shouldn't have felt it. Yami stepped back, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Speaking of that," he caught his reflection in the glass door of the bookcase and grimaced. The black fleece pajamas he wore were wrinkled and scrunched in places. His skin shined with the night's oils. His sleep-tossed hair flopped about his shoulders making him look childish as did Seto's purple and gold trench coat he practically swam in. "Ugh, I'm such a mess." He shook his head and combed his hair with his fingers and smoothed his pajamas with his hands.

Yami had never been one to care what anyone else other than himself thought of his appearance but right now he hated the way he looked. He just couldn't figure out why? Was it because of…last night? The thought made his face burn, but he shook it off. Now was not the time to act on raw emotion. Gathering his dignity, he quickly folded Kaiba's coat over his arm and laid it on the couch, scooped up his files off the table, hugged it to his chest and tip-toed towards the door. The knob was within his grasp…

"Oh no you don't," The young man yelped when he was suddenly lifted bridal style off the ground and thrown over a shoulder, grateful he hadn't lost his grip on his folder.

"Kaiba!" He growled, red-faced with anger, annoyance and embarrassment. "What did I say about carrying me? Put me down!" He banged on the man's back with his fist and the folder. He tried to sound threatening but Seto just laughed.

"You know if you want to sneak out, you _have_ to be quieter," the dragon teased, not even bothering to look over his shoulder, and existed the study. "Seriously, Yami, I'm not a light sleeper, you're just very noisy."

"I didn't wanna wake you," Yami replied, shoving his palms against the dragon's back and wrenched his hips forward. He froze when he felt something stroke his hip, his face going straight to purple. "W-What was that?"

Seto's smirk darkened. Faintly, Yami caught the King's tail wrapping around his thigh. "You should squirm so much if you don't mean it."

A growl and a vibrant blush was the Dragon King's reward. "Whatever," Yami turned away, but Seto caught the disappointment in his voice. He didn't like it.

"I didn't mean to offend," he apologized as sincerely as his pride would allow.

"Its fine," Yami replied, but Seto wasn't convinced. "Can you please put me down? I have to get dressed."

"But you look so cute in those," Seto said playfully, maneuvering Yami so he landed in Seto's arms.

Yami growled, no longer in the mood for teasing, and mentally kicked himself for his earlier juvenile thoughts. "Enough teasing," he squirmed in the man's grip, but Seto held him firmly.

"I wasn't teasing," he said honestly. Yami raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "I wouldn't lead you on like that," Seto assured him. "Would you have preferred I lied and say you look a haggard fright?"

The brutal honesty sent a thrill of delight and a shiver of anger through him and a blush of rage and unfamiliar emotion painted Yami's face. "No, I wouldn't. Thank you." He looked away. "I still need to get dressed, though."

"Alright," Seto conceded and set Yami on his bare feet. "Then at least let me be your guide," he bowed dramatically, mimicking an English gentlemen.

Yami rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're hopeless."

"I take that as a compliment."

X X X

They found Yami's room fairly easy. Again, Yami felt a stab of annoyance having been so close to such a remarkable room without realizing it. He really had to chat with the boys about what else he hadn't seen yet.

Yami stopped in his tracks. "Damn, I forgot about that," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Seto asked, stopping in mid-step.

"I forgot the boys slept in my room, again. They probably worried when they woke up and I wasn't there…again." He groaned at the thought. He hated worrying those sweet kids.

"I'm sure they're used to it by now," Seto assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think they're getting used to you dividing your time between them and myself." Seto laughed. "And if I know them, they're probably thrilled. Hopeless romantics, the four of them."

Yami choose to ignore that comment, much to Seto's disappointment, and shoved him aside gently to open his door.

And came face to face with the last thing neither he nor Seto expected to see: Jaden and Syrus making out on his bed. "What the hell?"

Both boys screamed in horror realizing they'd been discovered. Jaden jumped so far back in fright he fell off the bed and landed on his back. Syrus froze like a rabbit cornered by a fox.

"Shit. Shit." Jaden mumbled like a broken robot, freaking out.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Yami asked, dropping to his knees and shook the shaking boy. Jaden's frozen face was slack with shock and terror. Syrus hadn't moved from his spot on Yami's bed, heart hammering against his ribcage, his forehead damp with sweat, his tiny hands shaking and gripping the bed spread so tightly the threads started to rip beneath his knuckles. His horror-struck eyes still glued on the Dragon King standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" Seto gestured with his hands, more baffled than angry.

"Um…uh…I can explain!" Jaden jumped up waving his arm in defense, and shuffling away from a very confused Yami. "See, we…uh…slept next to each other and…wait no, uh, strike that, we uh…fell in a jumble and-"

"Shut up, Jaden!" Syrus cut him off, dark red splashing across his face.

"Syrus, are you alright? You're turning red." Yami asked concerned and pressed the back of his hand to Syrus' forehead and his other hand to his own. "You don't have a fever."

Syrus's blush deepened and brushed the man's hand away. "I'm not sick! We were just-uh," he paused and looked at his lap, his hands gripping his shirt.

"You were kissing Jaden. What's wrong with kissing your lover?" Yami asked confused. Syrus' eyes expanded.

"Kissing!" Jaden tripped over his own feet, and crashed the top half of his body on to the bed. When he shot back up his face was beat red and he waved his hands back and forth in front of him. His breathing escaped in guilty laughs. "We weren't kissing! What would make you think that-"

"Oh will you stop that already?" Seto covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "Like Yami said, it's not a big deal. You two have had a hundred years; honestly I'm surprised you waited so long."

Jaden's jaw hit the floor. Syrus' entire body went lax. "Wait, you knew?"

Yami laughed. "Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "No offence you two but you made it pretty obvious." Unable to take anymore, Syrus fell backwards and collapsed. Jaden followed his example and slouched against the bed.

"You can't tell _anyone_." Jaden mumbled too drained to even raise his head. " _No_ one knows about this!" He said seriously.

"Jay, Sy, you two better cool it, I saw Kaiba and Yami coming this—" Chazz warned from the hallway balancing a tray on one hand. He stopped at the entrance. His eyes wondered from Seto to Yami, then to his two friend's horror-stricken faces. "Uh…never mind." He set the tray on the desk. "I brought breakfast."

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Syrus and Jaden. "No one knows, huh?"

"No one _can_ know!" Syrus crawled to his knees and pressed his hands together. "Please Yami you can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out they'll tell Zane!" Syrus begged.

"And then he'll kill me-again, er, whatever. Fact is Sy and I won't get to be together anymore." Jaden copied Syrus.

"Zane?" Yami raised an eyebrow and turned to Chazz. He opened his mouth to speak then remembered. "Oh that's right, you haven't him yet."

Yami shook his head. "Who's Zane?"

"My Steward," Seto answered. "He's always busy and doesn't like socializing, so I'm not surprised you haven't met him yet. He's also Syrus' older brother."

Yami bit his lip and turned to Syrus. Memories of Atem suddenly filled his mind. Memories that included suitors with black eyes, coming home late and finding him sitting up waiting, and the one time he got busted for sneaking out—he never did find out what happened to that particular date. "I see your concern. But, given that you all live here, you do know eventually he will find out right?"

Jaden's eyes widened in fear and he sank to the floor. Syrus rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know. I just don't want him to know just yet. He's still, well, its' complicated."

"Well, you know?" Chazz suggested grabbing one of the biscuits and stuffed it in his mouth. "You two already share a room, spend all your time together, and everything else. And we're all already dead, technically, so worst case scenario he throws a fit and just stops talking to you."

Syrus glared at him. "I don't _want_ him to stop talking to me, I just want him to understand that I'm not a kid anymore. I may still _look_ fifteen but I'm at least a hundred and seventeen by now. I've had a lot of time to mature and grow up." There was a hidden sadness in his voice, only Yami seemed to notice. His eyes focused on the fist clenched at his side.

"Yeah, we just get all the perks of being young and vibrant," Jaden gave a comforting smile and wrapped his arm around Syrus' waist and started stroking his hair. The boy blushed and smiled. The sight made Yami smile but at the same time, he could catch the hidden tone.

"Well, as happy I am that all this is out in the open, we should eat breakfast before it gets cold." Seto gestured to the tray Chazz brought up.

"I'm surprised." Yami unfolded himself from the bed and set the tray on his bed to share with everyone. "Bakura usually makes a lot more than this." He snatched a pomegranate and started eating it.

"Oh this isn't breakfast, this is just until you get downstairs," Chazz explained.

"Pardon?" Yami asked, while Syrus and Jaden devoured most of the food.

"What did Bakura do this time?" Seto sighed in annoyance.

"He said he was sick and tired of everyone skipping meals so he told me to bring that up," he pointed to the tray, "and tell everyone if they weren't down stairs in thirty minutes he'd make me drag Yami down kicking and screaming since he's bound to the hearth and can't leave the kitchen, and doesn't have the patience to get your permission."

Seto groaned. "That's Bakura alright. Alright, you three get started on your chores; I'll make sure Yami gets downstairs."

The three nodded and scampered out.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Yami sighed, annoyed and set the empty tray on the night table.

Seto blinked and shook his head. The teen was a spitfire. He was almost glad that hadn't changed. "I'm well aware of that, but that doesn't mean I can't offer my help once in a while, right? After all, wasn't it you who said no one can make it in the world on their own?"

Yami exhaled a breath of annoyance, and nodded. He hated having his own advice thrown back at him—a habit his brothers were famous for. "Do you mind, waiting outside? I need to change first."

Seto nodded and moved towards the door. It swung open in an instant sending him crashing backwards in shock and crashing to the floor, knocking over the ray in dishes when he reached to grab something.

"Yami!" Duke burst into the room, the flush-faced with handful of objects in his arms. He sighed in relief when Yami stared at him from across the room. "Oh thank goodness, I've been looking for you all day. Tea asked me to give you these," he burst across the room, not noticing his growling master on the floor covered in scattered dishes, and shoved bags of clothes into Yami's surprised arms.

Yami yelped in shock and stared between Duke and the bundles in confusion.

Duke answered his unasked question. "Malik said with the weather getting colder and all, you should have some warmer things."

"Thanks Duke, I'll try them on tomorrow." Yami nodded and thanked him.

The herbologist smiled and left. "See you at breakfast, and you might wanna be quick, Bakura said if you're not down in half an hour, he'll drag the entire hearth upstairs to get you, and I wouldn't push his temper. Ryou can only calm him so much." He darted down the hall.

"He couldn't wait until after breakfast to give you those?" Seto remarked, sinking his claws into the night stand and hauling himself off the floor. Dishes slid off his lap and clattered as they fell.

"Well, he probably wanted to give them to me last night, but you kidnapped me and held me hostage in the library, remember?" Yami teased opening the wardrobe and placing the clothes there.

Seto smirked, swooped behind him; his tail wrapped around Yami's waist. The teen jumped at the feeling of weightlessness and met piercing sapphires. "I don't remember you complaining," he smirked then arched a curious eyebrow at the bags. "You aren't going to try those on?"

"Nah, I'll just have to try them on again later for Malik, might as well wait until they're here." Yami shrugged and wormed himself out of Seto's grip.

"I don't understand you Yami," Seto shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You make such a fuss about being independent, yet you let everyone fuss over you all the time. I'm used to it, but it can't be fun for you holding still and having the girls dress you up like a doll all the time?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't mind just as long as they don't go overboard," he replied leaning against the desk. "Let them have their fun."

Seto looked surprised then chuckled and shook his head. Yami looked puzzled as Seto moved towards him, then blushed vividly when Seto stroked his cheeks. The cool claws sending a shiver through his heated skin "You really are amazing, Yami. It's no wonder everyone is so fond of you: you give them hope."

"Thank you," Yami blushed at the comment, and stumbled backwards. The color on his face grew when he realized he was still in his very light pajamas. "I should get changed; I'll see you at breakfast." He dashed into the joint bathroom.

Seto laughed and left to give the teen his privacy.

Yami exhaled a loud breath, slid to the bathroom floor, and leaned his face in his hands. "This is ridiculous!" he scolded himself. "This isn't even a relationship so why am I acting like this?" He ran his hand through his hair and clenched his bangs in frustration.

Deciding a bath would sooth him, he turned the knobs and held his breath as the stench of sulfur filled his nose and the stampede of pipes echoed through the walls. He stripped off his pajamas and tossed them in the wicker basket and placed a towel on the table. Once the tub was full he turned off the water and slid into the water like it was exquisite oil. He hissed at the hot water slightly burning his skin, but soon relaxed into the warmth. While it soothed his body, it did little to sooth his mind.

He slid into the water until only his shoulders were above the surface and stared at the ceiling. "But if I wanted, I have the option. Jaden and Syrus fight so hard to keep their relationship a secret. Bakura's bound to the hearth. Seto can't leave the castle. Even that crocodile is a ghost." He raised his hand from the water and watched the water drip from the skin. Not that anyone but him and possibly Seto could feel water, unless in their mystical forms, but even then they were still creatures.

He clenched his hands sinking his nails into his palms, his fist shaking. "They can only exist as ghosts." How could he possibly _not_ let them fuss over him, when they had nothing else to do? He didn't have the heart to break theirs. Even now he could still recall how happy the boys where when he first met them. Bakura's excitement whenever he said he was hungry, just for the fact that he could start cooking again. Mai's enthusiasm at having someone new to talk to. Malik practically swooning when Yami's taste in clothing gave him a chance to explore all the new ideas he wanted to try. Even the Maître de seemed in higher spirits whenever he was around.

"God Damn it!" he slammed his fist down and splashed water on his face and dunked his head beneath the water. "How am I suppose to break the curse if I don't even know what the curse is?" He'd read the fairy tale so many times, but every time he got to the last page it was blacked out. He'd tried every way possible to learn the secret but all his attempts failed.

"And I can't ask anyone…" he folded his arms over the side of the tub and wove a hand in his hair. "Even if they wanted to tell me, they can't. Stupid curse! How can that Sorcerer expect them to break the curse if they don't know how?" He could've kicked himself for how stupid that sounded and resisted the urge to bang his head against the rim of the tub. Because the Sorcerer didn't _want_ them to break the curse-he wanted them all to suffer half-lives for the rest of eternity. This wasn't a children's story. He reminded himself. This was real. And in real life the bad guys didn't give the heroes a chance to win. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted.

The thought made his blood boil. Seto, the boys, Mai and Jou, Bakura and Ryou, Malik and the guards. They were all innocent. His nails sank into the porcelain. Seto's only crime was his courage and his devotion to his people.

How long would it be before Jaden and Syrus could not longer restrain themselves? Why should they even have to? There love could only go so far. They'd been together for a hundred years, yet they couldn't get married, not legally anyway, because they weren't alive. They couldn't find their own place to live and be alone because they were bound to the castle. And not just them, what about Joey and Mai? Ryou whose husband was forced to remain in the kitchen? And Malik's who he rarely saw as it was because he was a guard? What other restrictions did their loves and lives have to suffer? It wasn't fair!

He broke the surface of the water bringing an explosion of drops with him, angry hands clenched the walls of the tub as he clawed out.

"They don't deserve this. None of them! I can't do a damn thing to help any of them!" He stomped his foot sending another eruption of water into the air. He climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"That-that-" he couldn't find the right word. Monster came to mind but he instantly silenced it, not wanting to insult his friends. "He had no right to do this to them, absolutely none! And the only loophole no one knows!" He wrenched the towel out of the basket and angrily dried himself off. Just the thought of the Sorcerer and what kind of man he must've been to do such a thing made Yami's eyes blaze with anger. His anger then flashed to the man he'd had the misfortune of encountering the night he fled the castle in a rage. The way he spoke to him…like he was some kind of object who's only useful purpose was as an ornament or a bed mate. His blood burned at the memory. He gripped the rim of the vanity until his hands ached. He exhaled a breath of anger and pain and forced himself to calm down. He shook his head scattering raindrops, and grabbed a second towel and started to towel his hair in front of the vanity mirror.

An angry, useless teen stared back at him. He cursed the growling youth staring. He hated feeling so useless—so powerless—especially when there were people who needed him. How long would it be before he was just another part of their daily routine they'd invented to keep themselves from finally accepting the inevitable?

Even though he'd hated it when he first arrived because of the bitter circumstances of his stay, he'd eventually grown to love the castle and all the people in it. Strange, how'd he found such wonderful sense of belonging in a place he though only existed in his dreams? A comfort and certainty he'd never felt while living in Hawkins Hallow except for his brothers. But they were all trapped here. He was free to leave, but not them. All because of some mad man's revenge.

His repressed anger bubbled. Combined with his boiling disgust, it sent him into such a rage he punched the mirror so hard it cracked like a spider web. He screeched at the stinging pain in his knuckles. Blood leaked over his fingers and the back of his hand. Tiny bits of glass embedded in his knuckles. He hissed in pain and slid to the floor, his towel hanging loosely around his waist. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Yami!" He whirled to the side. "Yami, are you alright?" The door knob wrenched open. Before Yami could stop him, Seto burst into the room. His eyes locked on the broken mirror then the teen's hand. "What the hell happened?" Seto dropped to his knees and gently took Yami's hand in his claws. "Yami, answer me."

Yami met the King's worried eyes. So, it wasn't a rhetorical question. "I lost my temper-Ow! Don't do that!"

"I can see that," Seto hissed, angrily. "What the hell possessed you to punch the mirror?" Seto growled looking at Yami's hand. Carefully, he took the glass pieces between his tweezers like talons and plucked each glass piece. Yami bit his lip to keep from crying out. Once all the glass was removed, Seto helped him to his feet and placed Yami's hand in the water basin on the table. Before Yami could ask, the Dragon King dashed about the room, shoving aside various objects and scanning them before moving on to the next pile.

"What are you doing?" Yami demanded.

"Looking for the bottles Duke gave you," he answered without disrupting his work. "The ones you used on my bite? I know you didn't use them all."

Yami opened his mouth to protest but Seto whirled around and gave him such a glare, he silenced immediately. "And don't you _dare_ say you're fine. This is not the time to let your pride or your independence get the better of you. You're hurt!" The sincerity in his voice made Yami look away.

"They're in the basket," he said in a low voice. Seto dove to the basket and scooped up a few bottles and some bandages. He gathered them in his arms, dumped them on the table near the vanity. He gently lifted Yami's hand. He bit the cork off a bottle of amber liquid and poured the content over Yami's bleeding knuckles.

"Ah!" The teen screamed at the fiery sting burning his blood. He tried to wrench his hand away, but Seto snatched his wrist.

"Stop, you're only going to make it worse," Seto attempted to mollify him, by placing a hand on his hip. Yami's free hand immediately tightened its grip on the towel, he just realized was the only thing he was wearing, but he was in too much pain to feel embarrassed. He peeked one eye open, not remembering when he'd closed them, just in time to see Seto dry away the liquid and blood with a damp cloth. He gently squeezed each of Yami's fingers, making him wince.

"You're lucky," Seto explained. "You don't have any broken bones, but your knuckles are a little sprained, and the cuts aren't too deep." He grabbed the bottle Yami recognized as aloe and carefully applied the gel to the cuts, the blood staining it red. He grabbed gauze patches and shredded them into strips before pressing each one to a cut then started applying the bandages, but it was difficult with Yami's hair dripping water all over him. "This should be fine for now, but after breakfast I want Duke and Ryou to look at that. Duke might have something for the bleeding."

He brushed his brow with the back of his arm. Yami slid to the floor, looking at his wounded hand and shook his head, scattering raindrops. "Thanks," he mumbled looking at the floor more ashamed of his own actions than anything else. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that, and in front of Seto, none the less.

"Now," Yami put up no resistance when Seto picked him up and sat him on the table and kneeled in front of him with his arms crossed over Yami's knees. "Do you mind telling me, what possessed you to attack your vanity mirror and actually think you could win?"

Yami looked at him with a mortified frown and shadowed eyes. Drops of water dripped from his damp hair. "I lost my temper. I'm not proud to admit that, but I did."

"I can see that, what I mean is _why_?" Seto asked with concerned, almost guilty eyes. "If I did something to anger you, I'm—"

"You didn't do anything!" Yami cut him off with such force, Seto jumped back. "It's nothing to do with you," Yami's voice softened and he stared at his lap. "I was mad at myself."

"Why?" Seto asked, bewildered. He stood up. Yami hopped down from the counter and fished out a bathrobe and slipped it on. Once it was tied he removed the towel and laid it against the counter.

"I just feel so useless," Yami admitted, wrapping his hands over his shoulders. He strolled over to the window and laid an arm against the glass then pressed his forehead against it. From here, he could vaguely see the kitchen windows. Bakura was already at work lighting the hearth with a snap of his fingers, Ryou sent dishes and food dancing into the air with motions of his hands. Serenity and the boys were already gathering trays and setting them on the tables. Their faces, bright with laughter and their posture and movements, bustling with excitement.

Seto just remained where he stood and stared at him. Yami caught his concern and confusion in the window's reflection. The man remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I've been dreaming about this place you know," Yami said without raising his head.

Seto's eyes widened.

"For months now, before I even came here. It was always the same dream. A white castle, this castle, among a field of roses. Every dream's the same, I find this castle and I'm in a field of roses and everything's perfect. I call it my paradise." Slowly, Yami lifted his head and turned to the stunned Seto. "Everything about this place. This castle. Everyone in it. You. It's like…home. I don't think I've ever felt like I've belonged this much in my life. Everyone here… they've been nothing but kind to me. It made me so happy to feel like I actually belonged someplace that wasn't with my brothers. The boys, Mai, Bakura and Ryou, Malik, you: you all accepted me with open arms." He felt himself grow weak and leaned against the window for support. Small tears glittered like rhinestones on his lashes but didn't fall.

Seto felt a sharp sting in his chest at the words. How long had it been when they're positions have been reversed, and Yami was the one comforting _him_ in his hour of loneliness. After spending almost a hundred years in solitude and seclusion, worse by his own choosing, how could he not sympathize with a fellow outcast?

"But everyone is trapped here. And I can do nothing to help you break this stupid curse. No matter how much I want to, I can't figure out the 'key'."

Seto's eyes expanded. He opened his mouth to ask, but could only stare. Yami smiled. "I'm not dense, Seto. Even if everyone tries to hides it, I figured it out a long time ago. I just don't know how to find your key. I want to help you all but I'm powerless to do anything. And I…" He stopped and closed his eyes. His mouth formed a line of control. "I hate that." His glare rested on the floor. His fingers curled into a shaking fist "I want to help you and I can't do a damn thing!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I cannot _believe_ than you're the one saying it!" Seto was across the room and in front of Yami in an instant. The passion in his voice, forced Yami to look at him. "You shouldn't feel guilty about your happiness. Nor should you feel in anyway powerless," Seto scolded. "For God's sake Yami can you not see just how much good you do?"

Yami couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at the hurt, the anger, the sympathy and the passion blazing in those shinning sapphire eyes. Emotions blazed like burning ice, and something else he couldn't quite recognize though it felt so familiar. "Seto." Yami paused. "Be serious, I haven't done that much…"

"I _am_ being serious." Seto grabbed is wrist and cut him off. Yami was almost afraid to look at him again, but when he did Seto's eyes had softened. "Do you remember when you first came here? How dead and quiet this castle was? How the day after you came here it was bustling and _alive_?"

Yami shook his head. He'd almost forgotten about that. Had it only been two and a half months? Winter had just started so that seemed about right. But still had so much really changed in such short a time? Was it really so soon ago that he hated this castle and its master?

"Do you know how long it's been since this place was filled with laugher?" Seto said longingly while placing a lock of golf behind his ear. "You've only been here what two and a half months? In that time you've managed to undo over a hundred years of silence and dismay. You've gotten Bakura to behave, Malik to stop acting melancholy. Jaden, Syrus, Jesse to laugh, Chazz and Jim to actually smile and" He paused and leaned closer so their eyes were only inches away. The truth was so transparent in Seto's voice, it almost hurt to listen. "And me swallow my guilt and break my shell."

Just that sentence and the gratitude behind it made Yami's breath hitch. Seeing, how far he and the Dragon King had come since that terrible meeting, it almost made his heart flutter.

"You do a lot more good than you realize Yami. You give everyone hope. Something we haven't had in a long time. And trust me," Seto gently pulled his wrist, but Yami wasted no time in eloping his arms around the taller man. Seto tilted his chin so their eyes met. A smile graced the King's face. "Hope goes a _long_ way." He gently stroked the teen's cheek then leaned down to kiss it. A soft, chaste kiss, but it still set Yami's entire body on fire. His hand rose to brush the heated area when the king pulled away.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Seto winked. Yami was both relieved and disappointed when Seto left him alone to change. He hadn't removed his hand.

Had he really done so much without even realizing it? The thought seemed silly. His eyes wondered back towards the window. From the look of laughter and pride and delight, breakfast was ready. His heart swelled at the site.

" _You give everyone hope."_ Seto had told him. The realization made him smile. Hope, it was such a powerful emotion. But how long would it be before even hope wasn't enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i originally wrote this chapter, I finished it at 3 in the morning and miraculously, I like how it covered a few more darker aspects than I'm used to seeing in Beauty and the Beast stories...like for some reason the time clock always seems to be "there" but not acknowledged until the last second and never made sense in terms of time. I really wanted to explore that concept with this chapter and what that means, and I think I captured that really well with Yami, and his feelings of helplessness at being unable to help the people he's ciome to care for.  
> Originally, the segment with Duke was for chapter 14 but I cut it, and didn't have the heart to delete it so, i finally found a place for it. Originally this chap was to include the other segments I had planned out much earlier, and end on a more hopeful/uncertain note, but I decided to cut it in half and all that will be next chap. This was more angsty than i thought it would be but iI'm actually proud of that: like i always say "you only get a happy ending if you're willing to fight for it."


	18. The Courtesan's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone offers Yami some very tough but very well needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given this was a very difficult chapter to write, originally, and the transition between the segments was a bit rough, I'd appreciate a second opinion on that...thank you.

Chapter 17: The Courtesan's Warning

Fifteen minutes later found Yami downstairs dressed in one of the new outfits Malik had made for him and still struggling to tie his rebellious hair back with a few dark purple ribbons. He'd donned a pair of dark blue pants with warm black boots, and spiced it up with a purple sash around his waist like a belt. He'd pulled on a soft crimson turtleneck and over it wore a thick dark purple knee-length duster with black cuffs and gold, blue and crimson swirls decorating the back and along the train. He couldn't help but imagine Atem's shock and Yugi's giddiness of seeing him dressed up in such radical combinations. He definitely had to thank Malik when he got downstairs.

The sound of crashing and yelling and Bakura's shouts echoed all the way upstairs, increasing in volume the closer he got to the kitchen. From the sound of it, Bakura had made good on his promises and was attempting to remove the hearth from the wall while everyone else scuttled and scurried in a desperate attempt to follow his commands to the letter.

Yami took a step back just as the kitchen door swung open and servants bulldozed into the dining hall balancing plates of food in each hand and even on their heads and tails if they had them. Others lit candles and opened drapes or cleaned up the spilled food and liquids of gathering large vegetables into their arms and chests to clear the table in the kitchen as best they could. He couldn't help but laugh watching the dark and fair heads dashing back and forth.

Try as he might to stifle his mirth he failed and burst out laughing. All heads turned to him and suddenly he was surrounded by cheering staff members. Jesse transformed and jumped into his arms.

"'Bout time you got here," Jesse smiled, weaving his slender body around Yami's shoulder, making the young man laugh.

"Yeah," Jaden added balancing trays on his head, hands and arms. "Bakura's close to committing murder."

"Sorry about that," Yami smiled, peeling the boys and Serenity off of him. "Is everyone still in the kitchen?"

"Yup," Chazz groaned. "Even Kaiba, hence why we're all out here. It is never a good thing when those two are in the same room."

As if on cue a loud flash like a bolt of lightning and fire, followed by a high-pitched female scream echoed from the kitchen followed a voice Yami recognized as Malik's, then Joey burst into the dining room, slammed the door shut behind him and slammed back against it panting like a man on the run.

"Are you alright?" Yami blinked looking at the disheveled, black-winged blond.

"What's going on in there, Big brother?" Serenity asked.

"The Apocalypse." The blond haired dragon slid to the floor, black wings peeked out the back of his Victorian style clothing. "Having Kaiba, Bakura and Malik in the same room is never a good thing, especially if they can't agree on something."

Yami rolled his eyes, and maneuvered Jesse, so he was holding him in one arm, and placed the other on the back of his hip. "What are they arguing about this time?"

"Hell, If I know," Joey admitted. "Something about not eating enough, Kaiba being a bad caretaker, and I think Malik just got tired of listening to them argue and just couldn't take it anymore—which is saying something since he's married to Marik."

Yami sighed and shook his head. He lifted his arm to his shoulder and motioned for Jesse to get on and the fox did so. "Come guys, let's go break it up. Oh Jay," He turned to the teen who was still balancing at least five trays off food despite Syrus' attempt to set them down. "You might want to hold on to those. I have a feeling everyone will be eating in the kitchen today."

Yami held the door open for the boys since the trays were solid. Everyone else phased through, but instantly jumped behind him or ducked when something crashed into the wall. Fortunately everyone was relieved to see the flying object was only a plum. Its skin burst upon contact and its thick flesh hung to the wall with all its might until it finally flopped to the ground with a wet thud.

Bakura stood on the hearth with his bat wings flared to full length. His arms parallel to his spine, his fists balled in rage. Flames licked at his feet every time he raised his voice. Across from him on the table, Seto growled like the dragon he was; sparks of blue and white lightning crackled loudly between his claws. Vegetables, scraps and dishes spiraled in the air every time he flapped his powerful wings. By the sink Malik had reverted to his own spiritual form: a gryphon like armor identical to Marik's that encased his entire body but his head in gold. Gold claws sank into the stone. On the floor Mai and Tea were picking up their skirts and gathering fallen produce into baskets and bags, trying to salvage what they could and scrapping what they couldn't. Duke scrambled to collect bottles filled with plants, flowers and different colored liquids from a fallen cabinet that lied in ruins. On the kitchen table, Ryou sat with one leg elegantly crossed over the other. His arms crossed over his chest, posture perfect, and his eyes closed. His jaw twitched at an impatient angle, and a vein in his head trembled in a vain attempt to stifle his anger.

Finally his eyes flew open, his fists clenched the side of the table and he opened his mouth to scream, until he saw Yami just as dumbfounded by the scene before him as the staff cowering behind him.

"Oh Yami there you are." He hopped off the table and bounced over to him. In an instant and three battling monsters froze in place. Bakura's fire died. Seto's sparks disappeared and Malik transformed back into his spectral form and floated through the table towards him. He stopped just short of Yami, who jumped back, growing increasingly nervous under the tailor's obsessively scrutinizing gaze, like a wolf devouring the site of its prey. It was a few minutes before Yami realized the ghost was admiring his work rather than Yami, himself.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou shoved the tailor away and smiled at his guest. "Did you sleep well?"

Yami blinked then nodded. "Very well, thank you. Of course, I'm starving. So, if our cook and master are done spitting fire, perhaps we can all eat?"

Yami bit his lip until he tasted blood and his cheeks went red from lack of air. It was all he could to keep from bursting into hysterics at the looks on Seto and Bakura's faces.

Bakura recovered first and jumped off the hearth and floated to the ground. Once he landed, his wings folded across his chest and hooked at the shoulder like a cape.

His face remained neutral despite the teen's smirk. Yami's eyebrow rose in annoyance when Bakura scanned him from head to toe and shook his head with disapproval. "So?" The chef asked with a bemused smirk.

"'So what?" Yami cocked and eyebrow.

"Have you moved into Seto's room yet, since that seems be the only place you've been the last week? Bakura said with a mischievous smirk, but it quickly turned deadly. "Cause that is the only explanation I can come with as to why you're never down for dinner, and every time I send Ryou up to your room your never there and all my food goes to waste."

Yami's face went crimson. His eyes doubles in size and his face contorted in horror.

"I swear you weigh less now then when you got here." Bakura ranted before swirling around and looked at Kaiba with a wicked gleam in his eyes and twisted smile. "Seriously, what the devil have you two been doing the last few days?"

"Yami, you're hurtin me," Jesse begged when the frozen teen's horrified hands tightened their hold on the fox.

Smoke flared from Seto's nostrils and he growled angrily. "Nothing you're thinking of, Bakura." His eyes darkened, then glaring at the rest of the staff, who must've been having similar thoughts because all of them were red-faced and trying to hide their snickers. Vegetation scattered across the floor when Tea dropped them, her hands limp at her side her face blank. Mai just laughed and winked at Yami, before setting the basket on the table.

Oh could the boy's face get any redder? "Get your minds out of the gutter all of you!" Yami turned around and exploded in an embarrassed fit. Jesses gasped for air, when Yami's arms slammed him against his stomach.

"Yami, what happened to your hand!" Ryou ignored him and grabbed the bandaged object. "Jesse, why didn't you say anything?" the white-haired man scolded the fox.

Jesse squirmed out of his arms and flopped to the floor as a solid human, "'Cause I was trying to breathe."

"What happened?" Bakura joked, "Someone get to rough in bed?"

Seto exploded, but before he could pound the perverted chef, someone else's fist slammed into his jaw and sent him howling and crashing to the ground.

"Ow! Shit!" Bakura howled then whimpered when his screams caused his jaws to twitch. His hand flew to tenderly nurse his large, angry wound.

"Shit!" Yami screamed shaking his bandaged hand and jumping in pain until the boys grabbed his arms and forced him to calm down long enough for Ryou to look at his hand.

"I guess that answers that question," he shook his head and forced Yami to sit down on the table so he could unwrap the bandages. "So you always hit with your left hand?"

"Yes," Yami mumbled more embarrassed than angry and hissed every time Ryou brushed his fingers.

"Hey, what about me?" Bakura moaned, in weak betrayal. "I'm your husband!"

"You deserved it!" Ryou scolded.

Even Seto snorted at that remark, much to everyone but Yami's surprise.

"Ow," the teen hissed, loudly causing Ryou to jump back.

"Stop fidgeting!" Ryou scolded him like a child, and ordered Duke over, who scrambled to carry the abundance of bottled in his arms, before finally disposing of them on the table.

"That hurt!" Yami growled in a weak defense. Already Syrus, Jaden, Jesse and Chazz curled up at his sides in their small, cuddly, physical forms.

"Just remember," Seto curled around his side and smirked. "If you hold still it won't hurt as much?" he mocked. Yami shot up and glared at him, recognizing his own scolding.

"How'd you hurt your hand like that anyway?" Syrus asked, once Ryou had removed all the bloody bandages. Jaden shied away from the bloody mess, and covered his face with his tiny, green hands.

"It was an accident," Yami blushed again and looked away.

"You accidentally cut your fingers?" Tea asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

Yami growled at her but said nothing.

"Oh leave him be, all of you," Mai gently grabbed the seamstress' arm and ushered her husband and sister in law towards the other side of the kitchen where at least they could sit down and had more space. "You too, Malik we have work to do."

"Not yet," Malik protested. "I wanna hear this one." he turned a glare at Seto.

"What did I do?" Seto demanded bemused.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Seto didn't do anything, Malik. I punched the mirror in the bathroom. That's how I cut my hand."

"You punched a mirror?" Tea laughed, mockingly.

"Shut up!" Yami shouted, and jumped to his feet, knocking Syrus off his lap and Ryou into Malik, who caught him as he fell. "Yes, okay? I lost my temper, for a reason that was no one's fault but my own. I punched the mirror. Cut my hand. Seto bandaged it up for me. Happy?"

He smirked a bit when the girl shrank away from him, until he noticed everyone's eyes glued to his side. Before he could ask, a wet sticky substance dripped down his fingers. He grimaced and looked down. Just as he suspected, blood oozed out of the lacerations on his knuckles.

"Here," Duke grabbed a bottled of strange black liquid and grabbed the boy's free hand and dragged him out of Seto's grip and towards the sink, drops of blood rained dripped from his fingers leaving a gruesome trail. The boys followed him, jumping over Seto to do so, despite his rants.

"Give me your hand." Yami obeyed and did so. Duke gently grabbed his wrist and held it over the sink, before ripping the cork off the bottled with his teeth and spit it out.

"You might want to bite or hold on to something," Chazz warned in a grave voice.

Yami gulped. "Why?"

"Because if that is what we think it is, it'll sting something wicked awful." Syrus shuddered.

Before Yami could ask further, black liquid dumped all over his fingers. Yami's scream broke an octave. Fire and glass forced its way through his veins. His skin bubbled under the contact and the blood froze so quickly crystals like shards of glass dug into his skin. The sting was like a ferocious flaming whip against his bare skin. He screamed so loud everyone covered their ears. His entire body contorted and thrashed in a vain attempt to escape it. Seto grabbed his limbs to keep him from moving about too much. Duke kept vice-grip locked on Yami's wrist pinning it over the sink. Yami was still screaming after Duke cleaned it away and started bandaging the fingers back up.

When his voice went hoarse, Yami wobbled a bit. Seto's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him steady. Huge chunks of air burst from his lungs, so long and ragged he couldn't close this mouth without bursting out in a fit of coughs. When Duke finished with the bandages, Yami wobbled back and landed against Seto's chest.

"See," Seto said light-heartedly. "That wasn't-" he was silenced by an elbow to his gut.

"If…you…finish…that sentence…I swear…I'll…" Yami threatened in a low voice until it became too much and he coughed violently. "Punch you." He choked out, bracing himself on the table, trying to avoid the worried eyes of everyone in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Yami demanded.

The botanist put the cork back on the bottle with a smirk. "Old family recipe. Pure liquefied yarrow and distilled alcohol. Hence the sting," he juggled it in one hand. "Stops the bleeding cold, and burns away any infection that might've crawled in."

Yami grimaced, scowling at his bandaged hand. "Well, I believe the burned part." He grumbled.

"Just don't go punching anymore mirrors and you'll be fine." Duke winked.

Across the kitchen Tea snorted. "I can't believe he was dumb enough to punch glass in the first place." She ignored the glares and growls sent in her direction and continued fixing a kettle of tea.

Yami's jaw twitched to a scowl, he stepped forward to yell at her, but was blocked by Seto's arm. "That's enough, Tea," he scolded, firmly. "Everyone is prone to fits of anger. You yourself, if I recall, tend to be quite vocal during your fits. It's rather hypocritical for you to scold a person for doing the same thing."

To Yami's surprise, the girl stopped. Her lip quivered and her eyes widened, then he face dropped to floor with shame. Unable to say anything else and with her head down she bowed and grabbed a towel, then removed the kettle from the stove. She walked passed them with her head down, but it didn't stop her from glaring at Yami as she walked by. Yami rose an eyebrow in annoyed confusion.

"Well I certainty won't do it again, if that's the cure," he joked, as Tea walked by. "I think I'd rather deal with another one of Rebecca's  
wedding schemes then go through that again."

At the word 'wedding' and a foreign name the room spun towards him.

"Be pardon?" Jesse asked; he, Chazz, Syrus and Jaden all looking at Yami with confused eyes with a hint of fear.

"Rebecca," Yami closed his eyes and grumbled to himself forgetting everyone in the room. "Damn, I have been away from home too long."

"Who's Rebecca?" Yami's eyes snapped open at the firm anger in Seto's voice. His narrowed eyes matched the expression along with something else Yami found curious: possessiveness. Was he not stuck in such a position Yami would've smiled and teased him for it. But he knew better. Besides, he and Seto promised to be honest with each other.

"Yami," he was distracted by a tug on his sleeve. Syrus, who resumed his spectral form, fidgeted nervously. "Is Rebecca your lady?"

After a short spasm, Yami was positive his heart had stopped. "Of course not!" He exploded without thinking then mentally kicked himself when Sy and the boys jumped back. He gave them a small smile in apology for the misunderstanding. Hearing a possessive and impatient growl behind him, Yami sighed and turned his body to the right. The look on Seto's face demanded he explain.

"She's a childhood friend of mine." Yami looked Seto in the eye and kept his face neutral, wanting to see Seto's reaction before doing or saying anything he might regret later on. "Or at least she used to be."

A wave of jealousy Seto only now just realize was bubbling inside him suddenly relaxed, alerting him that it had been there. Seto's stomach flopped in an emotional puddle of happiness, anger (mostly at himself) guilt, relief, possessiveness and sheer stupidity. _What was I thinking?_ It took all his will to keep himself from visibly scolding himself for his own arrogance. Hadn't he and Yami just agreed to be honest with the other? Who was he to act so possessive of a teen who technically wasn't even his? The realization sent a painful jolt through his gut, but he wasn't naïve enough to admit to something he knew wasn't his decision to make.

Again he kicked himself. Of course, the girl was probably a friend of his. Time had blended together for so long, he almost forgot Yami wasn't from the castle. He had a home. And a family. And a possible relationship Seto had dragged him from. _No._ He corrected himself. _He'd have told me if he had that_.

"What happened to her?" Jou beat Seto to asking.

Yami sighed. Without a word, he scooped Chazz, Jaden and Jesse into his arm and motioned for them to get on his shoulder. Then grabbed two plates and started putting whatever looked edible on the table onto them. Before Seto could ask him what he was doing, one of the plates was thrust into his clawed hands and Yami had grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the table with everyone else.

"Alright, everyone get comfortable," Yami ordered lazily. "It's a long story and I haven't eaten a thing since last night so I'd rather not wait until it's over to eat something."

"Oh no your don't!" Everyone jumped at least two inches in the air, even Seto, when Bakura suddenly roared back to life from his perch by the hearth. In the span of a few seconds, his wings unfolded, he flew across the table, seized Yami by the arm and dragged him back towards the hallway conjoined with the dining hall. The boys barely held on by the might of their tiny claws.

"All of you! In the dining room now!" Bakura thundered, pointing to the dining hall. Everyone scrambled to their feet. Seto backed against the door and grabbed Syrus, pulling him next to him and out of the chaos.

"Bakur-" Yami began to protest but the cook gave him such a terrifying and forceful look he is silenced immediately.

"I did _not_ slave over that stove all morning to see all of my food go to waste. _And_ I swore I'd put meat on those scrawny bones of yours if it was the last thing I did, so you get your bony little ass in there and start eating." He shoved Yami inside. He almost stumbled at the force.

"Bakur-" Seto began, but was silenced when he and Syrus (who Seto was still holding) received a similar treatment. "No buts!" the cook thundered. Furious eyes turned to the rest of the staff who scrambled and tripped over each other to follow.

"Yami can tell you about what's her face during breakfast." He slammed the kitchen door closed once everyone was out.

* * *

"Talk about letting fame go to your head." Jaden laughed setting a food crusted plate on top of the small stack accumulating at his feet. He'd retired to his spectral form shortly after everyone started eating but left his tiny, white wings out so he could sit and levitate cross-legged in the air.

"That's an understatement." Yami chuckled sliding the knife through the small stack of chocolate chip pancakes like they were butter. Instead of his usual seat at the opposite head of the table, he'd sat next to Seto, albeit to his right. The rest of the staff sat awkwardly in the remaining seats eating away listening intently to the story.

He felt a tad bad for them. After all, proper etiquette demanded the staff not dine with the Masters, especially given their respect for Seto. Yami, of course, insisted against such things, but then again he was a guest. It'd be just as unfair to demand them to go against what they'd believed for so long. In this case, however, he assumed they were more afraid of Bakura rather than proper etiquette. Yami shivered each time the Cook checked to make sure he was actually eating this time. True to his word, the cook watched him like a hawk. Of course, this led to another glaring contest with Seto, but Yami decided to ignore it.

"The worst part was that the day right _after_ Atem and Yugi leave, Rebecca invited herself over, showed up in a wedding dress no less, and all but demanded that _1_ ask _her_ to marry _me_!" he chuckled darkly, grimly recalling the event. He had to admit it felt good to talk about his home life with someone other than Seto for once. Even if it was about his least favorite person. "And that wasn't even the worst part."

"What was the worst part?" Ryou asked with earnest curiosity, choosing to ignore Bakura's staring contest with the storyteller.

"The worst of it was that after I threw her out of the house, I found out she'd not only expected me to say yes, but arranged an entire wedding to take place that afternoon on my front lawn!" His voice was dangerously low, and his hand shook so hard the food fell off his fork.

"Wait," Jou interrupted. "You mean she planned an entire wedding without even asking you?"

"No," Mai choked. "She planned an entire wedding expecting him to say yes." She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

Malik snorted loudly before finally dropping his laughing head into his folded arms. "Oh my Ra, that is _priceless_!"

Chazz snorted, disgusted. "No, it's arrogant. Who did she think she was?" He angrily stuffed a few spoonfuls of eggs in his mouth.

"I'm with Chazz," Jesse snapped. "What a harlot!"

"A Harlot?" Syrus blinked, bewildered by choice of words. Even Yami contain his laughter at how innocently the boy asked the question. It reminded him of Yugi's face when he asked Atem where babies came from.

"It's a high class prostitute." Jesse answered without thinking. He didn't even flinch when everyone turned to him with darkly raised eyebrows. "What?" he shrugged. "I asked Jim, once."

"I thought that was called a courtesan?" Jaden asked.

Yami opened his mouth to answer but was surprised when Tea beat him to it. "Yes and no, what Jesse is thinking of is a whore. A courtesan is different. It was one of the few career options for women that were available at the time, especially for high class woman reduced to poverty for whatever reason. Usually they were well-educated and were artisans and were given luxuries and status in exchange for companionship. How far that companionship went depended on the employer. They were entertainers more than anything else." Yami blinked at her extremely detailed answer. The tone spoke of someone well rehearsed in such affairs. The elder staff members from Bakura, to Jou to Mai to even Seto wore grim faces. Ryou and Malik wore faces of possible expectation but no confirmation. Serenity and the boys looked just as confused as he was. She stared at Yami for a moment so brief no one would have seen it unless they stared at her longer than a minute. Her hard eyes dared him to question her further, but he caught the hidden message in them.

Catching the masked bitterness in her tone, Yami asked carefully. "Why do you say that?" He met her eyes though out of the corner of his eye, he caught Seto's neutral mask.

She put the cup down. "I used to be one." She sighed.

"I thought you were a seamstress?" Yami corrected. All eyes suddenly turned to the brunette with a cross between shock and curiosity. She looked disturbed, almost angered. For a moment Yami feared he stepped in uncharted territory but the woman just sighed frustratingly and explained. "I _used_ to be one. How do I explain this…Yami, you're read that book Syrus made, right? About what the kingdom was like before the Kaiba family took over?"

Yami nodded.

"Well, believe me, it was a lot worse than what the fairy tales let on. Especially in those monsters' court. Everyone else around them were like dogs begging for bones." She growled. "Anyway, my mother was a member of the court who'd been a favorite of the King and his courtiers if you catch my drift. She raised me to be a courtesan."

"And you were alright with that?" Yami interrupted, incredulously.

Tea smiled, partly from disgust, and cupped the side of her face with a delicate hand.

I had no reason not to be. It was every little girl's dream: getting to wear pretty outfits, having a lot of servants, live a life of luxury and status, get to dress up and go to parties all day like a princess. Around the world a courtesan was a well-educated, independent woman of free morals, trained to dance and sing, and then you got to live a life of luxury just to be a man's companion. I'd always loved to dance and I loved clothes and I was always made good conversation, it seemed like an enjoyable profession." She gripped the handle of the tea cup so hard, drops splattered. "So you can imagine my horror, when my mother explained to me what _kind_ of companionship the men of that particular court wanted." She didn't need to explain; he already knew the answer. Yami felt a shudder rung up his spine as the seamstress continued.

"Having no desire to chain myself to such a fate, but not wanting to give up my dream, I change my profession to seamstress. Unfortunately, before I could pursue such, my mother, may she rest in peace while she's burning in hell, dragged me back to court in hopes that the old prince or some favored lord of the old king would take an interest in me and increase her own place at court."

Yami flinched at the bitter sarcasm darkening her voice. "That's repulsive." He said in disgust. Having been raised by his mother who was arguably been her husband's better half and ran the business, he'd been raised to see men and women as equal in every way regardless of the culture, and to never insult a good woman by caring out the practices of other countries who suppressed them. "How could a person do that to their own daughter?"

"It wasn't as uncommon as you think." Seto covered Yami's hand. The teen just now realized he was standing. "Depending on the monarch, Court life could be a game of survival. Most people have no problems sacrificing their morals if it means earning some type of security."

"Then why don't they just escape?" He protested. "Leave and never come back, instead of risking losing everything trying to please a lunatic, stay away and keep your family safe."

Tea laughed at him. "That might have worked for your family, but it's not as easy as you think. A lot of people don't have the opportunities other people do."

"She's right, Yami," Mai added. "My mother was a courtesan. Her only hope for me was that if I was pretty enough, the prince would marry me and make me queen. Never mind the fact that he was already bedding anything with a skirt that would have him." Mai gave an independent laugh. "So you can imagine her horror when I eloped with the Maitre de of all things."

"Hey, you said you loved me?" Jou teased her, faking hurt.

"I wouldn't have gone through that hell and back to marry you if I didn't," Mai teased, twirling his blond curls between her sender fingers, and gave a seductive wink.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the sight, before returning to Tea, whose mood hadn't softened. "I hate to ask this, but what happened to her? Your mother, I mean." Yami asked, carefully.

Tea shrugged. "After the revolution I never saw her again, and I didn't care either. Once the new monarch took over I was freed from court, but my chances of becoming a seamstress were slim since I'd have to learn the entire profession from scratch and I was too old for a proper apprenticeship. That and despite my time at court the castle was my home, so I decided to stay."

"That was how I met her," Seto chimed in without thinking. "I took her to the tailors' ward and made her Mai's apprentice."

"That was kind of you," Seto flushed when he found Yami smirking at him.

"That's our Master." Jesse agreed. Jaden, Chazz and Syrus all nodded.

Yami had to agree. Even as Seto grimaced and dismissed the staff with a bark Yami caught the smile in his bright blue eyes. He laughed, irking a growl from the Dragon King.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked more embarrassed then annoyed and handed Tea his dishes when she started gathering them up.

"I just find it very ironic," Yami teased and gently shoved his leftover jam covered biscuits towards a drooling Jaden. The Kuriboh barely got one in his mouth before Jaden plucked him off the table by his wings and dragged him and Jesse off the table and back to the kitchen. Syrus chuckled and followed.

"What's that?" Seto asked; his eyes shifting double-checking to make sure they were alone. Bakura glared at Yami's half-eaten plate then screeched when Ryou grabbed his wing and dragged him back inside.

A teasing smile slit Yami's face. "That you act all tough and intimidating, when you're really just a big softie."

Seto dropped his fork.

Yami couldn't hold back anymore and laughed so hard he lost his grip on the table and fell out of his chair. He laughed until his sides began to hurt. He clenched his side with an arm to stifle the pain and banged the other fist on the ground. He didn't stop until Seto pounced and landed in front of him. Yami almost jumped out of his skin. Especially after Seto kneeled over him and pinned him against the side of the table with his claws. A devious smirk in his eyes and a wicked fanged smile flashed in Yami's direction.

"Don't do that!" Yami snapped, furiously. His face flushed with anger when Seto started laughing.

"Now, when did you get so jumpy?" Seto teased.

"Since you decided to take it upon yourself to scare the wits from me." Yami's eyes lit up recognizing the game, but unyielding to surrender. Using his smaller size to his advantage, he carefully and slowly wove himself to the left then fakes right, then slid under Seto's left arm and made a dash—only to flop over when something yanked on his ankle.

Too late Yami realized his mistake. Before he could move, Seto's tail yanked him backwards and he landed on his back and Seto pounced on top of him. "Now where do you think you're going?" The Dragon King kneeled over the teen until their foreheads touched.

"Uh…" Yami flushed at the contact and bit his lip trying to regain control of the situation. "To help clean up?" he blurted in an obvious last ditch effort and flashed a guilty-innocent smile.

He shivered when Seto's smirk curled into a devious smile. "Na-ah, my little captive. You've insulted me. You just be punished for that."

Yami opened his mouth to question further but the words were chocked by an explosion of pearly laughter, and the vibrations sent up his sides by the strokes of Seto's claws. His hands shot to stop them, but Seto's tail grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the floor, pinning him also. Another fit of giggles and pleads erupted from the teen.

Seto smirked at his captive and felt himself laughing also at the sight. His knuckles grazed up and down Yami's ticklish sides; he refused to use his claws in case he hurt Yami. A sudden joy filled him every time Yami laughed, whether it was from the play or just in general.

"Seto…please…I can't breathe," Yami chocked through fits of laughter.

Seto laughed but shortened his attacks to give his captive more room to breathe. "Just apologize and I'll stop."

"Do I have too?" Yami whined half-panting, half-laughing. He got his answer when stroked one of his sensitive sports. "Okay, Okay, I apologize."

"Un-uh," Seto waved one of his claws in a 'tut-tut-tut' motion. "You have to say it the correct way."

"Oh come on," Yami whined, with tears in his eyes from the play. Instead of tickling him, Seto leaned forward, and wove Yami's free hand with his claws then kissed him chastely on the lips. It was short and brief, but the intensity of it galvanized Yami's entire body. He barely felt Seto pull away, but when he did and Yami was suddenly thrown back into reality, he felt strangely empty. "Alright, I'm sorry I insulted you," Yami finally conceded. "Now can you please let me up?"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Seto teased, and sat up, releasing Yami. Normally, Yami would've been annoyed to the bitter end at the arrogance of the teasing, but surprisingly he found himself comforted it by it. Comforted that the playful tone was reserved for him and him alone. He laid there for a few moments before finally getting up and started gathering bowls sticky with leftover juice, yogurt stains, plates with bacon grease, leftover egg yolk and toast crumbs, and utensils dripping with syrup onto his plate of half-eaten pancakes and gathered them up.

"You know that's the staff job right?" Seto smiled, getting to his feet.

"I think I'll give Ryou a break." Yami winked and started to the kitchen before Seto could stop him.

The Dragon King just shook his head. He was tempted to tease him with the speech Yami had given him but decided it would be better not to threaten his independence. He sighed as he watched Yami disappear, finding things strangely lonely without the teen. The growing familiarity between them was new and refreshing. It suddenly hit Seto then that never once did Yami look at him with fear or disgust. He, a dragon of all things.

All those times they'd fought, Yami'd been angered, curious or even hated him, but never once was he afraid of him, or disgusted by him, or shudder at his appearance. The first time they met, he could see the boy's shock, but he once the boy confirmed that he knew The Dragon King, Seto assumed it was from the terror and excitement that he was actually real and not just a character in Yami's favorite story. The realization made his heart jump in ways it never and before. Like it never wanted to stop beating. It confused him, but at the same time, he felt happier then he'd ever felt before.

* * *

Yami was surprised to find the kitchen empty when he entered it. He shrugged and dropped the dishes in the sink where the rest of the breakfast plates were soaking beneath the soapy water overcrowded with bubbles. He took of his jacket, laid it on the back of a chair and rolled up his skin and fished around for some cleaning gloves. Nothing worse than wet bandages.

He was actually surprised how advanced the sink was considering how old the castle was, but then again it was mostly because of the castle's hot water system. He pulled on the gloves, grabbed a wire brush and started scrubbing. The heat leaked from the water through the gloves, steaming each time he removed one of the soap-sudded dishes.

They weren't too hard to clean, given how long they'd been soaking. Once he'd scrubbed them clean and rinsed them up, he sat them on the rack to dry, and started humming to himself. He surprised himself, especially given dishes had been his least favorite chore growing up—every time he and his brother's made a bet the losers had to do the winner's week of dishes. Maybe it was because of the giddy mood he was in? Maybe it was because of how much things between him and his captor—though he hardly viewed him as that anymore—had grown? Maybe it was because the murky blue water reminded him of how happy Seto's laughing eyes had been?

Recalling another set of eyes the same color, his mind drifted back to his dream the previous night. They were coming more frequently than normal, and each time they seemed even more real. His chest tightened, remembering how close he came to suffocating when he was swallowed by darkness. His ankle ached at the memory of that beast sinking its claws into his flesh. He shuddered at the memory. Even the pain felt real. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his savior—the dragon that turned out to be his dream lover. The man with eyes so blue and deep just one look and all he wanted to do was fall and never come back up. An adoring smile curled across his face, and he sighed longingly. Was it possible to be so attracted to a figment of the imagination when he was already falling for someone else?

Cerise eyes flung open; a terrifying thought suddenly filled his mind. That was the first time he'd ever admitted the possibility of having feelings for his captor to himself—while thinking of someone else…What if…what if the only reason he was attracted to Seto was because he reminded him of his dream lover?

Yami shook his head and mentally smacked himself several times for his idiocy; extremely grateful he was alone. _That's ridiculous, if anything the reason my dreams are increasing so much is_ because _I like, Seto…_ He froze when he realized what he just said and braced himself against the sink, his fingers clenching the silver tightly. "Damnit." His head flopped forward. "That has to be it. It made sense." Didn't the dreams about the dragon start _after_ Seto had saved him from that monstrosity? And hadn't that dream of the dragon saving him which involved him turning out to be his dream lover take place _after_ he and Seto shared their first kiss? Aren't dreams supposed to be the manifestations of our unconscious fears and desires? "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"That depends. What is it you're trying to do?" Yami whirled around at the familiar voice. His eyes narrowed when he found the seamstress standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Judging by her shrewd eyes, hard posture and firm hands she wasn't hear for chat. Her clothing matched her personality: the beads of her dress were sown in strict patterns, her stitches never faltered; even when she walked her movements were clear and graceful. He'd never seen or known her outside the tailor's circle but having known her better, even if they'd never talked, he couldn't deny how perfect she was. Perfect like Atem was and like his mother had been, perfect had he been young and vain he'd have despaired.

"What do you want, Tea?" He asked sharper than he intended. He pulled the glove off his good hand first, then his bandaged one and tossed them somewhere on the counter.

She approached him with graceful, carefully crafted distrust and absolution in her steps. He didn't shrink away as he approached, and he didn't slouch either. Determination made him just as strong as she.

She didn't stop until she was face to face with him. To his annoyance they were the same height. "I want you to stop what you're doing if you're not going to admit it."

He hadn't expected that. "I beg your pardon?" He blinked, bewildered.

Anger turned her eyes reddish brown. "If you don't feel anything than stop acting like you do!" Her anger sounded desperate, Yami fidgeted when she moved closer.

"Tea, what _are_ you talking about?" he demanded, shoving her away from him. "Where is this even coming from?"

Her hands clenched. She didn't answer immediately. "I'm not foolish, Yami. I can see the signs, long before I became a courtesan I was taught to read emotions. You're feelings are clear as day."

His face contorted with horror at what she told him. Was he really that obvious? When he himself wasn't even sure about his feelings?

"What I'm saying is, if you're not going to admit them or act on them then stop it!" she demanded, almost desperately. "I'm grateful to Kaiba for all he's done to me and I won't see him hurt."

Red suddenly clouded his vision then green. How dare she speak to him like she had a right to tell him what to do? How dare she practically try and force him to reveal his personal feelings to someone who wouldn't respect them. He didn't care if she was jealous; he'd been used to irking envy from others for all the unwanted attention he got from Rebecca. No, what infuriated him was how she acted like _she_ was the only one who had the right to any say.

"How dare you!" His voice was dangerous and defensive, anger burned in his own eyes. "You have no idea how I feel, and absolutely no say if I do or don't. Either way it doesn't matter, it's between me and Seto. It doesn't concern you!"

The girl visibly twitched when Yami used her master's real name. He didn't regret the threat but the way she flinched made him reign in his temper. Living with Seto, had taught him arguing didn't accomplish anything.

"It is my concern!" Tea protested. Yami paused when her eyes flashed with pain. A pain he's seen so many times in the eyes of everyone he'd grown close to. "Kaiba, when he's with you…he's happy. Happier then he's been in a long time. And I do mean that!" she shied away from him, her hair falling over her face, her hands writhing and her body shaking. "Everyone else may not see the danger in that, but I do!" When she looked at him again there were tears in his eyes. The sharpness of the pain in her eyes, made him flinch. "He's already been hurt enough. He can't take anymore. And I'm not going to stand here and watch this fall apart if it doesn't work. So if you care for him in anyway, then either tell him or stop this all together!"

Her words were like a cold whiplash to his side. His earlier jealously made him want to throttle himself for his arrogance.

 _She doesn't want, Seto._ Again he wanted to kick himself. _She afraid I'll hurt him. But…_ He paused and looked away from her.

"I can't do that, Tea." He said firmly. His tone held no room for argument.

The girl's face plummeted. "Why in God's name not!"

"Because I'm not going to admit how I feel blindly nor am I going to stop them from progressing when I have no right to do so," he snapped, sharply.

"What do you mean you have no right?"

Yami stood firmly, then turned and braced himself against the table, his eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his bangs. "Because there is nothing official between us, either of us. I'm not going to burden him with my feelings, especially if I have no idea how he feels about me."

He stared back at her with firm eyes, daring her to argue. She didn't. Instead a long pregnant silence, thick and tense, passed between them. For a moment, Tea's face was blank but her eyes were calculating, and shrewd. Reading him for any signs of doubt of hesitation. She found none, but it didn't ease her worries, and she would not take the risk. He may not have known it, but this boy—compared to her advanced age, with or without the curse; he was a boy—had the power to either save them or damn them. It all depended on his heart. And she knew better than anyone the fickleness of the young hearted.

"Just,' she finally whispered. "Just answer me one question." The fieriness in her eyes and voice matched is. He paused at the serious tone in the seamstress voice. "Do you love Kaiba?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter, last chapter and the next chapter were suppose to be one chapter but length and the opportunity to do some really dark cliffhangers were too good to pass up. Originally I REALLY hated the title of this chapter but now it just seems to fit and I actually like it....again ten years older and ten years wiser...
> 
> One of my goals with the rewrite is to give everyone more of a role (hence this chapter) Seto and Yami may be the protagonist and deuteragonist, but this is an ensemble cast and everyone plays an important role...I was honestly very surprised by the role Tea ended up playing when I wrote this but a year before writing this chapter she just played out in my head while working and I ran with it 
> 
> Transition with this chapter was ridiculously hard...I ended up writing the segment to introduce Rebecca SO many times...secondary opinions on that are very welcome.
> 
> Little History Note: a Courtesan was a well-educated and independent woman of free morals; eventually a trained artisan of dance and singing, especially one associated with wealthy, powerful, or upper-class men who provided luxuries and status in exchange for companionship (this does not refer to sexual activities): This is true, we did a whole segment on it in my history of the city class during the early 19th century; women who were often forced into prostitution did so because they were forced to, or had no other education or skills to do so, and they had other means to support their families. Even if a woman was dishonored, like she had premarital sex and was unmarried or had been seduced they were shunned and they needed some way to support themselves. A courtesan however, is a companion, not a prostitute, whether or not the relationship was sexual was entirely between the employer and the courtesan though most often they did act as mistresses since marriages in the period were often arranged.


	19. The Heart Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Yami confront their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write...not only because i loved exploring Tea's character but I also I loved the winter scenes and the character bonding in this :)

Chapter 18: The Heart Speaks

Yami froze at the question but wasn't surprised by it. He remained firm, his eyes telling the women without words he was more serious than he'd ever been. "No, I don't." He admitted; the words were like a stab to his hurt, but he wasn't going to lie to himself.

Tea's face fell but before she could question further, he answered her unasked questions. "I do, however, care for him a great deal and I know he cares for me. And I trust him, and respect him, and if there is a chance we can make something work between the two of us, I'm more than willing to take that chance. I don't know if there is or how deep my feelings are. But, I want to try, I want to know. I…I've never felt so drawn to someone before, and I _want_ something to come from it. I'm just not sure if it will." He tried to keep his voice steady but his emotions chocked his voice, forcing him to stop. He looked at the ground refusing to meet her eyes.

He shot up when he heard her giggle. His first desire was to yell but her face made it impossible. Her eyes were so wide and fluttering with glowing, hopeful tears, her cheeks were wide and smiling, her laughed rich and pure and her smile earnest and happy. Yami didn't know if he should be insulted or shocked. His jaw dropped anyway.

"That's, that's all I needed to know," she whispered through tears. "But Yami," she advised. "You should still tell him that, or at least give him a hint. Men are truly very, very foolish, they never act on their emotions and they can't read people's minds, especially their lovers. It's a miracle the human race has survived so long with them in charge."

Yami's jaw dropped, his turned as red as a strawberry. "We're not love-"

"So," she cut him off. "You have to make the first move, or at least let him know it's alright to so, and for the love of God, _be_ careful and don't jump too fast."

Yami blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You know," Tea sighed like an overprotective mother. "Don't do anything too fast. I know how difficult it can be for people to control their urges. I made my living testing those urges, and I know people tend to act on them without thinking. But rust me when I say, from experience, both the relationship and the means are much better if they're given time to build."

Yami's eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropped, red dusting his face. He covered his mouth and turned away hoping she wasn't implying what he thought he was. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously.

Tea rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. "Look Yami, you can't hide these things from me, it used to my profession: I can tell just by the way you act, the way you walk and even the way you speak, that you're virginal, and I can also say with absolute certainty that you've probably never even been in an actual long-term relationship. And in that case, I don't want either of you two to rush anything just because you're both overcome by passion. Believe me, it's so much more meaningful, not to mention enjoyable, if it's done at precisely at the right time instead of spur of the moment." She smirked, before giggling at the teenager's reaction. "My God, you are a virgin aren't you?"

Yami's eyes bulged out of his skull. His entire face went cerise. "That's none of your business!" he yelled mortified and appalled by his own nervousness.

Tea exploded in laugher. "I thought you weren't ashamed of your body, Yami?" she teased.

The furiously blushing teen growled. "I'm not! But I wasn't talking about that!"

Tea just shook her head and smiled before vanishing through the adjacent door. Yam finally collapsed against the table and held his head in his hand and groaned. "Well, guess there's no turning back now."

* * *

Seto froze in the shadows of the hallway. His mind on the fritz struggling to process what he'd just heard. He'd come straight to the kitchen when Yami didn't return, strangely finding the place too quiet without him, thinking of ways to convince his captive to join him outside for a tour of castle ground, which looked quite lovely in winter. But when his strong ears caught wind of the argument between said captive and his seamstress and he'd arrived Just in time to hear her ask that one question…

His heart sank like a stone when he heard the teen say "no". It affected him more than he thought it would, even considering he had no right to claim the teen as his own. But the addition to his response, the clear desire and hope in his voice, the determination…it sent the side of him so secret Seto even kept it from himself, the sides that longed for his answer to be yes, into a surge of exuberance so fierce it galvanized every nerve in his body.

A mixture of relief, excitement, pride, dread and confusion swirled in his stomach when Tea had said Yami was a virgin—and the young man's flustered, incoherent response was more than enough evidence to prove the theory true. He wasn't naïve enough to assume he had been Yami's first relationship but it stunned him that he hadn't enjoyed the pleasures of lovemaking. Then again, it had been a hundred years, perhaps the cultures had changed? He doubted it, but then again given the teen's personality, he shouldn't have been surprised. Regardless, he was both pleased and dreaded by the new information about his charming captive.

As arrogant and selfish as he knew it was, he felt a surge of pride that his captive hadn't been taken by a women or even another man. That he was still pure and there was a chance to make him his and his alone. It sent a surge of lust and desire through him but he slammed it into submission with the force of a sledgehammer. Yami was a virgin, which left Seto, not him, at the disadvantage. He knew he'd be lying to himself if he denied his feelings for the boy had been growing more and more each day. It was almost impossible to call them anything else, but what they were and what they meant—that was the mystery. The same mystery that required the same amount of patience, respect and trust he'd need if he hoped to pursue a relationship with his captive—something they both seemed to want. Even if neither of them said it out loud, the signs were there.

He couldn't deny how familiar and natural it seemed being around the boy. How easy it was to smile, even laugh in his presence when he'd keep his emotions stoic in the presence of anyone else, even his staff with the exception of a select few. Of course, that still brought to the fact that his captive was a virgin, and if Tea was right had never pursued a true, romantic relationship. He recalled his previous encounters quite well, many of which thought short and had ended on good terms, still progressed rather fast and quickly turned sexual and mutual for both parties until they moved on to other lovers. That wasn't what Yami wanted, and thought Seto refused to admit it to himself, he didn't want that either. Just the thought of one night with his captive was too much to bear. The thought of that fiery spirit laughing for anyone other than himself sent a fire of jealously and possessiveness through him.

Maybe that's all his feelings were: lust and possessiveness. He couldn't deny his captive was beautiful, more so than anyone else he'd encounter in his 120 years. Beautiful, fiery, spirited, fiercely independent and extraordinarily clever, and not to mention self-sacrificing. And one of the kindest, devoted, and most caring people he'd ever met. He loved life and enjoyed every moment of it. Had he been born a hundred years earlier, his father would've considered him the perfect Queen. No, it was more than lust that attracted him to Yami. Much more.

"Seto?" The Dragon King nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. He whirled around, whipping his wings and tail behind him, and found the very man who had been consuming his thoughts not a few seconds ago standing behind him.

"Y-Yami?" he stuttered, appalled by his own lack of control. Fear and horror at being caught eavesdropping surged through him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Yami blinked.

Seto growled. "Don't bat those big eyes at me how long have you been standing there?"

Yami rose an eyebrow of anger. "Actually, I just left the kitchen. Why were you listening to me?" He asked in an accusing tone, marred by his own inner fear.

Quickly, Seto composed himself, and cleared his throat. "Actually, I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for a walk around the castle. The grounds are quite lovely in winter."

Yami eyes lit up. "Actually, that's perfect!" He grabbed the dragon's arm and dragged him with impressive strength through the castle and down to the boiler room, despite his confused protests. Before the stunned Dragon King could question him further, Yami was already pulling on his boots, fur-lined leather gloves, coat and hat.

"Now just where are you off to in such a hurry?" he smiled but flinched when Yami answered with a devilish grin right in the entryway to the outside. Seto could already hear that crazy horse of Yami's neighing for attention.

" _We_ are going outside,' the devilish grin widened when he clasped Seto's hands again and started to drag him out into the cold. "But instead of going for a walk, I thought we could play in the snow like a couple of toddlers."

Yami laughed at the stunned bewilderment causing Seto's eyes to bulge, his jaw slack in surprise. Her paused however, when he noticed Seto's lack of winter wear. "Aren't you cold in that?"

Seto blinked, the stared down at his attire. His black pants stopped at the knees where the ends were shredded from years of behind worn over the thick scales of his legs, He wore no boots. His purple trench coat had the sleeves torn open at his elbows, allowing his spikes through. The stitching of a large light blue dragon sitting on a flower embroidered the back while blue, lavender and green flamed licked up the tail. His own tail moved independently between the creases in the coat.

"No, I'm fine." Seto assured him. "I'm a dragon. My body is naturally a lot hotter than a normal human's, and if I'm exposed to cold weather it'll naturally get hotter to counteract it. It's not dangerous or anything. I'll be fine."

Yami nodded and rushed through the white slush, stomping the snow with a loud crunch. Seto blinked before Yami whirled around and teased. "Catch me if you can, Seto Kaiba."

Seto's eyes lit up at the challenge. "My pleasure." He extended his wings and took to the air. An explosion of white met him when he flew into the clearing outside. The sun was high and bright through the white blanket of clouds. Snow freshly powdered the hills a crisp white. Snow crunched beneath Yami's boots, and the trees were already cakes in layers of snow and icicles. Seto landed with a crunching thud against the snow and meticulously scanned the hills and trees that spotted the clearing for the black mass that was Yami's coat.

When he found none, he decided to change tactic. He carefully walked towards each hill, each tree, careful not to betray his location. "Here kitty, kitty, come out, come out where ever you are?" If that didn't spike Yami's temper nothing would.

"Don't call me that!" Yami jumped out of his hiding spot behind a tree thicker than his width in a huff. Too late he'd realized he'd fallen for the trap.

"Got you!" Seto took to the air a flew towards him.

Thinking quickly, Yami ducked the ground and gathering to handfuls of snow and slammed them together then jumped to his feet. The action confused Seto, until Yami pulled his arm back as far as it could, the snow ball still in hand-aiming right for Seto's face.

Quickly, Seto repositioned himself so his feet were in a bracing position and flexed his wings like a parachute but it was too late to stop the blow. Yami hurled the snow ball forward, with all is might. And hit Seto square in the face, sending him reeling backwards and flopping on his back on the snow.

When his mind finally registers what he'd just done. Yami's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. He stood frozen staring at the fallen body of the Dragon King, sprawled out like a crucifix, snow covering his face. He didn't move, even as Seto struggled to sit up and shook his head shaking crusts of snow from his face. Nervous ruby eyes met annoyed and aggravated ice blue.

Uh…" Yami paused unsure what to do. It was too hard to keep himself from laughing.

Then Seto snorted. "Oh-ho, you're going to get it now." Seto rearranged himself to his knees and gathered a huge pile of snow in his hands, forming a large globe of snow.

"No!" Yami laughed and panicked and started running as Seto chased him. He ducked behind the tree when he threw a smaller snow ball at him, not wanting to waste his huge one. Seto smirked and chased him around the tree, pressing his back against one side. Yami hidden on the other side. On cat's feet Seto maneuvered himself for the perfect sneak attack. "Got" he jumped, only to find his victim gone. "What?"

"Boo!" Yami playfully shoved Seto's back, causing the King to jump and loose his grip on his prize. Snow pelted him in the head and rained across his body. Yami laughed so hard he grabbed his sides. "That was perfect!" He laughed.

Half-growling at being defeated and half-laughing from the play, Seto rolled over, dusting snow from himself and moved to pounce. Yami ducked to the ground, causing Seto to fly over him and land in a nearby snow bank. "You have to do better that, Seto" Yami winked before running off again.

Seto growled, but unwilling to lose the game, continued the chase. "Are you sure you're not a cat? Your certainly maneuver like one!"

"I'm sure!" Yami called climbing up a snow bank and slid down the side. He moved to run the second his feet touched the ground again, but instead his foot slipped and sent him crashing back into the snow bank.

"What the?" he mouthed bewildered. A shiny, jagged, slippery surface formed a large mismatched circle with a clear sheen. "I didn't know this place had a pond." He looked around curiously.

"Why yes, we do." Yami jumped and bolted around. Seto sat perched like a gargoyle a top the hill. Remembering the chase, Yami started back across the ice. He got maybe two feet before his boots finally slipped from beneath him and he landed hard on his bottom. He hissed at the pain and rubbed the abused area. Regardless, he got to his feet and started again, but it resulted in the same result on the second time, he stumbled and ended up falling forward, with only his hands to break his fall.

Seto just smirked. He slide down the hill with ease and walked across the ice like it was solid ground, much to Yami's shocked bewilderment, once he'd rolled over and moved into a half sitting position braced on his back hands. His stunned, nervous eyes met the smirking ones of the Dragon King. The Dragon King swaggered towards his victim, placed his hands on his sides and leaned forward slightly so he was more level with Yami. "It seems I have the advantage now, Kitten."

"That's not fair!" Yami slid away, trying to get to his feet again. Seto had to admire his persistence.

He offered Yami a hand, which the teen reluctantly took. He gasped when Seto pulled him to his feet and he crashed against the dragon's warm chest.

"Hey!" Yami only half complained.

God, Seto couldn't get enough of that sweet smile. Yami couldn't help but blush at the adoration in those lovely eyes. They didn't need words to express what they wanted or how they felt. All they had to do was feel and move. So they did. Yami moved his arms so they were around Seto's neck and stood on the tips of his toes to better match his height. Generously, Seto wrapped his arm around Yami's waist pulling him closer and leaned down so their foreheads and noses pressed together. Ruby and Sapphire blazed with so many emotions: confusion, nervousness, support, trust, passion. Both too proud to speak, too bold to resist, too nervous to take the next step on their own. So they did it together.

They both closed eyes. They both leaned forward. Their lips brushed then met at the same time, sweet and unhurried. But it wasn't enough. They wanted more. Yami leaned forward as much as he could. Yami pulled Seto closer against him and pressed his lips deeper against his. Seto obeyed and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. It deepened and lessoned on its own accorded, never once losing its sweetness. It was a battle of will or dominance. It was a mutual desire. An equal pushing and pulling of their emotions and heart strings, a joint longing for the other in more ways than one: that's what they were, what they wanted.

When they pulled away, they were still dazed. Still holding the other tightly, trying with all their might not to lose the moment.

Only when reality dragged them back into its clutches did they finally understand what they'd done, but unlike before they didn't pull away.

But the nervousness returned in full force. Yami bit his lip and looked away. Seto set him down, his expression much more somber.

"Seto-I-" Yami began, unsure how to put everything into words. "I…I've never…I mean…I don't know what to do, but," he paused unable to meet Seto's eyes. "I want to try. I want to see if something will happen." He said firmly, and waited.

The silence was short but the tension was like a thousand needles piercing his body. Finally, Seto lifted his chin in one hand and stroked Yami's cheek delicately with the other. His smile was small but his eyes were rich with trust and something else, Yami couldn't quite place. "I want that to," he whispered. "I want that more than you could possibly imagine."

Yami's eyes widened shocked at what he just heard, but the nervousness hadn't left his eyes. Seto read his fears, and kissed his cheek. "We'll go slow."

"Agreed," Yami smiled, widely then surprised Seto by jumping into his arms and wrapping them tightly around his neck. Seto stumbled back before regaining his balance, and laughed wrapping his arms around the teen. Their eyes met again before they broke out in laughter.

"Have you ever danced on the ice?" Seto asked.

Yami shook his head and laid his cheek against Seto's chest. They weren't sure how long they stayed out there, basking the snow, simply enjoying the other's presence. They didn't know they'd acquired an audience.

Jim could only smirk as he watched the scene from the roof of the stables. Above him, staff members crowded at the windows for a better look or flooded the balconies. They didn't notice the giddy looks and squeals from the staff mates or the groans of other who'd lost bets, or were missing the action. Nor did they noticed the narrowed green eyes watching them from the woods, already forming a devious plan to ensure this was indeed their last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a different plan in mind for when Seto and Yami were in the snow based off the scene in the movie Belle's Enchanted Christmas, but decided against it when I had too much fun writing them playing in the snow.   
> I love writing slow burn relationships like this, giving the characters the time to breathe and comprehend their emotions and process them, build them, too often I find there's this unrealistic expectation that once they actually get together that's it but truthfully there is so much more and I love writing characters and relationships that explore that.


	20. The Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and an innocent outing takes a very unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter i'm personally very proud of, though I was iffy about the flow at first...I also realized rereading this we're halfway through the story and Zane has yet to meet Yami, so that is something I definitely need to change. thoughts?
> 
> Dedications: Mitzumi for being an awesome beta and for the conversation that got me past the block I had with one.
> 
> WARNING: Scary Pegasus and intense situations

Chapter 19: The Shattering

"Rebecca, you know I would never question you, but you have completely lost your senses!" Miho tripped over her skirt, and struggled to keep her balance.

"I need him, Miho, for my plan to work. He may be strange, but he's the best." Rebecca dashed down the alley way, her form shrouded in an expensive cherry cloak.

"The man is a child-broker for God's sake! And he terrifies me! Please Rebecca tell me why we're doing this!" The maid shivered pulling her cloak closer to her body. A tremor of fear not cold rushed through her. Her heart skipped beats radically each time she gazed at the all too familiar alleyway.

"I told you Miho, I will have Yami as my husband and if I must take drastic measures to make him see sense, I shall." Miho flinched when Rebecca turned around and glared at her. Harsh green eyes burned with determination and desire. Miho bit her lip to keep from speaking and kept her head down.

She refused to look up when an all too familiar building came into view-the building where the Child Broker did his business, safe from the law, safe from anyone who would dare tell him otherwise.

She struggled to keep up with Rebecca's pace. The Duchess stormed up the steps and bounded on the door harshly, screaming demands to be let in from the rain.

A call that the door was unlocked was all she needed. Hastily, Rebecca turned the lock and grabbed Miho dragging the reluctant girl inside. The two women stripped their soaked cloaks and took their seats in the two plush armchairs. Rebecca shook her long hair, scattering raindrops everywhere. Miho took her seat and meekly kept her hands folded in her lap.

After an abnormally short wait a tall man stormed into the room. He shed his own coat and hat, and hung them on a nearby coat hanger, revealing a long mass of straight silvery-gray hair, so abundant it covered one of his eyes. The other brownish amber orb shone with annoyance, but with the pale laughter of a child.

Miho shivered and kept her eyes focused on her lap. Rebecca sat up straight as the man took a seat behind the desk and sat with his hands folded in front of him.

"Good evening, Master Pegasus. Thank you so much for coming out at such an hour to see us." She flashed a bright smile and spoke in a voice of fake appreciation.

Pegasus's face remained neutral. "Please don't play me false, Miss Hawkins." He groaned with annoyance. "I don't very much appreciate being forced to leave my orphanage in the middle of the night."

Expecting this, Rebecca removed a small sack from her pocket and dropped it in front of the man. Gold coins and jewels spilled from the opening.

His one eye scrutinized the contents then returned to the duchess. "I'm listening."

"I can tell you're a man of simplicity." Rebecca smirked. "So I'll just get straight to the point. You're familiar with the Mouto brothers correct? I believe your services were required after the unfortunate death of Solomon?"

The man nodded. "My services were not required at all. Atem was beyond legal age to adopt his siblings and neither boy was a child," he groaned, at the statement of the obvious.

"Well you see, the middle child, Yami, he's far too selfless, God Bless him. He refuses to see that his siblings are holding him back from his potential, his future, and when I offer him his heart's desire, he refuses me."

"Oh really?" He cut her off and drew out the word in a mocking manner. "I heard of your arranged ordeal. Are you sure it wasn't your decision to arrange an entire wedding on his front yard mere moments before you all but demanded he propose to you?"

"It's his fault! If he wasn't so naïve, I wouldn't be forced to take such drastic measure—" Rebecca jumped to her feet; enraged that he'd speak so frivolously of her humiliation. Quickly, she composed herself and returned to her seat, clearing her throat.

"Not that this isn't humorous, Miss Hawkins, but I fail to see what your failed courtship with Yami-boy has to do with me," Pegasus joked in a playful tone.

Rebecca's hold on her fan clenched but she her reigned in her composure. "I want Yami as my husband, but so long as he believes his brothers are in need of his help, he won't leave them." She smirked. "You're aware of young Yugi Mouto's health condition, correct? His chest problem? I heard his last attack caused his heart to nearly stop. Such a sick child needs proper care, not to be a burden to his two brothers who have no knowledge of medicine, don't you agree?"

"Yugi-boy is far from a child. Under-aged, perhaps, but he's what 13? He'll reach manhood in less than three, four years. And both Temy-boy and Yami-boy know the remedy to sooth him, from what I've been told. It would be a waste to put Yugi-boy in child care."

"Perhaps, but everyone knows Yami would do _anything_ to protect his brothers. Even perhaps, make a deal to keep his younger brother from being taken away from Atem, if Atem was rendered unfit to care for him?" A sinister smirk crossed the woman's face. Miho's face contorted with horror as her eyes flew to her mistress. A shiver racked her entire body a she gazed at the menacing smirk of victory on Rebecca's face.

"Perhaps," Pegasus replied, twirling a gold coin beneath his fingers. "But then again there is also the problem. From what I've been told, Temy-boy's done a stand-up job raising both boys and makes more than enough to support them. I doubt there is anything I could say or do that would convince the town taking Yugi-boy away from him would be in their best interests. And I _do_ care for my reputation."

"Atem is unfit!" Rebecca rose to her feet again. "Yami has been missing for almost two and a half months with no word of him. And not a week after they supposedly left for a trip to the Art Fair, did he and Yugi come screaming and pounding on my door in the middle of the night, ranting and raving about how their brother had been kidnapped by a dragon? A dragon, of all the ludicrous things! It's been well over two months and all they've done is go back and forth in those woods and repeat this tale to anyone who would listen to them. Ask anyone? I thought they were only jesting at first which is why I waited so long to come to you but now, I'm convinced Atem has lost his sanity and he's spreading it to his brother!"

Pegasus rose a brow at this new information. "Really now? A dragon? Are you sure? I have heard rumors of people becoming lost in those woods. Perhaps what they found was the old monarch's castle. Of course, the monarch hasn't ruled nor had a regent in almost a hundred years so it must be abandoned by now."

"It matters not," Rebecca snapped, slamming her fist against the table in an unladylike fashion. "The point is, if Atem is insane, he can't raise Yugi correct?"

Pegasus' face remained neutral. "I suppose, but before I make any final judgments, I'd have to see for myself. Are Temy-boy and Yugi-boy at home this evening?"

"No," Miho said softly. Her body shaking and her eyes focused on the ground, knowing if she looked at him her voice would break. "We stopped by this evening to see, but their shop was closed. It looked liked it hadn't been opened in weeks, and there was only a sign on the door saying they would be going into another town to seek help. It did not say when they would be back."

"You see?" Rebecca continued. "Now he's taking Yugi on a wild goose chase when he should be searching the woods for my fiancé!" Realizing she was still standing, Rebecca cleared her throat and sat back down like a Queen on a throne. Her fan folded in her lap and her posture perfect. "So, Master Pegasus, now do you understand my proposal?" Wicked satisfaction shined in her green-eyes and her lips curled into a smirk.

"So Miss Hawkins," Pegasus blinked, then pinched the bridge between his nose. "If I understand you correctly, you wish for me to declare Temy-boy an unfit guardian and threaten to have him arrested and Yugi-boy confined to foster care until he is deemed fit to live on his own, unless Yami-boy agrees to marry you?"

"That is precisely what I mean." A smile slit Rebecca's face.

Pegasus threaded his fingers through his silver strands, his elbows braced on the table and his face a mask of discomfort. "Oh Lord in heaven, that's despicable. Truly repulsive," His face vanished behind a curtain of hair until a low, maniacal chuckle escaped him. His face emerged shocking both girls. It was the face of a mad man. "I love it!"

* * *

The next few weeks pasted by in a blur of bliss for Yami. Winter had settled in nicely over the valley. Snow filled the world, deeper and deeper. The trees and gutters of the castle towers glittered with icicles. Windows glistened with frost, and the ponds and streams had frozen in sheets of ice. With the approaching frost, the house was busier than ever.

Bakura Ryou kept the staff busy gathering enough food for the winter months and enough coal and wood to keep the manor warm and alive. Duke checked his herbs every day, waiting for the right moment to pick them. The glass greenhouse created the perfect setting: baked and bright from the sun, but shielded from the wind and snow. He'd already salvaged most of the garden flowers and had begun surprising Tea everyday by giving her live flowers for her room or dried ones to use for her dresses, to which she was delighted to use. Much to Yami's chagrin, Malik decided he'd need a new wardrobe for winter and a punishment for the outfit he'd ruined. Despite Yami best efforts to hide in his room and his friends to distract Malik, the tailor was persistent. Every morning he'd drag the protesting man kicking, screaming and clawing to the sewing room. Once inside, Yami was practically stripped to all but his undergarments, hoisted up on a pedestal and thrown into more outfits than he could count. In an ironic twist of fate, it was Tea who smiled at him each time she gave him a new outfit to wear for the day and managed to distract Malik long enough for the boy to escape.

Sadly, the boys were of little help to his desperation. As the Servant of Decorum, preparations for winter kept Syrus distracted. He had to make sure all the old fur blankets and carpets were removed from storage, all rooms that weren't used and therefore not heated were sealed, the summer mesh curtains were replaced with thicker velvet ones to keep the cold from seeping in; the boiler, heaters and fireplaces could only do so much. Fur carpets soon filled the bed rooms and lined the hallways, blocking the cold seeping through the floor. Jesse's job was worse. Though he and Jim had already relocated all the animals to the stable within the castle next to the heater, Jesse now spent all his time keeping the place as clean and dry as he could. Shoveling snow, mud and hay, changing the freezing water and refilling the food, and cleaning the mud from their hooves: was a full time job. The worst of it had to be keeping Phantom and Shirley out of trouble. The thick snow meant Phantom couldn't run and was forced to remain cooped up. Shirley was no better off. Spirit or not, Jim never let her out of his sight, and she disliked entering the castle, despite Jim's insistence. The only thing that eased her boredom was Yami's visits, which he did so every day to make sure his beloved horse was strong and to give him some minimal exercise. Phantom, of course, had not been pleased with the bizarre creature's attempts to steal his Master's attention and promptly punished her by making it impossible for her to sleep, and getting minimal kicks when she frustratingly stomped around looking for the source of the strange sounds that kept her awake at night.

Zane, whom Yami still had yet to meet, worked his two remaining friends to their last wits. Often, Jaden would collapse in Yami's room, grimacing and grumbling about the unfairness that Chazz always got to run off and tend to Seto's room while he got stuck holding down the fort everywhere else. Strangely, whenever Yami asked about Zane, he got little answer. Only that his eyes were silver, like Syrus's, but were sharper and that he scowled more. More than once, Jaden panicked and feared that Zane had discovered their secret and was keeping him and Syrus busy on purpose.

Fortunately, the work had all been completed much faster than it had been in previous years, for one reason and one reason only: the insistence of the Dragon King himself. Unlike past years, where's he'd keep himself locked in the confines of his room, Seto had taken an unusual and almost frightening control over the winter castle. Between him and Zane the work load had almost doubled but was faster and more efficient. Even Yami hadn't escaped helping with the preparations, though he was more than happy to partake already. Especially, since it gave him—and Seto it seemed—an excuse to spend more time together.

The drawback was that Yami couldn't so much as enter his own room without being bombarded by curious eyes and exuberant smiles dedicated to learning just how far the relationship had transpired to the detail. Fortunately, this ended one evening when Seto, out of Yami's line of sight, gave the entire staff such a glare that they scattered and finally agreed to keep their curiosity to themselves; however, that didn't stop Yami from blushing every time he saw Bakura smirk, the boys smile, or Mai and the girls giggling. Even the guards, Marik and Tristan's faces held some sort of inside knowledge.

By the time preparations were finished and winter had settled into January, Yami found himself looking out his window like he had three months prior on the night of his capture and smiled blissfully. So much had happened. So much had changed. He barely recognized himself in the faded reflection smiling back at him in the widow.

"Though that might be all these clothes, Malik keeps forcing on me," Yami chuckled, sat down on his bed and pulled on his new boots—big, black, heavy leather boots, that were much warmer than his old riding books. He'd also selected a sleek black sweater printed with a flaming heraldic lion, white pants with gold streaks for seams, and a heavy black coat that swept his ankles with red and gold flames curling at the hems; the ones on the tail curled into streaks that bled into the fires surrounding the symbol of a flaming heraldic lion on the back. Yami swiftly rolled up the cuffs, exposing the gold fabric beneath, and flexed his now free fingers.

He didn't bother waiting for an escort. Once dressed, he descended to the dining room himself. When had he learned to navigate the castle so easily? Halfway down the stairs he hopped on to banister and slid down; landing with a smile hadn't felt in a long time. When was the last time he felt so giddy? He wondered, then again, he couldn't really recall when he'd stopped viewing his stay as an imprisonment, either.

The dining room was just as lively as he'd left it. The thick open curtains let warm sunlight spill through the glass. The air was heavy and warm. Dried flowers formed lovely center pieces on the table and the table clothes had been changed to a lovely green one covered by white lace. Glory-of-the-snow, Firethorn, and Winter Jasmine formed bouquets in the corners and pine branches on the window sills gave the room a pungent, minty scent. The only thing absent was the feast Bakura usually prepared each morning. Instead, only one side of the table was set with dishes and utensils, mugs filled with hot chocolate replaced wine glasses and the food consisted of a bowl of fruits, a plate of biscuits with jam and butter, and a bowl of hard-boiled eggs.

Curious, Yami peeked into the kitchen and smiled when he found Bakura passed out with his back against the hearth, snoring loudly. Ryou curled up at his side, covered by one of Bakura's enormous wings. Yami smiled. "I'll let them sleep." He tiptoed back to the dining room. "No wonder this place is so quiet, everyone must be exhausted."

"You can say that again," Yami jumped at the sound, but relaxed when he spied the Winged Kuriboh sitting proudly in Syrus's lap at the end of the table. Syrus sipped from one of the hot cocoa mugs, carefully. Small white bandaged wrapped around his raw fingers, and his cheeks were flushed from exhaustion. His normally firm posture was slouched. Even his clothing, which he normally wore in perfect completion, was rushed.

Jesse sat across from him, spreading a heavy amount of marmalade on a biscuit. His hands and face were clean, but the hems of his jeans were wet with mud, splotches of dirt speckled his shirt and mud caked his boots. His dark blue hair fell into a ragged mess about his shoulders and his eyes were heavy and red-rimmed from sleep deprivation.

"You two look awful," Yami commented and sat down. "When was the last time you three slept?"

"Last night," Syrus gave a weak smile. "We're alright, we're just over worked, but it's alright. We've never been done this early. Normally, we have to work the whole winter. It's nice to be able to relax for once."

"Yeah," Jesse yawned loudly, then joked. "In a few days we might even blink again." Yami chuckled at the humor. "Where's Chazz?"

"He's with Kaiba," Jaden answered stuffing a hard-boiled egg into his mouth.

"And where is Seto?" Yami asked, pulling out a chair and fixing himself a plate, until he felt something warm and leathery wrap around his shoulders and waist, making him yelp.

"Why don't you ask me?" The Dragon King spun his captive around.

Yami pushed against Seto's chest to keep him from smothering him and gave him a playful look. "I thought you were hiding like everyone else was?" Yami peeked over the King's shoulder and found Chazz, fixing his new ice blue winter frock while balancing a tray of dirty dishes in one hand. Dust speckled his pants and his hands were raw, most likely from cleaning.

Yami sipped free from Seto's grip, took the tray from Chazz, and set it on the table. "Worry about that later, you look just as tired as everyone else."

Chazz nodded, sat down and started sipping a hot chocolate.

Seto turned to Yami and frowned. "Have you eaten at all this morning?"

Yami snorted. "I was going to."

Seto sighed and gently urged the boy to sit down. "It's no wonder Bakura always rants about your health, Yami. You have to remember to think about yourself once in a while." He gave the young man a small smile, and brushed his cheek.

Yami blushed at the affection and gently brushed his hand away. "Alright, alright." He compromised and returned to his plate. But instead of sitting down he rose his forefinger in the universal sign for 'but'. The king arched and eyebrow at the gesture, and studied the other's smile for any sign of mischief.

"But only if you join me." Yami winked.

Seto exhaled a breath and smiled. "As you wish." He bowed elegantly to humor him and took his position at the head of the table.

"So, is there anything you need to finish today?" Yami asked, peeling the shell off an egg. All four boys—Jaden had resumed his spectral form to join in the conversation—shook their heads.

"None that I am aware of," Seto replied and met Yami's pleased expression."Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could all go outside today, since everyone's been cooped up all winter, and it looks like we got snow fall last night." Yami suggested with a bright smile. He turned to the outside. The wind was calm and the sky was clear, allowing the sun to shine making the snow sparkled like shimmering lights beneath the sun. Through the peeks of the bare trees you could see the faint image of a large lake somewhere in the background.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful." Seto agreed and nodded. His heart flipped when Yami's smile brightened considerably.

"Perhaps we could even go ice-skating?" Syrus mumbled shyly, unsure if he should be intruding or not.

"Ice-skating?" Yami asked, curiously.

Syrus and Seto both opened their mouths to answer, but Jaden jumped up excitedly. "Sure! We can show Yami the lake in the forest. It's right on the grounds and it's more than big enough to everyone."

"And we still have all of our skates," Jesse added then looked at Yami quizzily. "Do you need ice-skates?"

"I'm sure Malik has some somewhere," Seto said, getting up and offered his guest a hand. "Shall we?" he teased knowing Yami disliked chivalry. Yami rolled his eyes but humored him and took his hand. A second later he found himself wrapped in Seto's arms and tail.

"Then that settles it, we're going ice-skating. Are you four coming?" Yami asked.

"Yes." They all said at once. Chazz practically jumping out of his seat.

"Finally, we never get to have any fun during this season, heehee," Chazz said giddily. "I'll get my coat."

"I'll get the skates, they're in the boiler room," Jesse jumped over the table and was off like a dash.

"And we'll be back for lunch, right Sy," Jaden swooped over to Syrus and picked up bridal style, making the smaller boy yelp then laugh. "Someone has to make sure you don't eat everything," Syrus teased.

"I'll go get my winter coat," Yami unwound Seto's arms from around him and made a dash for the hall before Seto's tail could grab his wrist.

Instead, however, he walked right into a hard metallic surface. He jumped back and groaned from the pain in his nose. His glare shot up then froze when he met eyes as cold and domineering as Seto's the first time he saw him: strong and sharp like hard, gray stones amplified by his shrewd expression and commanding features. Midnight blue spikes cascaded down his back in perfect waves, not a hair out of place. The darkness of the locks made his frosty skin pallor. Metallic silver armor with shiny blue jewels covered every inch of his body from the neck down, even gauntlets and metallic wings and, much to Yami's chagrin, he had a good three two inches on him. Stuffed under his arm was a thick leather folder.

Behind him, Jaden practically dropped Syrus in shock. Yami peeked over his shoulder when he heard Syrus land with a thud and a yelp, just before the two of them vanished behind Chazz's black and white wings. Said teen casually leaned back against the table with a vacant expression, but the apprehension in his eyes oozed guilt.

The man's eyes hardened instantly, glaring right past Yami. If the gray eyes and blue hair were any indication, then the trio's reaction was all the confirmation Yami needed. He cleared his throat, bringing the man's attention back to himself, straightened his spine, and offered a welcoming smile. "You must be Zane. I don't believe we've met. I'm Yami."

Zane's expression hadn't changed, though his eyes flashed with surprise. He gave the teen a small smile. "You must be our quest then. I apologize. Nice to meet you officially, Master Yami."

Yami flinched at the title, but said nothing. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the man walked past him, his attention focused on Syrus who Jaden was helping off the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked with suspicious eyes. "You seem nervous."

"Yes, Zane I'm fine." Syrus flashed a quick smile. But Zane's eyes were no longer on Syrus; they'd shifted to the man holding him. Jaden visibly stiffened under the older man's intense gaze, sweat pouring down his brow, as he tried to smile.

"Actually, we were going to go ice-skating as soon as we gather our things." Yami interrupted.

"You and the Master?" Zane asked with an arched eyebrow then turned to the four boys. "Well, I don't think we'd want to intrude."

"Actually," Syrus interrupted with an angry twitch in his eyes. "Yami invited us. Since we've all been working so hard, we thought everyone would enjoy some time outside; and like he said, as soon as we gather our things we're leaving. The Master's joining us."

Yami's eyes widened with pride at Syrus's sudden confidence, he gave him a wink. Syrus thanked him with a smile of his own then happily grabbed the still stunned Jaden and a bewildered Chazz and dragged them towards the hall. "We'll meet you outside Yami."

Yami chuckled and followed, before turning to Seto. "Are you coming?" He asked mischievously.

"Of course," Seto smiled and moved to followed but Zane interrupted.

"Actually," His voice lacked the confidence it had earlier. "That's why I'm here." He removed the folder from under his arm and handed it to Seto. "These need your signature."

Seto cursed, flipped through the file and groaned. "Why am I just getting these now?" He demanded, annoyed.

"They weren't finished until now," Zane answered without flinching. "I had to make sure all the castle's finances were up to date and to do that preparations had to be completed first."

Seto groaned in annoyance then turned to Yami with an apologetic look. "I'll meet you in my office," he dismissed Zane. Zane bowed his head and left.

Yami exhaled a breath when he left. "I can see why Syrus and Jaden were so nervous about telling him. Zane's more intimidating than you are."

Seto chuckled. "He has his moments, but you're right. For Zane, respect is earned only, never given or inherited. It's one of the reasons he has so much influence. He's phenomenal at his job, which, unfortunately, has just as much negative consequences as positive ones."

"Like right now?" Yami asked, disappointed.

"Unfortunately, I _am_ the Master of this castle. Nothing can be done without my approval, but don't worry." Seto leaned forward and kissed Yami's forehead. "I'll join you later. I don't want you to waste your day waiting for me."

"You promise?" Yami asked assertively.

Seto smirked, and leaned forward so their lips were only inches apart. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Yami teased him by pondering. "Do you really want me to answer?"

Seto's face fell. "Go get your skates."

* * *

"I don't know why I bother," he complained rubbing the sweat from his brow. "Damn icicles just refreeze in the morning."

"If you did that they'd be too big to knock over," Yami reminded, tying the saddle onto Phantom's back. "Stop fidgeting! I know you're excited, but the longer it take me to tie this down, the longer it'll take for you to get out of here," Yami told the horse. The stallion immediately stiffened.

"Are you sure we won't need any more horses, Yami?" Syrus asked, feeding a cream colored Appaloosa mare with silver and black speckling her legs and hindquarters, oats from his hands; Jaden tied the saddle to her back. "I know the Master prefers to fly but…" he bit his lip, subconsciously.

"He'll be alright Sy," Jim assured him by ruffling his hair. "He's like me, in our true forms we'd do the horses more harm than not."

"Besides, Seto flies so fast he'll probably beat us there," Yami added, checking the saddle to make sure it was secure then climbed onto the horses back. Phantom could barely contain himself and was already itching to run, but Yami pulled on the reigns to keep him steady. "Whoa, boy, we gotta wait for Chazz," Yami reminded then chuckled when the stallion snorted, impatiently. Chazz climbed clumsily onto the stallion's back and yelped when the horse moved purely to tease him. Yami flicked his nose. "Jeez, Chazz, and you teased Syrus?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I never needed to travel much, it wasn't my job," Chazz scolded, holding tightly onto Yami's waist, expecting to fall off any minute.

Syrus laughed and took Jaden's and climbed onto the mare. He wasn't experienced enough to ride on his own just yet. Jesse had already donned a chestnut stallion with a black mane. Jim opened the gates and the horses ran with a flick of the reigns. Behind them, Jim transformed into his winged spectral form covered in gold skeletal armor and flew overhead on skeletal wings guiding them through the woods.

The white world flashed around them. Hail from the morning froze like lucid, solid skins over everything they touched. Trees were encased in sparkling ice; snow caked their branches, making them sink. The snowy trails were muddy and grooved from the prints of horseshoes. The thunder of hooves, the falling clumps of snow, and the rustle of pine echoed in the endless forests. Everything seemed frighteningly familiar, though Yami knew he'd never been on these trails before. The dark waters of the lake arose over the hills. The horses slowed down seeing the approaching water and stopped on the shoreline and let their riders descend, though Yami had to peel Chazz off him before he could get down.

"You okay, Chazz?" Jaden teased while Yami and Syrus unpacked their skates. "You look a little pale."

"Shut up!" Chazz snapped and plopped down on a log. He hooked one leg over his knee and moved his hand over his boot. Ice encased the soles in the shape of blades. Jaden didn't bother with skates and raced Syrus towards the lake. Jim landed in front of them with a loud thud and gently shoved them pack with a disapproving glare.

"No one's going anywhere until I check the ice first." The two boys looked at the ground, embarrassed. Still in his skeletal form, Jim approached the ice, stepped out then skid across it. He moved like a gold flash; wind whistling through the tattered bone like a moaning ghost. From the shore, the five watched him. Once the horses were tied to the trees, their thick furry coats, gloves and boots, scarves and hates or earmuffs Malik insisted they wear secure, and their skates strapped to their feet: they watched the golden, skeletal being move.

Jim returned to shore with a sharp skid that sent a wave of snow onto the shore. He returned to his spectral form and tipped his hat with a smile. "All clear." He gripped his hat tightly as five bodies rushed past him and onto the ice. The force almost knocked him down, but he just laughed. Whirling around, he leaned against the shelter of the trees and watched the five of them skate.

"Eat my snow, Chazz," Jaden laughed skating backwards past him.

"Is that a challenge!" the competitive teen grunted and kicked across the ice to gain extra speed.

Jesse flopped onto his stomach while Syrus did a large figure eight then did a few spins in the air. Yami leapt over Jesse and swirled in a half circle, then bent over to help him up. Across the lake, Chazz and Jaden continued their race; from the childish teasing and roars of frustration, Jaden was winning.

"Hey you two, are you going to do that all day?" Yami asked, using his hands to amplify his voice. The two boys turned to face him then crashed into the snow. The three remaining skaters burst out laughing; their fallen companions crawled out of the snow and shook their heads. Chazz removed his earmuffs and shook the snow free from his hair. Jaden just laughed like a kid in a candy store. None of them noticed the smirking eyes watching them through the darkness of the woods.

Cold moss-gray eyes watched the sight before him with disgust. Masters playing with servants, what shame. The Sorcerer's mouth watered as he watched the lovely young man whom the Dragon King had chosen dance across the ice. So flexible. He licked his lips at thought of seeing just _how_ flexible the boy could be.

 _Enough of that._ He scolded himself, slipping through the shadows of the forest, his cold eyes never leaving the figures skating on the ice. He cursed silently at the familiarity between his pet and his slaves. The boy would certainly need to be retrained in Etiquettes if he were to become _his_ consort.

He slithered silently through the shadows of the trees. The white of his cloak camouflaged him perfectly among the shadows. The paleness of his red hair provided the only splash of color among the frozen barren.

He waited until the servants skated away from his prize, all of them moving to separate direction. Their guardian hadn't left his position by the horses. A smile slit his face. Perfect.

He knelt down in the shadows over a nearby stream leaking from the lake. He pulled a decaying leaf off a branch, then pulled a knife from his boot and slit his hand with it. Without even a wince, he let the blood drizzle until it completely covered the leaf. The wound closed with a few short, whispered words. Finally he pressed the leaf, blood side down, in the water. It remained frozen above the current. He held his hands over it and began chanting. Black wisps danced around his hand; the leaf shined with a sickening red color.

He paused for a moment and looked once again at the beautiful boy. There was still time. Perhaps instead of this spell, he could capture the boy? Whisk him away to the mountains? Marry him himself? Or perhaps he could simply have his way with him and be done with it. Surely the Dragon King wouldn't want him after that? But then again, the Dragon King had already risked his life to save him once before. He had no doubt the Dragon King would do it again. And of course there was the chance that the boy would escape. He was powerful enough, he knew that now. No, The Sorcerer decided. The risk was too great. Best to end it now.

He finished his chant, left instructions and watched the shadow move through the water and vanish beneath the ice of lake, charging towards its victims like a steel torpedo.

The Sorcerer laughed, triumphantly, and melted back into the shadows of the woods. "Soon Seto Kaiba, I'll make you pay for your resistance. I took everything from you once, now I shall do it again. And this time, I'll make sure they'll be no one to save you."

"That was fun!" Jaden laughed. "Let's do tricks now!" He got to his feet and started skating backwards.

"I can top that!" Chazz screamed competitively, and took off running. Jaden curved and stopped in one corner to watch. Chazz leapt into the air, spun three times then landed with ease.

"Top that." He challenged.

"Uh, no thanks." Nervousness bled into Jesse's voice, as he wobbled on the ice blades Chazz made for him. "I think I'll stick with basics." He said trying to skate backwards but almost stumbled over his own feet.

"I can top it," Syrus said nervously.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Yami gave him a gentle push in the back. Syrus yelped when he started moving. "Go make Chazz eat his words."

Syrus nodded and picked up speed. With an elegant leap he jumped into the air, pulled his limbs into a ball, flipped then landed on his feet with a slight stumble. His eyes bright with shock, pride and triumph. "I did it!" he cheered.

"Way to go, Syrus!" Jaden cheered.

"I'm out." Jesse gave up without a fight.

"You try, Yami?" Syrus asked from the other side of the lake.

"Alright," Yami nodded back up. Yami slid backwards, double checking to make sure Jesse was still by the edge and out of danger. Jaden and Chazz were on opposite sides and Syrus was still on the other end. That meant he had the middle all to himself. Pride radiating from his being, he slid across the ice gaining as much speed as he could. He leapt high into the air, pulled his body into a messy flip, the landed in a type of hand stand, the blades of his skates screeched when they slid sharply across the ice, until he slid and formed a half moon.

He rose elegantly, his smirk wide with triumph.

"Awesome!" He could hear the boys cheering. He rose to relish his victory then stopped when he felt something cracked beneath him. "What the-?" he looked down confused. The indent left by his skates suddenly cracked beneath him, like the roots of a tiny tree.

"Not bad!" Jesse congratulated from the shore then paused when the ice began to crack beneath his weight. "What the-?" he looked down, watched tiny cracks spider web from his foot. "That can't be right?"

As if on cue, there was a loud cry from one of the horses. Jim turned around. Phantom jumped and pulled at his reigns, trying to break free. The other two retreated into the shadows, with trepidation in their eyes.

"Wow, easy!" Jim rushed over and grabbed the horse's reigns trying to calm him down.

"Is he alright?" Syrus called noticing the commotion. He hadn't noticed the cracks forming spiderwebs at his feet.

"I think he's just spooked?" Jim hollered over his shoulder. He turned to the horse with concerned eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Intelligent black ones, wide with fear, met his. Then something pricked at Jim's sense, like a cold hand ripping out his spine. He dropped the reins and froze. Horror crossing his face when he recognized a presence he hadn't felt in over a hundred years.

"EVERYONE OFF THE ICE! NOW!" He screamed.

"What?" Syrus jumped back.

"Syrus, no!" Yami screamed but it was too late. Syrus landed, and the ice shattered like glass, around him.

Syrus screamed and dropped to his knees. Tiny islands of ice formed above the black water. Wild waves suddenly emerged rocking the tiny island he'd clung to like a rag doll. He screamed each time it moved, threatening to tip over.

"Syrus!" Jaden screamed. Suddenly, his footing broke and his boot sank into water. He wrenched it out and raced towards Syrus, the ice cracking beneath him. With a last jump, he landed onto Sy's island and pulled the screaming teen to his chest.

"What the hell's happening!" Chazz yelled, terrified. Crack exploded like fissures across the lake, dividing one side of the lake to other in a firm jagged line. Jesse screeched and ran as the crack followed him, more fissured split from the large one, until he finally jumped to the shore. His feet broke through the ice and he landed in the water on the shoreline, soaking his ankles and knees. Jim raced and pulled him onto the shore.

"Stay here!" he ordered and took to the air, on his skeletal wings.

Above the ice a giant spider web of cracks formed. Chazz and Yami stayed as still as possible even as islands of ice cracked around them.

"Chazz, don't move!" Yami called, when the teen nearly lost his footing.

"Shit!" Chazz cursed when a large chunk of ice shattered to his left.

Yami did his best to stay standing as the ground shook beneath him. Syrus screeched, and clung to Jaden tighter when Jim landed on their island. Without waiting for protests, he grabbed them both and threw them off the island and back onto the unbroken side of the lake with such force they both slide and crashed into the snow.

"Go!" He ordered, get to shore!

They both nodded but the ice beneath them, suddenly split, breaking on its own like a dropped mirror. Syrus slid from the ice, his feet crashing into water. Jaden jumped forward and grabbed his arms pulling him back to safety.

"Come on!" Jim jumped into the air, and offered Yami a hand, not daring to land, but Yami brushed it away.

"I'm fine, get Chazz first," Yami protested. Jim opened his mouth to protest but Chazz's scream as the ice broke between his feet, forcing him to crash onto a shrinking sheet of ice, stopped him. "Go!" Yami ordered. Jim did so.

Shaking Yami looked around, desperate for any means to escape, but the ice kept forming new cracks beneath him. All around him the sides of the lake had cracked and vanished beneath the dark water. A huge crack mere inches his feet split the lake like a scar. A shadow swooped beneath the ice. Yami's eyes flew to it. It moved again; he followed. His heart pounded against the cage of his ribs. It moved again, only this time Yami could see claws, hair, red eyes that only lasted a second before vanishing, but the mere sight of them, even for a second, sent a shiver through Yami's eyes.

"I-I" he started shaking and not from cold. Terror caused his heart to stop when he heard laugher exploding from the forest. The horrified looks on everyone else's faces told him he wasn't imagining it. The monster from his nightmares had come. And it was swimming straight towards him!

His eyes widened in pure horror. Realization hit him like a title wave. Beneath him the cracks became deeper, snapping loudly, mocking him.

"No…"Yami shivered as the visions that haunted his sleep suddenly became a terrifying reality. He looked at Jim crashing into the snow, with Chazz on top of him in a desperate attempt to save the boy from falling under. Chazz lied petrified in terror realizing just how close he came to death. Jesse screamed from shore running along the edges to see if everyone was alright. Syrus cried from fear in Jaden's arms.

Though not in the same vision, Yami could tell exactly what was happening. The white castle that suddenly turned black. The monster chasing him through the woods. _These_ woods, he recalled now realizing why everything looked frighteningly familiar. The boy in silver, the three guardians, the mystery man with his heart torn open, the ground beneath him cracking like a glass about to break. Just like in his dreams.

No, not dreams. He realized with horror, as he looked down, the monstrous corps smiling at him with vicious, pupiless, red-eyes. "They were premonitions…"

The ice exploded, crystal fragments filled the air. The whole lake shattered like a broken mirror. Water and ice erupted at Yami's feet like hydro volcanoes. Time froze for a moment. Yami stood suspended in mid air, barely able to scream one word before he was pulled under by the claws hand clenching his ankle.

"SETO!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just realize this could count as a Pridecember contribution! XD
> 
> I did say twist didn't I? Can I call it or What. Anyway, the second i started this story i wanted a curse rather than Seto being turned into a monster because he was a selfish bastard (granted he is, but you get the point)  
>  I did a lot of work on the back story for this, the kingdom, setting up with the evil former family, the sorcerer etc. etc. That is because I don't believe people are pure evil or pure good (though there are always exceptions to that rule) so I really wanted the bad guy in this to hate hate HATE Seto, and give him a reason.
> 
> I researched the Japanese word Kaiba, both to prove it DOES NOT mean sea horse, and to give it something to relate it to dragons. So imagine my happiness when i found Kaiba was spelled similarly and deprived from the Japanese word "Kiba" which means Fang. Thus the name was born!
> 
> I had to make up Kaiba's parents in this,so TECHNICALLY they are and are not OCs. Take that as you may.
> 
> Kaiba's Dragon form was inspired by a picture by one of my favorite Artists Sliphertheskydragon's AWESOME picture of Dragon Kaiba--unfortunately It is not longer available T-T The current pic was found on Tumblr.
> 
> Other than that as always read, review, critique, etc. etc. I love comments, feedback, and long reviews. Also, you'll NEVER guess who the bad guy is, or who I made Guesdon in this. XD


End file.
